To Kill and Forget
by KazunaPikachu
Summary: AU. Back when Kagome was just a child her father died and her mother abused her. Later on, she has adopted the ways of assassination in order to avenge herself from those who hurt her. But, when she is assigned to kill Inuyasha, what will she do? Revised.
1. Chapter 1

To Kill and Forget

**To Kill and Forget**

..:xXx:..

A/N: Hello! I'm going to revise all the chapters I think needs revising all right? There will be some changes because there were some mistakes in this story so yeah. If you want to read it again, you could but you don't have to. The ending will stay completely the same although the beginning chapters might have some changes into some people's attitudes and stuff. Anyway, if you're new to this story, I hope you enjoy it! Over an' out!

-x-

It was a typical morning. People below were scurrying, not as hasty as they usually did. The sun wasn't all that blazing and people chatted carelessly by the street. The birds flew by, chirping merrily signaling a bright new day. Some people would have thought that this was a beautiful day. Kagome thought it was far from it.

Kagome awoke from her sleep. She fluttered her eyes open as the sunlight seeped through her blinds. Blinking a couple of times she got up and fully opened them. The happiness that radiated from outside gave her a depressing look, her face blank and void of positive emotions.

After a minute of just staring, she went to her bathroom and examined herself in the mirror. She just had a mission last night which she completed without any harm. The victim? It was a lowly human who "forgot" to pay back her boss. He had owed her boss 2 thousand and hadn't paid back for five years. She looked at her reflection, easily seeing a scared girl looking back. She had dark hair, just like a raven's, her eyes a bright blue. She had a calm demeanor about her but there was something underneath that was crying, trying to reach for any sort of help. But that feeling was buried down so deep that she didn't even realize it was there.

Kagome quickly took a shower. Her cool blue eyes closing as the warm water hit her chest. She sighed in content.

When Kagome finished the phone suddenly rang. She wrapped a white towel around her body and walked towards it casually. She picked up the phone and answered it in a completely fake voice. "Hello. This is Kagome Higurashi speaking." She informed the caller nicely.

"Kagome! It's me Sango!"

Suddenly, the girl's solemn face brightened somewhat as she allowed a small smile to be planted on her lips. "Sango! Hey! What's going on?" she asked curiously.

"Did you see the news this morning? Mr. Gubinsou got murdered last night! He used to be our English teacher when we still went to school, remember?" she asked her.

Kagome pretended to sound sad. "Really?" She feigned surprised. "What happened?" She asked over the phone.

"In the news it said he got a blow to the head!"

"Wow. That's so sad," she said with the most pitiful voice she could muster. "I liked Mr. Gubinshou. He was a reallu nice English teacher." She lied through her teeth. 'Yeah right.' She thought sarcastically. 'The guy tried to lead me on once. Pathetic.'

"Yeah I know. It's depressing. But hey good news! My little brothers coming to visit me this week end!"

At the news, Kagome's expression turned into curiosity. "Really? Kohaku-kun is coming back? I asked with growing anticipation. Sango's parents had divorced back a few years ago and the two siblings got separated. Kohaku went with their father, moving out of Japan while Sango moved into Tokyo with her mother. Unfortunately, her mother died of cancer and now she lived with her grandma.

Sango sighed. "Yeah. But now he's going to be transferred to a school here in Tokyo and that means he could visit me!"

Kagome smiled. "Okay. So why not buy him a few welcoming home gifts? We could have like a mini welcoming party!" Kagome suggested.

"Yeah! That's a great idea! Okay what time do you want to meet at the mall. 10:30?"

Kagome glanced at her green clock hanging on her wall. It read 9:35. "Yeah sure. I'll be there!" She said happily. "Meet you there 'kay?"

"Yeah sure. See you!"

"Okay. Bye." And she hung up the phone.

She had met Sango when she was in high school. She was the first person who ever had the guts to actually try to befriend her. Because, back then, Kagome was considered to be a Goth and people didn't go anywhere near her if it helped.

Opening up her closet, she took out a light blue T-shirt and a white skirt that ended to her knees. She decided to tie up her hair in a high pony tail. After she had put on her white socks and rubber shoes, she went out of her apartment, taking the purse along with her.

She had a hot black sports car in the parking lot but she doesn't use it when she is not on missions. She took the train and arrived at the mall at 10:45. 'Crap.' She cursed inwardly as she glanced at her watch. She just shrugged. 'It's only 15 minutes. I'm sure she won't rip my head off.'

She entered the mall and she saw Sango sitting impatiently on one of the benches. Kagome approached her. "Hey Sango!"

Sango stood up and turned around to meet Kagome's eyes. They were mad and irrupted at first glance but once she saw Kagome it turned back to a cheerful spark. "Kagome! You're late!" She scowled playfully.

Kagome laughed nervously. "I had a few troubles on my way here?"

Sango giggled. "It doesn't matter. Now come on! Let's go!"

They walked around the mall until they came across the 'What's New' place. After Sango begged to go in she found herself buying a fluffy cat plushie. "I think I'll call her Kirara!" she exclaimed. 'Kirara' was a cat plushie that was both golden and yellow. Overall, it was a pretty cute miniature of a tiger.

They went in and out of various shops until they came across the perfect gift for Sango's younger brother. It was a movie that was recently released called 'High Tide', an action and tragedy movie.

They quickly bought the thing and ran out of the store. Later on they had a lunch break. So far they bought his present, the cat plushie, a few clothes and a new sim card. Kagome hardly bought anything. She already had what she needed.

They both bought some hot chips and then they sat down at a table. Then they started to talk about stuff. You know. Girl talk. Until three handsome wolf demons approached them. One of them spoke up. "Hey Kagome." He said casually. He had dark blue eyes and he had a small pony tail. He was wearing a grey t-shirt and baggy pants.

Kagome looked up and smiled. "Hey Kouga-kun!" She said.

Sango just glared at him. She didn't like him to say the least. He was always flirting with Kagome and she knew he wasn't a good guy. "What do you want?" She hissed as she eyed Kouga suspiciously. 'He better not be here because of Kagome.' she thought threateningly.

Kouga ignored her and grasped Kagome's hand. "I just wanted to see how my 'woman' was doing." He said coolly as he stared into Kagome's blue orbs.

Kagome plastered on one of her all so famous fake smiles and gently tried to tug her hand out of his grasp. Sango slammed the table with her hand as she stood up. "Get out of here now!" she yelled in both disgust and loathing. Personally, Kouga never really did anything to her. It's just his cocky attitude and the way he acts around… well, everyone. Plus, Sango suspected he was part of a gang.

Kouga slowly let go of Kagome's hand and glared at Sango. "Beware bitch. If you keep getting in my way then I'll make sure you're as dead as meat." He threatened.

Sango's anger rose. "Is that a threat you mangy wolf? I'll have you know that I could kill you right this minute!"

Kouga smirked. "I would never die in the hands of a lowly human like you."

Kagome too stood up. "Please Kouga-kun." She pleaded. "Can you please go?" She asked with a sad smile on her face. Kagome didn't like him very much either. But for the sake of her outward appearance, she had to put up with him although she wanted to kill him half the time.

Kouga thought for a moment before turning away. He then glanced over his shoulder. "I'll be back." He said as he walked off.

Kouga's friends Ginta and Hakkaku glanced at Kagome and Sango and said a silent "Hey." Before following Kouga.

Both of them stood for awhile before both of them sat down again. "I'm sorry Sango for what he said to you." She said sadly.

Sango snorted. "You shouldn't be apologizing for the jerk Kagome. Next time I see him I'm going to kick his sorry ass."

Both laughed and then talked more for a little bit before they stood up again and decided to shop some more.

When they sat down at a bench for a little break Kagome glanced at her watch. "Oh my god! It's 8: 35!" She cried.

Sango stood up immediately. "Oh shit! I have to get back! Okay see you Kagome!" She said as she picked up her bags and ran off. "See you tomorrow!" She said over her shoulder as she ran out of sight.

Kagome sighed and started her trip back to her apartment.

She walked for awhile and was nearly back. Only a block away. The sky was a dark inky blue and some people walked past her on the walk path. The city lights were pretty bright but not so bright that you might get blinded by them at first glance.

As she was walking down the path walk her mobile started to ring. She stopped and reached for her pockets and pulled out a silver flip phone. She pressed the green button and pulled her phone to her ear. "Hello?" She asked.

"Kagome. We have another mission for you tonight." A voice said though the phone.

Kagome's lips made a smirked, showing off her fangs as her eyes turned darker. "Be right there." She said before she hung up. She put the cell back in her pocket and then started to sprint back to her apartment building. And no she didn't look like a crazy girl running funnily on the block. She was after all a demon. Maybe not a full one. She was a half demon with a human mother. Her father was a full blooded neko demon.

She always masked her scent with a little potion her boss gave her. She ran with demonic speed back to the car park. She then pulled out her keys and opened the door to her dead black sports car. She ignited the engine and began to speed off towards their headquarters.

She drove for good 5 minutes before she came across a huge mansion. It had black iron gates. She pulled up in their drive way and reached the gates.

"Who's there?" Said a voice from the speaker.

"Kagome Higurashi." She said. She smirked at the income. "How you doing Maten?" She asked casually.

"Just fine Kagome. Our boss wants to see you."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "No shit. Just open the gates already."

There was a snicker at the other side. "You can't wait to see blood can you Ms. Higurashi?" Maten asked.

Kagome purred. "The sight makes my blood cool."

The gates opened and Kagome drove up.

She then parked and entered the mansion on foot. Once she was inside she was met with a familiar face. "Kanna." She said with a smile. She was just behind the door, as if she was expecting her.

"Ms. Higurashi." She replied. Her voice as emotionless as ever. Her gray eyes stared at Kagome but it was like she was staring right through her. Her naturally white hair fell onto her shoulders, her tiny demonic hands grasping her weapon. A mirror. "Do you know the way to the boss's room?" She asked quietly.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I come here almost every night! I think I would know where it is by now." she told the demonic child with a smirk. She then past Kanna, heading towards the staircase.

She walked many stairs and hallways to come across a familiar room. She opened the door. She saw many familiar things inside. At the other end was a desk, upon it were some papers and a laptop. Just in the other corner was a lamp giving off a really dim light. The purple and black curtains hung from the ridiculously large windows, casting an eerie light as the moon shone through. Kagome stared around the room. Everything was either coloured in black or purple. "Ahh Kagome. So nice of you to come."

Kagome then stepped inside the room and sat in front of the armchair where a certain demon was siting on, just behind the desk. She didn't bow. "It's always a pleasure Naraku." Kagome said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

Naraku smirked. "I have another mission for you."

Kagome stared at him skeptically. "No duh! Why else would you call me? Just to say hi?" She said in a voice dripping with sarcasm. She then looked at Naraku with a heated yet excited look on her face. "So. Who's the poor soul this time?" She asked in a monotone.

Naraku then picked up a glass of wine and sipped some of it before he set it down again. "His name is Hojo Akitoki. He's owes me 9 thousand yen and he hasn't payed back for 3 years now. We need you to teach him a lesson. Permanently."

Kagome was mentally jumping for joy in the inside although her demeanor was calm. "How?" She asked, not able to hide the smirk escaping from her lips. "That jerk has been pissing me off lately." She said out loud. 'Hojo isn't a really bad guy though.' She thought. 'But it just drives me insane that he keeps on sending me these weird gifts and funny looks. Every time I meet him, I just want to smash his head in.'

Naraku just chuckled. "Then tonight is your lucky day. He will be hosting a birthday party tonight and I want you to be there."

Kagome snorted uncharacteristically. "I already have his invitation. He gave it to me on sight." She then chuckled. "I'm going to give him a shocking present!"

Naraku smirked. "Okay then. Go with Kanna and change clothes." He said as he eyed her. "Go with something more… seductive." He smirked.

Kagome's eyes lit up with both irritation and growing rage. "I'm not some kind of slut, you know." She hissed at him. "Why the hell do you always think I am?" she asked agitated.

The demon licked his lips. "Because you have the body of one." He purred.

Before she could even retort, a voice came from behind her. "Ms. Higurashi." A low, emotionless voice spoke. "I have you clothes."

Kagome gasped lightly and turned around to find out it was only Kanna. She held her hand up to her chest. "Shit Kanna! Don't scare me like that! I swear you can just materialize from air!" she said in a low squeal. Sometimes, Kanna could just scare her witless.

15 minutes later Kagome came out of the dressing rooms wearing a completely different outfit. She wore a black tank top with the words 'If you have a problem with the way I look, go jump in a lake' that hugged tight against her curves and extremely short black mini skirt, showing off her long lean legs.

Naraku eyed her lustfully. As she turned to go, she stopped and gave a look over her shoulder. Ever bit of her being was disgusted with the way he was eyeing her up and down. Before she slammed the door in his face, she said. "Take a picture. It'll last longer." Of course, she didn't let him take one.

-x-

Half an hour later she arrived at Hojo's house. She drove away from the drive way and parked a couple of houses away. She got out and walked towards his house.

When she knocked she was greeted with her victim. "Hojo-kun!" She said happily.

Hojo smiled and welcomed her in. "I'm so glad you can make it Kagome-chan." He said as he closed the door. Inside the house were a lot of people dancing to pop music. Some were drinking beer and Kagome could smell the sex. Hojo then tapped her shoulder. "You look great. You wanna dance?" He asked.

Kagome agreed and began dancing with him. When they or rather he got tired they both stopped and began to drink beer on his sofa. After a few cups Hojo turned to Kagome, possibly drunk. He eyed her. "You look hot." He said as he reached towards her and began nibbling on her ear.

Kagome pretended to moan but inside she was puking. Hojo then sat up and grabbed her wrists. "Come on. Let's go to my bedroom." He said suggestively.

Kagome nodded and obediently followed. They went up the stairs, passing many drunken teenagers, and into his room where he locked the door. When he turned around to face her again Kagome pushed him against the wall. Hojo looked confused for a little bit before he started to get it. He then went for her lips but she turned her face the other way.

Hojo looked puzzled again before Kagome gave him a mischievous smirk. She then dragged Hojo away from the wall and pushed him gently on his bed. Kagome went on top of him and caged him with her arms and kegs. Hojo smiled. She smiled but it was more of a smirk. "You want play a little game Hojo-kun?" She asked/purred. Her face mere inches above his face.

He nodded and Kagome's smirk grew wider. She then began to nibble on his ear as his hands snaked his way up her legs. Kagome stopped him there and smiled.

She then sat up and reached for something strapped high on her thigh. She took it out and pointed the gun directly at his face. His eyes grew wide as he stuttered cowardly. "K-Kagome-chan? W-w-what's g-going o-on?" he asked terrified as his eyes crossed to see the barrel of the object she was pointing at him.

Kagome stared at him with hard eyes. "You haven't been paying up Hojo-kun. And I'm afraid because of that you have to die." She said coldly.

And before he could yell or scream he was shot dead in the middle of his eyes. Blood splattered all over her clothes and face but she didn't mind. She wiped the blood off her cheeks as she smiled evilly.

Kagome hopped off and got out a handkerchief and carefully wiped away her fingerprints in the gun. She then took Hojo's hands and made it grasp the gun. She then let it drop.

She then cleaned up every bit of evidence that she was there, just in case. After awhile she heard footsteps coming up the steps. She quickly opened his window and leapt out, landing on her feet just like a cat, on all fours. She then walked away from the house as a scream shouted out in the very same room.

Casually, she jumped back into her car and dialled a number into her phone. It rang three times "Hello?" The voice answered. It was Naraku.

"Mission completed." She said in a monotone as she snapped her phone close. She began to drive away, back to her apartment block. And on the way, she saw flashing blue and red lights, heading towards the Akitoki residence.

-x-

Okay! That's the first chapter done with revision. Hope you guys think of it as an improvement! Anyway, on to the next one! :)


	2. Double Dates

To Kill and Forget

**To Kill and Forget**

..:xXx:..

A/N: Okay, next chapter up for revision. Hope you guys like it!

**-x-**

An alarm clock blared loudly, it's beeping loud enough for China to hear… at 5 in the morning. A muscular arm reached over the bed and turned the obnoxiously loud beeping off. With a groan, the person on the bed rolled over, opening his eyes groggily as he stared at his clock. Well, if you could call it that. Instead of turning it off, he found that he completely smashed it with the palm of his hand. Closing his eyes in frustration, he cursed under his breath. "Fucking clock…"

Then someone at the door began to knock loudly. "Yo, Inuyasha!" A guy with a small pony tail and violet eyes opened the unlocked door and eyed the alarm clock. "Isn't that the 5th alarm clock this week?" he asked in disbelief.

"Feh. Who said I needed an alarm clock anyway? I always wake on time." Inuyasha said as he walked over to his closet. He turned back to Miroku. "Don't you got a date with that tough chick? What was her name…" He pretended to be deep in thought. "Sango right?" He asked.

Inuyasha was wearing a white singlet and long pants. His long silver hair was messy with tangles yet silky at the same time. He turned to his closet and got out a new pair of jeans, a cap, a new white singlet and a black t-shirt saying: 'Bite Me' in big red letters.

Miroku was wearing a plain black shirt with baggy pants. They were roommates in an apartment building. They've been friends since middle school and were both dropouts from college. "Yeah." He replied. "And about that… I was kind of going to ask you a favour…" He said nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

Inuyasha turned his head around and glared at him. "Don't tell me. This Sango girl is too afraid of you and your lecherous ways that she needs to bring along a friend for the date. Right?" it was really a question because Inuyasha already knew.

A shocked expression befell on Miroku's face. "I can't believe you think of me like that Inuyasha! What do you think I'll do to her?" he said in mock hurt.

"Feh. Probably grope her the second you see her." He replied casually.

Miroku shrugged, not at all denying it. "Anyway she asked me if we could do a double date…." He paused as Inuyasha glared at him. "And I said yes. So will you come?" he asked. "I mean you don't have anything better to do anyway."

Inuyasha just kept glaring. "Why me? Can't you ask Kouga or something?"

"I thought you hated that guy." Miroku said with confusion.

"I do." Inuyasha replied dryly.

Miroku sighed. "Come on Inuyasha! Please! If you don't come then our date will be cancelled!" He pleaded.

Inuyasha gave an irritated sigh. "Fine. I'll go to your stupid double date." He stated. And as soon as he agreed Miroku zoomed out of the door in a blink of an eye. Inuyasha grunted as he stepped into the shower. "Better not be some ugly, goody-two shoes whore…" he mumbled to himself.

**-x-**

"Please Kagome! You've got to come!" Sango pleaded over the phone. "It's only one night! You don't even need to talk to the guys! Please!"

Kagome sighed. Looks like she won't have a mission tonight. "Fine Sango. How did you meet up with that pervert anyway?"

Sango grunted. "Funny story, really. A few days ago I had to take the train to go home. I was sitting next to him and the next thing I knew, he was groping my butt." Her voice was etched with embarrassment.

"Then why did you agree to go out on a date with him in the first place?" Snapped Kagome.

Sango blushed. "I-I just felt like it, that's all. We have nothing better to do anyway right?"

"When's Kohaku-kun coming?" Kagome asked, just a little bit irritated.

"He's coming tomorrow. So will you come? He'll be at my house at about 8. You'll be here with me in before then right?" Sango said in a pleading tone.

"Fine! Besides." Kagome added. "It's not as if I'd let you be with him alone anyway. If you two were then he'd probably grope you the minute you step into his car." She stated. "Okay I'll get ready. I'll be with you in 30 minutes 'kay?" She said before she hung up and dialled a new number.

It rang three times before someone answered. Before he could even say who is this? Kagome spoke up. "Naraku I need a night off tonight."

"Why?" He asked, a bit shocked at the completely random statement.

"My friend Sango hooked me up with this guy. And I'm going on a double date with her. I need this night off." Kagome said.

Through the machine Kagome could've sworn she heard Naraku growl. "Fine." He said bluntly.

Kagome smiled. "Thanks." She said before she hung up.

She then went to her TV remote and turned it on to the news. A TV new reporter was talking about a suicide. _'Last night in the Akitoki residence, Hojo Akitoki was murdered in his late night party. Evidence shows no signs of struggle and police are suggesting he committed suicide. In other news in Singapore…"_

Kagome smirked. 'Suicide… right.' She thought.

Kagome then took a quick shower and changed into a tight green t-shirt with horizontal stripes and a pair of long jeans that hugged tight on her legs. She then tied her hair up in a high pony tail. "This guy better not be some boring jerk…." She mumbled to herself before she exited her apartment.

**-x-**

The door bell rung. Both girls got off the couch and walked over to Sango's door. She opened it and they were greeted by a handsome young man with a small pony tail and violet eyes. He was wearing baggy jeans and a plain black baggy t-shirt. Miroku then grabbed Sango's hand and kissed it. "You look lovely Sango." He said in a charming way.

While Sango blushed Kagome just smiled suspiciously but in the inside she was gagging. Sango then withdrew her hands and pointed to Kagome. "This is Kagome. Where is your friend?" She asked as she looked around him. Sango was wearing a plain red long sleeved shirt and a knee high skirt.

Miroku then pointed to his car which was a purple Toyota. "Inuyasha's in the car. He said he didn't feel like going down and meeting you."

Kagome just smiled warmly. 'The fucking jerk.' She thought. "So you're Miroku right?" She asked.

Miroku then eyed Kagome. 'Well isn't she a beauty? Maybe Inuyasha won't turn this girl down…' He thought. "Yeah. And you're Kagome yes?"

Kagome just nodded. 'Duh! Sango just introduced me seconds ago.' She thought. "So should we go?" She asked impatiently. She wanted this horrible night to end as soon as possible.

Both nodded and headed off towards his car. Sango seated in the front seat with Miroku driving while Kagome got the seat at the back near the window. Inuyasha was on the other side secretly examining Kagome. 'Feh. She's not that bad… not as pretty as Kikyo though.' He thought.

Kagome could feel his eyes on her. She groaned inwardly. 'Great. I got a date with some kind of creep.' She thought. She then turned around and met his eyes. "My name's Kagome." She said happily. She held her hand out. "You're Inuyasha right? Miroku mentioned you earlier." She said sweetly.

Inuyasha was wearing a baseball cap to hide his hanyou ears. He also wore a pitch black shirt with grey baggy pants. He looked at her then at her hand. He snorted and looked back outside the window once more. 'Great. I just got into a date with a goody two shoes…'

Kagome withdrew her hand and turned the other way. 'Great. I just got a date with a boring jerk.' She thought.

After about 10 minutes they arrived at the movies. They decided to watch 'Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'. Inside the cinema, Miroku and Sango sat next to each other and Inuyasha and Kagome were forced to sit beside one another. Though out the movie only Miroku and Sango passed whispers while Inuyasha and Kagome avoided even looking at each other.

At the end of the movie they drove to a park. The park was called the Shikon Park and it was one of the most popular parks in the city. It was more a national park really. There were plenty of trees with very large but pretty lights. There were hardly any people here though since it was so late.

They walked on the long path with Sango and Miroku walking together and Kagome and Inuyasha separated and behind them. It was quiet until Kagome's cell rang. Everyone stopped walking and turned to face her. Kagome flipped her phone open and answered it. "Hello?"

"Kagome? Where are you now?" It was no other than Naraku.

Kagome could feel multiple eyes on her. Sango then stepped closer to her. "Who is it?" She asked in a small whisper.

Kagome just smiled and shook her hand. She whispered to Sango. "It's a private call. I'll talk to you later 'kay?" She said before she turned around and walked to a near by bench and sat on it. Once Sango told everyone what she was doing everyone turned away and continued walking. When they were a good distance away Kagome's voice grew sharp. "What do you want Naraku?" She hissed.

"Where are you?" He asked again patiently.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'm at Shikon Park."

"Good. There is someone there I need you to take care of."

Kagome hissed through the phone. "Damnit Naraku! Didn't I say that I needed this night off?! What is wrong with you?!" she practically yelled but did it in a whisper so no one would hear her. But some small part of her was glad that Naraku called. This date was a complete bore.

Naraku sighed. "I'm sorry Kagome but you are the only one available. Plus, you're near the area."

Kagome's temper flew up. "Available?! **I'm **available?! Damnit Naraku! I just can't cancel this! I promised my friend!" She yelled into the phone but not so loud that the others could hear. Or so she thought…

Naraku sighed again. "Fine. If you do this one mission for me then I'll give you more than you're average pay."

Kagome thought about it. Well the 'date' wasn't going so great anyway. So why not? "Sure." She said a little reluctantly. She refused to think that Naraku saved her from dying out of boredom. " Who and why?"

"We need you to dispose of a man named Hiten. He owns a powerful company that I now hold 85 percent of." Naraku stated.

Kagome smirked. "And now he's trying to get rid of you and try to steal his company back correct?"

"Yes."

Kagome sighed. "Is he any danger? Is he some kind of large threat in person?" she asked, a little bit hopefully.

Kagome knew he just made a smirk. "Yes. He studies martial arts and probably armed. Why? You sound kind of hopeful."

She smirked. "Oh no reason." 'So… this is going to be fun after all….' She thought. "So where is he?"

"He is near the southern end of the park near Rocku Street. He should be near the fountain."

"'Kay." She then hung up and stuffed her phone into her pockets. She bared her fangs in a smirk. 'I guess this night won't be a complete bore after all….'

**-x-**

Through out the whole time Kagome talked on the phone Inuyasha had been secretly eaves dropping. He frowned. 'What is that girl doing…?' He thought. The group and stopped to wait for Kagome. Miroku and Sango were to busy talking to each other to notice Inuyasha's frown as he stared at her from afar. 'Something's up with that woman…'

10 minutes later Kagome finally caught up with them. "Hey guys! Sorry about that! It was my mum." Kagome lied. Oh how she hated her mum, but she never told any one that. Not even Sango.

"What did she want?" Sango asked.

Kagome shrugged. "She just wanted me to know that she's leaving on a holiday in California to visit my aunty." She lied. She could feel a glare coming at her way from a certain someone. She turned to him. "Think I'm lying?" She asked in an innocent tone but her eyes turning deadly.

Inuyasha just kept glaring. "No." He lied.

Sango then checked her watch. "Wow! It's already 11:15!" She shouted. "It's late. We should go home." She said as she looked at Miroku. "Okay. Let's go."

He nodded and they made their way back to where he parked. Then, not even 5 minutes after they started walking, Kagome suddenly stopped. "Oh wait! I forgot to do something!" She yelled. "I'm sorry I can't go back with you guys! I need to do something first."

They all stopped and turned their heads. Sango gave her a puzzled look. "What do you need to do?"

Kagome gave a sad smile. "I'm sorry but my grandad needed me to drop by his place tonight. He said he needed help with something."

Sango nodded. She knew about her grandfather. Kagome spoke about him sometimes. He didn't live far from here. She knew that he was kind of… well 'special'. He needed medication and he can't really do much by himself. Sango gave an understanding nod and smile. "Yeah sure. Okay. Can you get there by yourself?" She asked.

Kagome pretended to think. "Yeah… I think so. It's not far anyway."

Miroku and Sango nodded but Inuyasha gave her a suspicious glare. Sango then hugged her. "Okay. See you Kags." She said before she turned back to the two boys. "Come on then. I don't want my grandma to worry."

Kagome waved her hands goodbye and started walking the other way. They all walked a good way away from each other until Inuyasha stopped. "Hey Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled.

Miroku and Sango stopped and gave him a puzzled look. "What now Inuyasha?" Asked Miroku.

"I'll see you okay? I don't feel like going home right now." He said. "I'll be back before 3. And don't touch my CD player!" He said as he walked away from them.

Miroku and Sango exchanged glances. "Those two are kind of weird… aren't they?" Sango asked.

Miroku nodded. "They're meant for each other." He said as he shook his head and grinned. "I think I know where he's going…"

**-x-**

Kagome then rushed to the southern end of the park as soon as she lost sight of the others. 'Finally.' She thought. She glanced back and frowned. 'I got to keep an eye out on that mutt. Who was he trying to fool with that cap?' She then ran to the far side and searched for the 'Hiten' guy.

She then finally found him. He was sitting on the bench like Naraku said. He was wearing a black business suit. He looked irritated so she figured he'd been waiting for quite some time. Kagome smiled. 'He must be waiting for someone… must be Naraku's doing…' She thought.

She then walked up to him and sat on the far side of him. They say there for awhile before he finally spoke. "What do you want?" He asked gruffly.

Kagome glanced at him. He wasn't too bad looking. He looked like he was in his late 20's. 'Poor guy.' Kagome thought. 'He's going to die at such a young age…' It was awhile since she decided to answer him. "What do you think I'm here for?" She asked. "Hiten right?"

He snorted. "Yeah. I was called here from some guy named Naraku. That bastard. You here to take his place?" He asked.

Kagome didn't say anything. "What are you doing here for?" She asked.

"Naraku said he wanted to make a contract. I guess he's not here?" Hiten asked.

Kagome grunted. "Does it look like he's here? Now onto business. My boss has sent me in his place. So… what kind of deal are we making here?"

Hiten laughed. "We're not doing any business here. What's your name?"

"Kagome Higurashi." She replied. She then frowned at him. "We're not doing any business?" She asked.

He laughed again. "I was kind of hoping that Naraku would come here himself. But I guess the bastard is too much of a coward." He then reached for his pocket

Kagome's frown deepened. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm afraid..." He drew out his gun. "That I was planning to kill him here for stealing more than half of my company." He stood up and pointed the gun directly at Kagome. "It's a pity that you had to go in his place. You really are a beautiful young lady." He said with a smirk.

But also did Kagome. Her eyes glittering with glee. "You plan on killing me? I don't think that will be an easy task." She told him in a motherly tone.

And in a blink of an eye Kagome kicked his gun a good 5 meters away. She then tried to kick him in the gut but he blocked it with the palm of his hand. Kagome's smirk got wider. "Gee. This is going to be funnier than I thought." She said, her eyes gleaming with that of a cat's…

**-x-**

(o.0) Wow. I wrote weirdly back then, didn't I? Oh well. Just shows that I've improved! :D Anyway, on you guys go to the next revised chapter!


	3. Perverted, Stalker Freak

To Kill and Forget

**To Kill and Forget**

**Chapter 3**

**-x-**

**A/N: **Okay thanks for all your reviews! Anyway I wanted to tell you that in this time there are still demons and half demons roaming around the earth. They just stay hidden. You know how Inuyasha wore the cap when he went out? Yeah, they have to keep their real form hidden from the outside world because not much people know they exist. Some people do know they exist though. And sometimes that's why demons hire assassins to do the work and kill them. Okay? You get it now? More will be explained in later. Okay keep reading!

**-x-**

Inuyasha ran through the park following a particular scent. Inuyasha's brows frowned as he tracked her scent. 'Her scent's kind of... off.' He thought. 'It smells artificial. Who is she?' He thought. He then passed a lamp and turned right. He could smell her scent getting stronger. Stronger. Stronger. Then he finally could smell another scent. It was a man's scent. No older than 25. As he ran he could tell he was getting closer to her.

Then someone called out to him. He halted mid-step and turned around. It wasn't the same young man he smelt earlier. This one was different. Inuyasha frowned. We didn't he pick up his scent? He was a boy in his late teens. Probably the same year as him. He was wearing a baggy black T-shirt and gray pants that had a lot of makeshift pockets. Inuyasha glared at him. "Who the fuck are you?" he asked rather rudely.

The young man laughed. "I should be asking you that question. But I shall answer it anyway." He then gave him a smirk. "Souta. My name's Souta." He replied. "Now what's your's?"

Inuyasha growled. "Why in hell would I tell you?" He hissed.

Souta chuckled. "What? Are you too afraid to tell a perfect stranger your name?" He mocked. "And here I thought that the great Inuyasha was fearless."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "How the hell did you know my name?" He growled. 'Why freaking ask if you already know it?!' He wanted to add but decided against it.

Souta smirked. "I have my sources. After all, aren't you the co-owner of the Takashi Company?" He asked. "You are one of the richest people alive." He stated.

Inuyasha turned his back to him. "I don't have time to deal with you." He said while walking away. Not long after that a dagger came flying at him. He heard the cutting of the air so he turned around and jumped to dodge the dagger which hit a near by tree. He then landed and glared at him. "What do you want?" he growled.

Souta smirked again, his chocolate eyes glimmering with anticipation. "Like all the other strange people you encounter." He said as he drew out more daggers from his pockets. "I'm here to assassinate you."

Now this time it was Inuyasha's time to smirk. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and bared his fangs in a cocky grin. "Like all the others eh?" He asked. "Feh. Haven't you heard where they ended up?" He flexed his claws as he took them out again. "They ended up in the rubbish bin with their guts inside out."

Souta grinned too. An evil grin. "Well I won't be one of those people. I'm more trained and experienced than all of them. The rest of them were just tests." He said as he pulled his daggers up in a fighting stance.

Inuyasha did the same except only with his claws. "So... are you a test too? Or are you the big mean teacher that has finally come to teach me a lesson?" He asked smugly.

Souta then separated his legs. "Well it doesn't matter. If you fail this test then the teacher won't have to bother with you." He said as he charged at him.

Inuyasha dodged the dagger that was aiming for is gut easily. When Souta missed Inuyasha took this opportunity to elbow his on his back but he didn't get to because Souta did a summersault towards the ground and dodged. He then threw one of his daggers to his back which Inuyasha easily caught. He smirked. "Is this what the test is? Well I have a feeling I'll get an A in this one." He mocked.

Souta grinned. "You've only completed the first question." He then did a few martial art moves. He tried to punch his head but Inuyasha ducked and stuck one leg out and slid it towards his feet. Souta jumped up and dodged and took out one of his daggers and struck it on his shoulder which successfully hit. Inuyasha pulled the dagger out and tried to stab Souta in the gut but he did a front flip over his head, and while doing so he snatched his cap right off of him.

Souta landed behind him and spun Inuyasha's cap around. He then faced him again. Inuyasha was doing another fighting stance and he still held Souta's used dagger in his hand. It was dripping with the blood of a half-breed. Souta took a good look at his head and found the two ears tweaking in his direction. He smirked. "You're a demon eh?" He asked. All he received from Inuyasha was a growl. "Well now. We suspected it for a long time but we never got any proof of it." He smirked as he tossed his cap aside. "But now we do. No wonder you killed most of your assassins. You're a demon."

Inuyasha smirked. "One of the best around." He said as he threw back Souta's dagger which he easily caught by the handle. "Except I'm a half-demon." he stated as he used his demonic speed to come at Souta.

Souta saw this coming and dodged his attack easily. "Well guess what?" He said with a smirk which bared his fangs. "I'm a full demon unlike the weak humans that were sent after you." He said as his claws started to grow longer and brown stripes began to appear on his arms. His hair became messier and more brown and his eyes turned black. He bared his fangs for Inuyasha to see. "I'm a wolf demon."

Inuyasha smirked. "Is that all you got? I killed many full blooded demons before. What makes you think I can't do the same to you?" He asked. His arm already healing.

Souta grinned. "Because I'm not the same as other demons." He said. He then ran towards him with demonic speed and used his claws to try and slash at his chest. Inuyasha stopped them by grabbing his wrists and threw him over his shoulder. Souta landed with all fours as fur began to grow on his cheeks.

Inuyasha growled. "Why is it that so many people were sent to kill me?" He asked.

Souta stood up and separated his legs again and took out more of his daggers. "Because your company is quickly over running my boss's business. He wants us to eliminate you." He stated. 'And plus, you were about to interrupt my little friend from completing her assignment.' He thought to himself.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Is that it? Why not just go after my older half-brother?" He asked.

"Because your brother is a full demon." He stated. "And he is feared through out the lands of his power. We eliminate the weak first then the strong." Wrong move.

Inuyasha growled deeply as he showed his fangs threateningly. He flexed his claws and glared his own set of daggers into Souta's head. "Well you picked the wrong person. I'm the strongest in the family." He then smirked, despite his rising anger. "Looks like your boss made a fatal mistake."

Souta laughed. "Show me."

"Gladly." Inuyasha said before charging at him. Inuyasha then tried to claw at his chest but Souta then threw one of his dagger to his chest, which made Inuyasha abandon the previous attack and block the dagger. This gave an opportunity for Souta to kick him under his chin, which he succeeded to do. Inuyasha went tumbling backwards. He then regained his balance and cracked his chin back in place. Blood came out of the corner of his mouth. He smirked as he licked the blood away. "If that's all you got then you have no chance in beating me."

Souta grinned. He then reached into his pockets and got out his cell phone. He flipped the phone open and pressed numbers. Inuyasha glared at him in shock. "What the fuck are you doing?!" He yelled angrily as he charged at him with various punches and kicks. Souta just dodged them all effortlessly and dialled a number.

"Calm down will you?" He asked in an easy tone. "I just need to call my friend okay?" He said as he kept dodging Inuyasha's attacks. He then finished dialling the number and it rung three times before someone answered. "'Ello? Little Sis?"

**-x-**

(Back where we left off Kagome... And this is happening when the other two were fighting)

Kagome jumped back and stood on the bench. "Sorry Hiten." She said in a pur. "But you can't kill me if you're dead." She stated with a grin. She then jumped off the bench towards Hiten. She made a move to knee him on the chin but he dodged. Before her knee could hit the cement she stuck out her hand and did a cart wheel to avoid any damage. She then received various punches and kicks from him which she dodged and blocked with her arm. She then dropped down and kicked his legs which made him trip.

He didn't sped long on the ground though as he pushed himself back up with his hand and aimed to kick Kagome's stomach but she dodged by jumping back. Hiten then reached for his pants pocket and got out a small pocket knife. He pointed it at Kagome. "You may be good at hand to hand combat but I'm afraid I want to end this little facade quickly."

Kagome smirked. "Don't worry. It will be over sooner than you think." She then ran to him in cat like grace and jumped, trying to kick him horizontally on his face but he stopped it as he grabbed her ankle, pushing her away. He then got his knife and aimed it at her gut. Kagome dodged, grabbed a hold of his hand with the knife and twisted it to make it drop a good feet away near the gun. Hiten eyed them for a moment, letting his guard down which Kagome took by kneeing him in the gut. As he fell back Kagome pulled his hair and was about to knee him in the face but was stopped as he turned around and did a back flip over her and threw her over his back and over his head, making her let go of his hair.

Kagome then got thrown to the cold hard cement ground. While she was lying there Hiten brought a foot up and stomped it down to her face but before he could do it Kagome rolled across and dodged. While doing so she flipped back up and started to block the numerous hits that Hiten was giving her. Then her pocket started to vibrate. While she was blocking she kicked him in the gut and he staggered a few feet back which gave Kagome time to answer it. "Hello?" She asked as if nothing was happening.

"'Ello? Little Sis?" A masculine voice came through the voice box.

Kagome squealed in delight. "Big Bro? Is that you? Why did you call?" Kagome asked. They weren't really brother and sister but they used those names because they were like brother and sister. It was like a code they used whenever they were out on missions. (Okay from here on out whoever's talking we will change to that's person's POV Kay? Good :D)

"I came to call you about that guy. You know that you went out with?" Souta asked as he was dodging Inuyasha's attacks on him.

"You bastard! Stop talking on the goddamned phone and fight me damnit!" Inuyasha yelled at him as he continued to punch and kick him to no prevail.

Kagome thought for awhile until he heard Inuyasha's voice faintly in the background. "Oh. You mean that Inuyasha jerk? Yeah. What about him?" Kagome asked to the phone. She then saw Hiten come at her again. She made a hushing sound to him. "I'm on the phone right now so can we please keep this fight a bit quiet?" She whispered to him. But he didn't give a damn that she was on the phone and yelled out. He gave her a punch to her ribs but she dodged as she jumped over him like a cat and landed behind him.

"Well he was about to run into you and you're little mission." Souta said. He then used his free hand to get out a dagger and threw it at Inuyasha who dodged it. Inuyasha came at him again and aimed for the blasted phone. Souta dodged by ducking and then kicked him horizontally on his back.

"Really?" Kagome asked to the phone. "I didn't sense him though." She said. Hiten then ran to the gun that Kagome kicked out of his hands earlier. Kagome hissed and jumped at him with her claws out. Hiten turned around to find that she was already on his back, her claws digging into his back. He fell face forward as Kagome sat on his back with her free claw digging deeper into his flesh as he screamed. "I think I would've smelt his doggy smell if he was here. Are you out to assassinate him?" She asked.

Souta then dodged a punch coming from Inuyasha to the head. He ducked and tried to punch him in the gut but Inuyasha jumped, landing on his back and pushed him down before he jumped off again. Souta fell face first in the cement, luckily his phone wasn't broken. He then got up on his arms like a push up and drew his legs towards his chest in a frog style. His back was to Inuyasha. "Yeah I am. Just came to call you to be more careful around him 'kay? We do not want him to know your identity." He said in a stern voice.

Kagome sighed. "Fine okay? I'll be more careful. But why did you have to call when we're on the mission? Why couldn't you tell me after you've killed the bastard?" She asked, Hiten still on the ground trying to get her off. The gun was only an arm away from him. She then pulled out her hand that was in his back and grabbed his neck. "Don't move. I'm in a very important call." She whispered to him, her voice leaking venom.

Souta sighed. "He's kind of boring you know? But hey I thought you'd be bored anyway. And besides I heard he was tough. I might not be able to complete this mission." He admitted with a sad sigh. Then his phone was suddenly yanked out of his hand. Souta jumped back and glared at Inuyasha who had his phone in his hands. Inuyasha smirked angrily and crushed the flip phone in his hands.

"Now come on and fight me you mangy bastard!" Inuyasha yelled as he dropped the remains of the phone on the ground.

Souta sighed angrily and glared at Inuyasha. "Fine. Be that way. I'm not going to hold back any longer." He then used his wolf speed to approach Inuyasha and slash him on his chest. Inuyasha dodged and slashed his back, which actually hit. Souta staggered back as his back bled from the five stripes in it. He then got out three daggers and threw them all at once at Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodged the first two but the third one hit his right arm. He pulled it out and ran at a blinding speed at Souta, who was growling at the pain emitting from his back. In a blink of an eye Inuyasha stabbed Souta right in the gut. Right then Inuyasha could've sworn he heard a gun shot but he shoved it off. Souta went wide eyed for a moment before he fell down to the ground, unconscious.

Inuyasha gave the body glare. "Feh. Weak bastard." He hissed. He then got out his phone. He dialled in a number and it took 5 rings before someone picked up. "What took you so long to picked up the damned phone Sesshomaru?!" Inuyasha hissed over the phone.

Sesshomaru, on the other line, sighed. "I thought you would have given up in the first two rings, but clearly I underestimated your patience." When he received a low growl from his younger brother he continued. "What do you want now? Little brothers can be so pesky these days."

Inuyasha growled. "Shut up you asshole. I need you to send one of your men here to retrieve a body. Don't worry, unlike the others he's still alive, only unconscious. See if you can get a few more answers from him."

Sesshomaru gave an irritated sigh. "Someone tried to kill you again eh Inuyasha? You should make more friends and less enemies."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Yeah, like you? You've got the most enemies in the history of demons!"

"Well, you haven't been around as long as I have. You can't make friends without making more enemies." Said the stone voice.

Inuyasha snorted. "Shut it Sesshomaru. I don't need a lesson from you. Just get your stupid men over here and get this damn lowlife." And with that he snapped the phone closed. He then looked around. 'Now where is that girl...?' He thought as he traced her scent...

**-x-**

(This happened after Souta's phone got smashed by Inuyasha.)

Kagome's phone then started to make beeping noises to signal her that the line was dead. She shut the phone and snorted. 'Damn Souta. How many phones has he broken this week? 5?' She thought. When she was too busy in her thoughts she didn't realize that Hiten reached out for the gun and quietly tucked it under him. Then a grunt from below her snapped her back to her current situation. She then grabbed his head and was about to snap it before Hiten suddenly shot his hand up with the pistol and shot Kagome on her shoulder.

Kagome hissed as she made quick work at cracking his head with a snap. He was dead in an instant. She got off of him and kicked him in the gut which made him turn over so his back was now to the cement. The holes Kagome made on his back was now bleeding freely leaving a pool of blood beneath him. She spat at him as she inspected her wound. It didn't hurt much. She's just pissed because she got a wound in. "Damn bastard." She hissed. "Damn it. Hope you're burning in hell." She then kicked him again this time more forcefully which cracked a few ribs. "Hope you felt that." She then dialled another number. It rang once and someone answered it.

"Hello?" A voice said.

"Naraku. Mission complete." She said without the pur.

Naraku noticed her usual smug voice wasn't there and he just had to wonder. "Did something go wrong?"

Kagome hissed to the phone. "Damn it Naraku! That bastard shot me. I hardly ever get shot! It just pisses me off."

Naraku chuckled. "Well I'm sure you'll get over your hurt ultra large ego someday. Maybe... tomorrow?"

Kagome could just see him smile over the phone. "Shut the fuck up Naraku. Just send someone out here to clean up the mess." With that she snapped her phone closed and stuffed it in her pocket. She then walked over back to Hiten and kicked hit one final time in his gut. "That was for being such a jack ass jerk." She said before she moved out and left the body out alone.

She walked through the park, her arm bleeding but it seemed not to be bothering her. 'I wonder how Souta did.' She thought. 'I hope he killed that jerk.' She thought hopefully. But she didn't think he was that bad. Sure he had a bad attitude and was a little quiet but he was kind of cute. He had beautiful amber eyes and had the most silkiest hair she had ever seen. 'Maybe he's not that bad if you get to know him a little. But oh well.' She shrugged. 'He's probably dead now. Souta's one of the best assassins I've ever met.'

She kept on walking through the dark and quiet park until she halted. Her nose has picked up on something. Her blue pools scanned the area. Since she was a neko demon, well half anyway, she could see well in the dark. She looked around and saw nothing unusual. But her nose was picking up on something. It smelt like blood, two kinds. She focused her senses more and sniffed the inu hanyou coming closer to her. She frowned. 'I thought Souta took care of the mutt.' She thought. 'He never failed...'

She then ran to a near by women's bathroom and waited for him to come by. A few minutes later she found him walking on the path she once was on. All she saw were a couple of bruises and a pierced arm that already looked like it was healing. She frowned. 'Don't tell me... Souta failed his mission?' She then saw him stop right in front of her. He started sniffing, that's when Kagome realized something. She mentally slapped her head. 'Baka! He's a half-demon too! He can smell you!' She scowled herself.

Inuyasha stopped and smelt the air around him. 'It's her scent... except different. It doesn't smell so artificial anymore.' He thought to himself. 'It smells more of a...cat. Does she own a cat?' He then smelt again. She was here recently. He knew that. He then found out that the smell was strongest in the women's restroom. He walked over to it as he could smell the scent getting stronger. 'Ha! Found her!' He smirked to himself.

Kagome, who was inside, was panicking. 'Eep! Will he go to in here? Probably not. I mean this is the WOMEN'S bathroom.' She thought to herself. 'He wouldn't go in... would he? If he did then... I'll just slap him. Fucking hentai.' She thought. She then went to the sink and started to wash off the blood on her shoulder. 'Oh wait.' She stopped doing her actions. 'I still have a bullet in there. Damn.' She cursed. She then ripped the fabric over the wound to reveal it. 'Well if he walks in here I'll just act like nothing happened. And if that doesn't work then I'll just kill him. I'll complete Souta's job.' She thought as she began to wash the blood away.

Inuyasha heard the sink water running. His ears picked up the water being splashed and his nose could pick up blood. 'What's going on in there?' He wondered to himself. He stepped to the wall and decided to hear more first. He then heard a pause and after that the ripping of fabric. Then the splash of water again. 'What the fuck is she doing in there?' He thought. He sniffed and he concluded that she wasn't peeing like women usually do when they're inside a bathroom. 'So what is she doing?' He kept asking himself the question. 'Aw fuck. I'll just find out for myself.' He thought. 'Anyway she might be with that Souta guy.' He thought. He then neared the bathroom door and paused for a second. 'Damn. I feel like some kind of perverted, stalker freak.' He thought to himself. When he stepped inside the first thing he saw was her, with her back to him and her shirt was ripped with blood. Inuyasha stood there wide eyed for a moment staring at the revealed, wet backside of her. 'Damn...'

Kagome could feel eyes on her and she mentally smirked. She slowly turned around with a void face but when she saw him she screamed her best fake scream ever...

**-x-**

Okay I'm done with that chapter. Man, when I reread it, it confused the heck out of me! The fighting scenes were a bit odd to me and you guys probably didn't get it. If so, then sorry! I didn't want to retype the entire thing though since it would change too much. Plus, I think it took a while to type that down and I don't want to waste that time. :) anyway, I'll see you guys!


	4. A Race

To Kill and Forget

**To Kill and Forget**

**Chapter 4**

**-x-**

A/N: Blah. Just get on with the story.

-x-

"What are you doing here?" Kagome screeched her cheeks scarlet as she tried to cover her bloody parts up.

Inuyasha stared for a moment before answering. Once he got his eyes off the dampness of her shirt he noticed her bloodied shoulder. "What happened?" He asked, genuinely confused.

Kagome puffed her cheeks. "Don't replace my question with another question! What are you doing in the women's bathroom?!" she asked again, louder this time. Inuyasha stared at her dumbfounded. He tried to speak words but they didn't come out. He was like a gaping fish. Kagome fumed. "You pervert! Get out!" she yelled.

Inuyasha frowned at her. He will not and would never take orders from anyone else. "What happened to your shoulder?" he asked stubbornly.

Kagome stared at him then to her shoulder. "Oh I um… I tripped and I fell on the pyramid like thing. I think it was a rock." She said innocently as she tapped her chin. "What's it to you?"

Inuyasha smirked. He could read her lies like an open book. "Don't lie to me. I can smell the gun powder. What have you been up to?" he asked. Plus, that was lie was completely pathetic. 'She should go to a public high school.' he thought to himself. 'She would get plenty of lying practices there.'

Kagome cast him a glare. "Nothing." She said with an innocent smile.

Too innocent.

Inuyasha sighed and then suddenly brought out his claws. "Who are you?"

Kagome stared at the claws for awhile before she noticed the ears that were twitching on top of his head. And before he knew it, she was already up against him and rubbing the base of his ears. At the moment Inuyasha was paralysed at her bold move. He then felt the rubbing sensations on his ears and was surprised how good it felt. He didn't even realize that he was silently purring at her touch.

Kagome on the other hand was focusing her attention to his ears. They were so soft! At the moment she forgot everything else. About being an assassin, which just recently killed someone, and that she was shot on her shoulder. But when she heard him start to pur one of her boss's lessons hit her head. Do not get attached to anyone. She slowly withdrew her hand and stared into his amber and finally noticed for the first time that day how gorgeous they were. "What are you staring at wench?" he snapped. Now they weren't so gorgeous.

Kagome frowned and looked at him innocently. "Didn't like the rub?"

Inuyasha growled. "Listen wench. Why do you sme-"

Ring. Ring.

Kagome silently smiled at him as she withdrew her phone from her pocket. Before she answered it she turned to Inuyasha. "This is a private call so I think you should go," she then looked at her surroundings. "That and if any other women see you here then they'll think you're some crazy, stalker freak with perverted intensions." She said with a grin and answered the phone.

Although Inuyasha was blushing slightly he didn't leave. He wasn't that stupid. Who would come here so late in the night? Inuyasha inwardly snorted. 'Whores and sluts, that's who.' He thought.

Kagome answered the phone and it turned out to be Naraku… again. "What do you want?" she asked. You can practically here her distaste.

"Souta hasn't returned from his previous mission and it's been well over an hour. He has never taken this long to just kill a half-breed mutt." Naraku hissed.

Kagome sighed as her other hand was holding her shoulder, still bleeding but not as much. "This is isn't the time _mother_." She glanced at the hanyou and smiled before she focused her attention to Naraku once again.

"Mother?" He repeated. "What the hell are you implying?" he hissed.

"Don't use that kind of language with me _mum_." She said sweetly but under that honey coated voice was something more like rat poison.

Naraku, thankfully, heard it. "If you are still in the park with another present I suggest that you and the other should leave soon. My men will be there in a short time to take care of your mess and we wouldn't want to get caught do we?" he asked. He paused for a bit but continued. "Unless you kill the other too. That way you don't need to rush." He added.

Kagome sighed sadly. "Sorry mum but you know I don't do it for a reason." She said sadly. "You know with it late and all." She said.

"Then I suggest you leave now, _dear_." He joked.

Kagome smiled but inside she was disgusted. "Ok mum! Thanks, goodbye!" she said before she immediately shut her phone and stuffed it into her pocket again. She then turned to Inuyasha and was quickly scheming a plan for him to leave. "What are you still doing here?" she asked with a brow arched.

Inuyasha folded his arms. "I'm not leaving until you give me some damned answers!" he yelled.

Kagome smiled. "Why the sudden interest?" she asked. Bingo. She got her idea.

Inuyasha was stunned by her question. Why? Because he didn't know. Why was he so curious about her? He barely knows her and he's asking her about her personal life! But still… the smell of gun powder and the injury on her arm was quite interesting. So naturally he was curious. And curiosity always got the better of him. "I'm just curious." He admitted with a smirk.

Kagome seemed to be thinking for awhile before she grabbed her injured shoulder again. "Tell you what." She suggested. "How about we go to my apartment and I'll tell you." She lied. "I need to get this wound treated." She said in a pout.

Inuyasha snorted. "No you don't. I can smell you. You're not a human. You're a youkai." He then eyed her up and down. "Well half anyway. That little hole will be healed in about 3 days without being treated."

'Not if the bullet's inside you idiot!' she thought angrily. Then another thought struck her. 'Is that scentless potion Naraku gave me waring off? Damn!' She cursed inwardly before she turned to Inuyasha. "Okay, here's the truth. I've got a bloody bullet in my shoulder and I need to get home to get it out." She hissed. She then thought for awhile. "And why did I need you with me in the first place? I'm going." She said as she exited the toilets. She really got annoyed by the smell in there. Damn public toilets without air fresheners.

Inuyasha's curiosity towards her grew. There was a bullet in her shoulder eh? Why then? He could feel himself smirk as he realized he was winning the battle. Or so he thought… he watched as she walked out of the toilets, walking slowly away from him, 'Did she think she'd get away with it?' he thought. 'Not if I can help it. "Oi! Wench!" he called out.

Kagome was getting quickly annoyed by this mutt. He turned around and faced him angrily. "Stop calling me wench mutt! I have a name you know! It's Kagome! Ka-go-me." She hissed.

"Whatever wench." He smirked. "Aren't you going to tell me any more?" he asked.

Good. The plan was working. Kagome inwardly smirked but on the outside she looked stunned. "Why should I?"

"Unless you want me to 'accidentally' blurt out your little secret to your friend and other people you will tell me everything." He said cockily.

'Ha. Sucker….' Kagome tried to look defeated and it seemed to work. She had to get out of there quickly. Naraku's little minions would probably arrive any second now. "Fine. But we have to get to my place." She whined. "Unless you want to talk about it some other day?"

Inuyasha was shocked to say the least. Did she really think he was that stupid? Ha! Did she have another thing coming! "Not your place. Mine." He said with a smirk.

Kagome blushed, forcibly of course. "I-I um I don't really know you that well and um w-we just met a-and-" she stuttered childishly.

Inuyasha looked at her funnily until he got what she was implying and managed to let a pink shade over his cheek. "That's not what I meant wench! I'm just saying my place will be closer than yours! And plus I don't feel like going into your apartment. Could be stinking of whores." He added.

Kagome was about to lose it and kill him off there and there but she didn't. She wouldn't kill for no good reason however absurd it may sound. She wasn't some wack job who needed to kill every hour of the day to kill her insanity. Instead she gave him a deadly smile. "You're place it is then." She said nicely through gritted teeth.

Inuyasha smirked. He had won. No one can beat the great inu hanyou! He then walked over to Kagome's side and smirked down at her. "Do you want to get there fast or exceptionally slow neko?" he asked smugly.

It was Kagome's turn to smirk. "Fast. Really fast." She said slyly. "Where is this building of yours mutt?" she asked.

"The Takashi building. On the 6th floor number 276." He stated.

Kagome smirked like a cat as she heard the challenge he raised. "Fine." She paused with a sneaky grin. "Beat you there." And just like that she was off and running.

Inuyasha smirked as he gave chase and raced her towards his home. He hasn't done this for a long time with another youkai. And he didn't tend to lose either. He ran with all his demonic powers could muster and caught up with Kagome. When he was running beside her he smirked. "Eat my dust." He said until he zoomed in front.

Kagome felt like laughing. Didn't the mutt know that neko demons were the fastest youkai around? Even if she was a half she could still beat the hell out of him. After all, neko demons were known to possess power over shadow…

-x-

Okay. I'm done for today. Review if you wish but you don't need to although it would make me grateful. Sorry this chapter seemed kind of slow but hey, at least Kagome and Inuyasha aren't ripping each others heads off… Yet. Lol. Anyway onto the next chapter!


	5. To be Free

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: **Blah, blah, blah, blaaaaah! Sorry, just felt like doing that. Anyway, I present to you the next revised chapter!

-x-

The moon was out and the stars were shining. There were hardly any people in the streets and only the lamp lights and overnight buildings had lights on. It was quiet, much like any night if it were this late. Hardly any cars or people, nothing can stop you in doing what you want, unless you make a lot of noise. It was the perfect night for a hanyou race.

The neko hanyou used her demonic shadow speed to catch up with the inu hanyou. Kagome glanced at her side since they were neck in neck. She smiled sweetly at him, her eyes cat-like and her slits narrow. They ran along side each other, none breaking ahead. "Do you think you can beat me?" Kagome asked nicely.

Inuyasha smirked and bared his fangs. "If you do then I'll wear a tutu in the middle of a boxing match." He said confidently.

Kagome smirked. "Well get ready to wear that tutu 'cause you're about to eat my dust." She said and then ran ahead of him.

Inuyasha smirked at the challenge and gained more speed. They both entered an ally way and hopped onto the outside staircases. Kagome leapt up onto the roof first followed by Inuyasha. She began to jump across the roof tops with Inuyasha hot on her trail. 'Where is this Takashi building again?' she thought as she hopped onto the building on her right. 'Oh yeah. I remember! Wow. He lives there? That place is pretty expensive.' She thought as she glanced behind her. Inuyasha was following her like a dog as he hopped to one building and the next. She smirked. 'Slow mutt.'

Inuyasha followed Kagome as she ran on the rooftops. 'Damn, she's not half bad.' He thought. 'But I'm quicker. No way is a pussy going to beat me.' He smirked. He then sped up and jumped onto different rooftops like a zigzag and then when he reached a particular ally way he hopped down to it and preceded running to the left side. He then ran across roads, with actually no cars driving on them, and continued to run through ally ways.

Kagome glanced back and saw that Inuyasha was gone. She frowned. 'Where did he go? Did he call it quits?' She thought angrily as she ran towards the Takashi building. 'Damn mutt.' She cursed. 'I thought I was going to have fun with you.' She thought as she jumped left. And when she was about to turn around and head back home again she saw a figure jump up the ally way ahead of her. She saw in astonishment that it was the inu hanyou. He glanced back and gave her a smirk before running off towards the large building again, only a few yards left. Kagome smiled as she saw him and began to catch up. 'Just wait mutt.' She thought. 'You'll be wearing that tutu sooner than you think'

Inuyasha ran towards the building with only a few kilometres away. He had the lead. 'That's right.' He thought approvingly. 'No neko hanyou can beat me.' He thought proudly. He then glanced back and saw her running still, trying to catch up with him. He smirked and turned away and ran faster. He then reached his building and ran through the door of the apartment building. He was introduced with a bright light which temporarily blinded him but he kept running. He past the receptionist who didn't even noticed he was there and ran up the stairs. When he reached the 6th floor he then ran through the hall way and stopped right in front of his door number and when he did he was greeted with an injured neko hanyou.

Kagome watched him as he ran ahead. She smirked as she thought. 'Silly mutt.' She smirked. 'Think you can beat me? An assassin neko hanyou that control the shadows?' she then summoned up her spiritual energy. It was mixed with a pure white and an inky black fighting over each other. Kagome didn't notice it though as she used her shadow powers and her darker aura took over. She smirked as she was surrounded by the shadow and her being started to turn black. She then ran faster and then totally disappeared in thin air. It wasn't transportation; she was just running like the wind, a dark wind.

Kagome and Inuyasha arrived at the exactly same time from opposite sides of the hall. They stared at each other, Kagome wearing a smirk and Inuyasha wearing an unbelieving expression. A few minutes went by until the smug neko hanyou spoke. "Well, I guess we had a tie. So does that mean you still wear the tutu or not?" She said with a smile.

Inuyasha glared at her. "You can't be that fast! What did you do? Cheat?!" he yelled.

Kagome scoffed. "How _can _I cheat?" she glared back at the figure above her. "There are no rules in racing!" she yelled. "Look, we had a tie! Isn't that good enough?"

Inuyasha growled. 'I tie isn't good enough!' "Whatever." He huffed as he crossed his arms. He then turned the door. "We'll get that bullet out of you first." He suggested as he got out his key card and swiped it. The door opened and the both entered, Inuyasha first.

Inuyasha turned on the light and Kagome looked around the room. It wasn't fancy or anything. It had a couch and a table and a few other things. It was just like any other apartment except different somehow. It had that mutt smell but for some reason Kagome didn't detest it like other dog smells she smelt. It was odd and it caused her to frown. She then turned to Inuyasha. "Where's the bathroom?" she asked.

Inuyasha stared at her for a minute until he went into another room without saying anything. Kagome looked confused until he came back again with 2 towels, medicine, bandages and other stuff you needed to get a bullet out. "Can you do it by yourself?" he asked, his tone somewhat worried. He then stared at her wound. It stopped bleeding which isn't good. If it stopped then it will just start up again if you take out the bullet.

Kagome took the items and smiled sweetly at him. "It's okay. I'll do it by myself." She said. She the paused and smirked. "Why? Want to help me?" she purred.

Inuyasha blushed and glared at her. "Shut up!" he yelled as he crossed his arms. "The bathroom is over there." he said as he glanced to the doorway he just came out off. "Don't make too much blood okay? If you do then I'm sure as hell that I won't be cleaning up."

Kagome gave a small smile. "Thank you." She said. 'Heartless bastard.' She thought inwardly. She then trotted her way to where the bathroom was. She opened the door and locked it behind her. The bathroom wasn't has different as any other bathroom. Kagome dropped the stuff down to the floor and wandered around. She reached the cabinet and opened it. Inside were medicine and some bandages. Kagome shrugged, it was nothing interesting, that is until she saw something black beneath a couple of unused bandages.

Kagome stared at it puzzled until she reached out a hand and pulled it out, but not before wrapping a small tea towel around her hand. It was a gun. Kagome smirked. 'No wonder why they sent Souta out to kill him.' She thought. 'He's probably more dangerous than I first thought.' She checked if it was loaded. Kagome could smell faintly of recently used gun powder. There were only 2 bullets left. She shrugged and put the gun back. 'I thought he would prefer his claws than a gun.' She thought. She then searched the kitchen even more and found nothing else interesting.

She shrugged and went towards the mirror. She could still see the black aura above her fighting a smaller pure aura. 'Damn miko powers.' She cursed. (And if you guys ask: Yes, she is a virgin) 'If it weren't for them I wouldn't be so damn caring.' She cursed. She then checked on her shoulder and sighed. 'Damn bullet.' She glared. She then got out her claws and played with them. 'Ok, this might hurt but what the hell.' She then dug her finger into the wound. She winced in pain as the blood began to flow again. She then felt for the bullet inside her shoulder and when she found it she pulled it out, not too lightly. "Damn!" she cursed as the blood from her shoulder began to ooze out. She eyed the bullet she just pulled out and crushed it in her palm.

She then got the towel Inuyasha gave her and pressed it on the wound and the towel immediately got soaked with red. She then got the medicine he gave her and put it over. She then got the bandage and wrapped it around her shoulder when it was just mildly bleeding. She tied it tight and when she finished she observed the floor and groaned. It was covered with splashes of blood. The towel she used was also soaked. 'I'm not going to clean this!' she decided. But then she remembered how nice the guy was and just shrugged. She then realized her shirt was ruined, ripped, and covered with blood. 'Great.' She groaned. 'I'll be topless with a guy I hardly know.'

So she got the other clean towel and wrapped it around her chest. She then took the soaked towel and washed it under the sink. She washed it and the water turned into a dark pink. She tried her best to clean it and she got to the ground and started to wipe the blood. 'I can't believe I'm doing this…' when the towel was soaked again she repeated her steps until the floor was reasonably clean. She washed the reused towel and sat on the rim of the tub. She sighed and picked up all the stuff and walked towards the door.

Inuyasha watched as she entered the bathroom and shut the door lock. When she did Inuyasha sighed heavily and flew back on the couch. 'This has been a very long night, and it's not even over yet.' He thought tiredly. His mind then played back his fight with the assassin. 'Why me anyway? I'm pretty sure they won't come after me just because of that.' He wondered. 'There must be something else his boss wanted from me, but what?' he pondered. He then started to think about the neko hanyou he encountered. There was something about her that made his hair stand up. She was different from the rest. Inuyasha snorted. 'Not to mention she's a damn miko!'

Inuyasha didn't know why he was so interested in her. Maybe because she was a puzzle. Or maybe because she was somewhat like him, a hanyou. 'Feh. Like I care.' He tried to tell his mind. For a couple of minutes he just sat there thinking of mostly nothing. That was the only thing he could do or else his mind would wander…. Elsewhere. He tried to block out the thoughts that an extremely hot hanyou was right inside his place, probably undressing. Inuyasha blushed and shook his head. 'That's right.' He thought. 'Her shirt was ruined. She would probably need a new one.'

He got up and went to his room. He got a grey t-shirt which was probably too big for her but what the heck. He then went towards the bathroom and his nose suddenly caught the strong scent of blood. His ears twitched to her direction as he heard her curse and the blood scent getting stronger. For some reason he felt worried. That never happened before. He decided to sit on the floor leaning on the wall next to the door and wait. He didn't know how long it was but he then heard the running of water. He ignored it and continued to wait with the shirt in his hand.

Then finally the door swung open and Kagome stepped out with a towel around her chest. she looked down and was surprised that Inuyasha was sitting there waiting for her. "What are you doing?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

Inuyasha stood up and gave her the shirt. "Wear it." He ordered. Kagome nodded and went back inside the room. When she came out she was wearing an over-sized grey t-shirt. She then showed him the blooded towels. "Umm… I made a mess with this so do you want me to wash it or do you want to?" she asked.

Inuyasha stared at the blooded towels and grimaced. 'That's a lot of blood!' "Are you okay?" he asked, trying to hide the worry behind her voice.

Kagome smiled and nodded. "I'm fine. Don't worry about it." She answered.

Inuyasha nodded too and took the towels from her and the medicine. "I'll put the medicine back and I'll wash the towel tomorrow." He said. "Just sit on the couch and wait for me." He said before disappearing in another room again.

The neko hanyou at on the couch and waited for him to return. When he did he sat on the farthest edge of the couch and didn't say a word for about 2 minutes. "You didn't make a mess in there did you?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Why didn't you just see for yourself?" she asked.

"Didn't want to see my bathroom floor with a giant puddle of red blood." He answered with a hiss. "Especially neko blood."

Kagome growled. "Well I cleaned it up." She hissed. "You don't need to worry about seeing a gruesome sight that would probably make you puke."

Inuyasha glared at her direction. "Don't talk to me like that." He hissed. "I can kill you in a second." He warned.

Kagome smirked and bared her fangs. "You want a bet?" she challenged.

Inuyasha glared at her and they locked eyes. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Inuyasha turned away. "You're not worth it." He scoffed.

"Coward." Kagome said silently to herself, knowing that Inuyasha heard.

"I don't hit girls." He said as he glanced at her.

Kagome smirked. "Because you know they can kick your ass." She retorted.

Inuyasha gave her a warning growl. "What's your story anyway?" he asked. "Why did you have a bullet planted into you?"

Kagome fell silent for a few seconds. "Wouldn't you like to know." She whispered.

Inuyasha growled threateningly at her. "Listen. I'm not in a very good mood so you might as well tell me what happened before I make you tell me."

She sighed. "I ran in with a person with a gun okay." She lied. "These two people were having a fight and when they saw me I tried to run away. But then one shot at me." She lied again. "Then I finally got away from them using my demonic powers and so I escaped."

Inuyasha frowned. "Liar." He hissed. "What really happened?" he asked.

"I just told you!" she glared at him and he glared back.

"You don't seem the running away type." He stated.

"Well clearly you don't know me at all." She hissed.

"Why do you disguise yourself as a mere human?" he asked. "Does Sango know that you're a hanyou?"

Kagome snapped at him. "Of course she does!" she lied. "She keeps it a secret. I would tell her anything, I don't keep secrets from her." She lied again.

Inuyasha snorted. "You do know your ability to lie is very low?" he mocked. "Who are you?"

Kagome gave a nervous cough. "I told you. Kagome Higurashi." She answered. "And you're Inuyasha." She said.

He nodded. "What do you do for living?" he asked.

Kagome gave him an odd look. "Aren't you digging into someone's personal life?" she asked. "Why do you want to know?"

Inuyasha gave an irritated growl. "Do you by any chance know a guy named Souta?" he asked.

Kagome's eye slits narrowed. "No. I don't know him." She answered.

"Liar." Inuyasha repeated with a smirk. "So you know Souta eh?" He mocked. "Do you know what he was doing?"

Kagome decided to keep her mouth shut. 'Crap! His nose is better than other demons. Probably because he's a mutt.' She thought. 'Why did that damn potion have to wear off tonight of all nights?!'

The neko hanyou's silence only made Inuyasha more suspicious. 'Heh. She can't fool me.' He thought smugly. "Are you an assassin?" he asked.

That's where Kagome put on her shadow and miko powers to cover her scent. She had no idea why she didn't use it before. Kagome turned her eyes and stared at Inuyasha in shock. "An assassin?" she repeated in disbelief. "What are you talking about? What does being an assassin have to do with Souta?" she asked.

Inuyasha frowned. Her scent didn't change to indicate she was lying. What's going on? "How did you know Souta?" he asked.

Kagome frowned. "He was once in my science class. He was my partner." She answered. "How did YOU know Souta?" she asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Why did you lie about know him before?" he asked with a dark expression.

Kagome glared at him. "You're a guy I hardly know! You shouldn't be butting in my personal life!" she yelled. "Who do you think you are?!"

"So you're not an assassin?" he asked again and he received the same answer. "How did you get that bullet in your shoulder?" He repeated the question.

Kagome sighed. "Okay. I was shot. Happy?"

"I know that!" Inuyasha snapped. "Why?"

Kagome fidgeted in her spot on the couch. She once again focused on her powers to cover her scent and replace it with a more depressed one. "There was a guy alright?" she started. "You know how they are these days, especially when they're out at that time of night." She tried to sound hurt. "And you could pretty much go from there. He tried to rape me, I escaped but he also shot me." She whispered as a fake tear slid down her face.

Inuyasha couldn't smell she was lying, se was just sad. He smelt the scent of salt and realized she was crying. "Hey." He tried to comfort her as he sat closer to her and put an arm over her shoulder, careful to not touch the wound. "I'm sorry that happened." He whispered. He felt so guilty now. So darn guilty and it just pained him to see her cry. 'So maybe the guy who tried to rape her was the same guy I smelt before.' He thought to himself, linking the facts. 'Well, that is, until that damn assassin came along.'

Kagome felt him rub her back and she inwardly smirked as she kept on crying and focusing her energy power. After awhile Kagome stopped crying and left Inuyasha's arms. She stood up and bowed to him. "Thank you Inuyasha." She said politely. "You're probably sleepy since it's so late. I should get going now." She said with a sad smile.

Inuyasha stood up with her and led her to the door. "Sorry for suspecting you." He muttered under his breath but Kagome's hearing was strong enough to hear it.

Kagome arched an eyebrow. "What were you suspecting me of anyway?" she played dumb.

Inuyasha shook his head like a dog. "Don't worry about it." He said. They then walked to the door and Inuyasha opened it for her. She stepped out and bowed again. She then started to walk away and Inuyasha just kept standing there watching her walk away. "Wait!" he called out. Kagome turned and looked at Inuyasha oddly. Inuyasha then started to fidget. "How will you get home?" he asked her.

Kagome smiled. "I'll run." She said.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked. "I could drive you." He suggested.

Kagome quirked up an eyebrow. "You have a car?" she asked unbelievingly.

Inuyasha smirked. "No. I have a bike"

Kagome was considering the idea but reluctantly shook her head. "Sorry. I would be taking up too much of your time." She smiled sweetly. "Maybe some other time.

"No, it's okay. I'm not sleepy anyway." He tried to persuade her.

Kagome sighed defeated and smiled sweetly at him. "Okay. Sure, thanks." She agreed.

Inuyasha gave a triumphant smile and went back inside again. A second later he came out with a set of keys. He then walked downstairs into the parking lot of the building with Kagome following closely behind him. They then reached Inuyasha motorbike. It was a hot red bike with a powerful turbine. Kagome stared in awe and Inuyasha smirked at her reaction. He then hopped on and mentioned Kagome to hop on too. Kagome stared at Inuyasha. "But you don't have a helmet." She noted.

Inuyasha snorted. "I don't use one." He then gave her a glare when she still didn't move. "Let's go already!" he tried to sound irritated. "Oh yeah, where do you live?" he asked.

"I live in the apartment building called Fox Fire." She said.

"Then come on! Hurry up!" he yelled.

Kagome gulped nervously and hopped on behind Inuyasha. She slowly wrapped her arms around Inuyasha waist and she pulled herself tightly to Inuyasha's body. Immediately she could smell both her and his arousal in the air and she blushed. Inuyasha turned on the engine and they were off.

They drove out the parking lot and soon enough they were out on the road, already going over speed limit. Kagome could feel her hair whipping around from behind her and could feel Inuyasha's silky hair flowing beside her. She tightly pressed their bodies together. She was nervous. For a very long time she was actually nervous. She hadn't rode in a motorbike ever. She pressed her cheek onto Inuyasha's bike and held on tightly as if her life depended on it, which it probably did.

Inuyasha was blushing as he felt her actions. This caused Inuyasha to speed up and go way over speed limit. He noticed when he did gain speed she would hole on more tightly and even though this might sound sick, he liked it. He sped up even more and could feel the cold nights air whip on his face. He could also smell Kagome's anxiousness and fear and that just made him smirk. He sped up and turned a sharp corner which rewarded him with a small yelp from the neko demon behind him.

Kagome had never felt so free in her life. Not even when she was running at full speed. This was more exciting since you relied on someone else to keep you safe and that sent shivers down her spine. She could feel the cold wind hit her and it didn't sting her one bit. She liked the warmth that Inuyasha gave her and it made the icy wind feel like nothing. She felt odd. Very odd. That's because she never felt this way before. Unknown to her, Inuyasha was feeling the exact same thing.

In almost no time Inuyasha arrived at the apartment building. Kagome hopped off and new her hair was kind of wild. She tried to straighten it our but she failed. It was really wavy now. She left her hair alone and smiled at Inuyasha, her cheeks flushed. "Thank you again Inuyasha." She said sweetly. "I really enjoyed the ride."

Inuyasha suppressed a blush as he saw her appearance. Her hair may be a bit messier but somehow he liked it. It made her look more… wild. "No problem." He muttered.

Kagome then bent down and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Tonight may have been completely odd but it turned out to be one of my best dates." She said happily.

Inuyasha nodded, trying to hide the scarlet colour over his cheeks. "Do you want me to walk you up to your apartment?" he asked hopefully.

Kagome poked out a tongue. "I don't need an escort." She said plainly. "I'll find my way." She said with a smile.

A bit disappointed but never the less satisfied. "Okay then. Goodnight." He said.

"Goodnight." She said softly as she began t walk towards the building doors.

Inuyasha watched her until she entered the building. He still had the large blush on and he could practically _hear _his heart beating a mile a minute. He started the engine ignoring the feelings he had and drove off, frowning to himself. 'There's something wrong with me.'

-x-

Okay. That was finished. I didn't have to revise this one much since there wasn't much to revise. Plus, I think it was pretty good without changing much. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed yourself! See you!


	6. Jealousy

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: **Okie okie watermelonokie. LOL! Anyway, I give you yet another revised chapter! Since I've got a change of view since I wrote this, I'm going to change Kikyo's character a bit. I realized that I used her rather crudely and she was OOC. So, now, I'm going to fix that since I now respect Kikyo. Anyway, get going and stop reading this Author's Notice!

**-x-**

'_Mum?' a little girl asked. It was Kagome although she was younger. Perhaps maybe six? Anyway her clear blue eyes scanned the area. She was looking for her mother. She ran down stairs and half way down she heard loud noises. 'Mama?' she cried. She ran down the stairs and when she did she was greeted with a slap across her cheek. Kagome looked up in horror at her mother's messy hair and swollen eyes. She smelt funny. Something bitter and yucky. Kagome could feel the sting on her cheek._

_Her mother smirked as another man came up beside her. He was a very tall man with a light beard. He smelt the same as her mummy. All bitter and sweaty. Kagome's mum glared down at her daughter. "Kagome! How long have I told you not to come down when I have a visitor?!" she yelled._

_Kagome tried not to cry. Mummy always brought strangers into their house. Kagome would always see her like this, except with different men all the time. She noticed that her white tank top was stretched and mildly ripped while her lips were swollen. Kagome also noticed that the man had no top on and had messy short hair. She looked back at her mum. She wasn't always like this. Before her father died she used to be beautiful, and still is except a little messy and dark. "Mama?" she cried again._

_Again her mother slapped the little girl on the cheek. "Don't speak to me like that girl!" she yelled with a smirk. "Now go up to your room and I'll deal with you later."_

_Kagome did as she was told and went straight up towards her room. She slammed the door shut and locked it. She slumped down leaning on the door crying. Downstairs she could here loud banging and moans and yells. They would often yell each others names or just scream all together. It made Kagome feel sick. She didn't know what was going on but ever since her father died her mother had been this way. Always smelling funny and hitting her. Always bringing home strange men._

_She closed her eyes as she thought of her father. He was killed by a sniffle. Her mother always blamed herself because she couldn't stop him from going to war. But in time she had been yelling at Kagome, saying that it was her fault instead. She kept saying if she wasn't born none of this would have happened. Because the reason why her father wanted to go was so that he could protect his new family. His new daughter._

_Kagome blocked out all the noises and cried. "Stop it. Stop it." She murmured to herself. Why did it have to be this way? Why did her father have to die and leave her in this strange place? Why? Why did her father leave here? _

_Her mother acted so nicely and sweet when her father was alive. Why did she change?_

_Kagome heard the noises stop and all was silent for awhile. Kagome thought it was safe enough so she unlocked her door and crawled out quietly. She tip toed downstairs and when she reached the bottom she let out a small cry. "Mama?" she saw her mother on the floor with a broken beer bottle in her hand. The man was wasn't moving as red water seeped out of him. There was a red hole on his stomach and Kagome saw that there was also red on her mother's hand and the broken bottle._

_When Kagome's mother noticed her Kagome saw the craziness in her eyes. "Mama?" she said frighteningly. "W-What happened to the tall man?" she asked weakly._

_Her mother gave a manically smile at her daughter. She dropped the piece of bottle onto the ground so it broke into tiny pieces. She advanced her and knelt by her side, gripping her shoulders. "Listen Kagome child." She said sweetly although Kagome could see the madness in her eyes. "You shouldn't tell anyone of this you hear?" she said, meaning the dead corpse in the room. "Tell no one." She said as she gripped Kagome's shoulders more tightly._

_Kagome let out a cry as tears came pouring out. "Y-Yes mummy." She said quietly._

_Her mother smiled and let go. She then picked up one of the larger shards of the bottle. She then approached Kagome again with a wicked smile. "And to help you remember I will cut you." She said cheerfully._

_Kagome's eyes widened as she saw the sharp shard coming towards her. Kagome backed away from her human mum. "Mummy? W-What are you going to do?" she asked with terror in her eyes._

_Kagome's mum approached her with the sharp end sticking out. She stared into her blue eyes and she frowned. "You shouldn't have been born." She said with a weak smile. "You should've died, not him. If you weren't born then he would still be alive and you would be dead!" _

_It was odd. A demon dying from a little car crash. But this wasn't an ordinary car crash. Her father hit a giant truck, carrying big metal timber and he was instantly crushed, not to mention the little explosion. Somehow Kagome's mother lived. How she would never find out._

_Kagome back away to the wall. She was crying freely now as she could smell the blood and the sweat and the bitter stuff. It wanted to make her vomit. Kagome's mother neared her and crouched to her height. "Don't worry Kagome dear. I won't kill you." She said sweetly while putting the sharp shard above her daughters chest. "I'm just going to cut you okay? It will be long and painful but you'll have to live with it. The pain you're going to suffer now is nothing compared to the pain the outside world will give you."_

_She then grabbed her arm and held it out. Kagome cried even more and her mother steadied the shard over her small arm. "No mummy no!" she cried, terror shaking her entire body. "No!"_

_But that didn't stop her mother. Slowly and painfully she dug the sharp shard deep into her daughter arm…_

**-x-**

Kagome shot straight of bed. Her hair was sticky and her entire body was covered in sweat. Her eyes were first watery but now they held pain and anger. 'Damn my mother!' she swore. She then got up from bed and opened her blinds. It was morning and the sun was bright and little kids played on the streets. She glared at them. 'Damn their happy childhood.' She snarled. 'If they were in my shoes then they wouldn't be so damn happy.'

She then went into her bathroom and took a shower. As she stripped herself she noticed she was still wearing the shirt Inuyasha had given her. Her eyes softened at it as she recalled the night. 'He was so sweet' she thought. But then her face turned hard and cold as she threw the shirt to the ground. 'No Kagome. Never get attached to anyone. You will cause yourself far more pain if your boss orders you to kill him.'

She slid into the shower as she wiped away all the dry blood. She glanced at her shoulder and realized that the wound was already healing. She then looked at her right arm and saw the light scar that was there. She glared at it. She finished her shower and put on some new clothes. She turned on her TV and turned it to the news. It reported that another assassin took place in Shikon Park. Kagome smirked. It then also reported that Souta was missing. Kagome frowned. What had happened to him that night? Oh well. She'll find out from Naraku later.

**-x-**

After dropping off Kagome at her apartment Inuyasha didn't go straight home. He felt hard and odd after he dropped off Kagome. He couldn't shake off this feeling. He wanted something… bad. He knew where to go to get rid of this feeling. His girlfriend's house. He went to a house and knocked on the door. When someone answered it was a sleepy young woman but her eyes went wide as she saw who it was. "Inuyasha!" she cried. She was wearing a short night dress that was a white colour and you could lightly see her under garments.

As soon as he saw her he pressed her body against his and kissed her hungrily. "Hey babe." He said in a cool voice. "You want to hang out tonight?"

The girl moaned into the kiss. "Inuyasha." She whispered. "My parents are in their room. We can't do it here." she said quietly.

Inuyasha smirked as he picked up the girl bridal style. "Come on Kikyo. We can do it at my place. You're parents won't even know you're there." he said with a smirk.

Kikyo sighed in bliss and nodded. "Fine." She said. "But only a quick one. I can't stay up too late."

They drove to Inuyasha's apartment and went inside; Kikyo didn't bother to get another change of clothes. They entered his home and were on the bed instantly. Inuyasha kissed her hard as he pushed his body weight against hers. She moaned under the kissed as Inuyasha rubbed her upper thighs in a circular motion. It truth Inuyasha didn't really feel that strongly for Kikyo. He did care for her, just not as a lover or a mate. He had been planning to tell her that but never had the chance.

As Inuyasha slid off her nightdress, only her under garments were left. Somehow he felt mildly disappointed. As Inuyasha took her, his thoughts were centred to one person: Kagome

**-x-**

Kagome walked to Inuyasha's apartment that afternoon. She was going to return the shirt he lent her. As she walked there was a vibrating in her jean pocket. She took out her mobile and pressed the green button. "Hello?"

Kagome almost threw the phone to the ground with the high pitched voice that emitted from the small device. "Kagome!" she squealed. "It's Sango! My brother's here! Come over here and celebrate with us!" she yelled.

Kagome had to pulled the phone away from her sensitive ears so that Sango wouldn't damage them. "Really? Wow! Thanks Sango! I'll be there after I do something." She said.

Sango paused. "What are you doing?" she asked in a curious tone.

"I'm returning something to a friend of mine." She replied. "He lent it to me and I'm just going to take it back."

Sango gasped. "He?! Well, if he's so special that you haven't even told your best friend about him, I suggest you invite him as well."

Kagome sighed. "To tell you the truth you know who he is. His name is Inuyasha. The guy you made me go out with last night."

Sango squealed. "Well? Do you like him?"

Kagome gave it a little bit of thought. "He's alright." She said with a shrug.

"Well anyway tell him to come too. Miroku decided to stay at my house since Inuyasha called him later not to come."

Kagome's eyes widened. "You let that perverted monk stay in your own home? What has gotten into Sango?" she said surprised.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled. "It didn't happen that way! He slept on the couch while I slept in my room, door locked!"

Kagome sighed. "Fine. Okay. I'll ask him if he could come." She said and hung up the phone as soon as Sango said ''Kay see you!' Kagome walked along the pathway and reached his building. She went inside and climbed up to his floor. She memorized his room number and knocked on the door. There was a little grunt, or if Kagome could say, a growl and the door flew open.

A sliver haired hanyou with golden eyes glared at the intruder. "What the fuck is wrong with you?! Can't you see I-" but he stopped mid sentence as he realized who it was. His heart hammered in his chest as he saw her. "K-Kagome!" he stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

Kagome tried to resist making a disgusted look on her face as the door flew open. Immediately she could smell all the sex and arousal. She felt so disgusted right now. She put on a fake smile and pretended that she can't smell anything. "Good afternoon Inuyasha." She said politely. She then held out the bag containing Inuyasha's shirt. "I came to return this for you. I really appreciate it." She then handed it to him. "I cleaned it for you too!" she said with a smile.

Inuyasha took the back and stared at her oddly. 'Great.' He thought to himself. 'Now she thinks I'm a sort of playboy!' he paused his thoughts for a second. 'Wait, I might not be too far behind...' "Thanks." He muttered under his breath. Only then did he realize that he was only wearing trousers and was topless.

Kagome cocked an eyebrow at him and Inuyasha started to sweat nervously. "Umm… W-Wait here for a sec." he said and slammed the door in her face.

Kagome just shrugged and headed off. She changed her mind about asking him. He was too busy anyway. Why did Sango want her to go on a date from some horny jerk? She shrugged again and was gone down the stairs, her duty done. She went outside the building and decided she would take the bus to Sango's house. It was a fairly long walk to her house and Kagome wanted to be there as soon as possible. Despite her dark personality she was excited to meet Sango's little brother. It made her somehow happy because she knew that Sango loved him very much.

She walked out and right next to the apartment building was a bus stop. She sat on the bench and waited for the next bus. After a minute of waiting she caught a familiar scent running out of the Takashi building. She turned her head and glanced at her. It was Kikyo. One of Naraku's assassins. Kagome was puzzled to see her run out of the building. What was she doing there anyway? In the assassination business Kikyo would always try to beat her but never succeeded. Kagome was like her rival. Kagome was a far better assassin than she will ever be. Although, Kikyo was pretty close. That was why she was Kagome's rival. Seriously, that position was pretty high.

'That woman.' Kagome thought as she turned away from her and waited for the bus once more. While waiting she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and was startled that it was Inuyasha, although he had a sort of pissed off look. Kagome laughed nervously and gave him a small smile. "Hey, Inuyasha." She said weakly.

Inuyasha glared at her as his grip on Kagome's shoulder. "Hey, Kagome." He replied in a cold and frustrated voice. He went over and sat next to her on the bench. He was now wearing a new pair of pants and a dark red shirt. "Why didn't you wait for me?" he asked.

Kagome glanced to his side and gave him an expressionless look. "Wouldn't want to disturb you and your _company._" She said warmly at him as if it were nothing. "What are you doing here anyway?" she asked.

Inuyasha looked towards her direction. He had no idea. He could smell that artificial smell on her again and he frowned. "No reason." He answered. "Why do you always have that unnatural smell on you?" he asked.

Kagome breathed in. she couldn't tell him anymore than she has already so a lie was needed. "Perfume." She answered. "All girls wear it."

Inuyasha didn't buy it. "But when they have perfume it doesn't cover up their entire natural scent." He said.

Kagome was growing frustrated with this nosey mutt. "Why are you here?" she asked irritated. "Don't you have some sort of other girl to screw with?"

Inuyasha glared at her. "What business is it of yours?" he asked coldly. "Last time I've checked, it's a free country."

"Well," Kagome smirked. "You haven't checked in awhile have you? This country isn't free for there are laws. And laws are rules and that way it doesn't make it free." She retorted. "Check your facts next time mutt."

Inuyasha frowned. "I don't get you. It's like you have two personalities. One minute you're a goody-two-shoes the next you're a badass." He commented. "What's up with you?"

Kagome ignored him and saw the bus coming her way. She stood up and waited for the bus to stop. When it did Kagome ignored Inuyasha and went in, paid for a ticket and took a seat at the middle. When she sat down she noticed that Inuyasha had followed her in too. She mentally growled as he came by and sat next to her. She scooted away as far as she can from her seat. She could also feel the eyes on her and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sat beside her and felt the bus start to move. "Where are you going?" he asked.

After awhile Inuyasha asked the same question again. Kagome gritted her teeth together so that she wouldn't scream at him. He was being so annoying right now! "None of your business." She muttered with clenched teeth.

Inuyasha could see her discomfort and smirked. He somehow liked her pissed off face. "It is now since we've dated. Where are you going? Your boyfriend has the right to know." He smirked as he saw her frame stiffen.

Kagome slowly turned her face around and glared at Inuyasha. "One date doesn't make us a couple." She hissed. "So go stuff it mutt."

Inuyasha smirked at her face. "Oh come on babe. You can't deny that I'm hot!" he said loudly so the people in the bus could hear. Every girl in the bus eyed Inuyasha's body and slightly nodded under their blushing faces. All the men looked away in disgust. Inuyasha's smirk grew wider as he saw the embarrassed blush on Kagome's cheeks. "See."

Kagome could feel her face burning up from embarrassment and anger. Damn this guy! She turned away and stared out the window. She ignored the whispers and the glances, already she was having a headache from this guy.

The bus stopped at its first stop and a few people walked out and some came in. To Kagome's shock and annoyance she saw Kouga had walked into the bus. When he saw Kagome he gave her a smile but when he saw that Inuyasha was right next to her the smile turned into a scowl. After he bought his ticket he walked towards them and sat in the seat in front of them. Kouga turned his head around and smiled at Kagome. "Hey Kagome." He said in a sly voice. "How's my woman going?"

Kagome gave him a small smile and put on her goody-two-shoes personality. "Good day Kouga-kun." She said sweetly. "I've been fine though I have seen better. How's your life going at the mechanic business?" she asked. "I've heard that you're a wonder with a wrench." She said cheerfully.

Kouga smiled. "Thankyou." He said. "My life's doing okay. Not so exciting any more though. I missed you a lot." He said with a sad voice.

"So did I Kouga-kun." She said with a forced smile on her face.

Inuyasha watched the exchange from the two and growled. "Kouga…." He hissed.

Kouga finally acknowledged Inuyasha's existence and smiled at him. "Oh! Inuyasha! How long it's been!" he then looked towards Kagome and back. "I see you have already met my woman." He said with a smile. "Grand, is she not?"

Inuyasha clenched the seat of his chair and gritted his teeth. "Yeah, she is." He said through clenched teeth. He didn't know why he was being this way all of a sudden. He never knew that Kagome was being courted! This only made Inuyasha want to tear Kouga limb fro limb. Touching _his _property!

Kagome looked between the two. "You guys know each other?" she asked.

Kouga smirked. "Yeah. From way back. We used to be playmates! I would always beat the crap out of him!" he sighed contently. "Those were the days."

Kagome had no idea why but she felt angry towards him. Sure he had never killed anyone like she has but what he did was cruel. She killed them because they deserved it. If they didn't then Kagome wouldn't do it and refuse the mission. But Kouga did it for fun. And that Kagome didn't like. "You beat him up?" she said. "That's cruel Kouga-kun." She said harshly.

Kouga stared at Kagome bewildered. "Are you defending this half-breed?" he asked. "Everyone knows that half-breeds shouldn't exist. They are accidents, retards and rejects." He said coldly

It was odd. That insulted her too. She glared at him. Full of hate and both Inuyasha and Kouga felt it. "Kouga," she said in a dangerously low voice, her eyes seeming like a cat. "You shouldn't say those mean things in front of Inuyasha. You might hurt his feelings." She glared at him more angrily. "And I'm his friend. Insult him and you insult me." She added.

Inuyasha and Kouga were astounded of what she said. The bus came to a strop. Kouga glared at Inuyasha. "You did to this to her." He hissed. He then looked back and forth from them and smirked. "No matter. She is my woman and nothing's going to change that." He then leaned forwards and gave Kagome a peck on her cheeks. He then stood up and headed out the bus. He looked back once and cast Kagome a smirk before he exited.

Inuyasha could feel his blood boiling in his veins. He could feel his demon inside of him roaring like never before. How dare he touch her! How dare him! 'Next time I see him he's a dead man!' he vowed. He felt an unusual anger bubbling inside him. He had never felt of it before. The way Kouga looked at Kagome and the way he talked so casually with her made his demon hammer in its cage. And then the way he touched her made him howl in anger and almost let loose.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome with a pink glint in his golden eyes. "What the hell was that?" he growled.

**-x-**

Yay! Go Kouga! Make Inuyasha J-E-A-L-O-U-S!! Sorry 'bout that but I love it when he gets like that! It shows that he actually cares! :D Anyway, I didn't make Kikyo an idiotic slut this time and I'm glad for it. Anyway, see you!


	7. Kohaku

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: **There once was a man named Michael Finnigen…. Continues on with song…. Lol.

**-X-**

Kagome stared at Inuyasha innocently. "What are you talking about?" She asked confused.

Inuyasha just glared at her and out the window where the retreating Kouga was seen. "Why did that mangy wolf just call you HIS woman?" He growled. He sniffed her then and couldn't find no marks or anything. He growled once more. "You don't have his scent on him. How could you be his?"

She stared at him with wide eyes as if he had gotten crazy. "His woman?" She repeated. "I am definitely NOT his woman! If I was then Sango will kill me." She said. She turned her head to look out the window as the scenery past slowly by. "Besides, how could I love a full demon like him that thinks of hanyou's like that? If he found out I was one then he wouldn't like me at all." She said softly. "Not that I care anyway." She added.

Inuyasha stared at her for awhile, letting her words sink in. "He doesn't know you're a hanyou?" He asked dumbly. 'Well that explains why he talked about them like that right in front of her…' he thought.

Kagome didn't turn her head to answer him. "No." She realized she let more information out. Outside she may seem calm and careless of what she said but in the inside she was in havoc. 'What will I do? Should I kill him? He knows too much!' she thought in a hurry. "Only Sango knows." She lied. "Oh, and you. So please don't tell anyone." She said in a rush.

The dog hanyou next to her could sense her tense. "Sure." He said truthfully. "I won't tell anyone." He vowed.

Kagome whipped her head around to stare at him in the eye. "You can't even mention it!" She said lowly. "You have to act like you don't know, even with Sango." If he talked to Sango about this then he would know that something was up with her. "She doesn't talk about it and neither should you. She acts like she doesn't even know."

Inuyasha slowly nodded, trying to keep the look of suspicion from his face. "Okay." He said slowly. "I won't say a word."

Kagome released a breath as she relaxed on the chair. 'I wouldn't have to kill him after all…' She thought, relieved. She looked out again. She was almost at Sango's house. Only one more stop until she gets there…

"So where are you going?" Inuyasha asked suddenly.

Kagome instantly froze. 'Oh shit!' she swore. 'I don't want him to be there! Not with him breathing down my back!' she thought rudely. 'But then again…' she thought. 'I did say to Sango I'd ask him… and she really is my friend after all.' Kagome shrugged. "I'm going to Sango's house. Her little brother came back for a visit sot they're having a little welcoming home party." She admitted. She looked towards Inuyasha. "You're invited to." She added weakly. "If you're not too busy with whores…" She said under her breath.

Inuyasha frowned, and that was because he heard her little mumble. "Hey." He said defencively. "She wasn't a whore!"

"Then who was she?" Kagome rolled her eyes. "You're girlfriend?" she said sarcastically.

"Yes." He said angrily. "She was my girlfriend."

Kagome was surprised by this answer. If he had a girlfriend already then why did he go out on a date with another girl? This just made her angry. 'I hate freaking two-timers.' She thought bitterly. "Then what were you doing last night?" She asked, trying to keep the minor rage from her voice.

Inuyasha shrugged. "It's not a major thing. We have our limits but it's big. We could date a few people but we can't do anything physical with them." He answered.

Kagome almost gagged. What kind of relationship was that? She saw her stop and abruptly stood up and walked past the still seated Inuyasha. "This is my stop. See ya!" She said over her shoulder and out the door. When she got out she sighed in relief. She heard the doors close and the bus driving away. 'Good riddance.' She thought merrily.

"So, where's Sango's house?" Said a familiar voice from behind her.

Kagome yelped quietly and turned around to meet face to face with a slightly pissed inu hanyou. "I-Inuyasha!" She stuttered. "What did you say?" She asked nervously. 'More importantly, how did you get out in time?!'

Inuyasha glared at her. "Why are you trying to get rid of me?" he asked, a little hurt. 'What?' he thought. 'Am I annoying?'

Kagome sighed. Leaving him on the bus didn't work, what now? "No Inuyasha." She said quietly. Oh well. She might as well have fun. She then smiled. He wasn't going to ruin her day! Although, thinking that she was hanging out with a disloyal two-timer didn't seem all that fun. "Come on!" she said happily. "We have to be there soon! I'm- We're already late!"

She then started to run, in a human speed though, and Inuyasha followed. His brows knotted in the middle with suspicion. 'What's with the sudden mood swing?' He then followed her until they were in front of a neighborhood house. Kagome walked up and he followed. She knocked on the door twice and then someone answered.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled. "What took you so long? My brother kept on asking for you!" she said happily. She then noticed the hanyou behind her and her smile turned sly. "Inuyasha!" she greeted warmly. "It was so great for you to come. Come in guys, Kohaku was about to open our present!" she stared at Inuyasha and winked. "We'll say it was from you too, Inuyasha."

They all stepped inside. When they got to the living room they were both greeted warm smiles. It was a party, party. Just a small get together. In this 'party' there was Miroku sitting on the couch, Kaede was Sango's Grandmother that she lived with, Rin a long ago friend of Kohaku's and finally Kohaku himself.

Kagome gave them all a warm and gentle smile. "Kohaku-kun." She said softly. She somewhat liked Sango's little brother. Kagome had sometimes mistaken him for her own little brother, she could never hurt him even if Naraku told her to.

Kohaku returned it with a shy smile. He stood up from the carpet and hugged Kagome, wrapping his tiny arms around her waist. "Hello Kagome-sama." he said shyly.

Kagome returned the hug and gave him a little squeeze. "I've missed you Kohaku-kun!" she cried happily. She pulled away from him and examined him. "Wow! You're a tall boy for a 14 year old!" she said teasingly.

Kohaku blushed. "Thanks?"

It was true. He was tall for his age. He was up to Kagome's shoulder, but then again that isn't really saying much since Kagome's a bit short.

Rin then hopped up from the floor and gave a little squeal. "Kagome-chan!" she cried and gave Kagome a bear crushing hug. "Did you miss me too?"

Kagome laughed and returned the hug briefly. "What do you mean Rin-chan? We've talked to each other a week ago!" she giggled. She also liked Rin. She just had this little attachment to her like she does with Kohaku. Again, she was the same age as him. "What have you been up to?" she asked her.

Rin smiled. "I got Kohaku-kun a present!" she pointed to the stuffed bear carrying a love heart pillow around. "I think it's cute! I wish I bought myself one!"

Kagome giggled and walked past her and to Kaede. She bowed politely. "Good evening Kaede-sama." She said nicely. She then hugged her. "It's good to see you again."

Kaede hugged her lightly. "It's good to see ye too, child. It's been too long for in my days for you not to visit." She then laughed quietly. "What am I saying? You visited three days ago didn't ye? I shouldn't say stuff like that, I'm sure a teenager like ye would have other things to do."

Kagome shook her head. "It's okay Kaede-sama." She gave her a wonderful smile. "I like my visits with you and Sango-chan."

Kaede smiled her one eye moist. She loved Kagome like another grandchild, maybe as much as she loved Sango.

Kagome turned towards Miroku who was smiling mysteriously, opening his arms with a greeted hug. Kagome advanced nervously at his perverted smile. "Miroku-kun…" she said half-heartedly. "Who's it going?" She said, stopping at a distance from him.

Miroku mentioned her to come closer for a hug. "You gave everyone else a hug, why not me?" he tried to sound hurt with puppy dog eyes.

Kagome gulped and advanced him. It did seem unfair, well to her and her twisted mind. 'I don't want him to feel like a reject.' She thought positively. Just when they were at hugging distance Inuyasha came between them.

He glared at Miroku and he slowly put his arms down. "Watch it you pervert." He growled.

Miroku chuckled in defeat. He then felt a throbbing pain at the back of his head. He turned slowly to see an outraged Sango glaring at him. "What's the matter my dear?" he asked innocently.

'Dear?' Kagome thought and arched an eyebrow towards Sango. She blushed and glared at Miroku from afar. Kagome decided to bug her about it later and walked towards Kohaku and Rin who were sitting at opposite sides with his presents unwrapped. "Do you like it?" she asked.

He smiled and nodded. "Thank you Kagome-chan." He then turned to the rest of them. "Thank you Grandmother, sister, Rin-chan, Miroku-san and…" he looked towards Inuyasha with a puzzled look.

"Inuyasha." Kagome filled in Inuyasha's silence. "That man over there is Inuyasha, Kohaku-kun."

Kohaku nodded, weary of this hanyou that Kagome was so formal with. "Nice to meet you Inuyasha-kun." He said politely.

Inuyasha snorted. "Don't call me 'kun' kid." He said smugly. "It sounds so odd with my name."

Sango glared at Inuyasha and Kagome just stared disappointedly at him. She turned to Kohaku with an apologetic look. "Sorry about him Kohaku-kun." She apologized. "He's the rude type. Don't get offended by what he says because most of it isn't true." She smiled.

Kohaku nodded and glanced uneasily at Inuyasha who was receiving a warning glare from Sango. "Okay Kagome-sama."

Kagome smiled brightly and sat down next to him and Rin. "You should call me by my first name too!" she said warmly. "I've known you since you were born so you might as well call me by my first name."

Kohaku blushed even more. "B-But Kagome-sama-"

Kagome shook her disapprovingly. "Nope! None of that stuff! You make me sound like an old person." She said gruffly.

Kohaku smiled and nodded. "Alright… Kagome."

Kagome smiled at him then turned to Rin. "Rin-chan!" she hugged her again. "It's been awhile hasn't it?" she let go of her and whispered in a voice so low that only Rin was able to hear it. "You're glad Kohaku-kun is back aren't you?" she said slyly. "I can see the blush in your cheeks every time he looks at you." She winked.

Rin pulled away from her blushing madly. She shushed her noisily. "Kagome-chan!" she whined. "Don't say stuff like that!" she whispered to her frantically.

Kagome smiled. "But you know it's true."

Rin blushed even more and Kagome giggled girlishly.

Then suddenly a phone started to ring. All heads turned to Inuyasha. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and checked the caller id. 'Sesshomaru.' He thought. He started towards Kagome who was giving him a confused look. "I'll be a minute." He said before running out of the room and outside the front door.

Everyone stared after him and no one talked. Sango was first to break the silence. "Well that was random."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Then after that everyone started to talk to Kohaku and ask him questions in what he had been doing. Kagome wasn't listening though as she was curious about Inuyasha's phone call. She excused herself and went up to the second floor and opened a window. She slowly peered outside as she saw Inuyasha at the doorway talking into his phone…

"What about that guy?" Inuyasha said lowly. "That guy who I beat up in that park last night? You got some answers? Good. Who was he? Well you can't expect him to answer all you're questions like that. Of course you'd have to force it out." He paused as he listened. "What did you get out of that Souta guy? … A boss? Naraku? I've heard of him. Isn't he some hotshot boss of one of the largest companies in Japan? … A demon?" Inuyasha repeated in surprise. "Wow, never thought of that. You knew that?! Then why didn't you tell me?! … Of course I would've cared!" He paused angrily. "Of course I would've understand! What do you take me for? Some kind of big idiot?" His hand trembled a little bit. "What else did you find out from this guy?"

There was a long pause before he spoke next. "Well duh he tried to kill me." He said angrily. "But was it this Naraku guy who sending these freaky assassins after me? … Okay then. Is that it? Fine. Try to get more out of him like his accomplices or something."

Kagome could even hear the low growling sound coming from the receiver. This person mustn't like being bossed around.

She then heard the sound of the phone flipped closed. She pilled her head back into the room and closed the window slowly. She then leaned against the wall and slumped down with her hands on her head. Souta? They had captured Souta? What did they do to him to force out the answers? As far as Kagome knew he was one of the toughest in the company; what they had done to him must have been horrible.

She trembled slightly with rage as she thought of what they had done to him. 'If they even broke a single bone in his body then I will personally rip out that person's throat!' She then stood up and locked the door. Right now she was in Sango's bedroom.

She leaned against the door and pulled out her own phone. She dialed a number she knew by heart. "Naraku? I've got some news." She hissed, her eyes turning into cat-like slits. "It's about Souta and that Takashi fellow."

"What about them?" Naraku asked.

"They took Souta to force some answers out of him. They now know that you're a demon and the one who has been sending out these assassins towards Inuyasha. They know Naraku and they aren't done with him yet." Her voice sounded like an angry hiss.

Naraku growled from the other line. "That traitor. He shouldn't have said anything!" he hissed. "If word gets out then I'll be ruined! That bastard."

Kagome hissed angrily to the phone. "Don't call him that." She snarled. "They must have done some pretty rotten stuff to him to get those answers. We're messing with some sick bastards here."

Naraku thought for a moment before he talked again. "I will find out who was with Souta when he confessed the truths. Then I'll send some assassins to them. It shouldn't be that hard."

"And what about Souta himself?"

Naraku snickered. "He betrayed me. He will get killed."

Kagome refrained herself from shouting at the phone. "Don't Naraku." She hissed. "If you harm Souta in any way, even if not directly, you're going to have to answer to me." She warned.

She could almost hear the sickening sound of Naraku licking his lips in anticipation. "Fine, we won't harm a hair on his pathetic head. But you, my dear, I have another job for you."

"What?" she asked irritably.

"Kill Inuyasha Takashi." He ordered.

Kagome didn't know how to reply to that. Did she really want to kill the guy? Sure he was mean, rude, annoying and bad-tempered but he seemed to be a nice guy. 'But then again…' She thought to herself. 'He already knows too much about me.' She thought about it for a second before answering. "Why?" She asked dumbly.

Naraku gave a half-heartedly laugh. "Don't think I didn't know what has been going around with you. I've seen you with the half mutt." He snarled. "Don't get too attached Kagome dear, I need you to finish the job Souta started."

Did Kagome really want to do this? Kill him? It seemed wrong in a way. He didn't really do anything wrong. What else would he do when he was almost assassinated? And she would have bet her life savings that Naraku had only hired Souta to kill him because his and his brother's company was slowly over throwing his own. "When do I have to do it?"

Naraku gave a chuckle. "You may finish him off as soon as you like. As long as it's within a whole month. I suggest you kill him soon rather than later or else it would be more harder for you to do it." he gave a smirk. "Are we clear, my Kagome?"

Kagome hissed. "I'm not yours Naraku. I don't belong to anyone."

"No one but that half-breed mutt." He snarled. "Get the job done Kagome or else I'll send someone after you and your little lover boy."

It was Kagome's turn to laugh. "And who can you send that could defeat me? You know I'm your top assassin." She said slyly.

"Yeah, you are." He then smirked. "But you're not the boss."

Kagome lifted one brow. "Are you threatening me Naraku?"

"Just get it done, honey. I wouldn't like to be the one you see before you pass into the after life." He said with a hint of lust in his voice.

Kagome gagged in disgust. "Don't you ever sleep Naraku? Every time I call you, day or night, you are always awake."

"That's because I hardly sleep, Kagome." He smirked. "You're forgetting I'm a full demon."

Kagome flipped her phone closed, ending the conversation. She stood up and twisted the doorknob. 'I can't kill Inuyasha yet.' She thought solemnly. 'He hasn't done anything wrong to me yet. He doesn't deserve to die.' She then walked down the stairs slowly. 'Naraku gave me a month, so I'll just use that time to find a flaw.'

Kagome reached the bottom and walked into the living room. Everyone turned their heads to watch her and Kagome saw that Inuyasha was back inside sitting on the sofa. "Where have you been Kagome?" Sango asked.

Kagome put on her daytime personality and smiled. "Needed to go to the toilet." She said. "I had a long drink before I got here."

Inuyasha tweaked his ears towards the ceiling. "You didn't flush the toilet?" He asked with a smirk. He knew she was telling a lie.

Kagome blushed and glared at him. "I did flush the toilet! I'm not an animal."

"Sure you aren't." Inuyasha mumbled sarcastically under his breath.

Kagome and the rest ignored his rude behavior and started to tidy up all the mess they made. Kagome helped Kohaku picking up the scrapes from opening the presents. "So, how does it feel to be back in your home town?" she asked with a smile.

Kohaku smiled back with blissful happiness. "It's great to be back with my sister and my grandma. It's also great to be back with Rin-chan too." He then blushed and avoided Kagome's gaze. "And it's also nice to see you again Kagome-cha- I mean Kagome."

Kagome smiled warmly at him and ruffled his brown hair. "You're so cute, did you know that Kohaku-kun?" She said truthfully watching his face turn crimson. She giggled and put the rubbish in the bin, followed by a still blushing Kohaku.

It was almost night when the 'party' ended. Throughout the entire day Inuyasha stayed close to either Kagome or Miroku. He had also noticed the nervous and quick glances that Kohaku was giving Kagome whenever she wasn't looking. He felt a possessiveness bubble in his stomach but two things made it slightly go away.

Number 1: He had a girlfriend already! He wouldn't do that to her. But he had never felt this possessive feeling bubble inside of him whenever she was with another man…

And number 2: He was 14 for goodness sakes! Kagome was 18, which puts them a good 4 years apart. But it seems it didn't really calm very much…

At the end of the day Kagome and Inuyasha left together after saying their good byes to the rest. Once they were outside they couldn't help but feel an awkward tension between them. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and smiled nervously. "Well I'm glad you came." She said truthfully. "It's been a really fun day and I bet Kohaku-kun thinks so too."

Inuyasha nodded and stared at her angelic face. For some reason her smile would always warm him up and he had to smile back. "You had fun?"

Kagome nodded eagerly. "I'm glad you came. It seemed so much more fun with you there."

Inuyasha felt two points of colour appear on his cheeks. "Whatever." He mumbled.

There was that awkward silence again when neither of them knew what to say. Kagome was the first to break this awkward tension. "Well I better get back." She said. "It's getting late."

For some unknown reason Inuyasha didn't want her to leave him. "Do you want to go back to my apartment? You could have dinner there."

Kagome thought about it. The last time she had been there it reeked of arousal and sex. She highly doubted that it had gone away since she thought Inuyasha hadn't bothered to open any windows. "No thanks." She politely refused. "I have work tomorrow and I don't think I should be staying up late."

Inuyasha quirked up an eyebrow. "What do you do?"

"I work in a day care center." She said with a smile. "Kids are really fun but sometimes they just get on my nerves." And it wasn't a lie. She did work for a day care center at day. It was her job at this life. In her other life she was killing off random people her boss had said for her to kill. Surprisingly she liked her day job. It was a sort of balance. Kind of weird though; having a serial killer taking care of your kids right under your nose. It just seemed ironic to her.

"What time do you stop?" He asked. "I mean, what time do you get off?"

Kagome thought for awhile. "I stop working at 4. That's usually when parents pick their kids up. Some stay in late but the after hours aren't my shift."

Inuyasha smirked. "Then why don't we go out at 5?" he suggested. "I'll pick you up at 5 and we'll go somewhere. The movies, park, anywhere you'd like."

Kagome looked surprised for a moment. "Are you asking me out? Without having Miroku force you?" she asked in disbelief.

Inuyasha nodded as if it were nothing. "Yeah sure. If you want to call it that."

Kagome had to think longer about this. He already had a girlfriend but why was he asking her out? Did he want something from her? Or is he some other jerk who just wants to have sex with her? Kagome shrugged. "I'll go." She said but then cast him a suspicious stare. "As long as you're not just trying to get me into bed."

Inuyasha blushed but smirked at the same time. Weird. "Don't flatter yourself Kagome." He said. "So at 5 at your apartment?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Sure. Why not? It'll be fun."

"Yeah." Inuyasha said quietly. 'You don't know how fun it will be…'

-X-

Okie dokie, I'm donie wonie. Next chapter!


	8. Interuption

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

A/N: I can't believe I put this as chapter 7 before and you guys didn't even tell me! Arg! Sigh. Never mind. What's past is past. Anyway, onto the EIGHTH chapter!

-x-

"Kagome-chan!" A small boy with a fluffy tail cried. "I missed you!"

"Shippo!" Kagome cried happily as she embraced the little kit. "How's my little fox demon doing?" She asked.

Shippo smiled. "I was doing ok but when you got here it was great! How long will you be staying this time?"

Kagome checked the clock on the wall. "I will have to leave at 4 Shippo. That's when my shift ends."

Shippo's smile faltered. "Why can't you stay longer?" He asked sadly.

Kagome patted him on the head. "I would if I could Shippo, but I have other things to do after work."

Shippo looked sad. "More important than me?" he said in choked sobs.

Kagome hugged him again. "Of course not Shippo. Nothing's more important than you." She whispered in his ear. Well, this was her job. It was 12 in the afternoon and the first thing she knew she was being hugged by a fox kit. Her uniform was nothing fancy. She wore a blue T-shirt with three buttons at the top which she only done two. There was also a tag on her left collar saying: 'Kagome'. She wore long jeans and had her hair in a small bun.

The day care she worked in wasn't very big but it was painted with good quality paint, cream colour. It had money troubles and it had poor service. Most parents send them here just because we charge them very cheap, most of the kids are neglected and some homeless and orphans. So it was kind of a day care and an orphanage.

But Kagome had put up with this for years. She had never cared about the poor pay she got or how her boss wouldn't even care about the children's well being. It was like volunteering rather than a job. Like most run down places it survives mostly on charity. There are very few workers here but they are all good. They all care about these kids unlike their boss.

Now, Kagome wasn't some person who chose this job because she had a low degree but she had this job because she actually cared for kids. Funny how that sounds? Since she had another job- assassination of course- she had enough pay from it, maybe even more than necessary. She's try and help this place as much as she can without causing suspicion.

Shippo left her arms and dragged her to the playroom. Inside were other children and some of the workers. "Hakuri-kun!" Kagome greeted happily. "Since when have you been here?" She said to the young man tending to the kids. He was a tall guy. He had the most beautiful red hair Kagome had ever seen. He was a good athlete- and it shows too- and he was very smart, combination girls would die for.

Hakuri shrugged. "You know how my dad thinks. He wants me to be here 24/7." He smiled at the 5 kids below him. "But I don't mind. These little monsters I could put up with."

"Hey!" A little girl cried. "We're not little monsters!"

Kagome giggled. "The usual huh?" Then all 5 of them approached Kagome happily. "Hey guys." She said. "How's it going?" She asked as she hugged each one of them.

"We were playing duck, duck goose!" One boy cried cheerfully. "Now that you're here, Kagome-sama, we can play even more! Hakuri-sama wouldn't play with us."

Kagome cast him a playful glare. "Is that so, Hakuri-kun?"

Hakuri put his hands up defencively. "Hey! They wanted me to be the goose! It was so unfair!"

Kagome hit him on the arm playfully. "You don't think anything's fair." She then looked around. "Where's Rekishi-kun, Jasuka-chan and Tomoko-chan?" She asked.

Hakuri shrugged again. "They aren't here yet." He replied. "Their shifts don't start in an hour." He then stared at the room. It had cream coloured wall with drawings of people and animals stuck onto them- drawn by the kids- and the sun seeped brightly through the windows.

Kagome sighed. "Oh well." She said. "I'll go and cook them some breakfast 'Kay?"

"Yeah, sure." He then looked towards the kids. "What would you like Kagome-chan to make?" he asked.

One of the girls squealed as she put her hand up and waved it madly. "Make muffins Kagome-sama! Muffins!"

Another boy interrupted. "No, make jelly! The green one you make!"

Shippo interrupted them all. "No! Make cookies Kagome-chan! Cookies please!" He begged and the others agreed happily, nodding their heads so quickly Kagome thought they might break.

"Alright." She said as she walked out the room. "Cookies it is."

As Kagome walked into the kitchen she put on an apron and started to make the cookies. This always felt odd to her. She was an assassin yet she still worked in a day care center. It's an odd combination. It was like she had a split life completely different to this one. As Kagome kneaded the dough she sensed someone in the room with her. She instantly went into alert mode and kneaded the dough more slowly.

That didn't last though as a hand came round her waist and felt someone breathing in her scent. "Why do the kids always like you more?" a familiar voice asked.

Kagome giggled. "Maybe it's because I'm not so tall, Hakuri-kun. It's intimidating." She said as she continued to knead.

Hakuri sighed playfully as he let go of her. "Maybe they like you more because you're more of their size." He joked.

Kagome elbowed him on the arm lightly. "I'm not small!" she protested. "I'm still growing!"

Hakuri chuckled. "Sure you are. What, 18 and you're still growing? I never heard of that before."

Kagome finished kneading and rolled it out flat. "Say whatever you like but I know I'll get my growth spurt some day."

He laughed. "You're funny Kagome!" he chuckled. "You'd believe in anything would you?"

Kagome then cut them into stars and squares. "Just watch. When I grow taller I'd be laughing at your face." She said as she pocked out her tongue.

Hakuri smirked. "You won't be doing that any time in your life."

'I have a long life-span.' She answered mentally. She returned to cutting the dough into pretty shapes and when she was done she added bits of chocolate in them. She also saw Hakuri shake his head. "What?" she asked as she turned to face him.

He continued to shake his head. "You spoil them you know that?" he asked. "Maybe that's why they like you more."

Kagome smiled. "I do what I can." She put the unbaked cookies onto a tray and put them in the oven and started heating it. When the timer was on she looked at Hakuri as if she was studying him. "Wait." She said. "How can you be here if the children are out there?"

Hakuri had to smirk at her accusing look. "Don't worry Kagome-chan!" he smiled. "Tomoko-chan arrived earlier than usual and she's looking after them at the moment." He then put on a hurt expression. "I can't believe you think I'm that irresponsible."

Kagome sighed and patted his head, although she had to reach up to do it. "Sorry I thought that Hakuri-kun." She sighed. "I promise I will never think that again." She said as if she was reading off a piece of paper.

He laughed and put a hand around her shoulders. "Don't worry about it. It's all under control." He then squeezed her a bit. "You're so cute when you're all worried, Kagome-chan." He said softly.

Kagome blushed and avoided his gaze. "Umm, thanks?"

He chuckled and let go of her. "No probs." He said carelessly. "Now, let me know if you need help with anything alright?" he said before he walked out of the kitchen.

Kagome remained where she was, a light blush on her cheeks. What just happened? She had known him ever since she had this job which was 2 years now but he had never acted this way around her before. She shook her head and continued to watch the cookies rise. She had too much in her head at the moment to add anything more.

She sighed as she sat on the chair and watched the cookies heat up. 'Okay. Naraku has told me to kill Inuyasha in the next month.' She thought. She remembered her time she spent with him and she realized she didn't want him to die. 'Oh well.' She sighed. 'This is what you get for getting attached. Seriously, Kagome, get your act together!'

After about 15 more minutes in scowling herself the bell rung, indicating that the cookies were ready. She stood up and walked towards the oven. She opened the door and the aroma of baked cookies and chocolate filled her nose. She took it out using muffin gloves and set the tray on the desk. They were golden with chocolate sticking out the top. She resisted the urge to take them all and eat it all by herself.

She put the cookies onto a plate and staked them on top of each other. She picked up the plate and went into the room where the kids were currently in. "Cookies are done!" she said happily.

All the kids squealed in delight and rushed over to her, forgetting their game of duck, duck goose. Kagome set the plate of newly baked cookies onto a table. "There you go. Make sure everyone gets at least one though." She said. "Everyone gets one first and then you could get a second one if there's enough."

The kids yelled a thank you as they each took one cookie, a large one compared to their tiny hands. Shippo was the last to take a cookie and when he did he smiled warmly at Kagome. "Thank you Kagome-chan." He said politely.

Kagome smiled back and patted him on the head gently. "You're welcome Shippo. Now go along and eat your cookies."

He did and the kids sat on the floor nibbling on their share. Kagome sighed and joined Tomoko and Hakuri. "Hey, Tomoko-chan. Who's your day been?" she asked.

Tomoko was an average person. She had shoulder length hair that she left down and her eyes were a deep brown. She wore the usual day uniform. "Nothing much Kagome." She said. "It's been boring until I came here. The kids just kept yelling you were baking cookies for them."

Kagome smiled. "Yeah I was." She said.

Hakuri smiled too. "She spoils them doesn't she?"

Tomoko nodded in agreement. "There's no doubt about that." She snorted. "You spoil them as if they're your own." Tomoko was a grown up. She was in her mid twenties yet she still acted as if she was a teenager. She had a husband and had 2 kids but they didn't attend day care centers. They stayed home with their dad.

Kagome shrugged. She didn't reply to that. She didn't think they were her own but she though Shippo as one. He was the only demon in this place, the rest humans. Someone needed to take care of him. As they watched them it Kagome suddenly yelled up. "Wait! I need to get milk!" she cried frantically as she ran out the room and into the kitchen leaving both workers shaking their heads with a smile on their face.

-x-

In no time it was 4. Kagome had to leave. Shippo stood outside with Kagome as she said her farewells. "Do you have to leave Kagome-chan?" Shippo asked sadly.

Kagome stopped mid-sentence into talking with Rekishi. She stared down Shippo with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Shippo! You know I'll be back." She said with a smile.

Shippo sniffed. "When will you be back?" he asked.

Kagome thought about it. When was her next shift? "I think I have a break tomorrow. I won't be back until Monday." She then saw the frantic look on Shippo's face. "But." She added. "I will come visit you tomorrow. Promise." She said with a smile.

Shippo beamed and hugged her leg. Kagome hugged back and left them waving. "See you!" she cried out as she left the day care center.

As she walked her way home her phone began to ring. She took it out of her pocket and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Kagome."

Kagome's eyes widened. "I-Inuyasha?" she stuttered.

"Duh. Who else could it be?"

"Well I don't know, maybe Sango?" she said in an irritated voice. "How did you get my number?"

"I asked Sango for it." He replied.

"How did you get it off Sango?" She couldn't believe that her best friend told this guy her number!

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I got it off Miroku."

"Oh…" Kagome sighed in a sigh. "Okay, so what do you want?"

"Have you finished your shift?"

Kagome gave an irritated sigh. "No duh. I repeat: What do you want?"

"Remember out date?"

Date? Oh yeah. "Um yeah. What about it?"

"Wear a bathing suit under your clothes."

"A bathing suit?" Kagome repeated. "We're going swimming? But it will be freezing!" Kagome didn't know what to think about this guy. Either he couldn't feel the cold or he's mentally insane.

"No it won't." Inuyasha persisted. "We'll be in the heated pool which makes artificial waves. There also going to be a movie there too."

Kagome groaned. "You're a pervert Inuyasha." She cried. "Swimming at night while watching a movie? What kind of movie is it?"

"Hey! I'm not a pervert. And I don't know what movie we'll be watching. They choose it randomly."

Kagome sighed in defeat. "Fine. Pick me up at my place in an hour. You remember where I live don't you?"

"I remember the building. I can't forget a place like that easily." He said slyly.

Kagome blank. "Is that an insult or a compliment?" she asked confused.

"Both. I'll meet you outside. Or do you want to give me your apartment number?"

Kagome thought about it for awhile. "No. You can wait outside in the cold. No way would I give you my number."

Inuyasha made a whining noise. "What? You think I'm going to come there at night and rape you when you're asleep?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yep. I can't trust you if the whole world depended on it." she joked.

"Not even if your life depended on it?" he asked curiously.

Kagome thought of it as a serious question. "Trust me, I can take care of myself." She said darkly.

There were a couple minutes of silence before Inuyasha spoke again. "What the hell do you mean by that?" he asked a little bit confused.

Kagome shook her head. "Nothing Inuyasha." She said with a smile. "I'll see you there alright?" she said cheerfully. "'Kay?"

Inuyasha hesitated. "Yeah sure. See you there." He then hung up.

Kagome sighed and put her phone back into her pocket. She continued her walk back. Could she trust Inuyasha? She highly doubted it. She was going to him in a month right so might as well not get attached. After a few more minutes she arrived at her apartment.

She took a quick shower. After that she put on a bikini and over it she put on a navy blue shirt with the words 'I'm a Good Girl' imprinted on it and under the writing a black cat was lying down with an odd glare. Kagome put on an easy slide off skirt with a tight belt. She left her hair down and she put on white slippers.

Kagome looked at the clock and saw it was 15 minutes to 5. She quickly got her purse and put on lip-gloss. She didn't like putting on too much make-up. The whole thing just seemed odd to her. She quickly locked the doors to her apartment and ran down the building. When she arrived outside Inuyasha was there waiting patiently by his hot red car.

Kagome walked up and gawked at it. It was a freaking sports car with the speed over 300 miles! Inuyasha smirked as she examined his car. So far he had managed to impress her without even saying anything. "Hey, Kagome."

Kagome stopped examining the car and acknowledged Inuyasha for the first time. "Oh hey Inuyasha." She said quietly. Inuyasha was dressed in simple clothes just like her. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with baggy pants. "How long have you been waiting?" she asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Not long. Probably 10 minutes or so."

Kagome nodded and continued to check the car. "Wow." She said. "Is this yours?" she asked. Of course, she was just pretending to be amazed. She also had a sports car in the parking lot, which she hardly used. Remember that it was black?

"Yeah. You like it?"

Kagome nodded. "How much did this thing cost?" she asked. 'I bet it's the same price as mine…'

He shrugged. "More than a million yen." He replied. (A/N: Look. I'm not Japanese so I don't know how their currency works! I'm not even studying Japanese at the moment so this is all just guesswork so maybe I could say it was more than 500 000 'kay?)

Kagome's eyes widened. She stared at Inuyasha as if he was an alien. "Whoa!" she cried. "What are you, rich?" 'Yep. Exactly the same price as my sports car.' She thought to herself.

Inuyasha smirked. "You got it."

Kagome's eyes widened in recognition. "You're Inuyasha Takashi!" she cried. "One of the richest guys on earth. I can't believe I didn't recognize you!"

Inuyasha's smirk widened. "So what, are you ready to go?"

Kagome nodded as if embarrassed. She hopped into the passenger seat as Inuyasha took the steering wheel. Kagome gulped. "You're going to go by the speed limit right?" she asked unsure.

Inuyasha gave a hearty laugh. "I can't make any promises." He said as he started the engine.

In a matter of minutes Kagome was laughing in delight. They were on a high way and Inuyasha was over-speeding while taking over any slow cars along the way. "Inuyasha! Slow down!" She said while giggling when he did twists and turns.

Inuyasha smirked. "Not in your life." He said as he pressed down harder on the pedal. Some people honked at them and others shouted but Kagome was too busy laughing to notice.

In about 5 minutes they were at the pool. Kagome giggled as she hopped out and Inuyasha had to hold onto her to stop her from falling. "T-That was awesome!" she cried. "I loved it!"

Inuyasha smiled at her. "You haven't seen any fun yet." He purred in her ear.

They entered the pool gates and Kagome was awed at the size of it. It was huge! Not one of your average pools, that's for sure. It was all undercover but there were lights at the ceiling. It was like a man made beach. The water came in as if it would on a beach but there was no sand. As Kagome looked around she saw that there were many teenage people around, snuggling, and all of them were demons. At that Kagome blushed madly. Where had Inuyasha taken her?

They found a seat under a veranda and they set their stiff on it. "You want to go swimming now?" Inuyasha asked. "The pool is heated so it won't be cold." He paused. "Well maybe at first it will. It's like at a moderate temperature."

Kagome hesitated. "Where are we Inuyasha?" she asked. "There sure are a lot of demons in here." She said nervously.

Inuyasha stared at her blankly. "Are you forgetting that you're part demon too Kagome?" he asked coldly.

Kagome almost forgot that he knew about that. Kagome shook her head. "No, I didn't forget." She replied with a smile. 'I just forgot you knew.' This was getting complicated.

Inuyasha stared at her sternly. Didn't she want to be part demon? "Hey." He said. "Since you're a neko demon does that mean you hate the water?" he asked.

Kagome stared at him like he was stupid. "Why would I be scared of water?" she asked. "I'm not some pussy."

Inuyasha smirked. "Sure you aren't." Inuyasha looked out towards the water. "Come on then. Let's get going." Kagome nodded and started to undress. When she only had a bikini on Inuyasha was left drooling. Damn she was hot! Inuyasha stared at her curvy hips and her full, plump breasts and her hourglass figure. His eyes scanned every inch of her body and his lower region started to throb madly. He'd give anything just to press her body against his…

"Hello!" Kagome said as she waved a hand in front of his face, her own face blushing. "Earth to Inuyasha! Come back to reality here!"

Inuyasha snapped out of his little daydream and blushed. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He said as he undressed too only leaving his board shorts on.

Now it was Kagome's turn to gawk. For a mutt he was hot! Kagome stared at his well-built chest and his muscled arms. Kagome gulped as she blushed madly and turned away.

Inuyasha saw her reaction and smirked. Every girl did that whenever they saw him half-naked. He grabbed Kagome around the waist and sniffed her. She didn't smell like some fake doll. She smelt like a cat, she smelt like Kagome. Inuyasha made a low growl within his chest. "Guess you didn't put some of that junk on did you?" he purred in her ear. "You smell better this way. You don't smell like a fake wench."

Kagome blushed. "Um… thank you?" she said nervously.

Inuyasha smirked and led her towards the pool. As they walked towards it he could feel many eyes on them. When they saw him their faces either turned into admiration or disgust. Inuyasha ignored them. They might have been making that disgust face because he was a hanyou but all the women seemed to be drooling all over the floor.

He could also sense the lust and jealously the people were giving Kagome. He growled low in his chest as he saw three young men examining Kagome with lustful eyes. His hold on Kagome's waist tightened possessively as he cast the other men glares. They returned the glare, challenging. His growl grew higher.

Kagome heard and felt the growl he was making and looked to the direction he was glaring at. She sighed at this. Dogs and their possessiveness. But then again, cats are no better but it didn't have any affect on her when other women stared at Inuyasha. Maybe it was because she knew she was the one with him, not them. "Inuyasha." She said softly.

Inuyasha pried his eyes away from then and stared at Kagome. "Yeah?" he said gruffly.

Kagome gave him a warm smile. "Don't worry about those jerks." She wrapped her own tiny arms around his waist. She leaned her head onto his chest and continued walking. "Right now I'm with you." She said softly.

Inuyasha felt secure with her words and cast the others a cocky smirk. They all growled and glared back but this time Inuyasha didn't react. They continued their way towards the pool. When they reached the edge Kagome stopped. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked. "Don't tell me you are afraid of water." He said playfully.

Kagome gave him a playful punch. "I'm not afraid of the water dummy." Kagome whispered. "I just hate the cold."

Inuyasha chuckled. "It ain't cold. Like I said before: it's a heated pool!"

Kagome pointed a finger at him. "But you said it may be cold at the beginning." She pointed out.

Inuyasha sighed. "Come on Kagome. The water won't be warmer with you standing there."

"Then the water could get screwed." She hissed back.

Inuyasha smirked. "Fine. I guess I have no choice."

Kagome gave him a terrified look. "No! You wouldn't! Inuyasha, no-" But before she could finish her sentence she was thrown into the water by the mutt. She screamed she hit the cold, sharp water. She swam up to the surface and breathed in the air. She glared at Inuyasha who was laughing madly. "Inuyasha!" She scowled. "I'll kill you!" she threatened.

Inuyasha kept laughed and smirked at her. "Let's see you try." He then jumped into the water himself and submerged himself.

Kagome grew panicked, as he didn't resurface. The truth was she wasn't a good swimmer. She didn't hate the water, she wasn't afraid of it but she was afraid of drowning. "I-Inuyasha?" Kagome called nervously. Suddenly she was pulled by her ankles and was submerged suddenly, drinking a lot of water. The hands let go and she quickly swam to the surface again, choking.

Inuyasha emerged soon after her and swam up to the choking neko hanyou. "Kagome, are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

Kagome coughed again and when she finished she cast a glare at his direction. "You jerk!" she yelled as she threw a punch at him.

Inuyasha caught her tiny hands in his larger ones and pulled her closer. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her body against his. "Sorry Kagome." He purred in her ear.

Kagome gulped. What was he doing. Kagome put her hand up to his chest and tried to push away but he just held on tighter. She wasn't just going to let him do this. She smirked. She wanted revenge. She took a large intake of breath and slipped from under him, escaping his tight arms.

Kagome opened her eyes underwater and tried to locate him. She still wasn't a very good swimmer. She preferred land to anything else. She looked around but she found no traces of him. Suddenly and arm snaked its way around her stomach and she was pulled up. She gasped for breath. "Inuyasha!" she cried. "I will so get you when we're out of the water!"

Inuyasha smirked from behind her hair. "Not a swimmer are you?" he asked.

Kagome blushed. "I-I can swim!" she stuttered. "Just not very well." She muttered.

Inuyasha poked his nose in her hair. She pushed all her hair to one shoulder so that her neck was totally revealed. He started to lick it and nip gently.

Kagome's breath hitched in her throat. What was he doing? Inuyasha's arms tightened around her and she found herself wrapping her own arms with his. This gave Inuyasha more confidence. His licks were long and lingering and his bites were harder. He traveled along her throat and along her shoulder, tasting her. Loving the feel of her.

Kagome leaned back into his chest and let him taste her. She hasn't felt this calm and content in a long time. She felt her troubles were being clean away.

Then suddenly a large horn was heard. Kagome opened her eyes and peeled herself from Inuyasha. "What was that?" she asked worriedly.

Inuyasha, missing the warmth she gave him, replied with irritation. "That's the signal that the waves are coming."

"Waves?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. Waves. Made by machines and stuff. Probably some demons too." He said.

Kagome gulped. She could already feel the water around her swirling. "And how big will these waves be?" she asked.

Inuyasha smirked. "Big enough that a mere _human _will drown in one wave."

Kagome panicked. She didn't like where this was going. She could hear cheers from other demons around her and she could see demons from the shore coming in for the waves. What if she got caught in one? Would she drown? All those superstitions about your soul being trapped in flowing water scared her. She didn't want to drown! "I-Inuyasha! Come on. I want to get out!" She said with panic.

Inuyasha held her tight, not letting her go. "You'll love it Kagome." He purred. "You're not a human after all."

Kagome gulped. This was the first real fear she had experienced in ages. "B-But what it I drown?" she asked. "I told you I can't swim very well!"

Inuyasha held her tighter. "You won't drown." He swore. "I won't let that happen."

For some reason her and Inuyasha's conversation on the phone appeared in her mind.

_"Yep. I can't trust you if the whole world depended on it." she joked. _

_"Not even if your life depended on it?" he asked curiously._

_Kagome thought of it as a serious question. "Trust me, I can take care of myself." She said darkly. _

Kagome gulped. She couldn't take care of herself in this one. She was actually trusting her very being on this guys she hardly knew. Oh how this hurt her ego. "Don't you dare let me drown." She said in a strong voice but in reality she was quaking. "Do that and I swear I'll haunt your dreams until the day you die. And trust me. Since your life-span is longer than humans beware of them to be very slow and painful." She threatened.

Inuyasha, though, wasn't fazed by her threat. He just continued to smirk. Another horn started and the water around them began to swirl. Kagome looked at the far end of the pool and gulped as she saw small lumps of water starting from the other side. "Inuyasha…" she said frighteningly.

Inuyasha shushed her and held her tighter. "Trust me on this one. I won't let go." He swore.

Kagome calmed a little. The waves began to get bigger and nearer as the demons began to howl and cheer with anticipation. Then the final horn was heard and the waves grew as large as an elephant youkai. They were huge! Kagome screamed as they came closer to her and Inuyasha. The giant wave submerged them both and she thought she was about to die.

She felt the arms around her giving a little squeeze of in encouragement and she opened her eyes slowly. She saw how deep the pool really was. And it was _really _deep. She feel her eyes get wider with fright.

They then floated up to the surface again and she gasped in precious air. She opened her eyes again and saw another giant wave coming at them. She gave a small squeal as she and Inuyasha were once again submerged. For some reason, the second time wasn't so frightening. She could feel the wave pass above them and feel the water swaying their bodies to and fro.

Inuyasha pulled her up again and they breathed in the air. When Kagome saw another wave coming she just held her breath. They were under again and this time Kagome didn't feel afraid at all. She felt so relaxed as the wave passed through them. She closed her eyes in content as the arms around her made her feel totally safe.

Kagome then turned around to face Inuyasha. They were still underwater and because they were part demon they could hold their breaths longer. Kagome stared into his golden orbs and felt at peace as the waves rushed above them.

Inuyasha saw the calmness and content in Kagome's eyes. He watched as her hair flowed in the water like a goddess and her clear water eyes staring at him. It was as though the world had turned silent as they stared at each other. Only the sounds of waves passing and the faint sound of other demon's yells and shouts. It was like their own little world down in the water.

They swam for the surface. They needed air. When they reached the precious air they sucked it in deeply. It was only then that they noticed that the waves had stopped and people were getting out because of it.

Kagome sighed happily as she pressed her cheek on Inuyasha's hard and wet chest. She could her the rapid beating of his heart and her own. She knew she should stop, she knew this will only make it harder but she didn't listen. It felt so right.

Inuyasha embraced Kagome and nuzzled her neck. He had never felt this way about a girl before. He hasn't even felt this feeling with Kikyo. Not even once. He felt utter bliss just holding the mysterious neko hanyou in front of him. He never wanted it to stop.

Suddenly the lights on the ceiling started to fade. Kagome looked up and saw a large screen descend from it and into the far end of the water. The lights dimmed and the screen began to light. "Is this the movie Inuyasha?" she asked quietly.

Inuyasha wasn't listening though. He was too busy roaming his hands around her waist and his face was buried in her hair. He gave a small purr of pleasure as he breathed in Kagome's scent. All the while he was wondering why he liked her scent anyway. He didn't like cats. Not as much as he would like dogs. But there was something about Kagome that would make his heart beat faster every time he sees her. There's something about her that always made him nervous whenever she was with another guy. And there's also something about her that just makes him possessed into protecting her. There was just something about her that made him what to claim her as his own.

Inuyasha snapped his eyes open and it was slightly tinged in pink. He pulled away from Kagome slightly and peered into her blue eyes. "Beautiful." He purred as he stroked her wet cheek.

Kagome stared into his pink eyes and knew instantly what was going on. She looked around and saw that other demons were watching them wearily. She didn't feel comfortable with this. She turned back to Inuyasha and gave him a worried look. "Inuyasha? Are you okay?" She knew he wasn't though. Why was he suddenly going demon on her all of a sudden?

Inuyasha didn't say anything as he continued to stroke Kagome's cheek. "Kagome…" he purred.

"Inuyasha! Don't go all wacko on me here!" she hissed. "Not in public!"

Inuyasha seemed to snap out of it as his eyes once again turned into a beautiful molten gold. "K-Kagome?" he stuttered as he let go of her completely. "I-I'm sorry." He said frantically.

Then the movie started to roll and the demons that were looking at them before lost interest and stared at the screen.

Kagome sighed in relief as she swam- more like doggy paddled- towards the shore. Inuyasha saw her slow progress and grabbed her from under and started to swim back to the shore with her securely in his arms.

When they reached it they stood up. Inuyasha shook like dog he was and Kagome put her hands up as if to protect herself form getting wet- well more wet anyway. They walked back to their seat and Kagome found out she didn't bother to bring a towel. "Crud." She groaned as they reached their seats.

Inuyasha saw what was wrong and got his jacket from his bag. "Here. You can dry yourself with this." He said as he sat down on a chair.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Don't you have a towel?" she asked.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't need one." He said.

Kagome stared at him and noticed he was right. The way he had shook himself earlier seemed to have dried him mostly. Kagome wished she could do that. 'Wait.' She thought. 'No I don't! I don't want to shake myself like a lunatic!'

Kagome accepted the jacket gratefully and started to dry herself.

Inuyasha stared at her as she wiped every single bit of her luscious body. Inuyasha gulped and attempted to wet his no dried lips. 'Crap.' Inuyasha thought. 'Now that jacket will have her scent all over it!'

Kagome gave the jacket back to him and said thank you. She then got out her other clothes and slipped them back on. But when she was about to slip on her shirt something stopped her. Inuyasha had pulled her onto his lap, only a bikini on, and wrapped his arms around her small body.

Kagome tensed as she felt his cold hard chest press onto her back. She started to moan slightly as Inuyasha started to nip and lick her neck. "Inuyasha." She sighed. "I just dried myself." She pointed out, not moving from his chest.

"Well you can dry yourself again." Inuyasha retorted as he continued to lick her neck. His hands started to rub lower. He put his hand on her thighs and started to squeeze them, rubbing up and down. His other hand was still on her stomach, slowly moving downwards as well.

Kagome moaned again as she felt Inuyasha squeeze harder and roam his large hand onto her inner thighs. Her eyes were closed as she breathed in his scent. Wet dog. For some reason it didn't really disgust her. Maybe her senses were a little off at the moment. Yeah, probably.

Kagome turned around to face Inuyasha. She sat on his lap with her legs on either side of him. Her hands were on his hard chest and his hands were at the small of her back. They stared at each other, eyes full of lust. Inuyasha's hands traveled up to her head and pulled it closer to his face. Kagome didn't push away. Their faces got nearer and nearer until their lips were only a centimeter apart…

Ring, ring!

Kagome pulled away from him, reluctantly, and stood up from his lap. She walked towards her bag and pulled out her phone. 'Damn! This better important!' Kagome scowled. "Hello?" she asked.

Inuyasha growled at the intrusion. His eyes were tinted a slight pink and he didn't have much patience left. He sat there, in the same position he was before, watching Kagome's body with hungry eyes.

"Hello, Kagome dear."

Kagome hissed, her own eyes in a slight shade of purple. "Damn you. What do you want?" she scowled.

Naraku laughed yet there was something warm about it. Two things make Naraku's voice warm: Anger or lust. Kagome thought which one was it. Probably not lust so it could be anger. "What do you think Kagome?" he asked in that warm voice. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing." He said.

Now Kagome was sure it wasn't lust. "Why do you care in what I do?" she hissed. "What did I do wrong?"

Naraku snarled. "What are you doing with that mutt?" he said angrily. "I thought you were supposed to kill him, not date him!"

Kagome's eyes grew angrier as she gritted her teeth. "Where are you?" she said in a dangerously low tone.

Naraku gave another one of those warm laughs. Oh how she hated those laughs… "I'm everywhere dear. You can't hide from me." He said darkly. "Now, I don't want you to play with him anymore. Kill him now!"

Kagome wondered what was the rush about. "You've seen me play with them a lot of times." she said, full conscious of Inuyasha eavesdropping. "Why shouldn't I do it now?"

"This is different. I know you, you don't kiss and kill. Heck, I doubt you even kissed one person yet! Why are you giving it to him?" he said angrily.

Kagome smirked. "You jealous?" she purred. "Good." She said before she shut her phone shut. She dropped her phone angrily and went back to Inuyasha, her eyes still slightly purple.

As soon as Kagome placed herself on his lap once more, Inuyasha's arms snaked its way around her small body again. Kagome purred into his ear as Inuyasha started to nip again. She could feel his hands wander around her back. She felt them on her bikini straps and start to fumble with it. She bit his ear and he instantly stopped. "Wouldn't do that if I were you." She purred. "Some perverted demons are watching."

Inuyasha surveyed his surroundings and there were certainly demons- all men- watching, anticipating, waiting for him to undo her top. Even though the entire place was as dark as night they still had perfect vision. Inuyasha growled within his chest, his eyes growing a darker pink.

Kagome felt his dangerous grow and purred in his ear to comfort him. She stroked his hair soothingly. She opened her eyes slowly, getting control of her inner demon. When she fully opened them they were back to her beautiful blue. "I should get going now." She whispered in her ear.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as his growl continued. He tightened his hold on her, not letting her go. "Why?" He asked, not the normal Inuyasha voice but a more lower, darker one.

Kagome sighed as she gently pushed away. "We're getting carried away." She reasoned. "I don't want to make love in front of a crowd of strangers." She said. 'And plus, Naraku can see me.' She thought angrily. 'I'll have to have a little chat with him some time.'

Inuyasha blank slowly, registering her reasons. He opened his eyes slowly and they, too, were back to their original colour. He sighed. "Sorry Kagome." He apologized again. "I shouldn't get carried away like that."

Kagome smiled at him. "It's okay." She winked. "I got carried away too." She stood up from his lap once more and this time put on her clothes successfully, without having someone stopping her. She glared back at the young men watching and they turned their heads in another direction. "I swear." She growled. "Some demons just don't know when to give some people a little bit of privacy."

Inuyasha nodded. "Do you still want to stay and see the movie?" he asked as he pointed to the rolling film. It was showing 'Van Helsing. The Vampire Slayer.'

Kagome shook her head. She didn't feel comfortable now that she knew Naraku is watching them. "Sorry. I feel a little tired you know? From all the excitement and all." She smiled sadly.

Inuyasha nodded a little bit understanding. He stood up and put on his shirt, not bothering to put on another pair of pants. They left the pool without a word, both conscious of the people watching their exit. When they reached outside Kagome slumped and groaned. "Darn them! I felt like some sort of circus act in there! Why did they keep staring at us?"

Inuyasha smirked. "That's because I'm the hottest guy there." He said slyly. "And I was with the hottest girl they've ever seen."

Kagome blushed and punched him playfully. They drove back to Kagome's apartment building in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence. It was a comfortable, nothing-needs-to-be-said silence.

When they arrived Kagome hopped out of the front seat and surprisingly Inuyasha did too. The stood on front of the building staring at each other for awhile. Inuyasha chuckled nervously. "So, did you have fun?" he asked.

Kagome smiled at him. "Y-Yeah." She answered, a light blush on her cheeks. "I had a great time. Thanks for taking me."

"Nor problem." He said with a shrug. "Good thing your phone went off. I would hate to think what would have happened if it didn't." he said. 'Well, I know that's a lie.' He thought, gleefully.

'I know that's a lie.' Kagome thought in her head. "Yeah. Good thing."

"Who was it anyway?" he asked curiously.

"Oh that was my mum." She said with a smile. "Don't worry about it. It was nothing important." She had done this so many times. She could control her lies about the phone calls as if it wasn't a lie at all.

Inuyasha nodded and smiled back at her. "Umm, maybe we could go out some other time." He asked nervously.

Kagome giggled lightly and nodded. "Yeah. I'd like that." She said with a warm smile. "But." She said. "Next time I'll chose where we're going." She said with a humph.

Inuyasha smirked. "Fine. But no cat museums or kid parks."

Kagome sighed sadly. "Oh, but they're the most fun places I could think of!" she pouted.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Well too bad. Think of something else. Use that imagination on yours." He teased.

Kagome poked her tongue out. "I have more imagination then you would ever have, Mister!" she retorted.

Inuyasha smirked. "And that's why you believe in fantasy things."

"Well at least I don't believe in shaking myself like a dog to get dried." She retorted.

"And at least I don't need to lick myself to groom." He retorted back.

"Now that's fantasy!" Kagome cried frantically. "And even if it were true, it would be much better than sniffing other people's butts!"

Inuyasha growled. "Hey! We're not dog-dogs!"

"And I'm not a cat-cat!" she said angrily.

Right about there they were glaring at each other only mere centimeters apart. It was an all time staring contest until Kagome burst out laughing.

Inuyasha glared at her, slightly irritated. "What are you laughing about wench?"

Kagome pointed as his face. "Y-You should've seen the look on your face!" she cried through giggles. "Your eyes were like triangles and your pupils were just tiny dots!" She said as she held her stomach as if it were going to burst if she didn't.

Inuyasha did an anime sweat-drop. "Right… I'm beginning to question your sanity…"

Kagome continued to laugh and point at his face. "B-But your face!" she cried.

Inuyasha gave an angry sigh. "Kagome! Stop laughing!"

Kagome burst from another laughter bomb. "Now there's a little large vein popping out of your head! It's hilarious!" She cried as her eyes leaked with tears.

Inuyasha gave an angry/irritated groan. "Fine." He yelled. "I'm going!" he said as he started to walk back to his car.

Kagome grabbed his sleeve before he could go. She breathed in deeply, trying to calm her giggle fits. Inuyasha turned back to her with an angry look but when he saw her laughter filled eyes and her light blush he couldn't keep the anger in his eyes. It turned out that he smiled back at her and she blushed even more, a small smile on her face.

"Um, I really did have fun today Inuyasha." She said softly. "It was one of the best days of my life."

Inuyasha smiled at her. "Do you trust me now?" he asked.

Kagome hesitated before giving him her best smile. "Yeah. I do." She said warmly. "Thanks for keeping me safe from the waves."

Inuyasha could feel his heart beating within his chest. Why was it that her smile always made his day? "You're welcome." Inuyasha said.

Kagome smiled again and leaned in. For a moment Inuyasha thought she was going to kiss him but all she did was give him a chaste kiss on his cheek. She pulled back, a light blush on her cheeks. "Thanks again. I had a great time."

This time Inuyasha was blushing too. "N-No problem." He stuttered. "I'll see you soon." He said. "Whenever that is."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. I'll call you some time and we'll organize a date."

Inuyasha gave her a small smiled and nodded. He opened his door and hopped into his red sports car. He smiled at Kagome one more time and waved before he turned his keys and drove off.

Kagome stood there for awhile, waving until the car was out of sight. When it did she felt so lonely all of a sudden. What was the matter with her? Kagome mentally shook her head. 'No Kagome.' She told herself. 'Don't get attached. It'll only cause you'll only hurt yourself when you kill him.' she thought sadly. 'If I can kill him anyway…'

She walked up to her apartments and locked the door as she entered. Her room was dark, the only light was the open window showing a view of the starless night, and it gave her the chills. Her senses were twitchy. Something wasn't right about the waves in this room. It felt… darker somehow. Kagome threw her keys to a side table and was about to open the lights but when her hand was nearly at the switch a voice called out to her. The same sick voice with that warm ting to it.

"Hello, Kagome dear." It said darkly.

**-X-**

Wow man. This was a pretty long chapter. Oh well. Anyway, hope you guys liked it! I didn't even change anything in this one!


	9. I Own You

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

A/N: GET ON WITH IT!!

-x-

The hair at the back of Kagome's neck stood up. Her instincts and hanyou abilities were on edge. She spun around on the balls of her feet, not bothering to turn on the light, and came face to face with the boss himself. Kagome could see perfectly well in the dark; as long there's a little bit of light. The moonshine shone through the curtains and it gave the room a ghostly light.

"What are you doing here Naraku?" Kagome hissed. Her hands were up as in combat. Her legs were spread apart so that she could bolt as soon as the need arrives. Naraku was just at the doorframe to her kitchen and that was only a few feet away from Kagome. He stayed silent. His dark, violet eyes glaring at her. He stood like the grim reaper, silent and deadly. He didn't even make a sound and that was what spooked Kagome. Shouldn't he make sounds when he's breathing? "Answer my question Naraku." She ordered, her eyes turned into cat-like slits.

This time Naraku did react. He gave her a wide grin. His teeth were always so white that it almost glowed in the dark. "Why, Kagome dear, do I have to have a reason to visit my favourite pet?" he purred.

Kagome growled in warning. She hated the nickname Naraku gave her. "Yes, you do." She answered. "You don't just visit your workers at the dead of night for no reason at all." Naraku took a step closer to Kagome. She held her place. She wasn't going to get chased out of her own apartment! "Back up, Naraku." She hissed.

Naraku stopped but his grin grew wider. "Why such harshness, pet?" he asked. "You certainly didn't treat that _mutt_ like this whenever he got close to you." He growled. Kagome could hear it: that warm ting to his voice. What did she do to make him mad?

'What kind of question is that?' she asked herself. "Okay, what's the deal Naraku?" she asked. Her body was all edgy. She'd fight him out if she had to. Despite herself, she was scared of Naraku. He was a much stronger demon than she was and could kill her without a second thought. She never felt truly comfortable with him. She was part miko and his evil aura gave her the creeps. Whenever she was around him, her miko powers would kick in and try to purify this tainted demon. 'Yeah right.' She thought. 'Even if my miko powers did try to purify his ass I bet it wouldn't do much to him. He's the strongest demon I know and I haven't even trained my blasted miko powers yet.'

Naraku stopped grinning and showed his fangs. "You're disobeying me, pet." He snarled. "I told you to kill him and what do you do? You date him!" he hollered.

Kagome, even though terrified, gave him a smirk. "Jealous now are we?" She was brave but right now she was just very, very stupid. Brave and stupid are very different things and Kagome has both of them. Guess which she's using now.

Naraku growled warningly at her. "I'm not jealous, pet." He said harshly. But then he began to smirk. "Just very, very possessive."

Kagome showed her own pair of sharp fangs. "I'm not some doll Naraku." She hissed. "Why be possessive over me if you don't even own me?"

Naraku took another step closer to her and this time Kagome backed up. "You belong to me pet." He snarled. "I need to teach you that."

She could feel his evil aura growing and her own one rising with it too, pure or tainted she didn't know. She could also feel the beat of her heart drum faster as he approached her ever so slowly. She backed up slowly with ever step he took. "What are you doing?" she asked, her voice strained.

Naraku continued to proceed. "You are mine and you should now it." he hissed. He saw Kagome hit the wall and he continued to advance her. "Or did you forget that?"

Kagome was pressing as hard as she could to the wall as if she could go through it. Not that it's better. If she did go right through the wall then she would have to have a 50 feet fall. Not a pretty sight. Oh, and all those people who believe cats always land on their feet: that's not always true. Kagome gulped. She could fight him. Of course she could. It wouldn't turn out pretty but at least she wouldn't be defenceless like this. "I'm not yours Naraku. I never was." She said, her voice in a whisper.

Naraku growled again as he came inches away from Kagome. His own powerful, demonic energy was crushing her own. Since she had only half-pure energy then he could easily take it down. Besides, the demon part of her soul didn't seem too bothered by him being so close. He was only inches away from her, their bodies not touching. "Do you remember the day I found you, Kagome dear?" he asked.

Kagome gulped again. Her arms were by her sides and her eyes were wide with fear. She could feel him pushing down her own energy as if it were a marshmallow. 'Damn it Kagome! Get a hold of yourself.' She scowled herself but to no prevail. She nodded an answer to his question. How could she forget that day?

-X-

_A small raven-haired girl was crouched at the sidewalk. It pouring down and she was getting soaked. Her clothes were torn and ripped and soggy. Her hair wasn't the neatest of girls. Her small arms were wrapped around her knees, which were pulled up to her chest. She wore a light brown dress with tattered jeans. She couldn't be any more than 10 years of age._

_Other past her. They ran on the sidewalks with their arms over their head as if to protect themselves from the harsh rain. It wasn't a storm or anything. The rain wasn't going down that fast or hard but enough for them to run squealing. The people who past the crouched girl gave her looks of pity. Some people with umbrellas just looked at her with disgust as they continued their walk past her on the path._

_The 10-year-old girl was sitting on the gutter, her eyes were covered by her bangs. Her face was a mess with dirt and mud. Her arms and legs were scraped and bruised and signs of abuse everywhere on her small body. She didn't even acknowledge the downpour. She just sat there as if nothing was happening. She didn't notice that everyone on the block took cover and that there were hardly any people outside the rain. She didn't even notice the three huge men behind her, each under an umbrella._

_"Hey, little girl." One said. From the sound of his voice it seemed like he was drinking._

_The girl didn't look back. She sat there silently as if no one spoke to her. _

_Another voice called out. It, too, sounded drunk. "Are ya lost or somethin'?" he asked gruffly._

_Again she didn't pay any attention to them. She sat as still as a statue, her head bent so that her eyes. The eyes that held so much pain so much torture. Then suddenly the third man grabbed her shoulder. "What are ya? Deaf or jus' plain ol' ignorin' us?" his words were slurred._

_Again, she didn't move, but her body went stiff. After a few moments the man who grabbed her shoulder suddenly pulled her to face him. Her head was still bent so no one was able to see the colour of her eyes. She was pulled up to her two, small feet, both bear. She was small for her age and only reached the adult's waist in size._

_"What's 'rong wid ya?" the man asked, his eyes glinting with some unknown idea. He held the child with each of his giant hands on each of her shoulders. He was crouching so that he was the same height as her. The umbrella he had he held in his armpits. The girl and the man were protected with the downpour. "Do ya need a place ta sleep?" he asked. His eyes were glinting with something wild._

_The child made a disgusted face. She could smell the alcohol that the man had drunk, even the two other men. It seemed to her that they all drank some strong beer or wine. A lot of it too. She didn't say anything. She didn't even look up to meet their faces. One of the other men crouched down with him and her and studied her face intently. His own umbrella was over the other guy's. The child didn't hear the strong downpour in her ears anymore. She just heard it as if it were outside a window._

_The new visitor examined her face with curiosity. He smirked, his teeth yellow. These men couldn't be anymore than 30. "A bit of dirt and mud bu' if we clea' her up then she migh' be a pretty one." He smirked._

_The third man joined them and by the smell of his breath, he was the one who was drunk the most. "Ye right." He slurred. "We'll take her 'ome."_

_The three of them stood up and pulled on the girl's shoulder. "Come now, darlin'" one of them spoke. "We'll make ya cozy." _

_She didn't believe it though. She heard the dark tone of his voice. The girl didn't move when they tugged at her shoulder. She stayed rooted on the spot, not budging. One of them grew angry and tugged on her arm; hard. "C'mon bitch! Move it will ya?" he ordered._

_He tightened his grip on the girl but she made no move to go with them. She didn't even make a sound. It was like she was the undead._

_One of them got too impatient. The slapped the girl right across her cheek. Her face jerked to the side but she still made no noise. Not a squeak or a cry. When she turned her head around again, the three men could see her eyes clearly. A light, bright blue, just like the sky. They were calm and emotionless as she stared at the three large men in front of her. Her lips were slightly parted, revealing her sharp fangs._

_They released the girl and one of them spat in her face. "'Tis a demon!" one cried out._

_Another one made a disgusted grunting noise. "No." he said. "'Tis not demon but a 'alf-breed. If it were a real demon th'n it wouldn'' be on da streets. We respect real demons here. Or else we'd be dea' righ' now." He slurred._

_"Half-breed!" one yelled. He spat in her face. "Ta think. We 'ere going to 'ake it 'ome! It should die ta try an' trick us like that!" and with that he pulled his arms back as if to punch her._

_He brought his fist down on her face but he missed. The girl dodged the attack as she ducked, her face as calm as ever but her eyes now narrowed into slits. "Come 'ere!" he said as he tried to kick her in the stomach. She tried to dodge it again but one of the other men grabbed her from behind and held her by her arms. The blow to her stomach was hard and this time she did make a noise. It was a sob and a choke at the same time. The man who held her let her go and she fell on all fours, choking and sobbing. All three of them dropped their umbrellas and cracked their knuckles._

_The child looked up, the rain pouring into her eyes. She blank the rain away, along with her tears. She saw one of them approach her with a fist ready to strike. Before she could react she was punched on her shoulder. She cried out in pain as she was shoved to the cement pathway. She held her arm with her other hand and stared up at the tall men._

_One thing that did bother them was the look in her eyes. They were scared but there was another thing in them too. Her blue eyes were alive with rage. Her pupils were narrowed to cat-like slits and her fangs were longer as she hissed at them. They could see that her tiny claws had longed, even though only by a tiny bit._

_The men just grew even angrier that she was trying to intimidate them. Two of them approached her and started to punch at her stomach and arms. "Try ta scare us eh?" one said as the girl below him yelled out in pain. "No one is goin' ta save ya. Who would want ta save a 'alf-breed?"_

_She glared up at them with narrowed eyes. She gave one screech as she tried to fight back. Her claws went for their faces and throats while her fangs tried to sink into their arms and hands._

_The two men roared with rage and pain as one punched her jaw. The third one, the one that wasn't hitting her, got the handle of his umbrella and started thrumming it into his open palm; a smirk was laid on his dark, wet face. "'E're goin' ta teach ya a lesson you'll nev'r forget." _

_Her eyes widened with utmost fear as the man with the umbrella approached her. The two men were still punching her and her tears poured freely out of her eyes. She saw the third man above her, the umbrella behind his shoulder, ready to hit. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the pain._

_But it never came._

_She opened her eyes again and saw that another man, a fourth man, was stopped him from bring down the umbrella. Her blue eyes stared as the fourth man punched him square in the face. The third guy hit the cement, with a broken nose from what she could see._

_The new guy turned to her and the two men beside her. They backed away slowly but she stayed where she was, her face scared as ever. This guy was a demon; an evil one at that. She could feel his demonic aura begin to wrap itself around her. But she also felt herself fighting with this new aura. She didn't mean too but she was._

_He appeared with the two other men in each of his hands. The small girl barely saw it happen. She could hear their pleads and begs but the demon didn't heed them. He threw them with the other guy and they collapsed on top of another. A second later they were on their feet, running away from the demon, their umbrellas forgotten as it flew away with the wind._

_The child stared up at the demon before her. He was dressed in a black coat and a pitch-black hat. Her blue eyes were still widened with fear as he knelt beside her. Her arms were terribly bruised and she thought that one of her ribs were broken. She could feel pain everywhere now. Her cheeks burned and her eyes stung with the water pouring into them._

_The demon stared at her face and she the same. She noticed his violet eyes, evil violet eyes, and dark too. She noticed that he looked younger then the other two but he was a demon. Who knew how old he was._

_The demon smirked at her and held out a hand. "My name's Naraku." He said. "A pity with what they did to a child like you." He stared into her eyes but longer. When he saw that she wouldn't shake his hands he let them drop. "I see your potential, child." He said with a grin. "You may be weak now but you're young. When you grow older your powers will come in handy. Would you like to join me?"_

_The young girl didn't say anything. She still stared at the demon with wary and careful eyes._

_He sighed but the grin was still in place. "You can't understand now but I will train you. Don't you want to have revenge to all the people who had done this to you?" he coaxed. "Don't you want to make them pay. The bad people who hurt you like this?"_

_She hesitated for awhile, taking in his words. When she heard the word 'hurt' her eyes brightened with a dark glow. She nodded wearily. _

_Naraku smirked. "You want to have revenge do you? You want to make them pay for what they did to you. You want them to feel the same pain that you felt. Is that right?"_

_Once again, she nodded. _

_"Then will you come with me?" he asked. "I will train you so that you could do all that. I can see the pain in your eye child. I see what they've done to you. Do you want to join me to have revenge?"_

_She didn't really know what revenge was but she saw the overall thing. She wanted them to pay. She wanted them to feel the hurt she felt. Her blue eyes were forever scarred with the pain they inflicted and she wanted to scar them back. Her cat-like eyes shone with a tainted glow. "Yes." She said weakly._

_Naraku's grin grew large. "Good." He said. "Will you come with me and let me teach you how to accomplish that?"_

_"Yes." She said, this time more loudly. Naraku could actually hear the eagerness and resentfulness in her voice._

_Naraku smirked with satisfaction. "Very well." He said as he stood up. He lent a hand to her to help her up but she refused it. She got up by herself, although it looked terribly painful and hard. He let down his hand when she got up and smirked at her willpower. "By the way," he added. "What is your name?" he asked._

_The small child hesitated for a moment. She let the hardening rain soak her as the demon beside her had an umbrella. She felt the chill in her spine as the water socked her to the bone. She looked up at Naraku with those large and scarred eyes. "Kagome." She answered. "My name is Kagome." _

-X-

Kagome shuddered as she recalled the memory. Naraku saved her that day and it was also the day that he owned her. She owed him too. Once again she cursed the fates. "Yes." She said weakly. "I remember."

Naraku grinned with satisfaction. "Good, pet." He purred. "Now, do I own you?"

Kagome glared at him with her shocking blue eyes. They were still scarred. You can't heal a scar no matter how long. At least, that's what she believed in. "You don't own me, Naraku." She hissed. "I just owe you."

Naraku's eyes narrowed as he growled deep within his chest. "Listen, you ungrateful woman." He grabbed her arms and pulled her closer to him, ignoring her hisses of protest. He bent his head low so that he was able to nip her ear. "I picked you up in the sidewalk just like a stray." He whispered in her ear. "And I could easily throw you back too." He hissed lowly.

Kagome squired in his grasp. "Let me go Naraku." She hissed. She wasn't going to get harassed in her own apartment.

Naraku chuckled but it held no humor. Kagome could tell he was pissed. "Now, now, pet." He purred angrily. "Don't get all hasty with me," he ordered as he licked the shell of her ear.

That was about all Kagome could take. She pushed Naraku with all her might on his chest but he only was pushed back a little. She was still in his arms. She bared his fangs at him as her claws started to longer. "Get out of my apartment." She snarled.

Naraku glared at her. "First," he said. "I want you to swear that you'll kill that mutt."

Kagome glared right back at him. Her eyes were narrowed into slits. She didn't answer him but she did try to struggle out of his grasp once more. She finally thought of using her knee. She did. She kneed Naraku one the shins and he let her go with a hiss. She ran towards her door. She was certainly not going to fight in her apartment. She didn't want her place to be destroyed as if a mini cyclone just hit. She was at the door but before she could even touch the doorknob strong arms wrapped themselves around her chest. She tried to fight back again but he bit her neck in a dominant display. She instantly stilled, not because she submitted but because if she moved then her throat will be cut into bits.

Naraku gave a purr of satisfaction and let her throat go. "Swear on it that you'd kill the brat." He snarled. "Kill him and that's all. No more playing, no more flirting. Just kill him." he said, his mouth so very close to her ear.

"Why? Because I don't flirt with you?" Kagome retorted. "You know how I have my kills Naraku. Don't interfere with my fun."

Naraku hissed again and almost squeezed her to death. "I'm growing uncomfortable with your hesitation to answer me. Swear that you'll kill him, no more fun." He hissed.

Kagome struggled again but when it was no use she sighed in defeat. "Fine." She said resentfully. "I'll kill him but I will use that month you gave me. You can't turn away from that." She bargained.

Naraku hissed in her ear. "You'll kill him in a month?" he asked.

Kagome nodded. "But I'll still play my games. You can't tell me how to do my job." She snarled.

Naraku gave her one little squeeze then let her go fully. Kagome stumbled as far away from him as possible. "You know you're my best assassin." He said in a low growl. "Don't disappoint me or else I'll send someone else on the job. To take out both him and you."

Kagome rolled her eyes at him. "You've told me this already." She said. "So, are you going to leave now?" she asked hatefully.

Naraku nodded. "I will." He then walked to the window instead of the door. "But don't get to comfy with him, pet." He warned. "I'll be watching you. I have eyes everywhere."

Kagome shivered at the thought. 'Damn this stalker!' She nodded a reply to him.

He smirked. "And besides. You've got less than a month to kill him. Don't get too attached because it will only pain you even more when you kill him."

Kagome snarled at him. His smirk remained but his eyes were still angry. He opened the window and leapt out. When he did Kagome ran up and shut it tightly and put it on lock. She draped the curtains and leaned against her window. When she couldn't smell him any more she slumped to the ground, her head in her hands. His disgusting scent still lingered the room and she hated him for that.

Would she really kill Inuyasha? This question shocked her. She never had second thoughts about killing an assigned person. What was going on with her? He was like a drug to her. She missed him even now. 'Damn you Inuyasha!' she scowled. 'Why'd you confuse me like this?' her breaths came out as slow pants and her eyes were closing. 'Damn you all…' she said before she fell asleep with exhaustion.

-X-

It has been two days since Inuyasha's date with Kagome. For those two days Inuyasha's thoughts have all been revolving around the raven-haired hanyou. Right now he was on his motorbike and was driving towards his brother's home. He said that the 'Souta' guy still not saying any more. He wanted Inuyasha to come and see if he could do anything about it.

Throughout the whole ride all Inuyasha could do was smirk. 'Ha! My big, great brother can't get a few answers from a punk!' he chuckled to himself. 'This should be interesting.'

He arrived at Sesshomaru's house. It wasn't a mansion but it was still huge as! It was like a modern day castle. Sesshomaru did always like houses with olden day features. Inuyasha parked his bike at the driveway and went inside, not bothering to knock. He walked inside the marvelous castle, like house but didn't even care about what it looked like. He went into the living room without even passing a single person.

When he entered he saw Sesshomaru sitting on the couch, reading today's newspaper. Inuyasha walked up to him. "So, where's this Souta dude?" he asked.

Sesshomaru's eyes didn't move from the paper. "He's locked up in the basement with some other guys trying to get some answers out of him. Do you need any assistance to find your way there, brother?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and just left. He walked into the basement and down the stairs. He cam across a door and tried to open it. But to his surprise it was locked from the inside with some sort of enchantment. "Hey!" He called out. "Let me in! It's Inuyasha!"

The door opened and he went inside. When he did he found the usual thing: some guy tied up to a chair with a spotlight above him, two brutes with bloody knuckles and everything else just plain old darkness. Inuyasha found the whole scene odd. Couldn't his brother find a more human way to get answers? 'Feh.' He thought. 'He's a demon, what could you expect?'

He walked up to the two brutes and they turned around to face him. One was an ugly little short guy. He was a short, greed, toad youkai. "Hey Jarken." He greeted in disgust. The other was a rat demon with a thin face. He had spiked gloves on that were just leaking blood. "What's up Hokaru?"

Hokaru smirked. "Hey dog-breath. You came here to help us?"

Jarken spat in disgust. "We don't need a half-breed like you in here. We full demons could handle it."

Inuyasha smirked despite his anger. "Well it doesn't look like you've handled it too well or why would Sesshomaru call me?"

Jarken remained quiet while Hokaru smirked. "Good to have you here. We could use more help into breaking this wolf youkai." He glared at him as he sat on the chair, bleeding head hung. "Stubborn one aren't you? He hissed.

Inuyasha stared at him and nodded to the both of them. "You could take a break now. I could handle this myself."

"What do you mean?" Jarken roared. "If two full demons couldn't make him spill the beans then I doubt someone like you would!"

"Enough, Jarken." Hokaru ordered. "We had our chance. It's Inuyasha's turn now." He motioned Jarken to leave. He smirked as he exited through the door. "Break a leg, dog-breath."

Inuyasha gave him a two-fingered salute. "Will do." He said before the door shut. He turned to Souta and stared at him. Those ropes looked weak so why isn't he able to break free from them?

"They put a damned spell on it if that's what you're thinking." He said as he spat out blood. He lifted up his head so he could stare at Inuyasha in the eyes. He managed a small smirk. "Shouldn't have played with you right?"

Inuyasha's face was blank. He took another chair and put in front of him. He sat on it and stared at him. "Some little demons have been telling me you wouldn't say no more." He said. "Are you going tell me what?"

Souta managed a harsh chuckled. "Hell no." he said. His face was all bruised and his forehead was bleeding. His clothes were ripped and his arms were leaking blood. He had a deep cut on his leg that poured out freely. One of his eyes were swollen and his left cheek was purple with bruises.

Inuyasha examined him and all the damage. He wasn't a really big fan in torture even if it were like this. "Sorry man." He said. "For what they did to you." He really did pity him.

He gave another heartless laugh. "Having pity on me won't do you any good." His eyes locked with Inuyasha's and they grew hard. "I won't tell you anything more." He said plainly.

After a few minutes of silence Inuyasha talked again. "I'm not going to beat you okay?" he asked. "Just be a good little assassin and answer my questions. Then we could let you go if you won't kill anyone else, or attempt to anyway."

Souta stared at him, pain and guilt in his eyes. "I've already said too much." His eyes grew wide with free. "If Naraku ever found out I told you all these things I'll be dead in a few days after you let me go." He gritted his teeth. 'I just hope he hasn't got to Kagome yet.' He pleaded to himself.

Inuyasha watched him intently. He didn't want to hurt this guy. He was a good fighter and he already went through a lot. "Okay, listen." He ordered. "I'm just going to forget that you tried to kill me alright? So just answer my questions and then you'll be as free as a bird."

Souta watched him wearily. "What sort of questions?" he asked.

Inuyasha hesitated for a second before answering. "Who are your partners?" he asked.

Souta shook his bloodied head. "I work alone." He said.

Inuyasha nodded. "Do you know any other assassins that might what to kill me?"

Souta thought about it for awhile. One name came to mind. 'Kagome.' He thought. 'Naraku always picks her if the assassin fails quite a lot of times. It's got to be her.' He glanced at Inuyasha. 'But how could I ask him if he knows Kagome without drawing suspicion to her? I don't want to betray my little sister.' "I may know some." He said. "Tell me a few people you've met since last time I tried to kill you."

Inuyasha thought about it. "The only people I met were two girls." He said. "Do I tell you their names?" he asked.

Souta nodded. "It might help."

He was still wary of this guy. What if he took these names to his boss afterwards and have them eliminated? 'Why would they have them killed?' he reasoned with himself. 'And besides, there has to be a lot of people with the same names as theirs. "Sango and Kagome." He answered. "Do you know them?" he asked.

Souta's face turned unreadable. 'So she's next huh?' he thought to himself. 'I hope she doesn't get caught like I did. No, she wouldn't. She never fails.' "They don't ring any bells." He said, masking his scent.

Inuyasha nodded. He wasn't lying from what he could sense. "Okay. Will Naraku try to kill anyone else besides me?" he asked.

Souta thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. "No, he wants you dead. Since your family's business is almost over-taking my boss's he'll try to tear it apart. He won't go for Sesshomaru because he's out of reach right now and we don't have much info on him. And your parents are dead right? So that leaves you. And you guys aren't really attached to anyone are you? If so then I guess there's no one else."

Inuyasha nodded once more. So far there's nothing really important. 'Damn it.' he swore to himself. 'I should've asked Sesshomaru what he wanted to know. Oh well, his fault for not asking. The bastard.' "Is there anything else you'd like to tell me?" he asked.

Should he tell him to be careful? He seemed like a nice guy. 'But if I know Kagome then she wouldn't really care. She'd take him out if Naraku orders her too.' He thought sadly. 'I don't want her to get hurt like I did.' He checked his wounds and saw his blood loss and cursed mentally. What else could he tell him? He couldn't go back to Naraku's place again. Right now he's considered a failure and a traitor and Naraku would send people out to kill him before he spreads more secrets.

He wouldn't though. If he reveals Naraku's secrets then he'd die and Kagome along with him. And if he just goes broke then Kagome would go broke too. She had no other job except that daycare and they don't pat very much. He decided that he wouldn't protect Naraku anymore. He'd protect his little sister. "There's nothing else." He said.

Inuyasha nodded and stood up. "Thanks." he said and headed for the door. "I'll tell Sesshomaru not to let people hurt you anymore. He'd probably still keep you but since you have nothing else to say he'd probably let you go soon." He thought about that for a second. "Either that or turn you to the police. You're okay with that aren't you?" he asked. "I mean, you did kill a few people for Naraku's benefits."

Souta nodded. He wasn't scared of prison. He broke out more than once already. "Nor problem." He said.

Inuyasha nodded. "I'll get someone to treat those wounds of yours and then your fate is in my brother's hands." He opened the door. "Take care now!" he said before he closed the door.

Souta stared at the door as it locked itself closed. He bowed his head low and forced his tears away. 'Kagome…' he thought. 'Please be safe.' He knew Naraku. If one of his workers fails they die. He made no exceptions. 'Please Kagome, take care of yourself until I get out of here.' He said as he reached into his hidden pockets. 'For people like them, they don't search you properly.' He said as he got out lock picking tools. 'This may not work but at least it's something…'

Inuyasha came out from the door and nodded to Hokaru and Jarken. "Don't go back inside." He said. "I've got the answers so you don't need to beat him up no more." 'Well some answers anyway…'

The three of them headed outside from the basement and they did. They headed to the living room where Sesshomaru was still reading the paper. "Hey, I got some answers." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru continued to read. "What are they?" he asked.

"Nothing much. He says assassins will still try to kill me and that he has no partners. He says he works alone." He answered.

"What else?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha thought about it. "And he also asked if I met any new people around. I told him their names and he said he doesn't know any of them."

Sesshomaru's eyes left his paper and he stared at Inuyasha with a curious look. "Who are they?" he asked.

Inuyasha frowned. "It's not like they have anything to do with it."

"What are their names Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru ordered.

He sighed. "Kagome Higurashi and Sango Mikumi. Happy now?" he said in irritation. He didn't like his brother trying to find out everything in his personal life.

Sesshomaru didn't reply about that. "I will have some people look up on them. If any of them are suspicious then I want you to try and make them confess." He said in a cold tone. "Either that or just kill them on the spot."

Inuyasha frowned. "Why do you want them dead so much?" he asked. "It's not like they're out to kill you and last time I checked you didn't give a rats ass about me. What's the deal?"

Sesshomaru returned to his papers. "Nothing's going on." He replied. "Just that if another one of the family gets killed it will be a bad image." He glanced at Inuyasha. "Even more than it is now."

Inuyasha growled at him as he clenched his fists. "Let me hear you say that again." He dared.

"Enough of this foolishness." He ordered. "Leave. You have fulfilled your purpose."

Inuyasha continued to growl at him. His anger was certainly rising, "I'm not some dog that you could call on at any time Sesshomaru." He snarled.

"Whatever you say, brother." He answered in a flat tone.

Inuyasha growled one more time before he turned and left. "See you, Hokaru, Jarken." He glanced back. "And see you jackass." He waved and exited the door.

Sesshomaru sighed and dismissed the other two. 'Little brother's are such a pain…'

Inuyasha stormed out of the house and hopped onto his motorbike. He started the engine and sped off his driveway. He was in the highway, letting the wind whip his long, silver hair. Damn he was furious with his stupid brother. 'Big brothers are such a pain…' he thought to himself as he drove to no where in particular.

-X-

A/N: Yada Yada Yada! I hardly changed anything in this one! Hope you guys liked it!


	10. Fail?

**To Kill and Forget**

**A/N: **Hey guys! Sorry I updated so late. School gets in the way you know? Even birthday parties. Anyway thanks for all your reviews and hope you enjoy this chapter!

-X-

Kagome walked steadily on the footpath. The high moon shining down on her only quarter full. The sky was starless and black clouds hovered above the city. It wasn't going to rain though. The neko hanyou could sense it. Those clouds had nothing to deliver.

She kept her pace steady as she made her way towards HQ. She was wearing the usual black clothes she wore on these nights. A tight black top with loose leather jacket. She wore black jogging pants with one red stripe on both legging. Black sunglasses covered her bright blue eyes and a black cap was on her head with her hair tied up in a high ponytail.

Now this might have looked pretty suspicious if anyone was out in this time of night but there were no residents out. But just in case she needed this outfit. She couldn't have people recognizing her from their homes no would she? Sweet, kind Kagome walking in the dead of night with the most intimidating outfit on would cause some suspicions.

She stopped in front of a large building. It may have looked plain but it was scarier in the inside. Kagome opened the doors into it, only the minimum of lights were on. She nodded to the dull looking man at the register and he gave her a dismissing wave, knowing who this person was. She reached the alleviator and pressed the going up button.

She slid inside when the alleviator opened. She pressed three random buttons and the lift started to rise. She sighed and took off her glasses. Her blue eyes shone in this blank lift with only a dull yellow light. She took off her cap and stuffed the two items in her pocket. She kept her hair tied up for the entire ride.

The alleviator stopped and opened the doors. She gracefully walked outside to the long hallway. The doors closed and she was left with hardly light at all. She walked casually through the long, dark hallway until she came to a purple door. Lights were seeping through the cracks from the door and she heard voices in the other side. Two she was very familiar with and both she hated to the core.

She sighed once more and opened the door without knocking. Inside she was met by two very familiar people. A tall, dark haired woman was leaning on her boss. It seemed like she was flirting with him and stopped right when Kagome opened the door. The tall woman gave Kagome a hateful glare but also a sly smirk. "Why, hello Kagome." She greeted coldly. "Nice to see you here."

Kagome resisted the urge to make a disgusted face. "Can't say the same for you, Kikyo." She said in a disdainful hiss. Kikyo was on her boss's lap, her arms around his neck. Her full, lump breasts were sticking out towards his chest and her face held as little makeup as possible.

Kikyo wore colours that would definitely stick out in the night. She wore a very tight pink and white top with stripes on it. Her gray shorts only covered her mid-thigh. The man she was on was a purple haired demon. He had a muscular build but not too muscular. He wore his usual black and purple business suit. "Kagome, pet, what a pleasure to see you tonight." He said.

"Stuff it, Naraku." Kagome hissed at them. They were in Naraku's office; you've been here before. Purple and black curtains and a droopy setting. "I'm here on business."

Naraku just smirked at Kagome, showing his pointy fangs. "So are we."

Kagome scoffed. "Right." She said blankly as she stared disgustingly at them. "What the hell do you want?"

Naraku straddled his long arms around Kikyo's tiny waist. "You know what I want." He said. "Another assassination."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'm already on an assassination mission." She noted. "Why do I have another?"

"This one won't take so long." Naraku informed. "Just a one night, clean sweep."

"Can't Kikyo do it?" Kagome asked as she glanced over the said person. Now, Kikyo wasn't a demon of any kind. She was a full-blown human, nothing tainted whatsoever, well if you could say that anyway. She did, however, hold some holy powers in her body but weak ones. She was as good as Kagome although she would prefer men to women in her assassinations.

Kikyo rolled her eyes at the younger assassin. "I can't do this one, Kagome." She said. "This mission will be simply too easy for me to deal with. Boss, here, doesn't want to trouble a higher rank assassin like me with this lousy mission. It's only for wannabe assassins." She smirked.

"And that's why I'm asking why you don't do it." Kagome retorted. And another thing, Kagome never calls Naraku 'boss'. She never wanted to and she never felt like it. She didn't allow a superior and she doesn't have one but Naraku thinks otherwise.

Naraku ignored their petty argument. "Kagome, you will do what I say, no arguments." He ordered.

Kagome bared her fangs at him. "You're not my boss." She stated.

His eyes narrowed dangerously at Kagome and his claws began to poke Kikyo yet she didn't mind. "Haven't we discussed this already, pet?" he asked.

Kagome gave him a smirk. "We have discussed this but we never agreed on it."

Naraku's eyes seemed to glare at Kagome. She could feel his demonic energy circling her being and she almost let out a cough- almost. Kikyo was affected too but not as intensely. "It would be wise to not have a repeat scene then." He said. "Do what I say and we'll keep things peaceful."

Kagome resisted the urge to sigh. "Fine." She said in a bored tone. She wasn't up to fight Naraku this night. "Who's the unlucky soul?" she asked.

Naraku smirked, his eyes growing back to normal. For now he has won this battle. "I need you to send a warning to the Tashio Corporation." He said.

The neko hanyou gave him a confused look. "Tashio? Since when did you give any warnings like that?" she asked in disbelief. "I thought you said you wanted me to kill their younger son, not give them a warning."

Kikyo's eyes widened. She turned to Naraku. "Tashio's younger son?" she repeated. When she saw Naraku nod her eyes widened even more from shock and fear. Kagome gave her a puzzled look.

"Why do you care?" Kagome asked.

Kikyo turned her gaze back to Kagome, her face impassive. "Isn't that the most powerful family in the region?" she asked. "It'll be a tough job trying to kill their son."

Kagome glared at Kikyo. She knew she was hiding something that they didn't want to know. She didn't press but that didn't mean she wouldn't press later. "Yeah, it will be." She turned her gaze to the silent Naraku. "So what do I have to do?" she asked.

"The Tashio Corp. are having a little party in a few days." He said. "I want you to set that party haywire and have those people running around like mice."

It was Kagome's turn to narrow her eyes. "You know I don't just kill anybody there, Naraku." She glared. "I can't do this mission if I have to kill any innocents."

Naraku smirked. "You won't have to kill any innocents, Kagome." He said. "Just ruin this party of theirs and leave a clear message for them to take notice."

"What kind of message?" Kagome asked.

"If they keep rising their company to overthrow mine then their entire family would be in danger." Naraku answered.

Kagome almost groaned with irritation. "How the hell am I supposed to do that?" she hissed.

"Simple." Kikyo butted in. "Just kill someone very close to them."

Kagome stared at her with shock and anger. "That's killing an innocent you idiot!" she yelled in frustration.

"Then just injure the person." Kikyo suggested. She gave Kagome a glare. "Now that isn't killing now is it?"

The two assassins glared at each other from across the room. Their glares were intense with hate and resent. The tension was so thick in the air that someone could actually cut it. That someone was Naraku. "Do you accept?" he asked.

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. "When's the party?" she asked. "And more importantly, what is this damn thing all about?"

"The party will be in three days." He answered. "And it will be a small get together with all of Tashio's business people."

"What's the occasion?" Kagome asked.

Naraku stared darkly at her that made Kagome's spine tingle. "They seemed to have found out a way to overthrow my company." He said darkly. "And those fools are already starting to celebrate." He pushed Kikyo off his lap and she stumbled backwards. "We need to teach them that I'm not some pushover."

Kikyo regained her balance and stood straight. "What was the point of me being here?" she asked.

Naraku merely glanced at her. "I told you why. You have another assassination to do." He said. "Leave, now. You are of no use here."

It seemed like Kikyo was about to protest but she bit her tongue. Kagome actually thought she was ready to blow up in anger in being used. She marched towards the door without a word and left, slamming the door hard.

Naraku and Kagome stared at each other in silence for a few moments after Kikyo had left. It was Kagome who filled it up. "So, just injure a guy and that's it?" she asked. "That's not really an assassination, you know."

Naraku sighed. "I do know that, pet," he said. "But it would be fun to see them worry and reek havoc among themselves."

Kagome made a disgusted face. "You're one sick bastard Naraku."

He smirked in response. "Tell me something I don't know." He eyed Kagome's body, frowning at her. "Why must you wear such covering attire?" he asked. "The back does not suit with your pale skin. It just makes you seem paler."

Kagome snorted. "And so you think I care?" she asked. She turned to leave but didn't take a step. "Where is it?" she asked.

"Why such a rush to leave, pet?" he asked with a smirk. "You can stay with me for the night."

She hid the urge to gag. "No thanks." she said with sarcasm. "Just answer my question."

She could hear Naraku's sicken laugh. "So eager I see." He chuckled. "The party will be presented at the riverside of the Miko lake." He stated.

Kagome didn't say a word and left his office. Another mission. Damn her busy life.

-X-

The next day Kagome's home phone rang. She had just taken a shower before it rang. She picked it up and answered. Her white fluffy towel was wrapped around her small body and her raven hair dripped with water. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, Kagome." A familiar voice answered.

Kagome immediately knew who it was. How could she forget his voice? "What's up, Inuyasha?" she asked with a smile.

"I know it's a little short noticed but would you like to come to a party?" he asked hopefully.

"Why?" she asked. "Can't you ask Miroku or someone?"

"No." he said. "Miroku will be busy that night and I have no other friends that would like to come. Even Sango couldn't. How about you?"

The neko hanyou frowned. Why was she the last one he called to go? "What's it about?" she asked.

"Some sort of company party." He said. "Sesshomaru and my dad told me to bring someone."

"They told you to come?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, they wanted the family to be there." he gave a disgusted snort. "Yeah, family my ass. They hate it when I come to their little business shit."

"Then why go?" Kagome asked.

"Because if I don't I'll be taking a massive beating from both Sesshomaru AND my dad." He said in a bored tone. "Plus, I have nothing else to do anyway. So you want to come?"

Well she did have a mission that day but it was at the same place right? It'll be good because she wouldn't have to sneak in to wreck the whole thing up. She smiled over the receiver. "Yeah, sure, I'd love to come."

She could just hear Inuyasha's smile on his face. "Good," he said. "I mean, not that I care anyway." He added. Kagome had the urge to giggle at this. "So remember, in two more nights alright?" he said seriously. "And wear something fancy alright? If I bring a girl with some sort of punk outfit then they would be beyond mad. They'll be fucking insane."

Kagome sighed. Great, she has to go out shopping. "Okay, Inuyasha." She said. "Pick me up alright?" she said. "And don't bring a limo or anything. Something plain okay? Maybe that awesome car you have." She smirked.

"Fine, I hate limos anyway." He stated. "Okay then, see you."

"Bye Inuyasha. Thanks for inviting me." She said cheerfully.

"No problem. See you."

"See you." And they hung up and Kagome smirked. 'This is great. This is just great. Thanks Inuyasha for making this so much more easier.' She thought darkly.

-X-

It was two nights later and Kagome was already out of her apartment building. It was impossible to tell what she was wearing because over her outfit was a long black coat. Her hair was tied up neatly in a ponytail and two strips of hair swayed from the side of her face. She wore very little makeup, only some lip-gloss and very little black eye shadow.

She waited outside at 8 in the night, waiting for Inuyasha to arrive. It was chilly out and she shivered here and there. She had three guns hidden inside her coat and her dress but they were hidden well so that is she took her coat off no one would notice.

She looked up at the sky once more and saw the almost half-moon gazing down at her. No one was out at this time, not that she could tell anyway. She had no idea how long she was waiting but she could tell Inuyasha was VERY late. She resisted the urge to yell and stomp her foot in irritation.

Suddenly she heard the familiar sound of a car. She turned her head and saw a beautiful bright red sports car driving towards her. She smiled in relief that she didn't have to wait outside in the cold forever.

Inuyasha parked right in front of her and she walked around to the passenger seat. She opened the door and climbed inside, closing the door behind her.

She almost gasped at how Inuyasha looked. He wore a black tuxedo with a white shirt underneath and a pure black tie. He wore his hair loosely yet Kagome could still see his dog ears on top of his head. She also noticed how he had combed his hair and made it shine from the light outside and in. she was blushing at the sight.

"Oi, Kagome." He greeted in his usual cocky voice. "You shouldn't stare like that or else you might begin to drool." He teased.

Kagome quickly straightened herself up and glared at him. "Stop being so cocky." She hissed.

Inuyasha smirked. "You know Kagome." He started. "When I said something fancy to wear I meant something, you know, more flashy." He eyed her form and frowned. "Not some ugly, long cloak." He stated.

Kagome continued to glare at him. "Well, unlike some people, I don't like standing on the sidewalk with a stupid dress on. It makes me stick out." She said.

Somehow, Inuyasha's smirk widened. "Oh come on, it can't be that ugly." He mocked.

Once again Kagome gave him a death glare. But it was kind of hard to accomplish with her cheeks burning up with embarrassment. "You're late, Inuyasha." She stated. "You made me wait for about half an hour out there!" she fumed.

Inuyasha drove off the sidewalk and started to drive. "I'm not the one who was late." He said. "You just went out early."

Kagome crossed her arms and sat back in her seat. Already Inuyasha was being a jackass. 'Damn cocky bastard.' She thought to herself.

"You are going to take that thing off aren't you?" Inuyasha asked, breaking her from her thoughts. "I can't have you going in dressed like that." he pointed to her black cloak with one finger. "I might as well have brought a freaking goth."

Kagome glared at him as her teeth clenched together in embarrassment and anger. "Of course I'm going to take it off stupid!" she yelled. "I'm not going to wear this in front of the most powerful people in Japan!"

Inuyasha smirked. "Why don't you have that much modesty for me then?" he asked. "I mean, I AM one of the most powerful people in Japan."

Kagome scoffed. "You're also the most stupid person in Japan." She retorted. "I don't really care if I look good in front of you. I don't care what you think."

"And you do about the other guys?" he asked.

'Hell no.' was what she wanted to say but she didn't. She just shrugged. "Well it will be quite embarrassing if I go to a formal party with just simple clothes. I'll attract more eyes then I would want to." And that was true.

Half an hour later they arrived at Miko Lake. It was in the southern outer part of the city. Not many trees were there though, just a few surrounding the lake. Where the trees used to be were giant buildings, café and restaurants.

They came out of the car but before Kagome closed her door Inuyasha called out to her. "Take off the cloak, idiot." He said.

Kagome blank at him as if she didn't know what he was talking about. "Huh?" she said intelligently. "Now?"

Inuyasha almost growled in impatience. "Yes, now!" he yelled. "Do you want to strip in front of the other guests?" he asked rudely.

Kagome blushed and shook her head shyly. She began to untie the cloak's tie and she let the cloak fall to the ground.

Inuyasha's eyes almost burst out of his sockets. No he knew why she wore a cloak like that. If she didn't wear one then some bastards that past her way might have bothered her. She was wearing a long red dress with a slit coming up and stopping mid-thigh. The dress tightly hugged her curves and one of her long, lean legs showed clearly out. Her back was bare except for the straps that hugged together and her shoulders were strapless. The black eye shadow she was wearing perfectly matched the brought red dress.

"Stop staring Inuyasha." Kagome teased. "You shouldn't stare like that pr else you might start top drool." She copied.

Inuyasha quickly regained his structure and swallowed the poll of saliva that had gathered in his mouth. "J-Just throw the cloak in the car." He stuttered. 'Damn it! Freaking voice!' he cursed silently. "Then we can go." 'Forget about her sticking out in casual clothes.' He thought. 'She'd stick out with that!'

Kagome did what she was told and threw the cloak in. she shut the door and the both proceeded towards the outside restaurant, where the party was held. As they walked down the stairs together they could hear voices and conversations overlapping each other from below. Kagome gulped.

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around hers and she instantly accepted it. Hey, you got to act like this to avoid suspicion right? Hey walked down the flight of stairs before they could actually see the crowd of people gathered. Once they were in view all heads turned to them.

Kagome could feel herself stop and begin to blush at the attention. Some people were casting them disgusted glares while others gave jealous looks and awe. It was like that time when they were on their last date.

Inuyasha tugged on her arm, completely used to everything, and eventually Kagome followed the experienced man. Talk began to continue once more as they hit the floor.

Kagome had to gasp at the scenery. From behind them, where they came, was an urban, classical theme. While in front of her was a beautiful forest theme with the lake wide and below them. The moon was reflected from the lake's dark shine and it seemed to illuminate the entire scenery.

She felt a tugging of her arm again and she followed once more, reluctantly peeling her eyes from the beautiful scenery.

She was led into many people, most were demons and only few were humans. None were hanyou except for her and Inuyasha.

He led her towards a tall looking man with platinum hair. He looked a lot like Inuyasha and Kagome knew who it was. It was Inuyasha's older brother. He wore a simple white tuxedo with a blue shirt underneath and a white tie. He had his hair down but it still looked beautiful and neat.

He turned around, dismissing the conversation he was having earlier, and stared at both Inuyasha and Kagome who had stood in front of them. "Inuyasha." He said coldly. "I'm surprised you came here." He said. He glanced towards Kagome as she flushed at his gaze. "With a guest I see."

Kagome gave a short nod and Inuyasha just glared. "Yeah." He said. "This is Kagome. I've told you about her." He said.

Sesshomaru's eyes suddenly narrowed at the girl and Kagome could feel her hair rise. "Really." He said. He gave Kagome a look over and surprisingly he did it again. Kagome could feel herself blush harder. "Well I can't say it's a pleasure to meet you, girl." He said rudely. "It is no surprise that my brother would bring a human to this party."

Inuyasha frowned. Why did his brother think Kagome was a human? For the first time that night he took a small whiff of Kagome. He knew why then. She was wearing that artificial scent. It was covering up her demonic smell. He hated that smell and he almost corrected Sesshomaru but he promised Kagome that he wouldn't tell anyone she was a hanyou.

Instantly Kagome's blush was gone and her head snapped right up to glare at the great demon before her. "What is that supposed to mean?" she asked, her temper rising. Yes, she was not a human but she still didn't like demons thinking they're better than they are.

Sesshomaru stared at her clear blue eyes, enraged by his comment. Staring into them he thought how unusual it was for a Japanese young woman to have such an odd colour. It would be expected from a demon, maybe hanyou, but not a simple human like her. "It means what it sounds like, human." He said plainly. "Humans are at a lower rank than us demons." He glared at her. "Do not disturb me with your petty words."

Kagome almost let out an inhuman hiss at the rude dog. "That's because my petty words shouldn't be wasted on a cocky guy like you." Wrong move.

Sesshomaru growled and glared intently at Kagome. "If we weren't here right now, human, I would've slit your throat in a matter of seconds." He said coldly. "It would be wise if you avoid seeing me again tonight." He said before he walked away.

Kagome was about to shout out to him but she felt a hand touch her arm. She turned and saw Inuyasha's smirking face. "Wow, you got a lot of guts, you know?" he said. "No one dares smart talk Sesshomaru but me. He must have been pretty shocked even if he didn't show it." he smiled.

Seeing his smile somehow made Kagome smile and forget about that rude jerk. She giggled. "Well it was true." She said. She whispered the next bit in Inuyasha's doggy ears. "Because he couldn't even tell I wasn't human!"

They both laughed and the eyes that were on them before turned away and left the two alone.

It has been an hour since they came but they didn't feel even a bit tired. They had a great time talking to each other and drinking soft drinks. It was only when Inuyasha talked about the company did Kagome remembered why she was there in the first place. "So Sesshomaru is going to make a giant talk of thanks and junk in front of everyone." Inuyasha continued as he took another sip from his coke. "But I bet it'll be a very short and boring one. He doesn't like to talk much."

Kagome nodded and sipped a bit of her lemon drink. They were sitting on two chairs with a table in the middle. Not many people were there so it was quieter and more private. "So when does he talk?" Kagome asked with a shrug.

"Not long." Inuyasha shrugged. "Probably in thirty minutes or something." He informed.

Well, Kagome knew whom she was going to injure. The cocky, rude jerk. She stood up from her chair and smiled sweetly at Inuyasha who gave her a puzzled look. "I'm going to go to the ladies room alright?" she asked. "I won't be back for about 45 minutes."

Inuyasha stared at her as if she were an alien. "45 minutes? Jeez, what are you going to do in there? Make out?" he smirked at Kagome's blush.

"No!" Kagome yelled at him. "After I go I'll be talking to that lady we met earlier." She said. "She seemed nice and she said she wanted to talk to me about something." She lied.

Inuyasha frowned. Sure, they met this nice lady but he didn't think she was interested in her. In fact, the nice lady didn't talk to them often, just bits and pieces. He didn't know she wanted to talk to Kagome. "Fine." He said as he pushed that thought at the back of his mind. "Just don't get lost okay?"

Kagome gave him a grateful smile. "Thanks Inuyasha." She walked off to leave. "I'll see you in a few!" she called over her shoulder.

When she left Inuyasha let out a long sigh. The area suddenly felt lonely and boring without her in there. 'You better come back here Kagome.' He thought to himself as he stared at the stars. 'I'm heck bored now…'

-X-

Kagome towards the bathroom but slyly missed the door to go up on a ramp. She climbed up and found herself on a small hill. She could see the lake better form up here and the noise down there wasn't so loud. Up on the tiny hill was a little picnic seat and table. Probably for dates or something.

She went to one of the bushes and pulled out a black bag. She opened it and it revealed a black outfit. She took it and zipped the thing back up again. She had put this bag there yesterday, before the people came to prepare.

She stripped her red dress down, temporarily only wearing her underwear before she put on the black suit. She wore slick black pants that hugged her legs tightly. Her black shirt had long sleeves and a turtle neck. She pulled out her gloves and put them on.

She stuffed her red dress into the bag and untied her hair. She tied it back up again but this time messy bun. She put on her black cap so that it hid her hair into it. The cap was hiding her eyes in a shadow so she didn't bother to put on sunglasses.

She stood out her .22 inch platinum gun from the bag. She smirked at it. How she loved this gun, the first gun she had ever shot. She stuffed it into her black pants and kicked the bag back into the bushes where no one would find it.

Kagome walked over to the side of the small hill and noted that people were gathering in front of a small stage. She readied her gun and filled it in with regular bullets. No one would come up this small hill tonight. She was sure of it. That's because if someone did come up here then they'd be leaving the party, which would be disrespectful towards the Tashio family.

She saw another silver haired demon walk up the stage. It was Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father. He began to talk about this and that, it almost made Kagome go to sleep. He wasn't her victim tonight. It was for that cocky taiyoukai.

After awhile Mr. Tashio finally stopped talking and introduced one of his sons, Sesshomaru. Now this was the moment she was waiting for. She aimed her gun towards Sesshomaru as he climbed up the stairs gracefully. She wondered why she couldn't kill Sesshomaru right now. That would please Naraku very well. But he probably won't die with a blow to the chest. Maybe the head or the heart but Kagome wasn't taking any chances that she might miss.

He began to talk with a bored voice and Kagome pushed back the trigger. She aimed at his leg with on eye and tensed her finger to shoot. 'Just a little to the left…'

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing?!" cried a familiar yet angry voice.

Kagome turned her head around and saw that Inuyasha was glaring at her from only 4 meters far. 'Shit!' she cursed inwardly to herself. She abandoned trying to shoot Sesshomaru and aimed for Inuyasha instead. She covered up her scent and remained silent.

Inuyasha glared at the offending stranger. Somehow he could get a scent off this guy. The cap he was wearing covered up his face so that Inuyasha couldn't see who it was. (A/N: And for your information, Inuyasha thinks it's a he okay? Because of the black outfit and Kagome's hair is hidden inside her cap. It's no typo)

"Who the hell are you and what the hell do you think you're doing?" he yelled angrily at him, he didn't even notice the gun he was pointing.

Kagome shook the gun in her hand so that he would draw his attention to it. It did. Inuyasha stared at it with only a hint of fear in his eyes. He glared back at Kagome and bared his fangs. "You can't kill me with just a gun you know." He stated. "And even if you do fire it then the others would hear and kick your fucking ass!"

Kagome gulped, he was right. Her blue eyes narrowed slightly at him. He was a completely different person if he thought she wasn't there. She still didn't say a word but lowered her gun and put it back into her pants. If she talked then he would definitely know who it is.

Inuyasha smirked as he put his gun away. "Yeah, that's right." He flexed his claws. "Now tell me why the fuck you're here."

Once again Kagome remained silent. She couldn't speak or else she'd get caught. Beads of sweat rolled down her cheeks. She had never failed in a mission before. Would she fail now?

"Answer me you bastard!" Inuyasha took a fighting stance, despite the clothes he was wearing. "Are you one of Naraku's underlings?" he asked in a hiss. "Why can't you just leave us alone? We already took your other friend, Souta I think it was. I would have thought you learnt your lesson by now!"

Kagome's heart almost skipped a beat. They had Souta? What were they doing with him? She could feel her anger rise at even the thought that they might have hurt him. She, too, took a fighting stance. But instead of flexing her claws- that would've torn her gloves- she curled up her fists.

Inuyasha growled in his chest as he heard his brother's silent talking from belong. 'It's a good thing I came up here for some air.' He thought. 'If I didn't then this guy might have killed my brother!' (A/N: Yes, he does care for his brother that much. No matter how much they hate each other they're still family. You know how it is)

He couldn't see the guy's eyes. The cap he was wearing covered them. "Show your face you bastard or else I might have to tear that ugly cap off of your stupid head!" he insulted.

'Crap.' Kagome thought. 'This is going to be a long night…'

-X-

Okay, there you guys go! I left in a sort of cliffy right? Lol. Don't worry I'll try to update as soon as I can. Don't forget to review and sayonara!!


	11. Answer: No Way!

**To Kill and Forget**

**A/N: **-cough- once again I have forgotten what chapter this is… (-.-) that makes me feel so stupid right now… anyway here's the next chapter, what ever it may be! Hope you guys enjoy!

-X-

"Show your damn face, you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled loudly at the masked person before him. He had no idea who this guy was and he found him aiming a gun at his brother. "Tell me, are you Naraku's assassin?" he asked seriously.

The black clothed person, Kagome, did not reply to the question. She knew she could mask her scent alright and aura but she cannot mask her voice. She didn't move, not replying in any way.

Inuyasha began to growl at him. His silence was agitating our hanyou. "What's the matter? Dog got your tongue?" he teased, his fangs bared.

Once again she did not say anything to the fellow hanyou. She eyed the platform below them, not taking her eyes off Inuyasha more than a second. Sesshomaru was still saying his long and boring speech. So far Kagome could pick out things about business and partnership. This is one of the things she would fall asleep when she watched it on TV. She glanced back at her current problem and bared her own fangs at him.

He gave off an angry smirk. "Ah a demon eh? Well that's some bit of information, maybe that's why I can't smell a scent on you. You're hiding it." He stated.

No answer and this was making Inuyasha pissed. He didn't even give a damn reaction! He flexed his claws once more and growled in warning. "Alright, no more mercy. I'm tired of this waiting game. Show me your face!" and with that he charged at her, claws out and aiming to strike. 'The guy' dodged his strike by jumping out of the way. "Face me like a man!" he yelled as he aimed to strike again. 'He' once again dodged it, inching further and further away from the black bag she hid earlier. If not then he might be able to smell her scent that still lingered there.

Kagome hopped out of the way for each attack, not attacking him back. 'Odd.' She thought. Inuyasha growled once more and charged at her. She gave a silent grunt as she dodged the next attack. But Inuyasha predicted this move and twirled around and tackled her at the back. Kagome rolled to the ground and sat up a little bit shaky. 'Damn him.' She cursed.

She once again glanced at the speech Sesshomaru was giving below. He was almost done! Thoughts ran through her mind a mile a minute in only 3 seconds. 'Okay, I can just shoot this guy out from here but I won't be able to get a clear shot. Well I just need to cause a riot. A few gunshots heard and aimed down there should do the trick.'

He drew his gun and Inuyasha's eyes widened. 'What in the world is he going to do with that?' but he found the answer as he rolled to the edge of the hill. He ran towards her but he was too late as he shot the gun downwards where Sesshomaru was just ending his speech. "Bastard!" he yelled at the masked stranger.

Kagome ignored his cry and kept on shooting. The shots definitely caused some commotion. She aimed only for the taiyoukai below but he kept on dodging the shots. 'Damn him as well.' She scowled. She had already shot 5 times but she shot no one in particular, just some tables and vases. The demon just won't stand still! Well at least everyone down there were running and screaming. Looks like she didn't fail her mission after all.

She suddenly saw Sesshomaru snap his head around and spotted her. She saw his cool and hard amber eyes and immediately reminded her of her father…

-X-

"_Daddy!" A young girl cried happily as she ran to her father, his back facing her. "Daddy, I missed you!" she said with eyes glimmering with joy._

_Slowly the neko demon turned at stared hard at the running girl. "Kagome." He said in a cold voice. "Collect your composure. I will not tolerate that kind of undisciplined behaviour around my being."_

_Kagome ran up to him and stopped just a meter away. Her joyful blue eyes stared up his calm and collected green ones. How she got blue always confused her and why didn't she get green eyes like his. But she guessed she got them from her mother. She had dark blue eyes. So mysterious yet kind at the same time. Little did she know that they would change after her father would die…_

_His hard green eyes stared down at her and they both stayed completely still. Kagome innocent and trusting eyes stared right back at the father she loved. The powerful neko demon that took care of her when mother wasn't around. "Daddy?" she said unsure._

_After 2 minutes of confused staring her father's calm and impassive face broke into a warm smile. "Kagome…"_

_Kagome giggled and hugged her father's leg. "Daddy!" she squealed._

_His strong arms enveloped the 5 year old in a warm hug. He was an officer from the demon army; he never showed emotions outside in public. But when with her daughter, maybe, just maybe, she could help him melt the ice surrounding his cold hard heart._

**-X-**

Kagome frowned. He definitely couldn't see who she was, she was sure of that. 'His eyes are just like my father's…' she thought in hurt. 'Cold and hard… but I bet deep inside he's warm and kind.' She shook her head from the thoughts. 'What the hell am I saying? I'm not here to philosophise!'

"Bastard!" a familiar yet angry voice yelled. It snapped her out of her thoughts and brought her back to her current problem. "What in the world do you think you're doing?!"

Kagome stood up slowly and tucked the gun in her pants once more. She gave him a smirk, which she made so he could definitely see. Her job was done. The party was ruined and it caused a riot. Not the best she could do but it was already done. She glanced down again and saw Sesshomaru was gone and that made her fidgety. 'I need to get out of here! One nuisance was enough, if two would join her then she definitely would need to do some killing.

She ran with demonic speed towards the bush hiding all her other stuff. Inuyasha followed her with his own demonic speed. He saw her as she picked up a hidden black back from the bushes. 'What?' he thought confused.

Kagome threw the black bag behind her back. She gave one final smirk to Inuyasha before she back flipped over the hill.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he ran to where she once was. He knelt down and stared down to see… nothing. He was gone. He gave a low chuckle. 'This one actually got away from me,' he thought with amusement. He snorted out loud. 'Next time he won't be so lucky…'

-X-

Kagome ran through the raging crowd, trying to get out of the party. She pushed through, hopping to reach the toilets to change. It'll be pretty suspicious if she didn't show up after what happened. She found the toilets and burst through the doors. Luckily, no one was there.

She quickly changed into her red dress and tied up her hair in the same hairstyle yet it was a bit messy. She stuffed everything else in her bag and focused her energy on the bag. It began to be surrounded by a black aura until it was fully surrounded. 'This would get rid of my scent if Inuyasha or Sesshomaru find it.' She looked around and snorted. 'Yeah, as if they'd go in he girls bathroom.'

She threw the bag at the corner of the room, all her useless clothes inside while her trusty gun was hidden in a compartment at her right thigh, the one which was covered. She walked out the bathroom and noticed the rushing people running out. She tried to look confused, trying to blend in but suddenly gold eyes locked with her own. It was that bastard.

"Why, it is Inuyasha's wench is it not?" Sesshomaru said in his usual cold tone. "Why aren't you scurrying like the others?" he asked.

Kagome gulped. Something about his gaze made her nervous. "I just came out." She said. "What happened?"

He gave her that hard stare she was always receiving from him. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Weren't you there when it happened?"

Okay, this guy was really making her uncomfortable. He couldn't have known it was her. 'I mean, he hardly knows me!' "No." she replied. "I'm not a fan of such boring speeches."

Sesshomaru glared at her as the crowd slowly began to lessen. Yes, he was pissed that the party was ruined and he was even more pissed at this young woman's smart mouth. "That is because you would fail to understand such words of high intelligence."

Kagome's fists clenched. She already had a bad night and she didn't need him to make it worse. "Listen you conniving, cocky, self-absorbed-"

"Kagome!" Someone very familiar cut off. Both heads turned around to see Inuyasha running towards them. "Are you alright?" he stopped in front of Kagome and examined her for wounds.

Kagome chuckled nervously. It's kind of odd how he's your friend then enemy then friend again. It confused her. "I'm aright Inuyasha!" she said. It was her turn to examine him then. His tux was slightly wrinkled but other than that he had no difference whatsoever. "What happened to you?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Nothing." He said. "Just went out for a run." He turned to Sesshomaru with a serious look. "But I do need to talk to you about something."

The last remaining people escaped the area and it was left with only those three. They held a thick silence until Kagome broke it. "So, what happened? Where did everyone go?"

"There was an attempted assassin." Inuyasha filled in. "But he failed. All he did was cause a riot and ruin Sesshomaru's party."

Kagome nodded. 'Ha! Failed? I never fail!' she thought triumphantly. "So that's why everyone was all whacky and running? Who were they trying to take out?"

Inuyasha pointed rudely to Sesshomaru. "Him, I guess."

"Why?" she asked just out of curiosity.

Sesshomaru spoke before Inuyasha could spill the beans to her, even if she already knew why. "That is none of your concern, human." He said.

Kagome crossed her arms. "Fine." She said gruffly. "Inuyasha will tell me right?" she asked as she put on puppy eyes for him.

Inuyasha gulped. "I wouldn't want to involve you Kagome." He said truthfully. "You could get hurt."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru agreed. "A weak human like you would never be strong enough to handle this kind of information."

Both her and Inuyasha glared at him yet he did not faze. "Stop calling me human jerk!" Kagome yelled. "I do have a name you know!"

"As do I." he said calmly. "I wouldn't mind if you use it as well. I do not like the name 'jerk'." He noted.

"Well if you won't call me 'human' u wouldn't call you 'jerk'. You got that?" she growled.

The growl stunned Sesshomaru even if he didn't show it. What a very inhuman like action. "I do not have time for such things." He said. "I must track down who ruined my father's party." And with that, he left.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "Where is your father?" she asked,

Inuyasha shook his head. "That doesn't matter." He snatched her hand. "Come on, it's not safe here with that lunatic around."

Personally, Kagome was insulted. 'Lunatic?' she thought. 'If I'm a lunatic then what the heck is he? Some kind of sane person? Ha! I doubt it.' She thought as she followed Inuyasha out of the doors.

They hopped back into the car and they drove off like everyone else. As they drove they saw police cars and media vans heading to the ruined area by Miko lake. "Sesshomaru and my dad will have their hands full now won't they?" he asked with a snort. "Good thing I'm not there."

Kagome giggled. "Yeah, I'd be crazy if I had to deal with all that snooping. I just hate it when people want to know what happened in my life."

Inuyasha nodded. "That's the reason I don't live in a huge mansion like them." He informed.

The conversation died then and it grew silent as Inuyasha drove. For some reason he couldn't get comfortable with her at the moment. The air seemed tense and he had suspicions about her. 'That's crazy though!' he thought. 'How could she be a threat? I mean, she could hardly fight!'

"Can you drop me off at my place?" she asked suddenly. "I feel a bit tired."

Inuyasha nodded. "Sorry about tonight. Looks like not everything went into plan." His eyes glanced at yet another media van passing them. Who alerted them anyway?

It once again grew silent as he stopped by Kagome's apartment. She hopped out and said goodbye to Inuyasha without anything special going on. He left and as soon as he did she got out her cell. "Just want you to know that I ruined the party and now the media is all over it. Goodbye." She said and snapped her phone shut. She didn't want to hear his voice at the moment. 'Wait. Since when did I EVER want to hear his voice?'

She walked to her room tiredly and fell on her bed without changing. 'Damn it.' She cursed tiredly. 'Inuyasha keeps on complicating my life doesn't he?' she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

-X-

5 days past since that event and that single event was all over the news. Inuyasha tried his best to ignore it but he couldn't stop hearing it everywhere he went! It was like they never heard of an assassination attempt before!

Well the party also went badly instead of media publicity. Some partners of the Tashio Company had backed out in fear. They are now slightly less rich with fewer ties. His father and Sesshomaru cursed the person who had ruined that big night. Inuyasha didn't curse him but he did curse the businessmen who backed out of their contract. 'Damn those cowardly bastards.'

He was walking down the road; he was finally going to visit this day-care Kagome kept working at. She seemed to spend a lot of time there and it somewhat agitated him. Sure, he didn't feel comfortable around her then but it was ignored and they didn't have that tension anymore.

He walked down until his phone rang. He pulled it out and saw the caller ID. 'Sesshomaru.' He flipped it open and answered. "What the hell do you want?" he asked in annoyance.

Sesshomaru's cold voice answered Inuyasha's rude one. "Is that how you always answer your phone, Inuyasha?" he asked.

"Caller ID." He answered.

"No matter. I have found some information about the two women you have met lately. I have e-mailed their files to you. Make sure you look at them and tell me anything if you've found out anything." He said then hung up.

He closed his own phone. 'Sheesh, not up for a casual conversation, are you?' he asked to no one in particular.

He reached the day-care and went inside. Well one thing was for certain: this place wasn't very wealthy. He looked around the many rooms until he came across a room with actual people inside. "Hey." He greeted. "I'm looking for a person named Kagome Higurashi. Do you know her?" he asked.

All heads turned to him. About 20 were kids and 2 were adults, possibly the care-takers. "How do you know Kagome-chan?" One of the kids bravely asked. He looked to be about 7. "Are you her boyfriend?" he asked innocently.

One of the adults hushed him. "Toya! Don't be rude!" she called and the boy known as Toya hung his head like a child scolded. She turned to Inuyasha and smiled. "Good afternoon." She said politely. "My name is Tomoko. May I ask, who are you?"

Inuyasha nodded to her. She seemed to be in her early 20's. Not as young as Kagome though, maybe a little bit older. "Inuyasha." He informed. "Inuyasha Tashio."

He could hear gasps from almost everyone in the room. "I-Inuyasha Tashio?" One of the kids asked. He seemed to be some fox demon. "Kagome-chan as been talking about you!" he squealed in delight as he hopped up and hopped on his head. He began to examine his ears and head. "You don't seem all that great." The kit asked, his fluffy tail wagging. "I think Kagome-chan could do better!"

Inuyasha could feel veins appearing on his head. "Why you little!" he said as he tried to pry the kit off. "What do you mean by-"

"Shippo-kun!" Someone yelled. Suddenly her voice turned angry. "Inuyasha! What do you think you're doing?!"

Inuyasha glanced at the person who spoke and saw Kagome carrying a basket full of flowers. She was wearing the uniform everyone else was wearing, well all the adults anyway. Her hair was up in a tight bun behind her head. "K-Kagome?" he squeaked.

Kagome glared at him and put the basket down. She stomped towards him. "What are you doing to Shippo-kun?" she asked angrily.

"Wha?" Inuyasha blank. "Who the heck is-"

But the fox kit suddenly jumped off of him and into Kagome's welcoming arms. He turned to Inuyasha and poked his tongue out at him. Inuyasha could just feel more veins sticking out his head. "Why you little-"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled again and this time it shut Inuyasha up. "What were you doing?"

Inuyasha pointed at the kit in her arms. "He was the one who attacked me first!" he accused. "Why don't you ask him what he was doing!"

Kagome turned to Shippo. "You wouldn't attack him now would you Shippo?"

Shippo looked up innocently up at her. "I didn't attack him, Kagome-chan." He said truthfully. "I was just taking a look at him up close."

Inuyasha growled at him. "Yes! And did you know how annoying that was?" hr growled.

The neko hanyou glared at him. "You said he attacked you!"

"Well he kind of did!"

"Kagome-chan." Came a new voice. "Who is this?" it asked. A young man appeared behind Kagome with more flowers in his hands. His red hair seemed to glimmer in the sunlight and his dark green eyes scanned Inuyasha cautiously.

"This is Inuyasha." She said. "Inuyasha, this is Hakuri-kun." She introduced.

Inuyasha nodded at him. It was just a feeling but he was weary of this guy. He could almost hear the possessiveness in his voice. "Hey." He said plainly.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

He glanced at her before answering. "I just came to see where you work all the time." He said with a smirk. "You always work here and I had to know what was so great about this place to keep you away from me." He said smugly.

Hakuri turned to her in surprise. "You two dating?" he asked.

Kagome fidgeted nervously. "Well yeah. About three times." She said.

Hakuri's expression seemed to darken. "I see." Was all he said.

Tomoko finally spoke. "You never told us, Kagome-chan." She said.

Kagome blushed. "Well the topic never came up so…"

The other person in the room who hadn't said anything spoke out loud. "It doesn't matter." He said. "We have no business in her personal life."

Kagome smiled at him for backing her up. "Thank you Rekishi-kun." She said for all to hear. "See, I believe he's right and you have no rights into my personal life."

Tomoko crossed her arms with a pout. "You still could've told us." She mumbled. "You never talk about you're personal life…"

"Kagome-chan, what are those flowers for?" One of the girl's asked.

Kagome turned to her and smiled. "We were thinking about another activity." She said. "We can either make necklaces or wristbands with the flowers or do you want to paint and glue them?" she asked nicely.

The kids squealed many options that barely any of the adults could hear. Kagome made hushing sounds and they all fell silent. She whispered in a very quiet voice so that they would pay attention. "But first up is nap time," she said quietly. "I'll bring you cookies and milk and when you finish them I want to see you guys in blankets and on pillows."

They all nodded silently and Kagome smiled. "Well come on, get your pillows and blankets! Tomoko-chan would show you where they are." They all did what she said and got out some pillows and blankets. Shippo hopped out of her arms to join the other kids. Kagome motioned for Inuyasha to follow her and they both left the room.

Inuyasha was led to the kitchen where Kagome got out 20 small cartons of milk. She laid them on the table and opened the oven up to reveal many freshly baked cookies. "You spoil them don't you?" Inuyasha asked with his arms crossed.

Kagome pouted. "That's what my other friends say." She said as she took the cookies out. "So why are you here again?" she asked.

"I just came to see you." He said sweetly. "Is there a problem with that?"

Kagome blushed with his words. "No, nothing." She waited for the cookies to cool on the rack. "So, I hear your business is somewhat going down since the party eh?" she asked suddenly.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, those cowards are afraid to get killed if they stick with us." He snorted. "Well what do they expect? We're like the most powerful company in Japan."

Kagome nodded. The cookies were still too hot to serve. "So, you know who ruined it in the first place?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Damn bastard got away." He said. "But we did find his clothes in some bag. But for some reason it had no scent in it and the police couldn't get a hold of any fingerprints or DNA whatsoever. It was like they were brand new."

Kagome hid a smirk. Police never found her out and they never will. "Bummer huh?"

"Yeah it was." He said. "Just wait 'till I catch that-"

"Kagome-chan!" someone yelled. Kagome turned to see Shippo running towards her. He hopped into her arms and hugged her. "I didn't want to leave you all by yourself with the dog breath over there." he said proudly.

The neko hanyou restrained a giggle while Inuyasha was giving the kit a death glare. "What do you think I'll do to her you little runt?" he said angrily. "Afraid I might ra-"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled angrily. "Don't use that kind of language in front of Shippo-kun!"

Inuyasha blank at her. "Your name is Shippo eh?" he said. "Nice name, for a rat."

Shippo glared at him. "Well they should've called you Inuhanyou!" he snapped. "You are hardly a demon!"

"Shippo!" Kagome cried, switching sides. "What do you mean by that?"

"I can smell he's a half-breed, Kagome-chan." He said plainly. "That's why I said to him that you could do better."

Kagome almost growled at the kit. She didn't because she knew Shippo didn't know she was a hanyou herself. If he did know, however, she knew he wouldn't be saying such mean words. "Don't say that Shippo." She said. "It's not very nice."

Shippo hung his head low in shame of upsetting his ideal mother. "Sorry Kagome-chan. Sorry Inuyasha." He said the last part even more quiet.

Inuyasha gave a very satisfied grunt. "And you should be you little runt. I can beat you any day."

"Stop it Inuyasha." Kagome scowled. "The cookies are done!" she let Shippo down and tipped the tray full of cookies in a bowl. Shippo, now forgetting the last event, squealed with joy and anticipation.

The three of them walked back into the room where they found all the young kids on a pillow with a blanket around their shoulders. Kagome gave each of them some milk and a cookie. "Well come one everyone, go eat your cookies so we could all have some sleep!" she said cheerfully.

-X-

Inuyasha left the day-care when it closed. It was about 4 in the afternoon. He didn't bother to talk Kagome home because one of her friends already volunteered. They were an odd group of friends but Kagome said they were normal. 'Feh. Like she ever knew the definition of normal.' He thought. He walked back to his apartment and turned on the computer.

The room was dark, he didn't open any blinds or lights. The most light that radiated from this room was the light of the monitor of his laptop.

He checked his e-mail and found that Sesshomaru indeed sent him one. He opened the file and saw a link inside. He clicked the link and it sent him to a sort of database. It showed a picture of Sango. It was probably taken recently. He scanned the information below her. It held nothing much of importance. It just said her parents had split up when she was young and her little brother was taken away from her.

It also said that Sango's mum died not too long after the divorce. It said breast cancer was the cause of it. She now lives with her grandmother in Japan. Her father is somewhere in New York working on a very tight business. It said he was once a drug addict before Sango's mother came.

Inuyasha scanned the information and found nothing suspicious in them. It said she was a martial arts champion and won numerous trophies because of it. She used to train in a very old dojo here in Japan and she has been entering tournaments and winning them continuously. 'Wonder why she's hanging out with a weakling like Kagome.' He thought to himself.

She had no criminal records and was as clean as a freshly washed dinner plate. She couldn't be with Naraku and his assassins but her talent in fighting somewhat made him suspicious.

He closed that file and came back to Sesshomaru's e-mail again. He clicked the link which said it was Kagome's profile. Now, he knew he had some suspicions about this girl in why she was hiding her true identity. But he also knew she couldn't harm a fly.

The link opened it and he maximized it. Inside was a picture of Kagome. It wasn't recently taken since she looked as if she was 15 or 16. In the picture she was pale. Very pale. Her dark black hair seemed rougher and wild back then. Her eyes were not the same as it was today. In the picture they held pain and suffering. It held scars of many sights and experiences. Bad and harsh experiences. 'What happened to her?' he wondered.

He scrolled down the page and found out she lost her dad at the age of 6. It said that Kagome's dad was a general in the demon army force and was a very powerful demon. Most were feared by him and his cat-like attacks. He was the stealthiest guy in the force and that drove him to the top. He had died when going out to war in the southern regions of the land. Got shot at the back by some sly shooter it read. 'Wow.' He thought. 'Poor Kagome.' But he then found an article about the shooter's death. It appeared to have been a headshot 6 years Kagome's father's death. The murderer remains anonymous. 'So karma is true.'

He scrolled down again and read that her mother was a plain human, no demon traits whatsoever. When Kagome's father died she had become abusive and drunk. Kagome had lived with this for years until she disappeared. Most says the neko hanyou died but Inuyasha knew that wasn't true. After that day she disappeared there were no more information about her. None. There weren't even any files about where she lived today or what she did. This made him more suspicious.

He read the entire biography on her once again and found hat everything was cut off when she 'died' or ran away. The last paragraph had said she was about 10 at the time. The information wasn't reliable because they were just guesses. Her mother had been abusive to her and hardly let her out to do anything and therefore no one was able to keep tabs on her.

Inuyasha slid back to his chair and examined the photo of the girl. It were her eyes that caught his attention the most. They were scarred and hurting. He wondered what Kagome did when she was 10? He'd have to ask her about her past life next time he sees her. He wanted some answers and he wanted them now.

Ring, ring!

Inuyasha got up from the chair and answered him apartment phone. "Hello?" he said lowly at the receiver.

"Inuyasha? This is Kikyo, are you alright?" her concerned voice asked.

Kikyo? Why was Kikyo calling him at this hour? "Yeah, I'm alright." He answered. "What's the matter?"

She seemed to have made a breath of relief. "Have you been cheating on me?" she asked out of the blue.

Well Inuyasha was temporarily stunned at this question. They both knew their relationship was nothing serious. Why would she be asking that? "Um, Kikyo." He started. "You know we aren't official. Why are you asking this?"

Kikyo continued to be persistent. "Answer my question." She ordered. "Have you been seeing anyone lately?"

Inuyasha gave a sigh. "Yes." He answered flatly. "I have been seeing someone and I think she's really nice. What of it?"

There was silence for about a second before she answered. "What's her name?"

Inuyasha growled. "Listen Kikyo." He said. "I won't be telling you her name in fear you may go out and kill her but I don't think that's any of your damn business." He growled.

Another pause was heard. "Okay then, don't tell me." She said finally. "Just be careful alright?" she asked in concern.

"Why would I need to be careful?" he asked curiously. He hadn't told Kikyo anything about the assassination attempts. How could she know now?

"Remember on the news?" she stated. "Someone out there is after your family's money and I think they plan to kill you."

Oh yeah, the damn news. "No company will be able to out throw ours." He said in confidence. "They'd have to walk through my dead body before they lay a finger on our fortune."

"That's what I'm afraid of Inuyasha." She said in a whine. "Be careful okay? For me?"

'I'll be careful alright.' He thought. 'Just not for your sake.' "I'll be careful, there happy now? Was this call a complete waste of time?" he growled.

"No." she said innocently. "Just wanted to make sure you weren't bleeding to death, that's all."

"Well I'm not. So can you get off my back? I have other things to do." He said harshly.

There was another pause and for a moment Inuyasha thought she had hung up. "I love you, Inuyasha." She admitted.

The words struck Inuyasha hard. She loved him? No one ever loved him before. He felt a great emptiness in his heart when she said this. He felt guilty now that he didn't return her feelings. "I…" he started. What was there to say? He couldn't just lie and say it back. But he did care for her even somewhat. She stayed with him longer than any other had and she didn't do it because of the money. "I care for you too Kikyo." He said truthfully.

He imagined Kikyo making a sad smile. "Thank you, Inuyasha." She whispered. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Kikyo."

They hung up and Inuyasha just stood there thinking. Kikyo loved him but he didn't love her. This was a very complicated situation. He doubted that he'd ever love someone. He didn't want to. From movies and TV shows they show that love is a very weak emotion that could be held against you. He didn't want to be weak, he wanted to be strong.

He walked over to her laptop once more and read Kagome's life story, well some of it anyway. 'So she was on the streets back then.' He thought. 'But that can't be right because she has a job and an apartment right now. I don't think someone could do that so quickly.' He pondered on the thought for a moment before reaching another conclusion. 'Maybe someone took her in.' he scanned the screen once more. '**No relatives' **was what it said. 'Maybe she went to an orphanage.'

He opened a webpage and looked up orphanages in this part of Japan. There were a lot of orphanages… but which would Kagome go to? He'd ask Sesshomaru to search them tomorrow. 'Maybe she was taken hostage at that time and was forced to do other's bidding. Maybe like a slave.' That thought made his blood boil. 'If that did happen then I'll have some butt kicking to do.' He thought darkly.

Suddenly a harsh light lit up in the room and Inuyasha was temporarily blinded by the source. He shut the laptop hard and jumped to the person at the door. He had him down with his claws at the intruders neck. When his eyes finally focused he saw a familiar roommate under him. "Miroku?" he asked.

He got off of his and Miroku shot him a glare as he sat up. "Duh! Who else would have the keys to this room?" he yelled.

"Sorry man." Inuyasha said as he scratched the back of his head. "I thought you were another intruder."

Miroku stood up when he did and dusted off his imaginary dust from his shirt. "Well why don't you look first then pounce in the future?" he scowled. "It would be bad if another person was at the door."

"Feh." He said in his defence. "Well they'll have more manners and actually knock first."

"A roommate needs to knock?" Miroku asked in disbelief. "What kind of person does that?"

"A very polite and collected person." Inuyasha retorted.

"Whatever." Was all Miroku said.

"Say, where were you?" Inuyasha asked out of curiosity.

"I was on a date with Sango," he said.

Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly in shock. "You haven't dumped the girl yet?" he asked. "Wow, Miroku! I'm impressed! Someone finally snagged you!" he said sarcastically.

Miroku gave a nervous chuckle. "Yeah, snagged me but not really wanting to." He said. "Sango likes to hit me a lot you know? Just because I share myself around with other women."

Inuyasha gave a disgusted grunt. "Sick leach." He said under his breath.

Miroku seemed to be hurt by that comment, "I did hear that Inuyasha!" he complained. "It isn't my fault that women naturally drape themselves over me!"

No sooner did he say that did he receive two blows to the head. "Why are you so damn cocky you idiot?" Inuyasha growled. "They don't drape themselves to you! _You _drape yourself all over _them_." He stated.

Miroku pointed upwards with his finger. "But it makes no difference does it?" he said wisely. "It all ends up with the same result." He said with a far away look in his eyes.

Inuyasha sighed. Sango had a lot ahead of her if she decided to stay with this pain. "I pity the woman you have fallen for." He said out loud.

"Hey!" Miroku yelled. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It meant what it sounded like." Inuyasha snapped.

"So, how your day go?" Miroku suddenly asked. "I doubt you did anything interesting in the past week."

Inuyasha held back a smirk as his thoughts wandered off to Kagome and the mysterious assassin he met in the party. "On the contrary." He said. "I believe this past week were the most exciting in my life." He said.

Little did he know that it'll become even more interesting as soon as the month is out…

-X-

Okay, this is going too slow. I need the month to end soon so that we could get some Inuyasha and Kagome action here! Time to bring on the assassination attempt against Inuyasha! Hope you guys stay tuned until then! It's finally going to be that part… all what the summary was for! Whoop, whoop! Okay that's enough of me right now. Cyas next time and don't forget to review!!


	12. Caught

To Kill and Forget.

A/N: Once again I am sorry this took so long to update. Crud, I'm turning into those authors who take ages to update. -groan- no…. anyway enough of the stalling and here's the next chapter.

-x-

"Hey, Kagome." Inuyasha called to get her attention.

Kagome looked up from eating her ice cream and stared at him. "Hm?"

They were sitting on a bench in Shikon Park, and yes, they were on yet another date. Many memories were flashed when they came to this place but they shrugged it off. That was the past and what's the past should stay the past. Events shouldn't have to repeat themselves.

"Tell me about yourself." He said out of the blue. "Which high school did you go to?"

Kagome paused to lick her slowly melting ice cream. "Well." She started. "I went to Midoriko State High." She answered. "What about it?" she asked, licking more of her ice cream.

"Nothing." Inuyasha shrugged. 'Well, that question was absolutely pointless.' He thought to himself. "Okay, what are your parents like?" he asked. He knew this question would sting a little. "We haven't really talked about your parents."

Inuyasha was right, it did sting her. Kagome stopped licking her ice cream in mid way. Her eyes grew dark and her features were turning neutral. "My father was killed." She said in a flat tone. "Murdered by some guy when I was just 6."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He already knew this bit but he couldn't help but feel saddened himself when Kagome said it. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. "I never should have brought that up."

Kagome continued to lick her ice cream, which was almost done. "That's alright." She said in her usual flat tone. "You didn't know."

"What about your mother?" Inuyasha asked. He felt guilty that he was asking her this just to get information out of her. Making her remember all those bad memories.

At the mention of her mother Kagome stiffened. She stopped licking her ice cream all together and left it melting in her hand. Her eyes were frowning at the pavement. "My mother…" she said. This made Kagome's hand tremble. Oh how she hated her mother. "She turned abusive." She said again but this time with anger and loathing in her voice. "After my father died she became a whore and a drunk. Kept on hitting and cutting me for no damn reason." Her hands began to tremble more as she recalled the memories. "Began to taunt me and threaten me if I ever told anyone." Her eyes narrowed. "And she kept bad mouthing my father. Saying he was a stupid fool that should have left her life alone. That, if he never existed, I would never have been born and she wouldn't be as sad or miserable as she was then!" she dropped her ice cream and they went into silence.

Kagome had never told anyone that story before. Why did she tell this hanyou, she didn't know. She felt safe with him around, oddly safe from everything and everyone. No one could hurt her as long as he was around to protect her.

She felt Inuyasha's hold on her tighten. "You must have led a tough life, Kagome." He said softy and with empathy. He knew what it was like to be abused and tormented like that. He was a half-breed after all. Just like her. "So what happened to your mother?" he asked.

She was either ignoring it or she was in too deep of thought to notice that he was beginning to get a little nosey. "She died." She said flatly. 'More like I killed the bitch.' She thought bitterly. "From a heart attack when I was just 14." She said quietly.

'Fourteen?' Inuyasha thought with a frown. 'That was after her disappearance. Either she's lying or she came back when her mother was dying.'

Kagome remembered her death all too well. When Naraku took her in when she ran away he began to train her. To teach her how to fight and kill and use a gun. After four years she finally came back to her mother and killed her with a blow to the head. She almost let a smile out. Sure, others may consider it sick and wrong but she didn't. Her mother hated her and she knew it. The mother she knew when her father was alive was long gone. She was as dead just like her father.

"What happened then?" Inuyasha asked. "You're an orphan now right? Where did you live?"

Kagome frowned. She said too much and she was noticing that he was asking too many questions. She watched as the ice cream melted on the hot pavement and paused for awhile. "An uncle took me in," she said with a fake smile. "He was a really nice guy. He was like my mother before father died." Now that was a complete and utter lie. 'Naraku, nice? Bah! Don't make me puke.' She thought bitterly.

She was lying and Inuyasha knew from the minute she said uncle. She had NO relatives whatsoever. 'So could that mean she was living on the streets?' he asked. 'But that can't be or she wouldn't be here now.'

He pondered on that thought. He began to trace back his steps. 'Wait a minute.' He said, suddenly getting a thought. 'The only reason I knew all this before she told me was because Sesshomaru sent the information to me. He sent them to me because that Souta guy asked about them.' he paused for awhile. 'And that same Souta worked for Naraku!'

He wanted to hit his head on a tree for forgetting the original reason. 'Damn it!' he cursed to himself. 'How can I forget?'

While he was pondering on his thoughts Kagome was staring at him in confusion. He had grown silent suddenly and she thought something might have been up. "Inuyasha?" she asked in concern.

Inuyasha snapped out of his train of thought and stared into Kagome beautiful yet scarred eyes. His expression softened. 'She couldn't be working for Naraku.' He thought finally but his face saddened. 'But what else, other than that, make sense?' he turned away from her.

Kagome grew even more confused and she touched his cheek lightly. "Are you alright?" she asked gently. "You seem out of it."

Inuyasha hand came up and grabbed her soft hands in his own. He turned once again so he could see her face. Her concerned and beautiful face. No, he wouldn't believe she worked for Naraku. If she did then she would have killed many others before and he didn't see that was possible. She was so innocent yet… there was something about her but he couldn't put his finger on it. "Naw, you're just seeing things." Inuyasha said with a smile.

The neko hanyou smiled uncertainly and pulled her hands back. "What happened to your mother?" she asked out of curiosity. Immediately she saw the sudden sadness on his face and regretted ever asking.

"My mother…" he said as he looked up to the cloudy sky, "She was my most favourite person in the world. She was nice and she was warm. She always greeted me with a smile and open arms." His eyes seemed to light up when he spoke about her but his eyes turned sad again as he told the next bit. "She died when I was only 5. I can't remember why but my father told me it was from a skin decease that slowly killed her. I didn't bother to see if what he said was true because frankly I didn't want to know."

Kagome's eyes soften. "You loved her." it wasn't a question. It was a fact.

And as she thought Inuyasha nodded solemnly. "Yeah." He said. "I loved her more then anything else in the world." His eyes turned to her. "She was the only one who treated me like I was a person. Everyone else treated me like dirt because I'm a hanyou."

The other hanyou's features saddened. She had great empathy in her eyes. When people had found out she was a hanyou people would point and say mean things. When she was on the streets and random people found out they would hit and throw things at her like a stray dog- err cat.

She grasped his hand softly yet tightly as they both shared a terrible past. They stared into each other's eyes, scarred with the pain that many people inflicted on them.

But what surprised her more was the lone tear the traveled down Inuyasha's cheek. She carefully lifted her hand up and wiped the tear softly away. She gave him a true yet sad smile. "It's ok." She said. "You're not alone. Remember that my own mother abused me and many other people abused me. It's okay to share your pain because I always think that it's better out than in."

Inuyasha didn't know why he was listening to her words with such empathy. He didn't know why he let that tear fall when he spent so long just to keep it in. He didn't know why he told his story of his mother to her when he didn't tell anyone else. Only one answer came to his mind when he thought of a solution but he dismissed it immediately. He couldn't be in love with her… can he?

Kagome let her hand fall to her lap and decided to make the matter drop. She stared at Inuyasha's far away look a bit longer before she spoke. "You okay?" she asked.

Inuyasha snapped out of his train of thought and smiled sadly at her. "Yeah. I'm alright." He said as his eyes stared at her with an alien emotion to the both of them.

Kagome stared at him in disbelief for a moment before she shrugged and stood up. "Come on Inuyasha!" she said. "I want to go on the swings!" she cried happily as she ran off to the said park things.

Inuyasha slowly stood up and watched her run. She turned back once and waved for him to hurry up and all he just did was smile. Smile a sad and disbelieving smile. Even if he didn't believe Kagome was working for Naraku, she was still his number one suspect. 'And Sesshomaru would like to know…' he thought sadly.

-x-

Three days later…

"Aw, come on Kagome!" Sango pleaded over the phone. "I need you! This is really important!"

Kagome groaned. "But why can't your grandma do it? Doesn't she stay at your house 24/7?" she argued.

"I told you already! She's in the hospital. She caught some kind of decease. It will be awhile before she gets better." Her voice was cracked up slightly with the pleading. "And I have something important to get to! I need someone to take care of him when I'm gone! He can't take care of himself."

The neko hanyou sighed. "Fine." She said defeated. "But I can't see why Kohaku needs a babysitter. He seems old enough to take care of himself. And if he isn't why can't Rin-chan's parents take care of him?"

"They're off at a holiday." She says. "They won't be back for a couple of days."

"On a school day?" Kagome's eyes widened. "Rin-chan's parents would never let her skip school!"

"Haven't you heard?" Kagome could have sworn she heard her eyes roll. "Rin's one of the top students of her school. She could afford a few days off."

Kagome sighed once again. "Oh fine." She says. "You are so lucky I don't have any plans tonight. This was so short noticed!"

"Sorry!" she cried. "But I needed someone who would be able to do it on short notice and your face just popped into my head!"

Kagome could feel her brow twitching. "I hope you don't mean that you imagined my face exploded." Silence. Giggle. Laugh. Complete outburst. "Sango!" Kagome yelled.

"S-Sorry Kagome! The image just looks funny!" she laughs.

Kagome groans. "Is that all?" she asks like a butler.

"Y-Yeah." She says between laughs. "Thanks for doing this Kagome! I really appreciate this!"

"You're welcome." She sighs. "I'll be there in a couple of hours alright? Okay, bye!" and she hang up. She couldn't understand Sango sometimes. She was just too overprotective of her brother. It wasn't like robbers will enter when she's gone. She's well known on the streets and Kagome knew that no one would want to mess with her.

She quickly got dressed in normal attire and exited her apartment building. It wasn't such a bad day. The sun was out and shining and there were nice looking clouds in the sky, all white and puffy looking. She smiled. A couple of weeks ago she probably would have loathed this kind of day. She didn't know what but she was beginning to appreciate these kinds of days. Her eyes sparkled when she saw birds fly past and chirp softly. A long time ago she wished she could be like the birds. Free from anything and everything.

"Well, well. Look who I've found." A feminine voice said.

Immediately Kagome's eyes lost their shine and turned hard. She turned and saw one of her biggest rivals standing only a few feet from her. "Kikyo." She greeted coldly. "What bring you here?"

Kikyo smirked at her. "What? Can't I walk around this part of the block without you butting into my business?"

Kagome resisted the urge to growl at her. "You never walked through this path. If you did then I would've smelt your stench a mile away." She sneered.

Just like hers, Kikyo's eyes turned hard as she stared at her. "Listen, Kagome." She said seriously. "I know what mission you are on now and I don't like it."

"What mission?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Don't play games with me." She said coldly. "In case he hasn't told you yet, I'm Inuyasha's girlfriend." She lied. "I don't want you killing him just because the boss told you to."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. She knew full well about the strangers walking past them. Why was Kikyo talking about this in such a public place? This wasn't like her. "Well you're in luck Kikyo." She said, "I don't believe I'll be killing Inuyasha any time soon." She never used the term 'mutt' anymore. She grew some kind of odd respect for the hotheaded jerk.

Her dark brown eyes narrowed at the neko hanyou. "You're going to disobey the boss's orders?" she asked.

Kagome's features were blank. Was she really going to disobey him after all these years? Just for some guy she hasn't even known for a month yet? She turned around and exposed her back to her rival. "That's for me to know and you to find out." She said and walked away from her. What she said wasn't really true. **She **was the one who needed to find out and she didn't have much time either.

She quickly walked over to the bus station. It was a pretty long walk to Sango's house and she didn't feel like walking right now. She bought the ticket and went in. She past many stops. The bus suddenly stopped in front of the daycare she worked at. Her eyes widened when she saw that Shippo was sitting on the curve by himself.

She quickly got off her seat and exited. The bus doors closed behind her and it drove away. She walked slowly over to the lonely kit and tapped him softly on the back. "Shippo-kun?" she asked. "What are you doing here on the curve? It's dangerous."

Shippo's head suddenly snapped up and stared at Kagome with wide eyes. "Kagome-chan!" he cried as his face broke into a wide smile. He hopped into her arms and gave her a giant hug. "I knew you'd come and visit me!"

Kagome pulled back and stared at him in confusion. "Shippo-kun." She said in a soft voice. "Today's my day off. You know that, don't you?" Immediately Shippo's face fell and Kagome grew concerned. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Did something upset you?"

Shippo hesitated. "It's just that I missed you and I wanted you to play with me today." He said quietly.

"But can't you play with the other kids? I'm sure they're missing you." She said sweetly.

The kitsune child sighed. "But they're too busy playing with some other kid. He just came in and he's attracting everyone's attention." He pouted.

The hanyou in disguise giggled. 'This is so cute!' she thought. 'Shippo-kun's jealous!' she patted the said demon on the head. "Well I can't stay, Shippo-kun." She said. "I need to go somewhere."

"Can't I come with you?" he asked hopefully.

Kagome thought for a second. Shippo was an orphan and she's basically his guardian. What's the harm in taking him with her? "Alright," she said. "I just need to tell the others so they won't get worried." She said with a smile as she entered the daycare with the kitsune in her arms.

-x-

Inuyasha sped towards Sesshomaru's office. He was busy the last three days and he wasn't able to enlighten his half brother. He past the receptionist who started to call out to him. "Um, Mr. Tashio?" he cried frantically. "Your brother is in a meeting now. I don't think you should disturb him."

'Of course I shouldn't.' Inuyasha thought. 'If I do then you'll get fired won't you?' "Fine." He said, cutting the poor guy a break. "Just call me when he's finished with those boring people in suits." He glared at him. "And if you don't then I'll have a note sent to your house that your fired from this company forever." He warned.

The receptionist gulped and nodded. He wanted to keep this job. It paid lots of money.

Inuyasha exited the building and sighed. That trip was a total waste of time. He was going to ask Sesshomaru about the profiles he sent the night before. Looks like he had to wait and he didn't like it. He walked on the busy footpath with so many other busy people. He didn't have anything to do. He tried calling Kagome but her phone was either busy or off. 'Probably turned it off because she knew I was going to bother her.' he snorted. 'Well if she thought that was going to stop me then I'll just have to find her. Now where would she be at this time?'

He didn't now why but he felt like he was obsessed with her. That thought sent chills up his spine. He would freak Kagome out if she found out about that. 'IF it were true. I'm not obsessed with anybody.' Tut, tut, Inuyasha. Lies are for weak and helpless people.

He decided he's just stay at his apartment. He didn't want to look like a stalker freak when he finds Kagome. 'I'm not a stalker!' he thought angrily. Well, he didn't want to look like a freak then. 'I'm not a freak!' he argued. Slowly, he was beginning to question his sanity. Why was he thinking these thoughts when no one was even listening or arguing him? One of the many mysterious of nature… what goes on in Inuyasha's head?

-x-

"Kohaku-kun, Sango!" Kagome cried happily as she knocked on the door. "You'll like Kohaku-kun." She said to Shippo quietly who was perched on her shoulder. "He's a really nice boy and he's sweet. You'll make fast friends."

The door swung open and Sango appeared behind it. "Kagome! I knew you'd come!" she eyed the kitsune child on her friend's shoulder. "Someone who's going to help?" she asked.

Kagome nodded and smiled. "Sango, this is Shippo. Shippo-kun, this is Sango." She introduced. "He's going to accompany me and Kohaku-kun."

Sango sighed in relief. "Thank goodness." She said. "I thought you kidnapped him and were going to hide him out here. Then, when I come home, I'll be seeing police cars and the media around question us."

Kagome shrugged. "I can't guarantee anything, you know." She joked which caused Sango to giggle.

"Come in guys." She said. "Kohaku is pretty psyched in seeing you." She said as she walked in.

Kagome and Shippo did the same and went inside. They found Kohaku in his room, playing video games. 'Wow. I love that game!' Kagome thought silently as she watched a guy in an army suit headshot a zombie. "Hey, Kohaku-kun." She greeted politely. "Having fun?"

Kohaku's eyes left the game screen and locked with Kagome's. Instantly there was a pink blush on his cheeks. "I… oh um… Hello Kagome-chan." He said shyly. It was so cute on a teenaged boy. He eyed the small ball of fluff on her shoulder. "Um, I'm Kohaku. Who are you?" he asked.

Shippo shyly peered over Kagome's shoulder. "I'm Shippo." He said quietly.

Kagome smiled. "He's come over to play with you and me." She said. "I'm sure you'll make fast friends." Repeating what she said before.

Smiling, Sango nodded. She checked her watch and gasped. "I'm going to be late!" she said as she rushed out of her room.

Confused, Kagome let Shippo off her shoulder and ran after her. "Sango!" she called out. She was right at the door, purse in hand and other hand on the doorknob. "Sango, I never asked you where you were going." She said flatly.

It seemed like her face turned pink. "Um. I'm going out with someone." Was her answer.

Even more confused but getting a hint Kagome urged on. "With who?" she asked slyly.

Sango turned even more pink. "A friend. You've met him before."

'Oh, it's hints she's giving me eh?' Kagome thought. 'Too bad I have a pretty good guess who it is.' She stared at her best friend with a look that said: I know your secret… "Well, have fun with Miroku then!" she said happily. "I'm sure you guys will have a great time!"

Sango turned 20 different shades of pink, some of them even turning red. "W-What is that supposed to mean?" she asked baffled. "And who said I was going out with Miroku?!"

Kagome flashed Sango an all knowing smile. "Aw, someone's been snagged." She said with a wink. "Good luck to you both!" and before Sango could contradict any longer Kagome ran up the stairs to Kohaku's room, leaving a very red and embarrassed looking Sango behind.

All the way towards his room Kagome was laughing. Who could have thought it? The tough martial arts student falling in love with a lecherous idiot? A sudden thought waved over her and she stopped laughing. Her eyes grew dark as she cracked her knuckles. 'If that lech even hurts her I am going to come over there and give him the punishment he deserves.' She warned. She thought about killing him if he hurt her but then Sango wouldn't be too happy about that. Plus, she didn't have the feel to kill lately. 'Probably just a phase. I'll get over it.'

She went to the doorframe of Kohaku's bedroom and she was right. They did make fast friends and she smiled at that. Kohaku had stopped playing that violent game because he knew Shippo was too young for that. They switched to a more suitable game with racing cars and they looked like they were having great fun. "Hey guys." She said to get their attention, which worked. "I'll get you some drinks alright? I'll be your personal slave for today!"

They both giggled/chuckled. "Really, Kagome-chan?" Shippo asked, his eyes gleaming. "Then can you bake some more of your tasty cookies?"

"And can you get me a hover car?" Kohaku asked jokingly.

Kagome bowed like a butler. "Yes masters." She said in a low tone. "I will be back after I have spent your life savings just for a car." She joked and they both laughed.

Before they can tell her to do anymore things she rushed downstairs, intent on getting some lemonade and maybe a box of cookies. 'I'm sure Sango would keep a box here somewhere. She loves cookies!' she thought about that for awhile. 'But then she wouldn't want me giving them out either. I should've bought some on my way here.'

She opened the fridge and found a half-empty bottle of lemonade. She took it out and poured it into three glass cups. 'Maybe Sango has some chocolate in here.' She quickly banished the idea. 'Stealing Sango of her chocolate is an even worse idea.'

She shrugged. 'I can just get them out of the house so we can make a quick trip to the shops. Then we could get some cookies and chocolate.' She licked her lips. 'Or maybe even chocolate cookies!'

She carefully picked up the three glasses, two in one hand and one on the other, and slowly trotted up the stairs, being careful not to spill on the way. She reached the top and she froze. She sniffed the air. It was different. Another scent, no two other scents, was in the house and she felt a dread wash over her.

Running towards Kohaku's room, still careful of the drinks, and she stopped at the doorframe. What she saw made the glasses slip from her fingers and drop to the carpet ground. Her eyes widened. There were no Shippo or Kohaku in the room. The TV and playstation was still on. "Shippo-kun? Kohaku-kun?" she called out silently but only an eerie silence answered her.

She sniffed he air once again and her eyes widened even further. She had confirmed the scent. 'Kanna and Kagura!' she growled out. The room shown a few signs of struggles and the window was open. 'But how can that be? I couldn't have been out for more than two minutes!' she thought frantically.

With her demonic speed she leapt out of the window and landed on a tree branch. She sniffed the air even further and scanned the area with her demonic eyes. She saw them running away from the house on rooftops. She growled deeply as her eyes turned into cat-like slits.

She ran after them, using her dark magic to gain speed. 'What in the world are they doing here?' she growled. 'Did Naraku send them? If so then why?' Kagura and Kanna were like Naraku's right hand men err women.

Summoning her dark aura it enveloped her entire being. Her eyes were strained on the kidnappers and she was determined to catch them. Her form suddenly seemed to disappear as a shadow was taken over and rushing with unseen speed towards the two.

Her figure suddenly appeared in front of them, stopping the two dead in their tracks. Kagome's light blue eyes were slits and were glaring at them both. All she got in response was Kagura's smirk and Kanna's blank face, the mirror in front of her chest. "What the hell are you two doing here?" Kagome growled. "And what have you done to Shippo and Kohaku?!"

Kagura continued to smirk as she pointed to Kanna's mirror. "We were sent orders to kidnap the fox kit but the boy was in there and we had to take him too." She said.

Kagome was getting ready as she flexed her outstretched claws. "You haven't answered my question!" she yelled. "Why are you here?"

"We told you." Kagura sneered. "Naraku sent us."

"But WHY?!" Kagome yelled out of frustration. She was just about ready to kill these two. Never mind about that phase she was thinking about earlier.

Kagura gave Kagome a glare. "How the hell should we know?" she growled. "Naraku gives us the orders and we follow them. Plus, do you really think Naraku would even consider telling me? Come on, Kagome. You've know our relationship far better than that."

And that was true too. For 8 years she had known Kagura and Naraku's relationship and she knew it wasn't good. She knew for a fact that Kagura absolutely loathed Naraku and would do anything to get away from him. But from what she had heard Kagura can't get away from him unless someone kills the bastard. She was caught up in a sort of contract her father had made; Kagome didn't know the details. All she knew that Naraku practically owned her and can do what ever he pleased with her. Same with Kanna too but with different circumstances. She didn't like nor loathe Naraku. She just did what she was told, no emotions ever showed on her face.

The neko hanyou continued to flex her claws. "Listen and listen well." She hissed maniacally. "Where have you taken Shippo and Kohaku?" she growled.

"Kanna." Kagura smirked as she pointed to her mirror. "Show our dear friend where those boys are."

Immediately Kanna's mirror began to swirl. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw both Shippo and Kohaku inside the damned thing, banging their fists on the magic object. She saw the tears that poured out of Shippo's eyes as he pleaded to her but no sound came out. She saw the fear in Kohaku's eyes and the confusion all over his face. Well, this sure made Kagome pissed. "Give them back now!" she yelled.

Kagura suddenly produced a tiny feather from a pocket in her clothes. "Sorry, sweetie." She said as she threw it up in the air and turned it gigantic. "But if you want them back come to HQ at sunset. There you'll meet Naraku and it's a mystery from then on."

Not a moment later she found that both Kanna and Kagura were on the giant feather and were flying away. "Be there or your little buddies here will get the gun to the head." Kagura yelled at her.

When they disappeared Kagome was still growling like a beast. By the angle of the sun she guessed it was still 4. Sango wouldn't be back until 10. She still had time. 'Wow, 6 hours? What the heck are those two going to do?' she thought to herself but shook her head. Now wasn't a time to think about this. Now was a time to prepare and kick some demon butt.

-x-

It was sunset sooner than she thought. She didn't bother to hide her black sports car on her way. Before anyone knew it she was on the streets, driving like a crazed punk; in other words, she was there in no time flat.

She rushed out of the car when she parked it. Once again she was dressed in black but this time more prepared and geared. She held a black sports bag over her shoulder. Inside were many different guns and knives. She didn't bother about hiding them. Once she entered the building she was as free as a bird.

She went in and was not surprised to see Kagura waiting for her. "Finally. What took you so long?" Kagura smirked. "Did you have a run in with another babysitter job?"

Kagome glared at her. "Just cut the crap, Kagura." Kagome growled. "Where is he?" her tone was dark and it held a great loathing.

"Usual room." Kagura shrugged. As Kagome began to walk past her she whispered something to her so that the person at the counter wouldn't hear. "If you ever get a chance to kill that demon." she started. "Take it." she said flatly.

"I was going to do that without you telling me to." Kagome whispered back but with no humor in her voice. She was downright serious, so said her eyes. She past the wind witch and ran up the stairs. She didn't bother using the alleviator, it'll take to long.

She was at Naraku's floor in seconds flat. She quickly walked towards Naraku's door and kicked it open harshly, breaking a hinge off the door successfully. "Where are they you bastard?" Kagome hissed as she saw him on his usual chair.

All Naraku's face showed was a smirk and amusement in his eyes. "Ah, Kagome." He greeted. "I knew you'd come." He eyed his broken door and pretended to pout. "But did you really have to knock so hard? I have to pay for that door you know."

Kagome sneered. "Where are they?" she repeated again. If Naraku kept toying with her she would be forced to pull out the gun she kept in her hostler at her hip.

Naraku's smirk widened. "Kanna." He called out. "Kanna, dear, please show are guests where we're keeping the little rascals."

Not a second later Kanna was in the room, where from Kagome didn't know and frankly she did give a damn. She held the mirror up so that Kagome could see it clearly. Inside were two sleeping boys. From afar they might seem at peace but Kagome could see the dried tear tracks and the frightened face etched across their features. She growled at the both of them. "Give them back." She ordered.

"On one condition." Naraku said, never losing his smirk. His eyes were dancing in such an odd manner. Kagome guessed it was amusement, pleasure, some sick torture, anticipation and deadliness. Of course, she was right. "Kill Inuyasha. Tonight."

Kagome's eyes widened ever so slightly. She knew this was going to happen but she didn't want to believe it. She knew now that she didn't want to kill Inuyasha, not from all the things that happened to her. She was planning to tell that to Naraku next time he asked but she guessed it was too late for that.

He was now forcing her to kill him and that fed the fire in her even more. Maybe she could make a plan in saving both Kohaku and Shippo without even touching Inuyasha… but how? "The months not over yet." She growled. "Why are you lessening the deadline?"

Naraku's smirk turned dark as he stared at her. "Because, my pet, you seem to have grown attached to the half-breed mutt." He growled. "I don't want you to have to bail on this mission just because you grew fond of him."

"I did not grow fond of him!" she lied. Heck, she knew she liked him more than she ever liked anyone, besides her father.

Naraku's smirk vanished as he glared at her. "Do not tell lies to me, pet." He growled. "Just kill him tonight and I will let these brats go. Don't ask questions because what ever I say, you do." He demanded.

Kagome returned his glare with a fierce glare of her own. "And what if I don't?" she growled. Yes, she knew she was gambling and she was in no condition to make demands or any requests. Who were the ones with hostages here?

Naraku's smirk came back as he pointed to the mirror. "You never get them back." He said slyly. "And if you fail tonight they get the gun."

Kagome growled deeply at him. She loathed him even more than ever now. 'I wish I can kill the bastard right now.' She thought angrily. She had no choice though. She knew Naraku was not bluffing. He never bluffs with something like this.

She stared at the mirror containing the people that were precious to her and felt tears come from the corner of her eye. Real tears, not the fake. Real feelings and real emotions. She glared at Naraku with all the hate she could muster. "I'll kill you, Naraku." She vowed. "I'll kill you and you can bet that the last thing you see will be your red blood and my bare claws right through your black, dead heart."

-x-

Inuyasha was on his bed, trying to sleep but it wasn't happening. Once again Miroku was not with him. On another date with Sango. 'Feh. Not like I care. I have the room all to myself without Miroku's perverted thoughts.' He thought in relief. Sure, sometimes Miroku was a bother but he was his best friend so who really cared?

He got up and washed his face. The room was as dark as ever and the only light that shown through were the moon and stars. He was wearing nothing but a pair of pants, his chest bare. 'Damn. Life's so boring all of a sudden.' He thought miserably. Then he thought about another assassin coming to kill him this very night. 'Feh.' He thought once again. 'Like that'll ever happen. Naraku hasn't attacked in a few days, which is odd for him. He might've given up.'

As he was wiping his face dry with a small towel he felt a chill in his spine. His ears tweaked and he sniffed the air. Everything was normal but why was he so nervous? He came out of the bathroom and opened the windows wide. His head poked out through it and he sniffed the air. Something was definitely amiss but his nose said otherwise.

He scanned the area, every rooftop he saw but there was no one there. He shrugged, feeling foolish, and walked away from the still opened window.

Suddenly his apartment phone started to ring. He picked it up cautiously. Who would be calling at this hour? "Yo?"

"Mr. Tashio!" a familiar voice said quivering. Inuyasha recognized the voice to be that old guy at the reception area. "Um, ah, Mr. Tashio is ready for you to see him now. T-The other Mr. Tashio I mean. Err, you're brother." Inuyasha wondered why he still had this job when he was so nervous. 'Probably because I threatened his job today.' He smirked. "I do apologize that it couldn't have been sooner but Mr. Tashio was a bit busy today." He pleaded.

Inuyasha snorted. "Put him on the line for me." He ordered. "I'm not going to run over there at this hour."

A few shuffling was head before Sesshomaru's cold voice answered. "What do you want, little brother?" he asked coldly.

"Half-brother." Inuyasha corrected with a growl. "Well, have you read the same profile page you sent me?" he asked.

"Do you think I will send you something that not even I have read?" he asked in a cold tone. "Use your commonsense, half-breed. Oh wait, I forgot you had none." He was supposed to be sarcastic but it didn't reach his tone of voice. He wasn't the sarcastic type.

Inuyasha growled. "So you know Kagome's a half demon just like me?"

"Yes." Was Sesshomaru's reply. "But why didn't I pick up a scent when she was at the party?" he asked.

"Because she uses this sort of perfume." Inuyasha answered. "It makes her smell human. But why?" he asked.

"Because, half-breed." Sesshomaru said harshly. "Who would want to be an outcast like you? No one would want to be a half-breed and she is no exception."

"That's not true though." Inuyasha pondered. "She likes being part demon. She told me herself."

Sesshomaru seemed to sigh but of course he didn't. "Matter aside." He said. "What other information have you gotten from her?" he asked.

"Her mother was dead when she was just fourteen." Inuyasha informed. "From a heart attack."

"That can't be right," Sesshomaru frowned. "Before I sent you the files I checked every medical records that were in her family. There was no heart attack. Her miko mother was murdered by a gunshot to the head. I guess the murder was a secret to both the media and police."

"Then where'd you get the information from?" Inuyasha asked curiously, somehow missing the 'miko' bit in his brother's information.

There was a pause before Sesshomaru answered. "I have my sources."

Inuyasha groaned. Well at least he knew more. 'So, Kagome's mother was murdered, not killed by a heart attack.' He frowned. 'But why should she lie to me?'

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru's voice brought him back from his train of thought. "I believe that Kagome **is **working for Naraku." He said coldly. "Either you accept the fact or not she is an assassin."

Inuyasha began to growl. "How the hell should you know?" he yelled angrily. "She couldn't be with Naraku!"

There was another pause before Sesshomaru answered. "I do know Inuyasha." He said. "The last assassin, Souta I believe, told us everything yesterday, a week after we let him go." He said flatly and heard no response from his half-brother. "He also told us where Naraku's whereabouts were. We sent our spies to go see and indeed there was Naraku." He paused once again. "And they also saw a woman, about your age, speaking with Naraku and with the descriptions they gave me I am positive that it was this Kagome."

There was a long pause after that and Inuyasha could have sworn he heard his heart beating like an elephant in his chest. He began to growl angrily into the phone. He wouldn't and couldn't believe it. Kagome was the best thing that happened to his life and he wasn't about to let her slip away. "Why did he tell you all this?" he growled.

Another pause, even longer this time. "He said he wanted the best for him and Kagome." Sesshomaru replied. "He said they were very close, like brother and sister, and he didn't want Kagome to lead the life she is leading now. He only told us this information if we let Kagome go after Naraku and his workers are addressed with."

"And you're going to do what he says?" Inuyasha growled. 'Not like I believe this crap anyway!'

Yet another pause was heard and Inuyasha was beginning to growl unconsciously on the phone. "That…" Sesshomaru started. "Is whether or not Kagome would be willing to change her ways. If not then we will have to kill her."

"Anything else?" Inuyasha practically yelled into the phone. 'I hope that hurt your ears you bastard!' he cursed.

"No." Sesshomaru said flatly and he was rewarded by a continuous beeping on his phone. Inuyasha had hung up.

Inuyasha glared at the floor. 'No, Kagome couldn't be working for Naraku.' He thought. 'There's just no way that someone like Kagome would ever work for someone so tainted as he!'

Suddenly he felt that familiar chill run down his spine. He turned cautiously and at the window he saw the woman of his dreams, standing with tear-filled eyes yet they were not coming out. "How could you?" she asked in hurt and distrust, refusing to let the tears fall. "How could you?"

-x-

There! Just wait! Another chapter coming straight up because I took so long to update this one! On you go! Oh, and I'll appreciate it if you review before you continue. Thanks!


	13. Plans

To Kill and Forget

-x-

A/N: Here you go guys! Enjoy! The story has almost finished.

-x-

They stood there with so many emotions in their hearts that their features remained blank. Kagome had slipped through the open window and had overheard the entire conversation. She couldn't believe it. She confided in this one person who turned out to be a snitch. She told him more things than she ever told anyone and it ended up him telling someone else.

She didn't know if she should be angry or depressed. When she first met him her heart was as cold as ever but when she got to know him she could feel her heart warming up; the ice around it slowly melting. But now it seemed like the ice had shattered along with it her heart and her trust in this inuhanyou.

She settled for becoming angry and flexed her claws. "You jerk!" she yelled, her throat clogged up with unshed tears. She won't cry in front of him. He was an enemy now. "I can't believe I trusted you!" she growled as she lunged forward.

Inuyasha quickly dodged the attack and she ended up smashing the desk. "Kagome." Inuyasha said with pain. "Why are you here?" he asked even though he had a pretty good hunch. "Please, Kagome. Don't tell me that you work for Naraku." He pleaded.

Kagome choked. "Shouldn't you know by now?" she growled. "With all your research and hard work into trying to figure me out! I can't believe I was used by a mutt like you!" she yelled as she sprung towards his again.

Before she hit Inuyasha leaned to the side to dodge and he gripped Kagome's wrist when it punched nothing. "So you do work for Naraku." He said darkly. All sadness and pain was gone as he was overcome with anger and regret. "You bitch!" his grip on her tightened and he took pleasure when he saw her wince. "You were the one who was using me! You had to find out which way will hurt me the most!"

The neko hanyou growled and snatched her wrist back. She kicked Inuyasha's leg and he stumbled b the wall. "I didn't plan on hurting you like this!" she snarled. "Believe me, I wanted to kill you the minute you talked to me when we first met."

"Then why didn't you?" Inuyasha growled as he used the wall to prop himself away from the kick Kagome was going to give him to his gut. "Why didn't you just kill me right away to save all this trouble?" he asked in fury as he slipped behind Kagome and pulled her arm back and his other hand on her head, trapping her from moving without pain.

Kagome hissed as he pulled her arm higher so that she would talk. "Because at that night when you found me with a bullet in my shoulder I had no idea that I was supposed to kill you." She admitted. "But when Souta failed in his mission to take you out Naraku ordered me to do it instead."

The inu hanyou's grip on her loosened a little. "That doesn't explain why you didn't kill me on our first real date!" he growled angrily.

"That's because I couldn't have killed you!" she growled. "I saw another side of you other than the stuck up bastard I saw last night. I couldn't swim and I was scared to go into the water." Her voice seemed to soften as she recalled the memory. "But I went with you for some odd reason and it was only then did I let my life in your care."

When she felt Inuyasha's grip on her soften even more she made her move and kicked him on his knee. This forced him to swear out loud and let her go. Kagome turned around quickly and elbowed his head so that he went smashing to the ground.

When Inuyasha saw Kagome moving closer to her he quickly jumped up and tripped her so that she fell on her hind. He went to stomp on her stomach but Kagome rolled over and got back up. He turned to face her, anger and pain obvious on his face. "But Naraku still wanted you to kill me." He said. "That's why you had to leave so early. He was watching you and was mad because he thought you might not kill me."

Kagome nodded cautiously. "He gave me less than a month to finish you off and I did a fool's action in letting you live and making it harder for me to kill you,"

She went for him again, aimed to strike his chest but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist again and spun her until her back hit the wall, hard. He kept his hand firm around her throat. "Well that was you're problem, not mine." He growled out harshly. "If you wanted to kill me then you've missed your chance. You won't have another because your life will end here."

He didn't know if he meant those words or not but the bitter taste of betrayal made his mind cloudy. She was the only one he trusted with all the secrets he had but all along she turned out to be the enemy. In his mind she didn't care what he would feel at all. She was just toying with him and thinking of a plan that will break his heart as well as his body.

Kagome's eyes began to fill with tears. "But I didn't want to kill you…" she said softly as her eyes averted his intent and angry gaze. "Lately I've found that it was impossible. Don't ask me why because I don't know myself."

Suddenly she frowned. "But now I don't think that it's going to be that hard." She bit out harshly. She kicked the thinking inu hanyou and the result left her neck free from his grip. She kicked him hard in the chest and he staggered backwards until he fell on his bed.

Inuyasha sat up and glared at her. His chest was hurting and he knew that there will be bruises in the morning but he didn't care right now. All his attention was focused on the neko hanyou he had grown to trust and maybe even love. "And why is that?" he growled.

Kagome forced the tears back in and tried to look as angry as she felt. "Because I thought you were my friend." She said coldly. "I thought that you didn't deserve to die because Naraku was jealous. I don't kill people unless they really did do something bad." She glared at him. "But I thought wrong." She growled as she tried to kick him in the guts again.

But Inuyasha dodged and stealthily came up behind her and pushed her onto the bed, "And why was that?" he growled as she lay there.

Kagome turned so that she was propped up on her elbows and glared at him. A lot more than anger was in this glare; hurt, betrayal and regret. "I was wrong because you weren't innocent." She said in a soft growl. "You kept my dear friend Souta for questioning and I have no doubt that you and others have hurt him in order to get the answers out," her voice had risen at the mention of Souta. "And even though you suspected me and knew I was linked to Naraku somehow you did nothing to get rid of me. You kept me trusting you until you knew it would break."

Inuyasha dropped down on the bed and kept himself up with a knee on the bed and his arms on both sides of Kagome. His intense gaze was staring deep into Kagome pain stricken one, their faces only inches away. "But don't you forget: you did it to me as well." He growled softly.

The neko hanyou bared her fangs at him threateningly but he didn't move away. "I told you things I would have never told anyone." She said truthfully, her eyes filling up with tears. "I trusted you completely with the things I told you. Sure, some of them were lies but that was because I couldn't tell anyone the whole truth because if I did then they would have found out that I was an assassin working for Naraku." She sucked in the tears that were threatening to fall. "But you betrayed that trust. I wasn't going to kill you. I didn't feel like killing anyone anymore."

Suddenly Inuyasha felt guilt stab his quaking heart but he shook it off. "What really happened when you ran away at age 10?" he asked suddenly.

Kagome's face turned impassive as she talked. "I was on the streets for months. I didn't have anywhere to go and I couldn't have gone back to my mother because she would never accept me back. Plus, I never wanted to see her again after all those years of abuse."

Inuyasha wanted to shout at her to get to the point but he remained patient.

At last Kagome told him the truth. "Then these group of men came to me when it was dark and raining. They started to lead me on but when they found out I was a hanyou they quickly changed and started to kick, punch and hit me with their umbrellas." When she recalled the memory she could feel her voice getting bitter. "But then Naraku came before they could kill me. He saved from the three humans because he was a full demon. Ever since then I followed him and he trained me in the assassination and martial arts skills. He taught me how to avenge myself and pay the people who hurt me back."

When she told this story Inuyasha had some understanding of why she was this way now. She was abused for most of her life and she had no one to turn to. Suddenly, this mysterious guy appeared in her life and ended up saving it. He took her in from all the hurt and pain and taught her how to survive in this cruel world. 'She was young then too,' he thought to himself. 'Naraku must have brainwashed her.'

"So, you killed your mother. She didn't die of heart attack, you killed her." he said. This thought was alien to him. Why would someone kill the person who gave them life? Of course he wouldn't understand. His mother was loving and caring while her mother was cruel and abusing.

Kagome nodded. "Yes, I did kill her when I was able to actually kill properly. She was my first victim." Her eyes softened. "And when I did kill her I felt so happy and satisfied. I loved the look she had on her face when I pulled the trigger; loved how she pleaded to me and told me she loved me." Her eyes filled up tears once again. "But when you talked of your mother I had a second though about things." She said thoughtfully. "I often wondered if I hadn't killed her then I could've helped her to change for the better, ignoring the way she treated me,"

Inuyasha didn't say anything as he just watched and listened to her intently. She had suffered for so long in her life… he couldn't have imagined the pain she was going through right now.

Suddenly Kagome looked straight into Inuyasha's golden eyes. "I didn't want to kill you. I was going to abandon this mission and finally stand up to Naraku." She said softly. "But I can't do that now."

Puzzled, Inuyasha stared at her in confusion. "Why?" he asked.

Finally a tear slipped from her eye and rolled down her cheek. "Because he's got them Inuyasha." She said sadly. "He's got Shippo and Kohaku. He'll kill them if I don't kill you." She paused for a moment before she spoke again. "I'm so sorry Inuyasha." She said softly. "I love you."

Inuyasha eyes widened when he saw her swift movement to her belt. He saw as she quickly pulled out a hidden dagger and was about to stab it to his heart. But instinct took over him and he quickly moved away to dodge it. He snatched the dagger from her grasp and threw it across the room, falling to the floor when it collided on the wall.

He took hold of her wrists and pressed them tightly on the bed. It wasn't a second later that he had his lips panted onto hers in a passionate kiss.

Kagome let the tears fall from her eyes as Inuyasha continued to kiss her passionately. It was rough but careful at the same time. Inuyasha's tongue entered her mouth when she sobbed lightly and it began to greedily roam her mouth, tasting and feeling every inch of her wet cavern.

Inuyasha couldn't help but repeatedly suck on Kagome's own tongue. He pressed his body close to hers and his grip on her wrists tightened when she tried to get up. Sure, she tried to kill him but she ending up not wanting to. Finding out that she didn't want to kill him purposefully had lifted a weight from his chest and made him want to hold her.

She said she loved him. No one had ever loved him except for his mother and Kikyo. But Kagome was different. He loved her back.

He grinded his swelling shaft against her leg and he moaned lightly when he felt Kagome kiss him back. Inuyasha couldn't help but think: 'Crap! She tastes as good as she look!' He kissed her more roughly and this time heard her moan from under him. He knew she was still a virgin. He could smell it and he would practically feel her tense when he grinded onto her.

The kiss was heaven to Kagome and it lasted longer than a human's kiss. Sure, she loved it but she had other things to do rather than this. She tried to gently release her wrists from his hold but she found out that his grip tightened. Now she was getting nervous. She tried to speak but it was impossible since Inuyasha's mouth was on top of hers and at the moment her tongue was captive with his.

She moved from under him, trying to break away from the kiss and Inuyasha felt it. Reluctantly, Inuyasha left her mouth alone and stared at her.

Lust was what was in his eyes and Kagome saw it. But then there was also another spark in them, which puzzled Kagome. Was it… love?

Her thoughts were confirmed when Inuyasha's breath was softly teasing her. "I love you too Kagome." He said softly.

Kagome leaned forward and gave him a soft chaste kiss on his lips. "I need to go." She said, their foreheads leaning on each other. She could smell her own scent when Inuyasha breathed into her face and she blushed, despite the situation they were in. "I still need to get back Shippo and Kohaku."

Inuyasha stood up when Kagome pushed him off. She stood up too, tears dry on her face. "We'll think of something." Inuyasha promised, already missing her warmth. "You won't need to kill me to get those two back."

Kagome smiled sadly. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Because I can't think of any other way." For a moment Inuyasha turned cautious at her words but Kagome just laughed at him softly. "I won't try an kill you Inuyasha." She said truthfully. "I can't kill you anymore."

"So you're not mad at me?" Inuyasha asked worriedly. "That I checked into your personal life without you knowing?"

The neko hanyou sighed. "It's alright Inuyasha." She said with little pain in her voice. "After all, we both have seemed to lie to each other."

The inu hanyou wrapped his arms around Kagome and breathed in her scent. She wasn't wearing the artificial scent anymore. She smelt more like… Kagome… and he love it. "So no more lies between us, agreed?"

"Agreed." She answered.

"So how will we get Shippo and ah… Kohaku back from Naraku?" Inuyasha asked as he released her. "Where are they now?"

Kagome thought for awhile before answered. "Kanna had them trapped inside a mirror and now I guess their out. She can't keep them there forever because it'll take too much energy from her."

"Yeah, I knew that." Inuyasha said and Kagome gave him a puzzled look. "Sesshomaru and I have been looking at Naraku's workers and Kanna and Kagura were instantly there. Their family seemed to have been working for Naraku for generations."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. That's true. Something about a contract. At least, I think it is." Kagome shook her head. "Anyway, I think they're in Naraku's secret cellar under our HQ. He's probably there too with both his loyal followers."

"But the question is: what would we do when we get there?" Inuyasha asked.

There was silence for another minute before Kagome's eyes glanced at Inuyasha's digital clock. '7:54.' She thought. 'I might still have time!' she whipped her head towards Inuyasha with a deadly stare. "At my place I have a secret compartment where I store many weapons." She said. "I don't know if you know but I'm a miko. A being with spiritual powers."

Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly before nodding. He remembered Sesshomaru telling him that her mother was a miko. He didn't really take note of that. "Yeah, what of it?" he asked.

Kagome made a dark smirk. "Come with me and see." She said slyly.

-x-

Kagome opened her apartment door with Inuyasha following behind like a loyal dog. She walked in and went to her bed. She got the dagger from her belt and ripped the bed, opening the mattress up so that she could reach inside.

Inuyasha watched from behind as she began to empty the poor mattress's contents. 'What is she doing?' he asked himself.

Suddenly Kagome gave a small squeal of glee and took out a rectangular box with red roses etched onto the corners. Inuyasha walked closer to her to inspect the box more closely. It looked very old and Inuyasha grew puzzled why Kagome thought that this piece of junk could help them.

"I'll show you what's inside." Kagome said as if reading his thoughts. "I'm part miko and part demon so my being is on constant danger." She said sadly. "They want to destroy each other. My purifying energy wants to purify my demon part but I always stop it. If it does purify my demon half then I'm as good as gone. " She said solemnly. "It's vise versa too. My demon side doesn't want to feel threatened so it tries to kill my miko part as well."

The inu hanyou felt great sympathy for her. Her life was so hard in the outside… he had no idea she was also battling a hard fight on the inside.

"Don't worry about it though." Kagome said as if reading his thoughts again. "I'm cool with it. It'll take a lot for me to kill myself." She joked. "Anyway, back to the matter at hand." She opened the mysterious looking box and inside was a quiver of arrows and an old looking bow,

Inuyasha almost fell with disbelief even though he wasn't moving. "That's it?" Inuyasha cried out in horror. "Just some antiques from the Sengoku Jidai? What makes you think that will win against Naraku's advanced technology and henchmen?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Have a little faith in me, sheesh!" Kagome rolled her eyes as she took the bow and arrows from the box. She hung the quiver at her back and held her bow, "This isn't just an ordinary bow and quiver Inuyasha." She informed. "It has been past down my family for generations. My mother gave it to me when father was still alive." When she spoke of her mother she seemed to sadden a little but she shrugged it off. "Over and over again my family has been using this to purify the demons that terrorize our lands."

She heard Inuyasha gasp. "So you're from that famous family that has been protecting villages from demons!" he said in surprise.

"Yeah. That's right." Kagome smiled at being recognized. "But lately demons and humans have been fairing well with each other and there is hardly any need for us to search the area for terrorizing demons." She smiled. "But the time has come again and I will have to use this heirloom for all its worth."

"But why an arrow?" Inuyasha asked. "Why can't you put miko energy into a bullet or something?"

"Because the arrow is the original weapon that was used to hold this energy." Kagome explained. "Any other weapon it wouldn't work. Especially if the weapon's from this time because we are not used to putting this sacred energy into something so… tainted." She said.

Inuyasha nodded as if understanding, which he wasn't. "But can you use it?" he asked.

This was wear Kagome gave a nervous chuckle. "Well…" she hesitated and she could just see Inuyasha panicking, "I was never really taught because I was too young and my mother saw no need for it." she said nervously,

This time Inuyasha did fall. "You're kidding!" Inuyasha yelled as he pushed himself up. "How will you shoot Naraku then?" he growled in irritation. Sometimes he wondered how Kagome could really be an assassin with this kind of personality. Wouldn't assassins go on a mission fully prepared and certain? Well if so then Inuyasha doubted Kagome was one in the first place.

"Don't worry!" she said reassuringly, even though it wasn't working. "I'll just have to get close to him." the idea made her shudder. "Come on." She said as she glanced at her clock. It read: 8:26. "We don't have much time left. Sango will be back at 10 and I don't think she'll like it when I turn up empty handed and tell her that her brother was kidnapped, along with Shippo."

Inuyasha nodded and they went out through Kagome's window. Kagome was armed with her bow and arrows, a dagger at her belt and a small hidden gun beneath her shirt. They started their way to Naraku's HQ with Kagome leading the way. Her eyes were set at the tall building they were slowly heading towards. Even though she seemed carefree and giddy at her apartment she was really worried and anxious. She swore by everything she believed in that if Naraku hurt either one of them she would kill him slowly and painfully. First she'll rip out his guts and show it to him when he's begging for mercy and then she would stab his eyes out. THEN she would purify him.

Inuyasha was just a little bit behind her with his own thoughts. The reasons he was going with her in the first place was because: Kagome would kill him if he didn't, he'd lose a girlfriend, he would miss out in killing the demon bastard and he didn't want Kagome to be miserable if Naraku actually killed her poor kit and best friend's little, long-lost brother. And plus… he loved her.

They were almost there and Kagome called a stop just a few blocks away. They were both peering in the covers of tall buildings. "We don't want to take a chance that Kagura is up there patrolling the area." Kagome explained when Inuyasha gave her a puzzled look.

With all their demonic senses they scanned the area for any guarding demons. Usually there were no demons but Kagome had a hunch that Naraku would be cautious with her. He knew that she was disobedient and cunning.

When they were sure that they were safe Kagome led Inuyasha to the tall building. Once inside she saw there was no receptionist to greet them as usual and guide lost people away. Kagome grew more cautious at the sight of an empty chair. 'Maybe Naraku sent them home early?' she quickly dismissed the idea. Naraku was a cruel and selfish being and he wouldn't give a damn about his loyal workers.

Alert as ever Kagome led Inuyasha to the alleviator. Once inside the doors automatically closed and Kagome pushed 5 numbers instead of one in sequel. After that she pressed the same 5 buttons except this time backwards.

"Whoah." Inuyasha said suddenly. He, too, was armed. Even though he protested Kagome urged him to at least to take along a knife and a small gun. The gun was hidden on his ankle and the gun was tucked unnoticeable in his baggy pant pocket. "And here I thought this only happened in movies and cheesy books!" he noted.

Kagome ignored him and they fell silent. The alleviator to move down with a slightly faster speed. While it continued down Kagome went over the plan again. "Okay, so remember what we do." She said. "I'll go in by myself alright? And if they ask I'll say I killed you."

"Yeah, yeah." He said rudely. "I know the plan. If they are still suspicious then I'll come bursting in and take everyone of them down!" he joked.

The joke was rewarded with a serious glare. "Inuyasha! Be serious." She warned. "This is Shippo's and Kohaku's life that's on the line. I don't want anything to go wrong!"

Inuyasha sighed. He was hoping to lighten the mood but he guessed that he made it worse. "You said that Naraku would probably be alone and Kagura and Kanna will be standing guard," he said as if he rehearsed it a thousand times, probably did too. "Anyway, you'll be going in while I try to lure Kagura away from Kanna," he eyed her swiftly. "If she wants to get rid of Naraku as much as you say she does then she would help me."

"She will help you." Kagome said in confidence. "I've known her for years and it doesn't take long to know that she would gladly betray Naraku if she knows the plan will work." She said,

Inuyasha nodded, trusting Kagome's word. "Yeah. So when I tell Kagura the plan she would lead Kanna away somehow."

This time it was Kagome who nodded. "That's right," she said. "And when you're at the other side of the door you'll be able to hear me and Naraku talking." She said. "And this is the most important bit. When he wants proof then I'll tell him I brought your body. Then you come in looking dead while Kagura carries you in." she smirked at her clever scheme. "And when a shocked look crosses Naraku's face for one split second when he realizes you're not dead yet I'll stab him in the heart with purifying arrow."

It was a good plan but it wasn't failure proof. They were taking many risks but they couldn't think of any other plans that didn't put the safety of the kids at risk.

The alleviator binged once when they reached their floor. Kagome stepped out first but then Inuyasha grasped her wrist. "Be careful alright?" he said in concern. "I don't want you to die."

Kagome gave him a small kiss on the lips. "Trust me." She said, "I won't die." She stared into Inuyasha's beautiful golden eyes and concern suddenly filled in her own eyes. "Just be careful that YOU don't die okay?" she asked. "I can handle myself but I doubt you can." She joked.

Instead of the atmosphere lifting a little it suddenly got heavier. Inuyasha leaned down to her lips and claimed them hungrily. Seconds that seemed like minutes past as Inuyasha memorized every inch of Kagome's mouth. His hands were straddling her waist and his body was close against hers.

Finally they broke and they both looked at each other solemnly. They pulled apart and Inuyasha followed Kagome's lead without another word.

-x-

Shippo and Kohaku were inside a jail cell. This place was unknown to them and they forgot how they got here. The walls were made out of cold stone and the bars were rusty and old. A large chain was what was locking them inside this prison and it seemed unbreakable.

While Kohaku was sitting in a corner, his eyes deep in thought, Shippo was holding the bars, staring in awe at the young lady that was guarding their cell. "You know you look a lot like my mama." Shippo said suddenly.

The tall lady took notice of his statement and turned her head around. She gave a small, sad smile at the kitsune child. "Really?" she said in a sweet tone. "What's your mama's name?" she asked. Her clothes were plain. She wore jeans and a pretty pink shirt with loose sleeves. Her hair was tied in the usual low ponytail and her dark brown eyes stared at the kitsune with kindness.

Unknown to the kitsune and the other young man, she hid two guns beneath her clothes and a razor sharp knife at her thigh.

"First." Shippo said boldly. "What's your name?" he asked innocently. "My name's Shippo and the boy over there is Kohaku-san." He introduced,

The pretty lady nodded. "My name is Kikyo." She said. "So who is this person who looks like me?" she asked curiously.

"Her name is Kagome." Shippo said with a bright smile. "You look pretty, just like she is." His eyes moved downcast as he said the bravest thing yet. "But I think my mama is prettier." He said shyly. "You're pretty too but no one's prettier than my mama!" he said with confidence.

'Kagome.' Kikyo thought. She looked down at him with no offence taken. "Then she must be really pretty if no one is prettier than her," she said with a smile.

"Yeah…" Shippo sat down. "I may not know why we're here or how we got here but I know Kagome-chan would save us." He said surely. "She always come saves me. She's my mama."

Kikyo looked away from him then and looked sadly ahead. She knew what Naraku was making Kagome do. He was threatening the lives of these sweet children just because he was jealous of the Tashio family. She couldn't blame Kagome for this but she could hope that Kagome didn't kill Inuyasha. 'If she was smart she would kill Inuyasha and get this over with.' Kikyo thought sadly. 'But if she does kill him then what happens if Naraku double-crosses her? He could threaten her again and get more things.' She shuddered. She knew Naraku's private affection towards Kagome and it made her spine crawl.

'So.' She thought. 'If you're cunning, Kagome, then you would think up a plan with Inuyasha so that you wouldn't need to kill him.' she knew Kagome well enough that she could think through almost anything. 'If she thinks up a plan then she would get the kids back without killing an innocent life.' A hopeful spark was in her eye. 'And probably kill Naraku too.'

She didn't like Naraku as much as she led everyone to believe but she was sure Kagome saw right through it. She wanted so badly to get rid of her boss but the truth was she didn't have the guts. Kikyo knew Kagome did have the guts. Who wouldn't if you've lived her harsh life?

"Mama will come to save us right?" Shippo asked, breaking Kikyo's train of thought.

Kikyo glanced at him and towards the thoughtful boy at the corner. She finally settled her eyes on Shippo's crying face. "She will come." Kikyo reassured him. "She wouldn't leave you behind if you really are her son."

Shippo nodded and yawned loudly, wiping the tears off his face. He curled into a ball and sighed. "Nice evil lady." He murmured. "Mama will come… mama will come…" he said until he finally fell asleep with exhaustion.

Kikyo's eyes saddened. Was she evil? That was a thought she had to think about…

-x-

The rescue team only having two people walked out. Kagome led Inuyasha through the many twists and turns in the underground lair. The walls were made out of cold stone and sometimes marble. She suddenly fell to a stop and Inuyasha knew why.

"Stay here." Kagome whispered. "Don't make your move until your hear the door shut and wait for a couple of minutes." And without another word or glance she moved out, leaving Inuyasha with his part of the plan.

Kagome walked confidently towards the two on guard. As she thought it were Kanna and Kagura right in front of a large wooden door. She walked towards them with an impassive face, knowing that one slip up could wreck everything. She even covered her scent so that they couldn't sniff out a lie. 'That's stupid because they don't have a keen sense of smell.' She tried to joke herself but failed.

"Well, if it isn't the neko demon whom disguises herself as a mere mortal." Kagura smirked. "Did you finally finish off that mutt?" she asked curiously.

Kagome ignored her questions as she walked right in front of them, not stopping until they were a meter apart. "That's none of your business." She said in an impassive tone.

Kagura's smirk faded and she glared at Kagome. "Watch it missy." She warned. "Naraku is still suspicious of you. He doesn't believe that you'll be able to take Inuyasha down."

The neko hanyou stayed silent for a moment before speaking. "Then it's his problem if he doesn't trust me."

"No one trusts you." Kagura sneered. "You're a cunning little bitch and it's anyone guess that you've came up with a plan to kill our boss."

Kagome inwardly smirked as she sensed a hint of hope in her voice. She remained silent and she chose this moment to glance at the quiet Kanna. "Where are my friends?" Kagome asked tonelessly.

Kanna remained as silent as ever but she held up her mirror towards Kagome. She backed up a little, still wary of this little girl's power. She saw nothing inside the mirror, not even her own reflection and it slightly calmed her. "Not in there, are they?" she asked, trying to hide the relief in her voice.

As usual Kanna didn't answer her as she pulled her mirror back down and regained her usual posture. Finding out what she wanted to know, Kagome turned to Kagura. "Well? Aren't you going to let me in? I'm sure Naraku wouldn't like waiting."

Another lapse of silence fell until Kagura finally decided to open the door. She took out yet another feather from her clothes but this one was different. It was a black and purple in colour and the end was in a shape of a key.

She pushed the odd feather into the door's lock and she turned it. The door made a small click sound and Kagura put the key back safely in her pocket. "I'm sure he'll be delighted to see you." Kagura said sarcastically.

Kagome gave her a smirk alerting Kagura that there was a plan. "But the question is: will he be delighted when I leave him be?" she turned her head again and walked straight through the doors, not allowing another word to be passed over one another.

This was it. This was the part of her life where everything would be weighed by her decisions in this very room. She saw the man she loathed yet saved her from certain death. He gave her a sinister and crafty smile. "Why, hello my pet." He said pleasurably.

-x-

The stories almost done folks! I don't know if I'll be updating this right away but I'll try to! The ending's so close and I can't stop writing! … Which is bad for me because I need rest… (-.-) ok, anyway don't forget to review! Cyas!


	14. Failure

To Kill and Forget

**To Kill and Forget**

-x-

AN: … I won't bother to say much. Enjoy!

-x-

Inuyasha leaned against the wall and got out some marbles from his pocket. 'Hope this attracts that Kagura lady.' He hoped to himself. He set the marble on his thumb and flung it to the opposite wall of the two guards.

The noise it made when it hit the ground was loud. It was like a large echo in this restricted space. Inuyasha could feel his muscles tense as sweat rolled down his cheeks. If someone called this nervous then that would be an extreme understatement. He temporarily wondered how Kagome could act to calm when she went up to those two.

Kagura and Kanna looked up from where the sound echoed. Immediately they were alert and Kagura readied her fan. She was still jumpy from the look Kagome gave her when she entered the room. She knew that sly cat was up to something and what made her so nervous was she didn't know what.

"Kanna, stay here." She ordered. "I'll be checking this one out."

She left her post and marched up the corridor and walked to where the sound first emitted. She carefully backed up against the wall and slowly turned the next corner. At first she saw nothing but when she looked at the other side she saw a silver haired mutt staring at her.

Kagura's face was blank, as she was suspecting something like this and Inuyasha motioned her to come closer. As wary as ever she obliged his wished and stepped into another corridor, now completely out of Kanna's sight.

"What are you doing here, half-breed?" Kagura hissed lowly. "I thought you're supposed to be dead."

"Listen," Inuyasha growled silently. "Kagome told me that you like Naraku as much as she does and we both know that means you hate him to the core." Inuyasha said. "But me and Kagome have a plan that could finish off that bastard."

Kagura eyed him suspiciously. "Why should I trust you? How do I know you're with the plan?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "If I wasn't then I would be dead right now, wouldn't I?" Inuyasha growled. "So are you in or not?" he asked. He hoped she was in because if she wasn't then their plan was a bust and plus, he'd get caught and both him and Kagome were dead. 'Not if I kill them first.' Inuyasha snorted.

Silence came as Kagura thought about it. Sure, she wanted Naraku dead but she wasn't in a rush or desperate about it. She definitely wasn't going to trust these two hanyous but… who did she know of that could actually end Naraku's life? She stared at Inuyasha intently. She wasn't going to be rash about this. "Tell me your plan first and then I'll make my decision." She said.

And so Inuyasha told her the plan and when he finished Kagura gave him an uncertain look. "This is pretty risky, you know that?" she asked.

Inuyasha nodded grimly. "But what else can we do?" he asked. "And besides, if the plan fails then you won't get caught. If you act correctly Naraku would never suspect that you were in on this plan. So what's your decision?" he asked seriously.

Kagura nodded. She didn't trust Kagome but she could trust her plans. She was the top assassin after all. "Okay." She said. "Stay here and I'll do my bit of the plan." She said as she walked away. She walked slowly over to Kanna. "A rat somehow got in." she said as if she never had the previous conversation at all. "Don't worry though. I killed the thing already."

Kanna didn't say anything. She looked like a statue. Kagura made her way to her original post and a minute past by before she spoke again. "Hey, Kanna." She started. "I need you to scout the area outside the building. I don't trust the neko for a second. She could be planning a surprise attack for us."

Kanna nodded and started to walk slowly down the corridor where Kagura walked. "Don't take the right though," Kagura called. "Take the other exit. You'll be seen if you go the other way."

She did as she was told and turned left, instead of right where she would see Inuyasha pressed up against the wall. When she was finally gone from sight Inuyasha sighed in relief and headed to where Kagura was standing. "What the hell were you thinking?" Inuyasha whispered as he tried to make his steps as quiet as possible. "She could have seen me!"

Kagura snarled at him. "Well she didn't all right?" she growled. "Kanna would never disobey an order." She added. "Now we just wait until Kagome gives the signal, correct?" she asked.

Inuyasha nodded and pressed his ear to the door, same with Kagura. They were already in conversation but Kagome's signal never met their ears. It wasn't until a few minutes later did they hear what they wanted to hear.

"I want proof." They heard Naraku order. "Physical proof that you've killed him. If I don't get proof then your little friends are as good as gone."

"Somehow I knew you were going to say that." Kagome's voice was heard. "So that's why I've brought his body along with me."

"You what? But how?" the two heard in the tone of his voice that he was surprised.

"I carried his filthy body over here and gave it to Kagura at the entrance. She's probably out there now with his rotting body."

"Filthy body?" Inuyasha repeated in disbelief. "And rotting body? Is this always how she speaks about me?" he asked quietly.

"Shh!" Kagura ordered in irritation and they continued to listen to the conversation.

A few seconds past before they heard Naraku's voice again. "I trust you." He said. "There will be no need to bring Inuyasha's body into this room."

Both of their eyes widened as they whispered the exact same thing at the same time. "What the hell?" they whispered.

-x-

"Why, hello my pet." Naraku greeted pleasurably.

'Hello you piece of shit.' Kagome thought to herself. "Where are they?" Kagome asked quickly.

The corners of Naraku's mouth began to twitch. "Why in such a rush to leave so early?" he purred. "The night is still young. It'll be a crime to end it so soon. Don't you think, pet?"

Kagome resisted a growl at his seductive tone. She checked her surroundings. All there was in this dark room was a large table with only a laptop and some papers on it, a chair which Naraku was currently sitting on and a small lamp on the table which was the only thing that gave light to this unusually large room. Heck, she couldn't even see the ceiling!

"I never thought you were one to be so humble." Kagome grumbled. "Usually, in every room you possess, you'd decorate it with the most valuable items and most expensive furniture you can afford. What makes this room so different?" she asked.

Naraku smirked. "I never thought you were one to actually care if I decorate my rooms or not." He said. "Let's just say that putting the most expensive luxuries down here wouldn't really benefit much."

"Yeah, I can see that." Kagome scoffed. "Who would willingly want to go to a place like this? It's like a dungeon." She hissed. "Probably is too. Where are they?" she asked again.

Naraku leaned forward and rested his elbows on the desk. "I can guarantee you that they are safe. No harm has been inflicted on them," he assured.

"No physical harm anyway." Kagome growled. "I bet you've scared them for life! What the hell did you do to them?" she yelled angrily.

"Patience my pet." Naraku said calmly. "I can promise you that I will not hurt them."

"Maybe not you directly." She growled. "If I find even scratch on them I'll rip out your lungs and feed them to the gulls." She threatened. "I'd rip out your heart instead but seeing as you don't have one it would have been a pointless threat."

Naraku leaned back again. "There won't be a scratch on their pretty little heads." His features turned dark as he stared at Kagome. "Unless you have failed in this mission."

Kagome leered at him. "Since when have I failed a mission?" she growled.

"Have you killed the half-breed mutt?" he asked seriously.

Kagome closed her eyes. A second past before she opened them again and gave Naraku one of her famous glares. "If I say no will you believe me?" she played.

He paused. "… Yes." He said finally. "You are not one to lie about something like this." He said. "But what is the answer? Have you really killed him?" he asked.

Kagome took one large breath and let it out. She glared at Naraku with all the hatred she could muster. "Yes." She said a little reluctantly.

They stared in silence at one another for awhile. Kagome's features stayed blank under his intense gaze as she tried not to lose her cool and give herself away. She hated this man so much. Why you ask? He has taken her in when no other had. He saved her life from certain death. He trained her how to become strong and avenge herself from all the pain people had caused her. Why, then, did she hate this man to the very core?

'That's an easy question.' Kagome thought bitterly. 'For all the times I spent my life with him…'

Flash Back:..

_A young Kagome was practicing with Naraku. She had many bruises on her arms and legs. Cuts were on her face and blood dripped from her thigh. She was holding a knife that held no traces of blood. Only the hilt had the red substance on them. It was her blood from her bloody hands._

_Naraku stood in front of her, no weapons but his claws, dripping with the blood of the young neko hanyou. "Come on, Kagome pet." He teased. "You've got to do better than that if you want to get stronger. You haven't even laid a finger on me yet."_

_Kagome glared at her teacher with an intent gaze. They've been at this for three days, nonstop. Kagome hasn't eaten nor hasn't she drank a morsel if water. She was sleepy and her muscles were aching. Her breaths always came out in short pants and her clothes were stained with blood and sweat. _

_With the little energy she had left she ran towards Naraku with a deadly cry. Naraku just smirked and moved out of the way of her little knife. As he dodged Kagome was momentarily defenceless and he took this opportunity to drive his claws deep into Kagome's stomach._

_She fell forwards as blood poured out of her new wound and mouth. Kagome dropped her knife and choked out the blood that was rising from her throat._

_"Get up." Naraku ordered as he kicked her in her new wound._

_She tumbled over, wincing with pain. She wasn't crying though. No, even at this age she wouldn't cry in front of this man. She leaned again the wall, panting and trying to catch her breath._

_"How do you expect to stay alive in this world if you can't even hurt me?" Naraku growled with a smirk. "Get up, Kagome. You can't rest now. Training has barely started."_

_Kagome looked up from her bloodied fringe and glared at him. She slowly got up again and somehow managed to pull off a fighting pose. She was knocked down in a matter of seconds though as Naraku's fists collided with her cheek._

_She staggered backwards and ended up on the floor again. Every part of her body ached but every part of her body also wanted to take down with abuser. She got up slowly again, her vision getting hazy from the loss of blood._

_"That's it." Naraku praised sickeningly. "Just keep getting up even if you fall. That will just mean I'll have more turns in knocking you down."_

End of Flash Back:…

Kagome clenched her fists. She put up with his abuse and never said a word against him. She hated this man more she hated her mother. He only took her in because he wanted some toy to play with. Some already broken soul to break even more. 'Well sorry Naraku.' Kagome thought bitterly. 'You've broken this toy so many times you can't break it anymore. Now it wants revenge…'

More silence came before Naraku spoke out his thoughts, "Why do you have an ancient weapon strapped behind your back?" he asked. "A bow and arrow. Priestess's weapons. What are you going to do with them my little hybrid?"

Kagome glared at him. 'Stick it right through your nonexistent heart.' She growled to herself. "I used it to kill the half mutt." She lied. "I guess I didn't want to kill him the normal way. I guess you could say I took pity on him and purified his soul so that he doesn't exist anymore."

Still he was wary of her. "But I never knew you were skilled with a bow and arrow." He noted.

"I'm not." Kagome said flatly. "I had to get close to him before I could use it,"

"Then why can't I smell the half-demon's blood on the tip of an arrow?" Naraku asked suspiciously. "Even if you've cleaned it his blood scent should still be lingering on it."

"I left it where it was." Kagome said calmly. "It's still in his body when he got purified. Why would I want to use that tainted arrow again?" Kagome shivered. "I don't want an arrow which has been through the flesh of dog."

Naraku's eyes examined Kagome even further, still suspicious of her story. "Put the weapons down." He ordered.

"What?" Kagome asked in disbelief. "Why?"

"Just put them down, Kagome." He ordered seriously.

To avoid suspicion she obeyed him. She carefully slid the strap off of her shoulder and put the quiver and bow down on the ground. "There. Happy?" she asked angrily. "If I don't know you better I'd say you don't trust me."

"And maybe your guess is correct." Naraku said suspiciously. "I don't believe you've actually killed the half-breed." He said truthfully.

Kagome acted to looked surprised. "No? My, Naraku." She said as if appalled. "Have I ever disobeyed an order from you before? Why don't you trust me?" she asked.

"Because I know you, pet." Naraku said calmly. "You're a sneaky little bitch and I wouldn't trust you with my household. Knowing you, you'd probably set a time bomb in there and let it go off the second I step into it."

"Ah, you know me all to well, Naraku." Kagome hissed.

"I want proof." He said flatly. "Physical proof that you've killed him. If I don't get proof then your little friends are as good as gone."

Kagome retained a smirk. 'Ha! This is going just like I planned.' Kagome nodded. "Somehow I knew you were going to say that." she said. "So that's why I've brought his body along with me."

Naraku's eyes widened. Well, anyone could tell he wasn't expecting this. "You what? But how?" he asked.

"I carried his filthy body over here and gave it to Kagura at the entrance. She's probably out there now with his rotting body." Kagome spat.

Naraku eyed Kagome warily before his gaze moved to the door. His face broke out to a smirk. "I trust you." He said. "There will be no need to bring Inuyasha's body into this room."

Kagome's eyes widened as her plan just exploded into pieces. Now what?

-x-

Kagura glanced at Inuyasha sternly. "Your plan is a bust." She growled. "Now what are you going to do?"

Inuyasha's sweat was obvious and he wiped it away with his sleeve. He gulped. "Let's just hope that Kagome would get us through this." He said. "She said if anything goes wrong I'll just have to abandon the original plan and go look for the kids." He said reluctantly.

Kagura nodded. "That's a good back up plan." She said. "It would be if there wasn't a guard on."

"Guard?" Inuyasha asked. But then he walked away from the door. "Well I don't care. Whoever it is I'll kick their butt," he said confidently.

"That won't be easy." Kagura warned. "The one who's on guard is almost as good as Kagome. She is the second best assassin we have."

"She?" Inuyasha asked. "Why is it always a girl? Aren't there any more guy assassins?" he asked.

"There are." Kagura agreed. "But females are the top killers here. I wouldn't want to mess with them."

Inuyasha sighed. These guys were giving boys a bad name if they couldn't even beat a few chicks. "What's her name?" he finally asked.

"I don't know why you want to know but her name is Kikyo." Kagura answered.

Immediately Inuyasha stiffed as his ears were strained in her direction. "What?" he asked. "Say that again." he demanded. "No joking!"

Kagura eyed his carefully. "Why?" she asked. "Do you know Kikyo?"

It was confirmed. His last girlfriend was also an assassin. What kind of coincidence is that? Does that mean all his other girlfriends are secret assassins too? He sighed as he messaged his temples. "She was a past girlfriend." He said quietly. "I can't believe this. Do all my girlfriends have to be killers?"

Kagura wanted to laugh at the irony of it… but she didn't. "Well that's a bummer," she said. "You seem to attract top notch assassins."

He sighed. "Damn." He growled.

This time Kagura couldn't help but release a low chuckle. "You still want to go?" she asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "I won't kill her." he said. "Maybe persuade her to let the kids go."

"Well I can't leave my post." Kagura said. "So I'll just give you directions. Be sure not to bump into Kanna though because if you do then you're better off dead."

Inuyasha nodded. He could leave Kagome by herself for awhile right? She could take care of herself even with Naraku. He trusted her that much. He just couldn't believe Kikyo is also an assassin. He glanced at the door locking himself away from Kagome and her current danger. 'Be safe, Kagome.' He prayed. 'I don't want to lose you…'

No one even noticed the small bug that was surveying the area…

-x-

"But I thought you said you don't trust me." Kagome argued, trying not to give herself away. "Don't you want to see Inuyasha's body dead and lifeless?" she growled.

Naraku smirked at this and shook his head. "I'm sure, my pet." He said as motioned to Kagome to come closer. "You're so tense, pet. Come over here. I want to tell you something." He purred.

Even though Kagome knew this wasn't going to go well she obliged his wishes. Slowly, she walked towards him. If things go to far then she'll draw her gun and shoot. She doubted that will kill him but it was worth a try. She could run away or actually finish him off if he was injured. When she was right in front of him she spoke. "What is it?" she asked bitterly.

Naraku chuckled. "Don't you ever loosen up?" he asked. He stared right into Kagome's eyes and it made her even more nervous. "You loosen up whenever you're with the half-breed," he said a little angrily. "Why not with me?"

"Because you're an evil, sick bastard." Kagome snarled. "If I loosen up with you, you'd probably try and seduce me and get me into bed. But that's impossible because you've probably never took anyone willingly and raped everyone you had. I won't be another victim of yours Naraku because I'd rather die then do that." she hissed.

Naraku bared his fangs at her threateningly and growled. "Are you sure?" he asked angrily. "Because I can assure you that you'll have more pleasure with me then that over-grown mutt face." He growled.

Kagome scoffed. "Unlikely." She said. "Because having you pleasure me is like a knife in my gut."

At this Naraku smirked. "And that gives me pleasure, doesn't it pet?" he growled softly.

"Okay, let's stop this now Naraku." Kagome snarled. "Release my friends and I'll take my leave,"

Suddenly Naraku's smirked darkly. "But I cannot allow you to leave so early, pet." He said. "After all, I haven't got my fun yet."

Kagome frowned. "What do you mean by that?" she asked suspiciously, not really knowing if she wanted to know.

"Come here." Naraku purred. When she didn't Naraku just took a hold of her hair and yanked her down roughly. He bit her earlobe. "Sit on my lap." He purred.

"No way!" Kagome hissed as she tried to get up again but Naraku's grip remained.

The demon boss laid his other hand on her waist and gave her a light pinch. "Come down or else you'll never see those two nice boys ever again." he paused. "Wait, I'd probably take you to them once they're already dead." He said with a sick smile.

Kagome bit her lip. If Inuyasha did what he was told then he should be out there looking for them. She had to trust him that he'll get the kids to safety. Right now she had to do what Naraku wanted to avoid anymore suspicion.

She reluctantly lowered herself and sat on his lap, her chest facing him. Naraku purred in content as he let go of her hair and slowly moved it downwards. His hand traveled her face for a second before it settled on Kagome's lips. Right now she didn't want to do anything more than bite his finger.

Naraku began to stroke her bottom lip and he stared at it. "I always wondered what you tasted like in the inside…" he wondered as he pulled his face up to meet hers.

"Back off." Kagome growled when he got to close.

Almost like a gentleman Naraku sat himself back and smirked. His hand left her rosy lips and traveled lower to her chest where it stopped when Kagome began to growl. "Don't you even dare touch there or I'll rip that hand right off your arm." She growled.

Naraku chuckled evilly. "How sensational." He said as he pressed his hand harder on her chest. "I can feel your chest rumble whenever you growl… it's so…" he licked his lips. "Appetizing." He smirked.

"Well you're not going to taste any of it, you hear?" she growled.

"We'll see about that." Naraku smirked as he laid one hand on her stomach while the other one went up to stroke Kagome's cheek. "Do you know how long I waited for this?" he purred.

Kagome gulped. "Waited for what?" she didn't want to know. Really she didn't.

Naraku pulled Kagome's face down to his slowly and Kagome turned her head so that Naraku kissed her cheek instead of her lips. She heard Naraku chuckle and his breath sent shivers down her spine. He lowered Kagome's head even more so that he was able to nibble her ear. "I know what you're planning." He whispered hotly into her ear.

Kagome restrained a shocked gasped and settled with her eyes widening. Her heartbeat quickened at the thought. She felt Naraku's hand crawl to her back and pushed her roughly closer to him. She gulped. "What plan?" she asked quietly, her own breath on Naraku's ears. The idea of her being so close to him like this disgusted her.

Naraku bit her ear softly once and harder the next time. "You didn't really kill that mutt." He said as one of his hands was possessively at her back while the other was at her waist. "You brought him here, alive."

Kagome didn't say anything. She continued to sit still on Naraku's lap as he continued to feel around her. Naraku bit Kagome's ear harder, which made Kagome flinch a little. "You didn't purify him with those arrows you brought. You were going to use them on me. You brought that puppy of yours along as a distraction, yes?" he asked hotly. "When he came in with that traitor, Kagura, and I found him still alive you'd stick the arrow into me with purifying energy." He chuckled. "But your plan to kill me has failed." He said a little angrily as he sucked on Kagome's ear.

"But how did you know?" Kagome asked in short pants.

"I can sense." He said. "You may not have smelled or sensed him from in here because you're a hanyou. I'm a full demon and I can assure you I sensed him the moment he exited the lift. After all, I have a few security cameras around here."

Kagome gasped. 'The saimyosho!' she thought frantically. (those are the bugs Naraku uses to spy on people) "Then why did you toy with me?" Kagome asked angrily.

Naraku bit down on her ear hard and he felt Kagome stiffen in his arms. "It was a fun game and it was quite funny." He said. "But I do wonder where your hanyou is now." He said, finally leaving Kagome's reddened ear alone. "He isn't in my seeing range. Tell me, pet, did he abandon you because your plan has failed?" he asked.

Kagome tried to pull away from him but his grip was like iron. "I told him if the plan failed he should save himself." Kagome said. "I'd rather I die alone than him dying along side me." She hissed.

"But, Kagome pet." Naraku started. "Why would I want to kill you?" he asked and Kagome could just see Naraku's face break into a sickening smirk. "I have plenty more plans until I'm through with you." He purred.

This was it. Kagome quickly went for her gun beneath her shirt but Naraku was one step ahead of her as always. Before she had time to point the gun at him Naraku grabbed the gun and pointed it at her chest. "Now, now, Kagome, pet." He purred as his eyes stared dangerously into hers. "I don't want you hurting yourself with this dangerous weapon." He threw the gun to the opposite side of the room.

'Great.' She thought sarcastically. 'That gun's useless to me now. I still have my dagger at least.' She thought. She felt Naraku's hands travel to her waist again but this time lower to her belt. 'Oh crap.' She felt him pull out her hidden dagger and saw the playful smirk on his face. "Do you always carry items like this around or is it only around me?"

The same with the gun he threw it the other side of the room, opposite to where he threw the gun. "Now, are there anymore weapons you'd like to show?" Naraku asked with a smirk. "Or do I have to search you for them?"

Well, since most of the plan has been found out Kagome decided to rebel. She pulled away from him roughly, although Naraku kept his hold on her so that she was still on his lap, and glared daggers into him. "You won't need to search me because all I need are my claws in order to take you out!" she snarled.

"Ah, you getting independent again?" he asked as he stood up, bring Kagome with him. He straddled her waist as he leaned her forward onto the desk. "We can't have that now can we?" he purred.

That was the last straw. She wasn't about to let a guy, especially Naraku, to get on top of her and take advantage of the situation. She got into battle mode as her eyes narrowed to seem cat-like. She bared her pointy fangs and kicked Naraku off of her. "Enough games, Naraku." She hissed as she flexed her claws. "I'm ending this now."

Naraku's smirk stayed in place. "Sorry, pet, but that games are just beginning." He said maniacally.

"That's it!" Kagome roared as she pounced towards him, her claws outstretched and ready to stab some flesh.

Naraku dodged her attack and was about to stab her back but Kagome moved quickly and dodged his deadly claws. She jumped back once before she ran at him again. Naraku put his arms up in defence but Kagome leapt up above him and landed behind him. She ducked when Naraku sent his fist at her and tripped Naraku off his feet.

He gave a small grunt as he jumped up quickly to avoid Kagome's boot. Suddenly, tentacles began to emerge from Naraku's back and Kagome cautioned herself. One of the tentacles went straight for her but she cut it in half with her claws.

She could smell Naraku's poison miasma slowly poisoning the room. She coughed lightly and went towards Naraku again. She heard his excited laugh and sent three of his tentacles at her. She dodged the first by jumping and dodged the second one by moving a little to the right. She ended the third one's course by splitting it apart from the main body. "You're mine!" Kagome yelled as her claws extended to connect with Naraku's chest.

But she didn't make it though as the two she dodged first came flying back at her and hit her back with its thick bit. Kagome went flying across the other room and hit the wall hard.

She gave a grunt when she slid down and hit the floor. When she opened her eyes again she saw five of the tentacles coming at her. She used her cat-like agility and flexibility to dodge every single one of them, each hitting the wall instead. From the corner or her eye she saw a glint of metal. 'My dagger!' she thought happily.

Dodging two more and cutting three she went towards her dagger and gripped it tightly in her hands. She rolled away from another one and she used the dagger to cut another one. She charged towards Naraku with the dagger in front of her, cutting all the tentacles that came at her.

Naraku gave a hearted laugh. "My, you're much stronger then I expected, Kagome." He praised. "But I doubt you'll last long in my miasma!"

It was true. The poison was slowly taking over her vision. Since she was only half demon she wasn't immune to the poison. 'Well, I won't be long anyway.' She thought. 'I'll kill him in a matter of seconds!'

After cutting many of his tentacles Kagome was finally in an accurate throwing distance of Naraku. "Die, you bastard!" she yelled as she was about to throw.

But then something was caught around her ankle and when she looked down she saw it the tattered remains of the tentacle she had cut up. 'What the?' she asked herself. But it all made sense when the remains of the flesh began to wrap themselves around Kagome's body.

She accidentally dropped her dagger as one of the fleshes wrapped themselves around her wrists. She tried to cut them up again but they just kept coming back to attach themselves onto her. She glared at Naraku as he stood there smirking triumphantly. "What are you trying to do?" she growled. She was mainly angry because of her own stupidity and she wanted to let it out on him. "Make me a part of you?" 'Me, apart of him? I'd rather die!' she thought bitterly.

Naraku smirked as he watched her struggle out of the crawling flesh. "Well, not as you interpret, pet." He said suggestively. "You will become part of me as I will become a part of you." His smirk widened. "I plan on making us one."

Slightly disturbed by the way he worded it, Kagome breathed in deeply and let it out slowly. She concentrated her shadow energy for more speed. Her aura began to darken and she opened her eyes wide. Her claws sharpened and she tore through his flesh with blinding speed.

She jumped up high in order to avoid getting trapped again. She could feel herself weakening with using this power but she had no choice. With speed she forced her body to lower quickly, her claws extended and ready to slice Naraku's head clean off.

To her surprise Naraku just smirked up at her and for a moment she was confused. All things were cleared up as Kagome saw one of his tentacles coming directly at her. Her eyes widened as she realized that she had no way of dodging.

The tentacle went straight through the left side of her stomach. Her eyes went wide, as she stayed there suspended in the air. Finally she coughed out blood as she stared in shock at the demon below her. She had dropped her guard and she paid the price.

Slowly, Naraku sent the tentacle down and retreated the rest back into him. The tentacle that had Kagome barbed into it lowered itself obediently. When she was close enough Naraku wrapped his arms around her and let the tentacle slowly seep its way out of her until it was again part of his body.

Kagome lay shivering in his arms. The miasma was slowly taking its toll on her and the energy she used drained her of most of her strength. Not to mention the blood pouring out of her from her new wound. She watched, with her eyes half-closed, as Naraku's smirk widened as he brought her closer to him. She wanted to push him away and kill him on the spot but she knew she couldn't do it in this state.

Naraku lowered himself to lick the blood on her lips and chin, enjoying the taste of her. "You know, pet." He said. "I just love the taste of your blood. It's nothing like I have ever tasted before."

Kagome turned away from him and coughed up more blood. What was this guy doing? She was bleeding almost to death and here he was licking her up like some dog! With the little energy she had she tried to struggle against him.

Naraku laughed and it sent a warm feeling to Kagome. The same warm feeling he always gave when he was either angry or lustful. She didn't need a clue to know which one it was.

He continued to lick up her bloody lips and chin and whispered in her ear. "Sleep now, pet." He purred softly. "When you wake up in a crescent moon you'll need all the energy you can get for what I want to do with you." He said hotly.

'Crescent moon…' Kagome thought sleepily. 'The time I turn…' she couldn't finish that thought though as she seeped into the world of unconsciousness in the arms of her most hated enemy…

-x-

-cries- I hate doing that to Kagome! I hope that jerk dies! And he will too because I'm the authoress! Muhahahahahaha!! Next chapter might have some Inu/Kik fluff but I swear that is NOT going to be the pairing! Never did that pair and never will! INU/KAG forever!! Anyway don't forget to review and see you guys next time!


	15. Final Plan

To Kill and Forget

**To Kill and Forget**

-x-

A/N: Alright, just read and thanks for your reviews everyone! I hope you enjoy his next chapter!

PS: I do not own Inuyasha.

-x-

Slowly and quietly Kikyo opened the cell which had Kohaku and Shippo contained. Kohaku's head went up slowly and stared blankly at Kikyo as if to say: What are you doing? You don't give a damn what happens to us.

Carefully, Kikyo picked up the sleeping kitsune and glanced at Kohaku who was still seated in the corner. "Come on." She whispered hurriedly. "I'm going to bust you two out."

Kohaku's face was as blank as ever and he did not move from the spot. "Why?" he asked quietly.

Frankly, she didn't know why. When Shippo called her evil it tugged at her heart. She didn't want to be evil, truly she didn't. She only joined Naraku's team because her father was in it as well and he wanted her to join despite her gender. She waved hastily at him to follow. "Come on, boy," she said with a hard voice. "I have no reason of doing this. Just come with me or you'll end up dead by tomorrow."

The teenage boy stood up but he did not move from his spot. "Kagome-chan." He started. "Why did she have to hide what she really was?"

For a moment Kikyo didn't know what to say. She stared intently at the boy and could see the hurt in his eyes. He seemed to have trusted Kagome a lot then. "She has her reasons." Kikyo answered blankly. "If she told you who she really was then you might have became a target for her."

"But she and my sister have known each other for years." Kohaku argued. "Shouldn't have Kagome-chan told her something? My sister is a great fighter after all. She could take on anyone."

Kikyo hesitated before answering. "Kagome had a bad life." She started. "I don't really know much myself because she doesn't like to talk about. Not with anyone. All I've heard is that her father died when she was young and her mother was abusing her. Naraku told me he found her on the streets one night about to get killed by humans so he took her in. She never really trusted anyone by then because all of those she trusted seemed to turn their backs on her and hurt her."

Once again Kohaku argued. "But she told my sister that she had plenty of relatives she could go to."

"She lied." Kikyo said impatiently. "She doesn't have any relatives. She's an orphan and the last of her blood. She had a pretty harsh life and you can't blame her that Naraku was the only one she could turn to at the time." she stared intently at the boy. "But you don't seem to understand the situation she is in. If I were you I wouldn't be making accusations at her and making false claims." She said sternly. She had no idea why she was defending her lookalike but it seemed like the right thing to do.

Minutes past and finally Kohaku nodded. He walked slowly towards Kikyo as she began to walk away from the cell. He stepped out and Kikyo closed the door with her foot, mindful of the kitsune in her arms. "This way," she whispered quickly as she led Kohaku.

"Thank you." Kohaku said to her while they were walking.

"You shouldn't be thanking me." Kikyo said forcefully. "You should be thanking Kagome."

For some reason Kikyo thought Kagome was responsible for her actions right now. If it weren't for her then she wouldn't even be thinking about such a risky thing like this. She thought about how Kagome could still deny Naraku even after all she'd been through. She envied her for how strong she was. How she didn't seem broken after the life she went through and the tortures she had to endure. She fought against the things she didn't want to do when Kikyo just followed orders like a puppy with no conscience at all. Kikyo wished she could be as strong as her but she knew she could never be. But that that didn't stop her from trying now did it?

'I'll show you Kagome.' Kikyo thought determinedly. 'I can be just as strong-willed as you are. You won't be the only one who has the courage to go against Naraku openly.'

-x-

Inuyasha followed the directions Kagura had told him. He went slowly and used his senses as well. He didn't fully trust Kagura and for all he knew this could be a trap. He followed the long corridor and made a right turn at the intercept.

He walked a couple of meters and went through a wooden door, 'Damn.' He cursed. 'It's like a freaking maze. Probably is too,'

It wasn't long until he walked to a sort of dungeon. He went down stairs and looked around. Sure enough, it did look like a dungeon but there were empty cells. He sniffed. He could smell decay and corpses and rats and droppings of all kinds. To top it all off, this place stank.

The hanyou tried to ignore the foul smell and continued walking through the lined up cells. He checked in every single one if anyone was in it but all he found were decomposing corpses and rats feeding off them. The sights made him sick. How could Naraku do this to so many people?

He walked casually and tried to smell the kids out. His eyes widened slightly as he got the whiff of a familiar kitsune. He slowly jogged as the scent grew and he stopped in front of yet another cell. To his dismay there were no kids inside although this place seemed tidier than the others did.

He could smell a kitsune all right and another boy he recognized to be Kohaku. There was also a scent of fear, tears and sadness too. He walked away and when he did he noticed another scent. A nice yet somehow hard smell that made his back tingle. 'Kikyo,' he thought.

The hanyou followed the scents down the corridor. It led him to another staircase and he went up cautiously. When he reached the top he saw yet another blank looking hallway and he wanted to groan out loud. If this was the same place he went last time then he's yell out in frustration.

He followed the scents. He was puzzled why the kitsune's and human boy's scents seemed to be following Kikyo's. He shrugged it off. It didn't matter as long as he found them before they were hurt. He didn't want to report to Kagome that he found the kids dead and rotting.

'Kagome…' he thought. He hoped she was all right with that psycho. He didn't trust him at all. He'd rather jump off a cliff than to be friends with him. He wondered briefly if he should go back and see if Kagome was still okay. He quickly dismissed the idea. Kagome could take care of herself… couldn't she? Even so, his protectiveness of her was growing and he knew he had to find the kids soon to get back to her and have her safe in his arms.

Suddenly he heard and sensed a sharp knife coming at him. He dodged them easily with his reflexes and glared at the direction it came from. Great, he was found and now he had to take care of an unneeded nuisance. "Who's there?" he growled.

"Inuyasha?" came a steady yet surprised voice. "Is that really you?"

To his surprise he recognized this hard voice. "K-Kikyo?" he stuttered. Was Kikyo about to kill him too?

Slowly, Kikyo came out from the shadows with a sleeping kitsune in her arms and a tall teenage boy behind her, staring at the ground emotionlessly. "What are you doing here?" Kikyo demanded as she frowned at the hanyou.

Well, this was Kikyo all right. No warm greeting from her. "I should ask you the same thing." Inuyasha growled. "Why didn't you tell me that you were working with Naraku as well?"

"I didn't have a choice." Kikyo scoffed. "It's not like an assassin to reveal who she truly is."

Inuyasha frowned at her and glanced at the kitsune in her arms. He could smell the tears were from him and the sadness was emitting from Kohaku. "What are you planning to do with them?" he growled referring to the kids.

Kikyo glanced down at the kitsune and then at the boy. "I was…" she started. "I was going to try and get them out." She said.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked puzzled. She couldn't have met them before now could she? "Aren't you going to get in trouble from Naraku if you do this?" he growled.

"I might." Kikyo said quietly. "But I don't really care anymore. I'm not going to be some pushover Naraku can control."

A stretched silence came before someone spoke. "What brought this change, Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked curiously. "Is it because of me?"

Kikyo scoffed. "No." she said certainly. "It has nothing to do with you. I'm doing this for my own ambitions. This is not something I'm doing for someone else."

"…" Inuyasha hesitated. "Where are you taking them?" he asked pointing at the kids, "Have they've been hurt?"

Kikyo shook her head. "I've been on guard and I can assure you that no harm came at them."

This was true. Inuyasha could smell no blood on them and could see no signs of physical injury. "Thanks Kikyo," he mumbled. "I just can't believe you're an assassin too."

"I am." She affirmed. "I've been one ever since I was 13, 5 years of training. Kagome became one at 14 with only 4 years of training." She said. She and Kagome were the same age only Kikyo was slightly older. When she was an assassin Kagome was still a trainee.

"But what I can't believe is that one of my ex-girlfriends was an assassin and so is my other one." Inuyasha said irritably.

Kikyo couldn't help her eyes hardening as she stared at the hanyou. "Kagome's your girlfriend now?" she asked coldly.

Great, Inuyasha and his big mouth. "Yeah." Inuyasha nodded warily. He wasn't going to tell her that his relationship with Kagome seemed more real.

With a blank face Kikyo nodded. "Fine then." she said in an emotionless tone. Her rival yet again won but it won't be forever.

Minutes past with them staring at each other. It was an uncomfortable silence. Awkward. Inuyasha began to twitch slightly at the tense atmosphere while Kikyo just stood there blankly.

"Um…" Kohaku said from beside Kikyo a little shyly, breaking the stretched silence. "Shouldn't we be going right now? My sister would probably be at home soon."

Realizing this Inuyasha and Kikyo nodded. "Can you get them out?" Inuyasha asked Kikyo. "Kanna will be on watch from outside. Can you do it without her noticing?"

A flash of angry came on her face. "Don't think I'm not as good as Kagome." She said resentfully. "I can do that no problem. It doesn't take a shadow neko to get past one demon."

"Sorry," Inuyasha said half-heartedly as he rolled his eyes. "Well you do that while I go check up on Kagome."

Kikyo gave him a glare. "And why do you think that?" Kikyo asked angrily. "I wasn't the one who kidnapped these two. I don't know where they live. Do you want me to pick out a house at random and hope it's the right one?" she said agitated.

'Shit.' Inuyasha thought. 'She's right.' He wanted nothing more than to punch the wall with impatience. He didn't have time to play follow the leader with Kikyo. For all he knew Kagome could be hurt and battered and about to be killed. But, reluctantly, Inuyasha nodded. Kagome said to take the children home first before he came back to help her out. "Fine." He said angrily. "Once we're outside I'll take the kids home and you can just wait for me outside."

"You're going to come back?" Kikyo asked surprised.

"Hell yeah!" Inuyasha said determinedly. "I'm not going to let Kagome alone with a perverted maniac."

Kikyo sighed. "Fine." She agreed reluctantly. "I'll be waiting just a block away from HQ. When you've come back we'll get inside again and we'll try an bust Kagome out, all right?"

Inuyasha nodded and was replied with a blank stare. "Well?" Inuyasha asked impatiently. "Aren't we going?"

This time Kikyo shot Inuyasha a glare. "Impatient bastard." She whispered under her breath but Inuyasha still heard it. He didn't make a comment though as he followed Kikyo with Kagome in his mind.

-x-

Kikyo was right. It didn't cause them much trouble to get past the stoic little girl on look out. They moved like predatory birds, quietly and stealthily without having the prey notice a thing. Once they were outside Inuyasha took the two kids and ran through rooftops towards Sango's house. 'Kagome said she'd be back at 10.' Inuyasha thought as the wind thrashed his hair about roughly. 'I just hope it isn't 10 already!'

"Inuyasha-san?" Kohaku suddenly said on Inuyasha's back.

The hanyou didn't glance at him as he kept on running but acknowledged him with a nod. Kohaku continued. "Will Kagome-chan be alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Of course she will, kid." Inuyasha replied a little too harshly. "She ain't dead yet is she?"

Kohaku looked down as he unconsciously gripped Inuyasha's neck tighter. "But that's the problem." He said quietly. "We don't know that."

Inuyasha fought the urge to snap at him. Instead he settled by showing his fangs slightly. "Where's your belief?" he asked rudely. "If you think Kagome's going to die then she is going to die! Stop worrying yourself. She's lived this long with all the things that happened to her. Why can't she handle this little problem?" he almost growled. Despite his words he, too, was worrying over Kagome and he didn't completely trust his words. This was Naraku after all. Who knows what kind of plan that sick bastard is planning.

Suddenly the kitsune in his arms began to squirm. His emerald coloured eyes slowly opened and stared up at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?" he asked dazed. "Where's the nice evil lady?"

'Nice evil lady?' Inuyasha repeated in his mind. "He means that Kikyo lady." Kohaku informed him from behind. "That's what he called her when he didn't know her name."

"Feh." Inuyasha said as he continued to run. He could only faintly remember Sango's house but he had a faint trail of Kagome's scent leading back there. "She's safe." Inuyasha replied. "You don't need to worry about her."

Shippo yawned and stretched in he constricted space in Inuyasha's arms. "What were talking about Kagome for?" he asked sleepily. Suddenly his mind seemed to snap as his eyes opened wide open. "Kagome!" he yelled, as he looked up frightened at the hanyou. "Where's Kagome?" he asked worriedly.

Neither of them could answer his question because they really didn't know. 'I last left her with Naraku.' He thought to himself. 'But they couldn't be in the same place for such a long time. Especially if Kagome was trying to kill him.' he thought. "She's…" he hesitated. "She's safe enough where she is." PING! A known lie!

The kitsune's brows furrowed. "But…" he started. "The lady that looked like Kagome said that she would come and save us." He stared at Inuyasha cautiously. "How come you've got me when Kagome was supposed to save me?"

'Brat.' Inuyasha snorted mentally. 'What? He's rather be saved by Kagome than be me?' "She's back home." He lied again. "She gave you two to me so that she could go home after she saved you." He couldn't tell Shippo what was happening. He's too young to understand and he doubted Kagome would want him to be exposed to the ugly world so soon.

Shippo's frown deepened. "But…" he said silently. "Why'd she leave me? I don't have any where to go and the day-care is closed." He started to sniffle. "Why did she leave me?" he asked again.

'Oh crap.' Inuyasha cursed inwardly. He was making Shippo think badly of her, the opposite of what he was trying to do. 'Crap.' He thought once more when he couldn't think of an excuse.

"Kagome-chan said you can sleep at my house." Kohaku saved. "She knew it was late and you couldn't go back to the day-care so she asked me if you could stay with me."

Shippo sniffed as he looked up at Kohaku on Inuyasha's back. "Can I?" he asked hopefully.

Kohaku nodded eagerly with a reassuring smile. "She thought it would be good if you slept over. She'll come back for you in the morning." He nudged Inuyasha unnoticeably. "Won't she?" he asked with a sort of threat in his voice.

Of course, this didn't at all intimidate Inuyasha. It did surprise him however. Kohaku was silently threatening him to save Kagome tonight. 'And I thought he was the quiet type.' He thought to himself. 'He must care for Kagome a lot. Feh. It doesn't matter any way. I was going to save her without him telling me to.'

They sped through the city and Inuyasha finally arrived at Sango's house. He leapt through the still open window to Kohaku's room and let them down. He checked the clock on the wall and it read 9:35. "Good." He said to no one in particular. "She's not home yet." He glanced around the room and his eyes caught the spilt lemonade, which stained the carpet. "You guys better tidy up." He said as he went for the window again. "And you better tell Sango a good excuse why Kagome isn't here." He warned. "I don't want Sango to know anything about this, understand?"

Kohaku nodded but Shippo eyes him with innocent eyes. "Why?" he asked cutely.

"Because." He growled. "You don't want Kagome to be miserable now do you?"

Shippo shook his head in protest. "No way!" he yelled.

"Good. So don't tell any one right? Just tell Sango she left early or something. I don't know. You kids are smart." He paused as he examined the two. Kohaku was listening to him intently while Shippo was scratching an itch at the back of his ear and gazing around the room in awe- don't ask why. "Well you're smart anyway." Inuyasha said referring to Kohaku.

Before Shippo could yell angry comments at him he slipped through the window, closed it tightly and ran back to where he came.

-x-

Inuyasha arrived a block away from the main building and tracked down Kikyo who was hiding in an alleyway. "Yo." He greeted. "So when are we heading out? We need to save Kagome as soon as possible."

But as Kikyo slowly turned to look at him he felt his stomach churn. Kikyo's eyes were etched with regret and anger, her brows deep. "We can't do it tonight, Inuyasha." She said quietly.

The hanyou had to bite his tongue in order to not shout out. "What do you mean?" he growled. "What's wrong with tonight? Kagome could be hurt in there! She hasn't come out and that's a sure sign something isn't right. She wouldn't stay back if she killed Naraku you know!" he growled loudly.

Kikyo cast him a glare. "You're so darn impatient." She scowled. "You haven't changed a bit." She said disdainfully.

The tone in his voice made Inuyasha glare at her. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked seriously. "Do you want me to change?" he growled. But then a memory came to him and the hurt appeared in his eyes ever so slightly. "Oh yeah, I know that answer. You wanted me to become totally human didn't you?"

She gave a small nod with hardness in her eyes. "That's true," she said. "I didn't want that demon part of you. I've seen your human side and I guess I preferred that one over your hanyou and demon forms." She said coldly.

'How the hell did this topic come up?' he growled inwardly. "Is that how you always felt?" he asked quietly.

Again she gave a curt not. "That's why I couldn't really tell you everything. Couldn't love you entirely. I only wanted one part of you, not all. Sorry." She said coldly.

'What the hell?' Inuyasha growled in his mind. 'Wasn't it ME who dumped HER? Why is she saying all this stuff?' he thought angrily. He let the topic drop since he really didn't care. "So." He started coldly. "Why can't we save Kagome tonight? Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't barge in there and tear Naraku's head off?"

There was a thick silence before Kikyo answered. "Me being an assassin wasn't the only thing I was hiding from you." She said darkly.

Inuyasha gave her a suspicious look as his feet began to shift unconsciously. "What?" he asked warily.

"This." She said flatly. No sooner did a glowing insect like youkai emerged from the alleyway. It was floating lowly so it wouldn't attract any attention to itself. Behind hit came even more of the yellow glowing insects and they began to gracefully circle Kikyo's form. "These are my pet demons." She said in a blank tone.

"What?" Inuyasha asked in shock as he eyed the glowing creatures. "But…" he started. "I thought you were a miko. Someone with holy powers. How can you befriend demons like them?" he asked. He knew that was a sort of stupid question to ask. She made friends with him (he hoped) and he was part demon.

"I have…" she started with a growing smirk. "Certain ancestries." She finished. "Whoever I kill these demons take the person's souls which they feed on and keep me strong,"

"Keep you strong?" Inuyasha repeated confused. "But why would you need them to keep you strong?"

She sighed uncharacteristically. "Even if these demons give me more power than normal people should have they also feed off our holy energy." She locked eyes with Inuyasha sternly. "I'm not going to go into depth with this or we'll probably be at it for hours." She said.

'Okay.' Inuyasha thought. 'Brushing this new information aside…' "What has these demons got to do with anything?" he asked impatiently. 'Damn it. I need to get to Kagome already! We're wasting time!'

"They act as my ears Inuyasha." She said calmly. "I had one spy on Kagome and Naraku a little while ago and I've found out that we'll have to wait before we make our move." She said.

"What?" Inuyasha asked angrily. "And do you have any good reasons for this?" he growled. Damn he was getting impatient.

Kikyo glared at him but said nothing about it. "Kagome fought with Naraku and lost." She started. "She became unconscious because of the blood loss. In three nights, at a purely crescent moon, Kagome will turn human."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and it seemed possible that they were able to fall out of their sockets. "What?" he almost yelled. He seemed to be saying 'what' a lot lately. "You mean she turns human like I do?"

The miko assassin rolled her eyes. "Duh. She is a half-breed like you isn't she?" she asked coldly. "She will turn human in three nights with all her demon traits gone. She'll be completely vulnerable in the hands of Naraku." She said.

This made Inuyasha's blood boil. "What is he going to do to her that night then?" he growled lowly.

Kikyo shifted her eyes and locked with Inuyasha's gold. "Can't you take a guess?" she asked cruelly. "Naraku has wanted Kagome for years. She was just too young and… undeveloped before. Now she's a woman almost 19 years of age. Take a guess at what he might do."

No sooner did she find Inuyasha punch the alley wall, a large crack forming from his knuckles. He was mad. He was mad as hell. "Bastard!" he yelled angrily. "That sick perverted bastard! What kind of coward is he? Taking Kagome when she's in her weaker state! Damn him!" he punched the wall again, his knuckles white. "I'll be damned if I let him lay a finger on her!" he growled threateningly. 'Curse that bastard!' he turned to Kikyo with an angry glare. "But why take her when she's human?" he asked angrily. "Why not tonight? He's beaten her hasn't he?" he growled. The thought of it made his blood boil even further.

"If you don't know the answer to that then I guess you don't know Naraku very well." Kikyo stated flatly. "Like you said, he is a sick and perverted bastard. He wants his victims to suffer most. If Kagome is human she is weaker. Less time to heal and less energy to fight." She eyed Inuyasha cautiously. "Meaning more pain for her."

Inuyasha turned from the neglected wall and stood in front of Kikyo, her demons suddenly going behind her as he gazed down at her angrily. "Then why wait?" he growled hoarsely. "Why wait until she's human? I say we bust her out tonight and we won't need to wait."

"You're not thinking this through, Inuyasha." Kikyo scowled meeting Inuyasha's heated gaze with her own. "When she's fully human that means all her demons traits are gone. Do you know what this means?" she asked testing.

"It means she'll be fucking raped!" Inuyasha yelled furiously at her face.

Kikyo glared at him darkly before continuing in a flat tone. "When all her demon energy is gone so is her demon aura. That leaves all human. All miko. All holy powers and strength." She said calmly. "Being human isn't as weak as you think it is Inuyasha." She said. "When she's fully human that means her holy aura is in full control and in full power since her demon aura isn't bringing it down. She'll be a full blooded priestess."

Slowly, Inuyasha began to follow Kikyo's train of thought as he took a step back from her. "And since Naraku is a demon and Kagome's human side is a miko…" he thought out loud. "Kagome would be able to purify Naraku's ass to ashes!" he yelled, finally getting it.

The miko before him nodded. "On the crescent moon her miko powers will be on high and that will be the best chance she has in defeating Naraku."

Catching on to her developing plan Inuyasha nodded reluctantly. "But how the hell are we supposed to help?" he asked. "And how the hell is she supposed to use her powers? From what she told me, she preferred her demon side better than her miko. She doesn't know how to use it."

"That's where you're wrong." Kikyo said suddenly. "Every untrained being with holy powers knows how to use them, they just don't know when." Kikyo saw the puzzled look on Inuyasha's face and continued. "Usually, untrained holy beings use their powers out of desperateness. It's either to protect themselves under maximum threat or defend someone they love from certain death."

"How the hell are we going to pull that off?" Inuyasha asked irritably. "Is Naraku going to kill her?" he asked, hiding the again growing anger in his body.

"Probably not." She stressed the word 'probably'. "Either way Kagome needs something to hold on to when she's in either condition. Determination is what she needs."

Inuyasha allowed a smirk to play on his face. "That, she got." He said certainly. "She's the most determined person I know."

Suddenly Kikyo's eyes turned hard as she stared at Inuyasha intently. "But what can she be determined about?" she asked seriously. "What has she got in this world that she is willing to live with, to protect with her life? Even after all the cruel things this world has thrown at her?"

The hanyou paused for a bit before he answered. "That fox kitsune Shippo." He said confidently. "I know she cares for him a great deal. Her best friend Sango too." He blushed at the next thing he was going to say. "And I guess me."

"But are you sure she's going to be remembering them that night?" she asked. "When she's engulfed with pain and suffering. Wanting to die than to feel this pain. Do you think she'd remember them through all the pain?"

Inuyasha eyed her suspiciously. "Where are you getting at?" he asked. Kikyo was confusing him. And he meant REALLY confusing him. He wished she could just get to the point all ready.

"This is the plan." Kikyo said suddenly. "I'll get back her bow and arrows in the next two days. On the third night, the crescent, we will go and get back Kagome. We don't know what time of the night he's going to make his move so we're going to gamble at that part. Once we enter we fight Naraku with all our might, you understand?" she asked to make sure he was still following.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said listening intently at her 'plan', if you can call it that.

"Now the next bit we'll either need Kagome's help or not." She said gravely. "If you can manage to kill Naraku without dying then it's good. But if you're injured so badly that you're on the brink of death that's where Kagome steps in." she eyed him again. "If she cares about you as much as you claim then she'd tap her holy powers and purify Naraku before he kills you."

"And if she does it too late?" Inuyasha asked.

"Then you're dead. As simple as that." Kikyo said in an icy tone.

Inuyasha frowned. "Wait." He said. "What about you? Where are you in all of this?"

Kikyo hesitated before answering. "Most likely Kagura and Kanna would be on watch or on patrol. Probably them and some of Naraku's demons. I would handle those guys while you go ahead and rescue Kagome. I'll use Kagome's bow and arrow as well. I was taught how to use them since my mother didn't die. Kagome probably wouldn't be needing them." she answered.

"Okay." Inuyasha finally said after awhile. "So that' the plan…" he said to no one in particular. This plan wasn't full proof and it probably has a higher chance of failing than succeeding. What if Kagome didn't love him as much as he thought she did? What if they got to Kagome too late? What if Naraku has some sort of security system or something? This plan was risky and they both knew it.

"But what will be do in the mean time?" Inuyasha asked suddenly. "Who knows what Naraku will do to Kagome in two days and three nights!"

"Relax." She said in her usual hard tone. "In those times Kagome would still be part demon and be able to fight Naraku. And he won't have her when she's unconscious either because he sees no fun in that."

He wanted to puke at how sick this guy is. He wanted to yell out in anger and curse him at the top of his lungs. But he couldn't since he'd probably wake up some people and Kanna might hear even though she was far away. "So what do we do now?" he growled.

Kikyo eyed him blankly before her demon pets circled her again. "We wait." She answered. "Sleep, eat and train. This will be the final battle."

-x-

Slowly, Kagome's eyes began to open. Her blue eyes were slightly glazed and her body was caked in dried blood. The first thing that came to her mind was this place stank. It had a metallic smell of steel and rust and the decaying scent of rats and roaches.

Her arms were above her head, her wrists trapped by a rusty metal chain that stuck on the wall. Her legs were straight in front of her, her ankles chained together as well. Her eyes darted slowly around the area. She saw that she was in a cell of some kind. She certainly has never been here before.

Against her muscle's wishes she moved, trying to stand up. But she realized that she couldn't as the chains kept her down. The rust scraped harshly on her smooth skin and she squeezes her eyes shut as they scraped some healing wounds. She tried to move her legs but found that they were stiff as with her arms, which dangled tiredly from the chains.

She wasn't in a very good shape and neither was the cell she was in. As her eyes adjusted to the faint light she saw moss and grime stick on the walls. Roaches scurried on the ground with many of its dropping around the floor. Numerous cracks were on the walls with some signs of escape.

Claw marks were etched onto some walls and also stained blood. Dried up blood was also on the floor and some sort of stain where someone puked. She could see some sort of bone in the corner with some decaying meat on it, which some cockroaches were greedily consuming.

The walls were bumpy with rocks and marks. There were even scorch marks where some sort of fire demon might have tried to burn or something. The air in the cell seemed to be constricted. The wooden door in front of her had a small window at the top with metal bars. Even that didn't seem to make the air fresh.

She faintly knew why some people have puked in here. The smell was ghastly. It was stale and cold and it reeked of death and decay. Not to mention the many droppings, being or animal she didn't know and frankly didn't care, and disposed lunch and blood.

She felt her head spinning. Even though dog's had a better nose than cat's she could still smell it strongly and it made her sick. Her glazed over eyes examined her body. Is looked like no one bothered to wrap up her wounds. Not like she expected anyone too anyway.

The wounds Naraku conflicted on her seemed to be healing but some were still leaking. Her clothes were caked with dried blood and her hair was sticky from blood and sweat. Her entire body was numb as she breathed in slowly.

The air in the confined space made her cough and gag as she felt tears sting her eyes. She wasn't going to cry though. Not when she was in an enemy's territory.

The coughing continued and she felt like her lungs were burning. It was probably from Naraku's poison miasma taking its effect on her. She groaned slightly at the numbness of her body, the throbbing of her head and sudden weakness of her senses.

Suddenly there were footsteps coming to her cell. She didn't make a move from it though. It seemed like she didn't hear the sound at all.

The door slowly creaked open and behind it stood a tall pale man with long black hair. His red eyes were dancing with amusement as they eyed the young woman on the ground. He took a step inside, his youki flaring around him unconsciously. "How are you, Kagome pet?" he asked in an evil tone.

Immediately, Kagome's eyes narrowed as life began to seep back into her body. Her head snapped up and she glared menacingly at him with her fangs bared. "I'll be great once I rip that smirk straight off your face!" she yelled angrily at him as she weakly struggled with the chains.

"Don't waste you energy, pet." He started, never once losing his amused smirk. "I had Kanna put a spell on those chains that won't allow you to break free from them." he said as he stalked closer to her.

Kagome hissed at him and tried to kick him when he got to close. Unfortunately her ankles were chained together and she could barely move them at all. 'Damn! These chains are heavier than they're supposed to be!' she cursed to herself.

Naraku knelt down and cupped Kagome's chin with his massive hand, making her look at him. What he saw in her eyes made his need for her grow. Such hate and such fierceness. There was so much resentment and loathing in those eyes that it made him excited. "Such fine eyes you have, pet." He said seductively.

But Kagome wasn't swayed. She would never be swayed by an evil bastard like him. "Once I get free from these chains I'm going to tear your throat out." She hissed at him, glaring at him straight in the eye.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you." He said coolly as he brought his face down. "Are you excited?" he asked warmly. "The night you turn human will be the night you become mine."

Kagome hissed at him and tried to distance herself away from him. Again, the fates seemed to be against her as her head was already pressed up against the wall. She could feel Naraku's warm sickening breath on her face and it took all her will power not to retch. "I'll never be yours." She growled at him. "Just like I won't belong to any body. I'd rather die than lose myself to you." She said fiercely.

Naraku gave that warm laugh that sent shivers up Kagome's spine. "You won't have a choice." He said with a smile, his eyes dancing with cruelty and excitement. "You're mine whether you want to or not." And straight after he said that he planted his lips firmly on Kagome's own.

She tried to push away and struggled within his hold but the chains were holding her arms up and Naraku's legs were keeping her own down. Roughly, Naraku bit on Kagome's bottom lip and she opened her mouth in a gasp.

Sickeningly, Kagome felt Naraku's tongue probe through her mouth, battling with her own tongue fiercely. She hated the way he tasted. She hated the way he was taking advantage of her. She hated the way she was so helpless before him. And she hated the way his arms crawled around her body, trapping her against him.

So she did the only thing she could do; she bit onto Naraku's tongue, hard. He pulled away rather roughly and Kagome heard a loud snap. It took her only a second to realize that Naraku had just backhanded her.

She slowly turned so that she faced him once more. There was a wide smirk of triumph over her face even though there was a throbbing pain on her right cheek and a small trickle of blood came out of the corner of her mouth. She was greatly satisfied to see the blood pouring from Naraku's mouth and the angry glare he was sending her way and she didn't stop herself from showing it either.

"Bitch." He snarled at her. "Don't you ever do that again." he ordered, wiping his blood on his sleeve.

Kagome's smirk remained as her eyes danced with amusement. "Make. Me." She taunted.

She could just see Naraku's fists curl up in anger as his eyes bored into hers with an angry glint. "I would love that, pet." He said darkly. "But I wouldn't want to damage your body any further. I wouldn't want you tired and bruised on the night," he said with a sinister smirk though the anger was still in his eyes.

"You might as well hit me now since you're not going to do anything with me on that night." She said with a daring look. "Whatever you're scheming I'll be damned if I let it go through." She spat at his face.

His anger only grew as he wiped the spit off his face. Kagome inwardly faltered at his angry gaze and for a moment she thought he was going to hit her again. What surprised her was the second kiss he gave her. It was rougher than the last and she felt their teeth grind together.

As soon as it came Naraku pulled back and stood up, a satisfied smirk on his face. "I'll see you, pet." He said with a voice that screamed 'I'm scheming something!!' "Better get some good rest. I wouldn't want you tired now would I?"

Kagome gave him one last snarl before he closed the doors once more. She felt the darkness consume her again and her body visually faltered. She was out of energy and she doubted she would gain any here. 'Damn him.' she swore quietly to herself as her eyes drooped. 'I'll kill him… I swear I will.' Was the last thing on her mind before she slipped into the world of unconsciousness.

-x-

Alright, the chapter's done! Hope you enjoyed because I certainly didn't. The only bit I enjoyed was the rebellion from Kagome!! Whoop!! Go Kagome! Show that sick pervert!! And sorry if what Kikyo was saying confused you guys. I admit, I got confused too. Anyway I'll see you guys later! BYE!!


	16. Tomorrow Night

To Kill and Forget

**To Kill and Forget**

-x-

Enjoy! Thanks for all you're reviews! And remember I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does so yeah.

-x-

Today was only the first day but Inuyasha was still stressing out. He paced impatiently around his apartment, Miroku watching him with bored eyes. Every now and then Inuyasha would glance at the clock to find out only 5 minutes has past. He continued to pace irritably while Miroku stared bored at him.

"Inuyasha, for the final time: what are you doing?" Miroku asked in a bored tone. He found Inuyasha like this when he came back from the date with Sango. He's been at it all night, not sleeping a wink. Of course, Miroku did get some sleep but him pacing around like that was unnerving and slightly irritating.

The hanyou answered him with the same answer he's been giving him, "Shut up." He said, as he didn't even once glance at Miroku. He wouldn't tell Miroku what was going on. If he did then he'd tell Sango for sure and he didn't want that happening. It was Kagome's personal life and he had no right to talk about it without her consent.

Miroku sighed. Really, this was getting quite annoying. He, himself, glanced at the clock and saw that it was 9 a.m. in the morning. He's been doing this for hours none stop. He glanced at Inuyasha's feet and was amazed that he didn't find at least a dent with all his pacing. "If you keep going like this you're feet might fall off." Miroku said with bored eyes.

Inuyasha turned and glared at him. He was sitting on his bed, his elbow on his knee and his hand supporting his head. "Something else might fall off if you don't shut up." He growled as he continued to pace.

"What's bothering you Inuyasha?" Miroku asked curiously, his eyes slightly glinting. "Has Kagome finally dumped you and gone out with another guy?" he asked with a smirk.

The hanyou put all his worry and impatience in his punch and it hurt like hell. Miroku rubbed his abused head with a tear in his eyes, feeling an already growing lump where he had struck. "OW! Inuyasha! You know I was only kidding!" he cried painfully.

"Then why don't you stop kidding and just shut up." Inuyasha growled as he once again continued to pace. "Don't you have anything better to do rather than annoy me to death?"

Miroku stared at the hanyou skeptically. "I wouldn't abandon a friend on his hour of need," he said seriously. "If you haven't noticed, you haven't slept, ate or even sat down for the past hours. You're going to tire yourself out like that,"

"New exercising formula I found out." He said gruffly as he glanced at the clock once more. 'Damn.' He swore silently. 'Only 5 minutes has past. At this rate the night will never come!' he growled unconsciously.

"Inuyasha." Miroku said forcefully yet filled with concern, "What's going on?"

"Nothing's going on, monk." He snapped at him, stopping his pacing all together. "What makes you think anything's up?"

He sighed and rubbed the back of his head where Inuyasha hit him. "For one, you never hit me this hard before." He said matter-of-factly. "Second, you're my best friend. What makes you think that I wouldn't know what's going on?" he sighed again as he cast Inuyasha a obvious glare. "And why wouldn't anyone realize when you're pacing around like some robot?" he practically yelled.

This time it was Inuyasha's turn to sigh, only out of agitation. But before he could make up a lie the phone began to ring. Using his demonic speed Inuyasha picked it up before Miroku even stood up. "Hello?" he said rather rudely.

"Inuyasha!" a familiar voice yelled loudly, making him wince. "It's me, Sango."

Inuyasha pulled the phone away from his ears slightly at her loud voice. Was it him or did she sound rather angry? "No shit, Sherlock." He said gruffly. "Now what do you want?" he wasn't in the mood for talking. Especially with Kagome's best friend.

"Why the hell did you leave Kohaku and Shippo in my house ALONE?" she practically yelled at the top of her voice.

The hanyou could just imagine the vein appearing on her head. "What?" he asked. How was he supposed to know what those brats said?

"Kohaku told me you came to my house to help Kagome out." She said through clenched teeth. "And when Kagome had to leave earlier than usual she made you in charge. When I got back Kohaku told me that you left too because you had some sort of _party _to go to." She said as she hissed the words out.

'Crap.' Was what went through his mind at that moment. 'Damn that kid!' he cursed. 'He won't let Kagome get in trouble but ME? That little brat!' he coughed. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said in the guiltiest tone. "Whatever that kid told you then it was a lie! I didn't go to a party. I only heard you coming and I thought I should leave already. Jeez, that brat doesn't like me very much." He snorted.

He heard Sango take a deep breath before she spoke. "Since Shippo was sleeping over I had to call Kagome at her apartment in the morning to pick him up." She said, her voice suddenly softening to worry. "But she didn't pick up. Do you know where she is?"

He sighed but mentally his mind was wracking itself for excuses. "She left the city." He finally said. "She said she's visiting a cousin from her fathers side for a birthday or something. Don't ask me to listen. I don't really care." He said in a bored tone.

"Out of city?" Sango repeated in disbelief. "But she never told me that!" she cried appalled. How could her best friend tell Inuyasha this and not her? She was worrying her mind out!

"Feh." Inuyasha said through the phone. "She told me to tell you. It was short notice so she couldn't really tell you days ahead."

A slight pause was heard before Sango spoke once more, this time her voice angry and irritated. "Then what the hell am I supposed to do with Shippo?" she hissed. "Do I keep him here or do I return him to the day-care Kagome works at?"

Inuyasha thought about it. "Well, if you can, he could stay with you for awhile. Kagome will be back in two days anyway." He said confidently. "She'd come and pick him up."

"Fine." Sango said angrily. "It won't be a bother. Kohaku seemed to like the fox kit."

'Yeah, I wonder why,' Inuyasha thought sarcastically in his mind. "Do you need anything else?" he asked as he glanced at the clock. This conversation has gone for 7 minutes. Great way to pass the time… "Do you want to speak with Miroku?" he asked.

Suddenly her voice had a sharp edge to it. Inuyasha could hear stress, anger, agitation and a sort of embarrassment. But mostly it was anger. "No!" she screamed loudly through the phone. Inuyasha had to take the phone farther back so that his ears wouldn't be permanently injured. "If I see that sick, one-tracked pervert ever again you could bet that you won't ever see him again." she hissed threateningly as she hung up rather loudly.

Slowly, Inuyasha put the phone down and turned to Miroku, a brow arched. Of course he knew Miroku heard it, Sango's voice could be heard all the way to Alaska. He began to chuckle nervously as he rubbed the back of his head once more. "Well, you can say our last date didn't go very well." Miroku said chuckling.

Inuyasha waited for further information but found that he didn't need to. He could already imagine what he did. "Let me guess. You tried to make a move on her -again- and it ended up so bad that she was practically exploding." He said knowingly.

Miroku sighed. "Yeah. That somewhat sums it up."

The hanyou snorted and looked away with his arms crossed. "Lech." He mumbled under his breath. Seriously, he had no idea why he was even friends with this pervert.

Suddenly Miroku made a small shriek as he fell back on the bed with a hand on his forehead. "Ah! Your word is like a dagger through my chest!" he said dramatically.

Despite himself, Inuyasha smirked. He knew why. He knew the reason all along. He was amusing and he was hardly ever boring to be around with. Plus, he always seemed to read him like a book and know when to not push him when others certainly would. "Whatever." He said as he continued to pace. "Stop acting like a dramatic child." He insulted.

He sat up and smirked at the hanyou. "Only if you would stop acting like a stubborn boy." He answered. "What's bothering you?" he sighed after he said that. "Never mind. I doubt you'd tell me would you?" he stood up and gave Inuyasha a smirk. "Well I'll be heading off. I don't want to spend my time in here for all eternity."

"Going to chase some girls again, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked dangerously.

Again, he gave him another nervous chuckle. "My, I thought you'd have more faith in me than that." he said trying to sound hurt and disbelieving. "You know you're the only one for me." He said with a wink.

"Sorry Miroku but I don't swing that way." Inuyasha said coolly, completely ignoring his crude comment. He knew he wasn't going to chase some pretty girls. "Sango, right?" he asked.

Miroku gave him a small smile. "However did you guess?" he asked.

"It doesn't take long." Inuyasha answered as he stared at him. "You've got 'snagged' all over you. No offence." He said with a smirk.

He tried to not take offence but it didn't work. "Well what about you and Kagome?" he said wriggling his brows suggestively. "You two have spent more time with each other than Sango and I have. There's no question that you like her more than you're willing to admit," he said with a smirk of his own.

At this Inuyasha began to blush slightly and glared angrily at Miroku. "What the hell?" he growled. "Didn't you say you were leaving?"

"Oooh!" Miroku said childishly. "You didn't deny it! Wait until I tell Sango this!" he said as he rapidly exited the door, narrowly avoiding the lamp Inuyasha tossed at him.

"Lech." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath once more as he continued to pace. He glanced at the clock and felt like ripping it to shreds. 'Damn it!' he growled inwardly. 'Hurry up so I can save Kagome!'

Indeed, he was worried about Kagome more than he would ever be willing to admit. He just wished that time would pass faster so that he could rip Naraku to shreds. The image made him smile slightly as he paced more. 'Just wait you evil bastard.' He swore. 'I'll get you for all the things you did to Kagome.'

-x-

When half the day was past Inuyasha finally gave up pacing and did something else instead. He went to a rundown part of the city. He might as well get into a few fights with some cocky bums. He felt angry that the clock didn't go faster and he -literately- ended up ripping it to shreds. 'Damn clock knew what was coming to it.' he thought absently.

He walked slowly, almost leisurely, purposely walking through random alleyways, looking for some idiots who would try and go up against him. He wanted a fight but he wasn't going to make one- at least not entirely. He just slightly hoped that someone stupid enough were in these parts so that they would challenge him. He, of course, will take up the offer and let out some frustration that's been boiling up inside him.

Even though the sun was up high and the sky was a bright blue the place seemed haunted and deserted. Inuyasha could sense no life in this place which made him wonder. He thought that people would be around these parts just itching for a fight. Guess he was wrong.

And yet he continued walking. He was getting really frustrated right now. Not only was it because he couldn't find someone to take it out on but also because this place stank. Everything smelt old and moldy. He even found some scents of puke on the sidewalks and lingering sweat and juices. Crap, this place was disgusting. 'I won't be surprised if I see a dude making out with an ugly whore in the next corner.' He thought in a sneer.

But he was surprised that in the next corner there were indeed a couple making out. He didn't make his presence known but he had an amazing urge to yell out: 'Hey scumbag! Get a room with your dirty little whore!'. But of course, he didn't. He wasn't that mean and he didn't want to draw attention to himself.

Quietly, he walked away in disgust, ignoring the scents of arousal coming from the couple's direction and the low moans he was hearing. Maybe this wasn't a good place to go to after all. He didn't want to see a half-naked couple doing it in an alleyway. 'Curse it.' he growled inwardly. By now his frustrations was on high.

He walked for another ten minutes, finally stopping at a rundown looking hotel. He growled angrily at it and punched the outside walls. It made a small cracking sound and sharp crevices formed from his fists.

"Taking out your frustrations like that isn't going to help anything." a voice from behind him said.

Inuyasha's head whipped around and he was met face to face with his past lover. "Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?" he asked. He didn't even sense her coming! It was like she materialized out of no where!

Indeed it was Kikyo. She was wearing pretty plain attire but she was holding a bow and there was a quiver of arrows at her back. "Target practice." She said flatly.

Target practice? There was an archery facility down here? "Here?" he asked. "What can you possibly shoot here with all the life gone? I doubt there are any targets down here in the first place."

"Oh, there are." She said calmly. "Haven't you noticed where you are Inuyasha?" she asked.

Taken back a little he checked his surroundings. There was nothing much he found that he didn't already know. "Some deserted town away from the city?" he asked absently. "A place where people can get murdered, raped or maybe do a little drugs?"

Kikyo's face stayed blank but her eyes were slightly turning angry. "This is a place where youkai mostly gather," she said. "It's a great place for a person with holy powers like my self can train."

"Youkai?" Inuyasha repeated. He hasn't smelt any youkai.

She nodded once. "I suppose you're wondering why you didn't notice?" she didn't give him time to answer as she continued. "I've already purified most demons in the area since I come here repetitively. Once I purify the demons everything goes. Everything that was connected to that demon at that time either turns to ash or vanish. Including their scents."

They fell to silence. What else was there to say? They just stood there staring at each other as if they were nothing but statues. Finally Inuyasha made a small 'Feh' and connected his hands at the back of his head. He started to walk forwards, past Kikyo. "I'll see you later." He said gruffly. "You better be as good as you are in two nights."

Suddenly Inuyasha felt an arrow whizzing towards him and he turned around swiftly. The arrow caught his baggy sleeve and it stuck to the wall. Inuyasha stared at it in confusion. The arrow was somehow glowing, making the skin near it burn. He turned and gave Kikyo a completely confused and shocked look.

Kikyo stood not too far away from him. She already had another bow ready, the point aiming right for Inuyasha's heart. "What does she mean to you?" she asked coldly, never once dropping her arrow. "Why do you care so much for that girl?" she sounded angry. She sounded as if she was finally releasing the anger she bottled up within when Inuyasha left her. "What can that copy-cat do to be more deserving than me?"

Inuyasha continued to stare at her in shock. She had just fired an arrow at him, an arrow containing spiritual powers that might have blown him to smithereens. "W-What?" he asked dumbly. Was Kikyo jealous? It looked like she was because she looked extremely pissed.

Another arrow came whizzing towards him and it thudded right next to his head. "I can kill you right now you know?" she asked smoothly. "With one arrow you can be no more to this world than a burdened memory." She said coldly. "All I want to know is why you chose me over that half neko wench."

The inu hanyou frowned at her. "Why do you want to know?" he asked calmly. But despite his words he was shaking in the inside. He loved Kikyo but not in that sort of way. Maybe it was the love he felt for a close friend he's been feeling. He loved her, sure, but not the way he loved Kagome.

"I just want to know." She answered flatly as she readied another arrow. "Why did you have to choose her? You know I'm much more skilled than she is and I'm way more intelligent. What makes her so special that you have practically pushed me away?"

"Because." The hanyou said slowly. "She's special to me. You are too and so is everyone else I care about." He said with mild disgust. He was saying something that was so cliché that he was practically gagging. "She needs me right now." he continued reluctantly, "And I need her. Stop trying to get in the way." He said seriously. With that he pulled out the arrow that caught his sleeve, slightly burning his palm. He dropped it carelessly to the ground and stared at Kikyo intently.

All she did was stand there. Her bow and arrow was lowered and she stared at Inuyasha with an emotionless feature. "I see." she said quietly. She turned as if to leave. "You've told me all I needed to hear." She said calmly. "I'll see you soon."

"Wait." Inuyasha suddenly called out, stopping her from leaving. "I hope we can still be friends." He said.

There was no reply to the mysterious assassin. She just left as quietly as she arrived. He stared at the wall, which the two arrows once were. They were gone for some reason. Inuyasha looked up and saw Kikyo's 'pet' things. They seemed to be carrying back the two arrows she used. "Feh." He said quietly to himself. "They're like dumb dogs that play fetch."

He decided to go back, knowing that nothing else would happen to him today. He was dreading the part where he'd have to go to the alleyway with the couple but when he reached that place he found that they weren't even there. Their scents were gone too, Inuyasha noted. All that was left behind was ash and some permanent shadows that must have been created by a bright light.

-x-

The wooden doors creaked slightly when they opened. Kagome lifted her head to see a beautiful woman at the doorway, carrying a plate full of food or something. Kagome lay stiff on the ground, her eyes not really seeing what was in front of her. She was so damn tired already. Why did they have to bother her so soon?

"Kagome." the feminine voice said coldly.

Immediately, Kagome knew who it was and her hopes of escape heightened a bit. "Kagura." She said in recognition and slight warmth. Seeing Naraku's face in their last meeting didn't leave a good feeling in Kagome. At least this was Kagura, someone who she could trust to disobey Naraku and not tell.

The wind witch stepped closer to her and knelt in front of her. Kagome's eyes traveled to her stern face to the fruit on the plate. "What's this?" she asked in slight surprise. They were going to feed her? This was pretty shocking since Naraku wouldn't feed her for weeks when she was young. 'I wouldn't be surprised if this was a peace-offering.' She thought gravely. 'I'm in deep shit aren't I?'

Kagura nodded. "Naraku ordered me to give them to you." She said coldly. "I can't believe you got yourself in this mess."

Kagome gave her a small smile. "Heh. I always do don't I?" she asked. "It seems like I'm always at the bottom of Naraku's punishments. Damn bastard." She cursed with a smirk. "When I get out of these enchanted chains I'm going rip out his organs and feed them to the fishes."

She eyed her warily before she spoke. "How can you be so sure that you'll be set free?" she asked.

"Easy." Kagome replied. "I'm already thinking of an escape plan in my head right now," that was a complete lie. She couldn't think straight ever since she got in this stinky cell. Her head was aching and she wished it would stop. Even to the extent of her brain exploding to feel better.

"Well I'm sorry your plan didn't work." She said truthfully but in a low whisper. "I don't think Naraku has caught Inuyasha yet. So he should still be alive."

She had no idea why Kagura was telling her all this. She just shrugged. "Thanks for the food." She said. "You probably should get out of here. You wouldn't want Naraku catching you spending more time in here than needed."

Kagura nodded and stood up, leaving the plate of various fruits in front of Kagome. She quickly yet quietly headed outside and locked the door behind her.

Kagome waited until her footsteps couldn't be heard before she slumped down and kicked the plate of delicious looking food away. She kicked it to the side, making it hit the wall and it's contents splattering all over of the ground.

She wasn't going to eat that stuff. For all she knew it could be drugged and made her go high or horny or something. She just didn't want it and she doubted she'd eat it even if she wanted to. How could she eat with her arms bound? 'Jeez, Kagura,' she thought. 'You're either dumber than I thought you were or you wanted me to starve. Heh. I guess she didn't really like me after all.'

But she wasn't doing too bad in this cell. All her wounds have apparently stopped bleeding and her senses were more of focus. The trouble was the blood loss and she had no way of recovering the energy she'd lost. She could try and sleep but she found she couldn't since she was too anxious, therefore using more energy than saving.

She grimaced visibly as she heard the scurry of little feet. Mice. Now I know what you're all thinking, Kagome should love mice since she was a cat. Probably think she'd turn crazy and chase them and eat them while they were skinned. No, Kagome does not do that. Not to anything. She hated mice and she killed them because they were disgusting and vile, same goes for rats. 'But I do like the ones they have in the pet shop…' she wondered off topic. 'They seem so cute and fluffy! But for some reason they don't like me. They always back away to a corner whenever I come near.' She seemed to sadden there. 'Probably because they smell cat on me. They're probably thinking 'Mayday! Mayday! Giant cat going to eat us at ten o'clock!'. Heh. It was probably true.'

But there was nothing cute about these mice- or rats since Kagome heard some bigger footsteps. She heard them scurrying towards the food she kicked to the opposite walls. They were charging like angry bulls. Kagome was surprised they haven't eaten her yet. 'And they shouldn't.' she warned. 'If they do I'll not only cut off their tails but their heads as well!'

-x-

She didn't know what time it was. She didn't even know how much time passed. All she knew was that the door was closed and a tall and familiar looking man was towering over her. Kagome blinked. She guessed she must have fell unconscious a few minutes after Kagura gave her the fruit. She wondered slightly how long she was out for this time.

The man towering over her seemed to be glaring down at her with angry eyes. Kagome looked up and there eyes met. His red eyes were angry and furious while Kagome's were tired and exhausted. "What do you want Naraku?" she managed to hiss out. She could tell some of her strength was returning which was a good thing. She didn't want to be anywhere close to weak around this guy.

He continued to glare down at her with angry eyes. "You know exactly what." He said angrily.

She stared up at him blankly. She really didn't have a clue what he was talking about. "It's seems like you've overestimated my intelligence." She mocked. "I have no clue what you're talking about."

She didn't even blink but the next moment Naraku had a fistful of her midnight hair in less than a second. She winced slightly at his strong grip but she didn't make a sound. "You were planning this from the beginning, weren't you?" he growled. "You and that other bitch."

Seriously, Kagome had no idea. And when she thought her headache was leaving it was coming back with confusion. "Naraku you bastard." She hissed. "I have no clue what you're talking about." She growled.

Naraku pulled on her hair roughly and she found her head being brought forward and higher. The chains at her wrists and ankles dangles quietly at the disruption. "Kikyo." He said coldly. "She's gone along with those brats."

Finally, Kagome caught on and she felt unease going through her entire being. She hadn't thought about what happened to the two kids she cared so much about. Kikyo was guarding them? Then why was she gone and the them along with her? 'That's odd.' She thought to herself. 'Kikyo would never disobey Naraku's orders… what could she possibly be doing?'

"And that half-breed seemed to have gone with her." he said a little less angrier than before.

The half-breed. Inuyasha. 'Inuyasha went with Kikyo?' Kagome thought with a frown. 'Did that mean he saved the two and knocked out Kikyo? I doubt it. Kikyo's intimidating and she's a pretty tough cookie if I don't say so myself.' She thought truthfully. 'Then that could mean that they went out together… but why would Kikyo disobey Naraku? I never heard her do such a thing before…'

It was both good and bad she had some energy back. Since she had energy back she could think more clearly. But what was bad was what came with it, a headache and questions that probably wouldn't be answered any time soon.

"Well I don't know what you're talking about still." She continued stubbornly. "I had nothing to do with anything. You should be glad that the two little ones are gone. That just means less trouble for you and me. I wouldn't have to search for them when I break free from here and you won't have to worry about someone breaking in to rescue them and therefore me."

Naraku's grip on her tightened momentarily before he let her soft, smooth hair slowly go. He crouched down in front of her on his knees and stroked Kagome's locks gently with his hand. "I always knew why us demons could keep our hair beautiful." He said silently. "But I never thought that yours, a half-breed, would be able to have hair more finer than mine." he said as he suddenly gripped her hair again.

Kagome glared at him. If he was trying to flatter her then it wasn't working. "Let go or I'll chop your head right off."

He chuckled darkly but he didn't let go. "Today's your last night, pet." He said calmly. "Tomorrow you'll be all mine."

First off Kagome was shocked. How could he change the subject so quickly? Second off she was confused. How can he change his **mood** so quickly? And lastly she was angry. How could he even think of such a thing? "Even if I do turn human tomorrow night I will not let you have me." She growled. "If you think I'll just lay on bed like a good little slut and watch while you pump into me then you're more insane than I thought." She said as she bared her fangs. "First off I am not a slut and second I won't be watching anything. The moment you touch me tomorrow I'm going to rip out your balls and stuff them down your throat." She threatened.

He gave her that warm chuckle again. He let go of her hair and cupped her cheek. "Kagome, Kagome, Kagome." he chanted with a smirk. "When will you ever learn that you have no choice? Even if those little brats did get away alive do you think I'll let them live?"

Kagome stiffened under his touch. "You wouldn't dare." She hissed.

"Oh I would." He said with a look that told Kagome that he wasn't lying. "I will not have escaped prisoners. After I'm through with you I'll make you hunt down the little ones and watch with entertainment as you rip out their throats."

She growled at him, anger flaring in her eyes. She was furious at the moment. Naraku knew how to push her buttons as she felt a protectiveness wash over her. "I am not going to let you hurt them." she growled angrily at him, her blue eyes turning into cat-like slits. "And you can't make me hurt them either. I would have killed you before anything happens to them."

He shrugged as he rubbed her cheek lightly. "I very much doubt that pet." He said. "After tomorrow night I will go after those brats. I'll kill them and then I'll kill Kikyo for betraying me." His eyes narrowed at her. "And then I will kill the hanyou you have failed to destroy."

Again she let out an angry growl. "Bastard." She hissed.

"Oh and that's not all." He continued with a smirk. "Don't think I don't know who you're close to Kagome." he said. "I know who you trust. It's that older sister of that boy Kanna and Kagura abducted isn't it? She's one of the very few you trust. I won't kill her. I'll make her kill her grandmother and force her to continue to live with the guilt and shame in her heart, slowly killing her in the inside. Her soul will be broken even faster if I murder her little brother right in front of her eyes."

She felt the blood boiling in her veins. She wanted to curse out loudly, scream and try to kill him on the spot but she knew it would just be wasting energy. She couldn't kill Naraku in the state she was in. No one could have guessed how much she **loathed **him at this very minute. How much she wished she could crush his head and rip his nonexistent heart into shreds.

"And then there are the people at the day-care you work at." He continued, ignoring the warning growls Kagome was sending him. "I won't kill them either. Instead I will just kill the children. They'll get sued, probably blamed and thrown to jail. They'll feel guilty that all those little ones are dead under their watch. They'll slowly eat themselves alive and wouldn't trust themselves alone with a child ever again."

Oh, now she was getting to the point where she was snarling. She had friends in that day-care. Friends who were old enough to have kids. Friends who just got married and were expecting to have children. If Naraku were to kill the children while making it look like it was an accident at their expense or it was their fault entirely then that would mean… She didn't want to think what it would mean. Not to mention the innocent lives that haven't been in the world for a decade yet. All those young children… All those parents who would have lost their child… All her friends who wouldn't trust themselves ever again… She couldn't have that happening.

"And…" he said quietly in the most gentle voice she'd ever heard him use. "I'll make Inuyasha kill that darling little kitsune of yours." He whispered hotly into her ear. "Slowly and painfully. And when that idiot hanyou realizes what he's done I'll keep him alive… Until the time comes where I grow tried of you and make him kill you too… Then it will be the time where I'll make him kill himself for what he'd done."

Something in Kagome snapped as she growled at him loudly and tried to slash at him. But the chains were still there and it was keeping her from reaching him as he was now standing and stepping back. Yet that didn't stop her from trying. Her eyes had a murderous glint in them as she felt her demon blood almost surfacing. She wanted to see this guy dead more than anything in the world. As long as she got the satisfaction of feeling his blood on her hands.

She growled at him and tried to slash but the chains held her back. Her eyes, they were furious beyond imagination and her lips were twisted in an angry snarl. Her eyes were darting from blue to dark purple, almost black, in seconds as she glared in menace at the cocky bastard.

But Naraku was only fazed a little bit when he saw her eyes flashing. He smirked down at the struggling, ferocious woman. "I'll see you tomorrow night, pet." He said soothingly but this only angered Kagome even more. "I hope you know I warned you about this." Was the last thing he said before he went out the door and locked it.

As soon as he was gone Kagome began to calm herself. Unfortunately to the extent where her tears flowed rapidly out of her eyes. Indeed, Naraku did warn her about this but she didn't take it seriously.

'Don't get close to anyone.' Was what he would say repeatedly, 'They'll either get hurt by you or you'll end up getting hurt by them.'

She was so stupid. By allowing others to get near her she put their lives in danger. She cried out of anguish but she didn't make a sound. A raging yet silent river flowed down her cheeks as her eyes squeezed shut. Who was she kidding? She was in no position to make threats or even be confident she'd be able to get out of this alive. For the first time in 8 years she felt as if she was on the streets again. No where to go to and no one to turn to. All alone and completely vulnerable.

She wept and wept and for how long she didn't know. She just knew it was all her fault. If it wasn't for her all those people she cared about wouldn't have to get hurt. If it wasn't for her they wouldn't be worrying or be scared. If it wasn't for her then they'd probably have led a great life without any problems.

There was a feeling in her chest, which she hasn't felt in a while. Guilt. Great guilt. She hasn't felt this way ever since her father died. For some reason she thought it was partially her fault. If she wasn't born then her dad wouldn't have gone to that battle. That battle that ended his life trying to protect her and her mother. It was all her fault. It was all her fault that her mother was dead and was miserable. It was all her fault that her father died because he was protecting her. It was all her fault that the people close to her were going to get hurt. It was all her fault that many people were dead by her hands even if it wasn't necessary. It was all her damn fault!

She wiped the tears angrily with her sleeve, willing herself to stop crying. She glared at her wet sleeve in disgust and anguish. 'My life is a living hell.'

-x-

Finished yet another chapter! I think the entire story will be finished in the next chapter. I'm so happy with the reviews I got and I hope you enjoyed! Now I hope you don't forget to review here! I'll see you guys later! BYE!


	17. To Kill and Forget

To Kill and Forget

**To Kill and Forget**

By KazunaPikachu

..x**X**x..

-x-

**A/N:** Hey guys! I'd just like to thank all my reviewers and all the people who stuck to this story to the very end. If it weren't for you guys this story wouldn't have been completed all the way! This is the final chapter, guys and I'm pretty sad that it is. But I did enjoy typing it and I did very much appreciate all the reviews you guys sent! I hope this final chapter will satisfy you all. Anyway, since this is the final chapter I made it longer and I put more effort into it. Hope you guys like it!

PS: In case you're wondering, the final scene will be at Naraku's mansion. You know the one I mentioned in the first chapter. Come on, it's not like Naraku to 'have' Kagome in his HQ (not like he will any way). But yeah, that's where it's taking place. I'm telling you this now because I don't want you to get confused later on and I sort of forgot to mention is earlier… hehehe… Anyway, enjoy!

-x-

"This is it," Kikyo said blankly as she stared at the bright, crescent moon. The sky was a dark blue and no stars were out. The only thing giving off natural light was the moon; the moon that meant a very eventful night. The outcome would either be in their favour or against. "Tonight we make our move."

There was silence as a reply. The hanyou beside her didn't say anything, which was uncharacteristic of him. His golden eyes stared hard at the building only a couple of kilometers ahead of them. It was a huge house, a mansion. It was painted white yet it had no purity in it. He glared angrily at it, the wind making his silver hair sway behind him. This was the place where he was keeping _her. _The only one he truly loved and would never let go.

He, too, stared up at the crescent moon. He didn't know whether to loathe it or to thank it. She would turn completely human this night and he didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Kikyo said it was up to chance which one it will be. He just hoped that chance was on his side.

"You ready?" Kikyo asked as her dark brown eyes glanced sideways at him. In her hand held a bow, strapped onto her back was a quiver of arrows. Beneath her white shirt was a gun and at her ankles were mini-knives. At her thigh, hidden beneath her baggy pants, held smokescreens.

Again, he didn't answer. He merely continued to stare heatedly at the white building, calculating in his mind how to get her back. He wasn't armed with anything but a sword at his belt. The hilt was carved out of a hard wood, painted and wrapped with a white, tattered cloth. The sheath was black and the blade was rusty and old. The unique sword has been passed down from his family to generation to generation. They called it Tetsusaiga from hundreds of years ago. His family hasn't used it much since they didn't need to but it was a family heirloom and it was passed down to him.

The moment he received the blade he wanted to throw it away. It was rusty and therefore useless. But his father had said when protecting someone you love the blade will transform and would be able to kill a thousand demons in one swing. That's what they said it did in the old times anyway.

But now he was going to put it to the test. The silver-haired hanyou didn't like to use guns or knives. He'd much prefer his own claws but since this was a serious matter he couldn't let his pride blind him. He'll have some sort of defence and won't be unarmed.

"Remember the plan." Kikyo said quietly. "You go in while I take out Kagura and Kanna who are on guard. Don't look back but keep on running. If they see you then they'll alert Naraku and our plan will backfire on us." She said seriously.

The half-breed gave a curt nod. He was slowly getting impatient with all the waiting.

"Go when I give you the signal." Kikyo said as she prepared to run. "And…" she hesitated and he looked at her in the eye. "Be careful okay, Inuyasha?" she said with a hint of concern in her voice.

Inuyasha gave her a small yet cocky smirk. "You don't need to worry about me," he said. "I'll get in and out with Kagome without a scratch on me." he said confidently.

She merely gave him a curt nod and headed off into a sprint. Inuyasha went the opposite way, to the left, and then went to the direction of the mansion gates when Kikyo was at the gate. He watched from afar as pulled out her gun and shot twice at the lock and once at the speaker. With a kick, Kikyo tore open the gates and went straight in.

Inuyasha didn't have to do all that fancy stuff as he just jumped over the fence; awhile off from where Kikyo entered. He stopped behind a bush and watched carefully as Kikyo made it to the front doors.

She was about to kick that door open as well but there was no need as the doors opened themselves as a strong gust of wind was sent out. Kikyo was forced to jump back a couple of leaps so that she wasn't in the line of destruction. Behind her was a straight track made by the wind, rising the earth and splitting some hedges.

From the entrance Kagura came out and down the stairs with Kanna by her side. "Kikyo." Kagura greeted with slight irritation. "Sorry but Naraku didn't give you any missions tonight. I suggest you go home and enjoy the night." She said enviously.

"Why?" Inuyasha heard Kikyo say. "Is the boss a little bit too busy for him to see me?" she asked knowingly.

Kagura scowled at her while Kanna stayed quiet and unresponsive. "That is none of your business Kikyo." She said in disgust. It seemed as if the disgust was more pointed to Naraku than to her. "Just go home. We don't have time to deal with you."

Suddenly Kikyo hid her gun and pulled out an arrow. She notched it onto the bow and closed one eye. "Sorry, can't do that." she said in a matter-of-fact tone. "I have to go in and kill Naraku first." and she shot.

The purifying energy inside that lone arrow was a dark purple and it whizzed towards them in an incredible speed. Kagura's eyes went wide as she narrowly dodged the arrow, making it hit the door instead. Kagura eyed the clothes that were nipped by the arrow. It was tattered and even though the arrow didn't touch her skin she could feel the residue of the purification energy. She snapped her head up and glared at her. "You didn't tell me you were a miko." She hissed.

Kikyo notched another arrow. "What do you expect? That I tell you everything? Sorry, Kagura. We're not that close." And she shot another one.

This time the wind witch was ready as she opened up her fan. "Dance of Blades!" she yelled as she whipped the large fan in the air. It created a large gust of wind, as sharp as knives, and they were heading straight for the arrow.

They collided and there was a huge purple flash. Kagura had to close her eyes because of the light rays. But Kikyo's and Kanna's stayed open, watching how it will turn out. When the light faded the arrow whizzed to the side of Kagura's face and she stared wide eyed as the arrow past and hit the door, right next to the other arrow.

"I didn't realize your arrows are that strong." Kagura said disdainfully. "But you can be sure that I won't make the same mistake again! Dance of Dragons!" she yelled as she spun her fan around in a similar yet different fashion.

Instead of her creating razor winds she created swirling vortexes of wind and they were coming right for Kikyo. She readied another arrow and filled it with purification energy. She released and the two attacks collided once again in the middle.

There was yet another blinding flash and this time both Kagura and Kikyo closed their eyes at the impact. Kanna merely watched the scene in front of her with impassive eyes. When the light subsided the arrow was on the ground, useless, and the tornadoes were no where to be seen.

All three of them stared at their enemy heatedly. One of them calculating and observant, the other watching with blank eyes, and the final one glaring daggers at the intruder. Kikyo noticed but the other two didn't as a silver-haired hanyou sneakily sneaked into the front doors…

-x-

Slowly, Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She didn't know where she was and she shouldn't. When she was expecting a hard concrete ground she was given a soft feather-like bed. When she expected her arms to be tied up above her and her ankles aching with tight chains she found her arms lying beside her, her ankles free from any confinement.

She blinked once more. This wasn't the cell that she found herself last. She slightly turned her head and her eyes met the ceiling. It was a clean, white ceiling and that was what bothered her. It should be dirty, full of grime and moss, but it wasn't. She turned her head to the left and saw that there was a side-table and a few other ornaments. From what she could tell, she was in a bedroom of someone's.

The bed she was lying on was big, King size or maybe more. The quilts on it and on her were soft and smooth, probably made out of silk. She glanced down and noticed she was still in her tattered and ruined clothes but her wounds were healed completely and the dirt and dried blood that were on her were washed away.

With a horrid thought, she turned her head to the right, her eyes staring out the window with black curtains and settling on the crescent moon outside. Crescent moon.

She closed her eyes, feeling the slight breeze that came through the window and onto her face. Indeed, it was the crescent moon and indeed she did change. Her hair, once a dark raven black was lighter, softer. Natural blue highlights were in her hair and were illuminated by the moonlight. Her nails were short and curved, unlike her usual pointed and long. Her features seemed to soften, less purposeful and more curved. Her face was softer, more childish and her lips were plump and pink with normal human teeth other than fangs.

She opened her eyes, tears at the brim. Her beautiful blue eyes were now a stunning brown, chocolate in shading. This was her human side. The side she hasn't let any one see since her father died. Now she was human and with the most evil man on the face of the planet.

Her energy was still drained. At her time of hanyou, her remaining energy spent their time healing her wounds. They have done so but since she is now human, her energy will take longer to make her feel top-notch again.

She closed her eyes again and willed herself not to cry. What could she do at her weakened state? All her demon powers were gone for the night and she was in a house owned by a madman who could do whatever he pleased with her.

Her throat felt dry and she licked her lips in effort to moist them. She was thirsty and she hasn't had a drink in three days and now that she was a human it was taking its toll on her. She closed her eyes, focusing on the softness of the bed and how cool it was when the breeze hit her face. For a small moment Kagome felt… peaceful. But this peaceful feeling was just a cover up of what really was going on beneath.

Suddenly the wind didn't reach her face. With her lessened hearing she heard the window close and a rustle of fabric, which she presumed were the curtains since her eyes were still closed. Even though the window was closed she felt as if the room got way colder, as if she was inside a freezer. She heard footsteps within the room and she heard a door shut and lock at the other end.

At the moment her heart rate was still steady, still normal and nothing to fear about. Even if the atmosphere in the room got colder and her instincts told her to run, she was calm and steady. Good positions to be in if you want to think up a plan to escape.

But her calmness shattered the minute she felt the bed lower as another weight fell upon it. At that very second her whole demeanor collapsed and her eyes snapped open. Her chocolate brown eyes portrayed great fear.

Before she could even stand up or make a scream someone was on top of her, a hand over her soft lips. In an alarming rate her heartbeat quickened as she felt a hot breath against her ear. "Do not fret, Kagome pet." Someone purred into her ear. "I promise you that this night will be one to remember," he said seductively.

The hand that was on top of her mouth suddenly left and she was finally able to breathe again. She gasped in precious air and stared terrifyingly at the figure above her. "Naraku…" she whispered fearfully.

Above her was a handsome looking man on all fours. In one swift motion his hands were grasping Kagome's wrists at her side, his legs pinning her own down. Naraku's face lowered to hers, their noses almost touching.

Again Kagome's fear shot straight up as she began to struggle weakly. But Naraku wouldn't budge and she knew at that moment that she wouldn't be able to escape at her condition. Strands of Naraku's silky black hair fell over his shoulders and caressed Kagome's cheek and neck. At the moment, she felt revolted at being so close to this fiend.

Naraku's red eyes danced with amusement as he gazed down at the human below her. "So this is what your human body looks like." He said as he licked his lips. The very motion made Kagome want to hurl. "It may not be as beautiful as your demon side but this one is far more luscious and submissive." He said in that warm tone of his.

Sweat of anxiousness and fear rolled down Kagome's cheek but her brows were knotted in an angry frown. She found some of her energy yet again and glared up at him with utter loathing. "I don't care what you think of my body you bastard." She hissed at him although not as animalistic as she usually does. "I'd rather kill myself than to you have you inside me."

He gave a hearty laugh. That warm laugh that always sent shivers up Kagome's spine. "Ah, but I won't let that happen, pet." He said with a sinister smirk. "For I will have you forever until I get bored with you. Only then will I allow you to kill yourself."

She once again tried to struggle within his hold but he was too strong and she knew that all along. "I'll kill you." She threatened seriously. "The minute I have a chance I'll stick my claws right through your nonexistent heart." She said as she bared her teeth at him out of habit.

The action caused him to chuckle and grin widely. "Enough talk." He said with a smirk. He lowered his face down to hers and Kagome tried to push herself farther into her pillow so that they won't make contact. "You are mine, Kagome. Remember that." were his words before he smashed his lips on top of hers.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut as she let her tears fall. Again she tried to free herself but it was no use, no use at all at her condition. She kept her lips closed though, refusing to give him what he wants. He gave her a small growl in return and bit her lip slightly. She didn't react. She only clenched her teeth together in slight pain.

She felt Naraku's right hand leave her wrist and slide down to her waist. With her free hand she began to hit on Naraku's back with the little energy she had left. Naraku didn't even flinch a bit as he lowered his body closer to hers, almost crushing her with his weight.

With Naraku's wandering hand he slid it under Kagome's shirt and tightly cupped Kagome's covered breast. This action immediately caused her to gasp and push herself even more forcefully away from him. But Naraku used this opportunity to slide his tongue in her wet mouth. His other hand freed Kagome's other wrist and gripped the back of her hair, pulling her closer and preventing her to move backwards.

More tears crusaded down her cheeks at the ordeal. Naraku's tongue roamed greedily in her mouth, kissing so hard that his teeth were crashing onto hers. He seemed to believe that his entire mouth could fit in hers as he kept on pushing and pushing his tongue into her mouth.

The hand that was under her shirt and gripping her breasts left and grabbed her arm that was beating lightly on his back. His tongue continued to probe Kagome's mouth, not even moving out to give her a breath as she started to choke and gag.

When he finally did come out Kagome was gasping for hair, her own breaths choking her. Not even giving her enough time to recover Naraku's lips were on top of hers again, his tongue forcing his way into her mouth once again.

With one of his hands, he gripped Kagome's arm tighter and with one quick slash, Naraku cut her arm with his claw. Kagome screamed in his mouth, which turned out to be muffled by him. Naraku pushed Kagome down even more with his weight, making the wound on her arm deeper as he sunk his claw inside.

Kagome screamed again when Naraku exited once more. She glanced terrifyingly at her arm, her eyes pouring out tears. Real tears. Inside her left arm was Naraku's claw. It continued its way down; making a large cut that would turn out to be a scar. Blood poured out of the wound rapidly, soaking the white mattress and quilt with her blood.

Suddenly Naraku's claw exited Kagome's bleeding arm and she gave a small intake of breath in pain. She watched with growing horror as Naraku lifted his hand and began to lick the blood off his fingers. His red eyes stared in menace down at her, two lusts in his eyes. One for sex and one for blood. Kagome knew at that moment what kind of sex he wanted.

Without warning Kagome was once again pinned onto the soaking bed. Naraku's legs were crushing hers and his hard chest was smashing her plump breasts. One of his hands were at her waist, his claws digging in as he continued to bite her lip, drawing blood. His other hand had a fist full of her hair, pushing her head back as he pushed his tongue forward down her throat.

Inside, she felt the metallic taste of her own blood on her tongue, felt the blood as it poured out of her arm and waist. She closed her eyes pitifully and let her tears fall freely. Her hands were at Naraku's chest, not trying to push him away because she knew she couldn't. She let Naraku bite her lips and hungrily taste her. She let Naraku's hands take advantage of her and touch her. She let him do whatever he wanted with her without protest and she was damned because of it.

Tears of anguish and sadness poured out of her eyes. She gave up. She knew she couldn't win. She had nothing to live for when she escaped anyway. Shippo probably hates her, her best friend probably wanted to kill her for lying to her and putting her beloved brother in danger. Inuyasha could be dead at this very moment because of her. The way she saw it, it was better if she didn't see them again at all. She was a danger and an enemy to them and she didn't deserve to feel welcomed and loved. She didn't deserve it with all the pain she herself has caused…

-x-

Inuyasha was close. He could smell it. He ran through the mansion, killing every guard he saw with one slice to the throat. He could smell her but more disgustingly he could smell him _with _her. As his blood boiled he didn't noticed that he had gained speed, his eyes flashing dangerously from gold to red.

He reached a staircase and could smell a hint of blood from the foot of the stairs. It was Kagome's blood only slightly more… human. He growled even more as he leapt up the steps, coming onto the next platform without even using it.

Using his demonic senses he followed the revolting trail of arousal and human blood. This angered his demon even further and he saw that his vision was slightly flashing red. He could smell the arousal and he could smell the sweat. The sweat came from both him and her but the arousal only came from _him. _

As he neared he could smell a strong smell of salt. Tears. He growled loudly as he reached a room. He didn't bother to knock or check if it were the right on because he knew it was. He could smell it and could here the noises inside.

With a loud growl he rammed at the door and bust it off its hinges. What he saw inside made him lose it. On a bed were two bodies, one female and one male. Kagome was lying under him, crying and bleeding all over. Her top shirt was ripped, exposing some of the flesh on her chest and her pants were ripped and bloodied and slightly pulled down at the side. Naraku was on top of her with his chest exposed, crushing himself against Kagome as he continued to kiss her violently.

With a large roar Inuyasha ran towards them and body slammed the unexpected Naraku off of her. His shove was so strong that they both went right through the wall and dropped three stories off the mansion.

Feeling the weight suddenly lift from her, Kagome eyes opened wide open and sat up, panting heavily. Tears still poured down her eyes as she held the bloodied quilt over her chest. She felt weak, really she did. She was bleeding in multiple places and tears clogged her vision. With shaky steps she got off from the blood stained bed and made her way to the broken window.

She hesitantly looked down and saw what she didn't expect to see. Inuyasha gone full demon was snarling and growling loudly at Naraku who stood angry and bare-chest before him. Wait; forget the angry. He was downright furious. His red eyes were flashing dangerously as his glare was enough to melt ice.

The scene below her was so unbelieving that Kagome felt her balance fail her. As she fell she felt her eyes close and the wind against her back. She didn't know why the fall was taking so long and frankly she didn't care. At this very moment she felt as if her brain had shutdown on her completely for the first time.

Inuyasha's demon form looked up and saw that she was falling headfirst to the grassy ground. Immediately, his bloodshot eyes turned back to his natural gold as he ran straight for the falling girl. He caught her just in time, making sure that the impact wouldn't hurt her more. He stared down with great concern at the young woman in his arms. "Kagome?" he called.

He did NOT like the state she was in. In fact, he felt his demon start to emerge again because of it. But before it could have the time the bundle in his arms began to stir and his focus went straight to her. Kagome's eyes fluttered open revealing her chocolate brown eyes as they met with Inuyasha golden amber ones. "I-Inuyasha?" she asked unsure. Her lips quivered as she spoke. Her cut lips bled silently down her chin yet she didn't even seem to notice.

At first, Inuyasha was too surprised to respond. Her eyes were amazing even though they were red and puffy from the tears. Her brown eyes were equally as beautiful as her blue ones. He felt her eyes on him and he blushed slightly at the state she was in and the way he was holding her. By his catch he had a good grip on her thighs and naked back. But as he remembered how she got to this state he felt his blood boil once more. "Naraku did this to you, didn't he?" he growled heavily as he carefully set Kagome's exhausted form on the ground. "I'll kill him." he swore as he glared daggers at the outraged demon in front of them.

Naraku was steaming. His face was red with anger and his fists were curled in hidden rage. You can see the blood as it dripped from her knuckles. He brought up his hand and wiped Kagome's blood off of his mouth and let his hand fall to his side. "How dare you, you insolent half-breed." He growled with ultimate loathing in his voice. "You will pay, you dirty low life."

Inuyasha growled back and took a fighting stance. With one swift notion he pulled out the sword by his side and it instantly transformed from rusty blade to a large steel fang. "Bring it on you bastard." He growled resentfully.

-x-

At the other side of the mansion, (Inuyasha, Kagome and Naraku are at the back while Kikyo, Kagura and Kanna are at the front) Kagura and Kikyo were still hurtling attacks at one another, neither of them giving out.

Finally getting tired of this, Kikyo pulled out a smokescreen from her thigh. Without warning she threw three small black balls towards them and they exploded midway. Kagura closed one of her eyes, the fan covering her mouth as she choked and coughed. "What the hell are you doing?" she yelled over the inky black smoke.

While she was shielding and composing herself from the shock, Kikyo readied yet another arrow but this time she notched two. Her soul collectors started to gather around her and her arrows. "Making sure you two don't get in my way." She said as she released both arrows with her purple purification energy.

The brightness of the glow pierced through the smoky darkness and, without Kagura or Kanna even seeing, the arrows went straight towards them. One arrow flew towards Kagura, catching her arm and forcing her back towards the doors. The other one went straight to Kanna's mirror, cracking it from the middle.

As the smoke cleared a large cry was heard. The arrow had caught Kagura's fan arm and the spiritual energy was filtering in and out of her body. Beside her Kanna was on the ground, the mirror in her hands breaking until a bright light consumed it and it turned into ash. Kagura glared heatedly with pain at Kikyo. "You traitor!" she hissed. "What have you to gain from all this?"

Kikyo straightened her posture and her hard eyes stared at Kagura daringly. "Fear not Kagura." She said flatly. "I know that it is against your will to do Naraku's bidding. The spiritual power I have put in that shot won't be enough to kill you. Just enough to leave you unconscious."

And as if on cue, Kagura gave her one last spiteful glare before her eyes closed and her consciousness was fully gone. Kanna's shot though, wasn't as effective. She knelt there on her knees, her disintegrated mirror by her knees. She stared with her usual blank eyes at Kikyo, her expression not of shock nor surprise. Just nothing. Even after her only weapon broke.

"What of you Kanna?" Kikyo asked as she advanced the little girl. "Do you wish to serve under Naraku like your family has done for all these years? Do you wish to be free like Kagura does?" she asked. By now she was in front of the girl, staring down at her and waiting for an answer.

After a while Kanna looked up. Again, her eyes were hollow, lifeless yet not dead. "I do not wish for anything," she said quietly. "I do what Naraku orders me to do, nothing else. I am nothing but a tool used to his liking." She sounded as if she was reading it of a book.

Her voice, it was empty and toneless. Kikyo wondered angrily what Naraku did to make a child of such a young of age to think this way. "What would you do if Naraku was suddenly dead?" she asked. "What would you do if Naraku was killed this very night?"

Again, no emotion played on her face when she answered hesitantly. "I…" she started. Suddenly something flashed into her gray eyes, was it… confusion? "I don't know." She finally said at last.

There was a few moments of silence as Kikyo contemplated what should she do with the girl. She knew surely that Kagura was fond of the girl. She knew that Kagura thought Kanna was like her little sister despite the fact they had nothing in common but their boss. Kikyo didn't know how they got along, probably the bond of hidden fondness or something else she had no clue out of. She stared at Kanna longer than usual. Even though Kagura thought of Kanna as a little sister Kikyo knew that the child held a hidden wisdom far beyond her years.

Finally she decided what her next course of action would be. "Kanna." She said seriously as she pointed to the unconscious wind witch. "The arrow has no more spiritual power in there anymore. I want you to take it out." She looked at Kanna skeptically. "Or is that against Naraku's wishes?" she asked. "If you don't take it out Kagura would probably die sooner or later."

But Kanna didn't move. Her blank eyes just stared at Kikyo silently, speaking unsaid words. "You do not fool me, Kikyo." She said as she stared at the arrow in Kagura's arm. "Even without my mirror I can see the residue of your spiritual power. If I touch it I'll become unconscious as well."

"Indeed, you will." Kikyo said. "But what can you do now? You're defenceless, no weapon to fend off enemies. Would you rather be conscious when you're beaten?" she asked. But she wasn't going to beat her. No, she wouldn't do that. That was too inhumane to beat a child who would do nothing back. In fact, Kikyo didn't care whether she stayed conscious or not. Either way the child was not a threat.

"I will do what Naraku told me to do and stay on guard." She said. "But since I have no weapon and temporarily lost a comrade, I'll just sit here and make sure no one else enters."

"You'll let me pass?" Kikyo asked surprised. She had expected her to at least try and stop her from entering.

Wordlessly, Kanna nodded and allowed no further explanation. Also wordlessly, Kikyo slipped passed Kanna and into the doors of the mansion. That girl would always be a mystery to her.

-x-

Inuyasha charged maniacally at Naraku, the sword held high. Of course he didn't know the arts of a swordsman but he could still do plenty of damage with it if he acted like a wild gorilla. Using the moves he'd seen in movies, Inuyasha swung the sword vertically at Naraku.

He dodged smoothly, almost unnaturally with an angry jerk. He jumped a good way off from Inuyasha before his tentacles started to sprout from his back. "I've been wanted to get rid of you for months." He bit out harshly. "And since Kagome couldn't do it, I'll have to do it myself." He said in loathing as he sent his tentacles straight at Inuyasha's being.

At first, the things shocked Inuyasha with surprise before he turned revolted. What kind of demon was he? The tentacles were big and fat and they were like blobs and slimy-looking. He shivered at the thought of Kagome ever having to touch them.

With his sword he chopped down the tentacles that came his way. Surprisingly to him, he found that he could wield this large blade easily. This just rose his cockiness. He ran straight for Naraku, slicing up all the tentacles that came his way. "Die you evil son of a bitch!" he growled loudly as he jumped high, and then lowered again with his sword ready to slice him in half.

But all Naraku did was smirk as he sent another one of his tentacles at Inuyasha, flicking his body away and ending his attack. Inuyasha landed on his side and rolled away from the force of the hit. He stuck his sword on the ground and heaved himself up. His golden eyes were ablaze as he glared at Naraku openly.

"What's the matter, half-breed?" Naraku asked with an evil smirk. "Can't even get close to me with that useless sword?" he asked mockingly. "I've heard of that sword. Its name is Tetsusaiga right? I've heard about it in history scrolls but I never believed it was real." He seemed to eye the giant fang with some interest. "The sword of hell capable of killing a hundred demons in one swing." He gave a mock smile. "You don't really think that's true, do you?"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha growled loudly. "If it were up to me I'll tear you limb from limb with my own bare hands. But Kikyo insisted that I at least bring one weapon."

At the mention of her name both Kagome's and Naraku's eyes widened. "Kikyo?" Naraku repeated. "Kikyo has something to do with this?" with every word his anger seemed to rise. "I should've realized that she'd join forces with you. When I found the cell missing and she not at her post, I knew something was up." He said angrily.

'Kikyo.' Kagome thought to herself. 'So she isn't so bad after all.' She forced a weak smile upon her face. 'No doubt will I look at her differently if I survive this and ever see her again.'

"What are you going to do about it?" Inuyasha growled. "You ain't going to punish her because you're about to die in this very minute!" he growled heavily as he ran towards him with the sword held high.

Again his tentacles came at him but not as the blinding strikes like before. These ones were calculating and in sequence. Inuyasha chopped down all the ones in his way, not noticing as the broken bits of them were throbbing very much alive on the ground.

As Inuyasha neared him, Kagome saw what was happening with growing fear. It was the same trick Naraku played on her when she faced him. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried with renewed strength. "Watch out!"

Inuyasha's demonic hearing caught her cry and he glanced at her confusingly. "What are you-" but he couldn't complete his sentence as he figured out what she was talking about. With lightening speed the blobs of flesh he chopped off began to wrap themselves around him. "What the hell!" he yelled loudly, trying to flick them off him. "Get off!"

But they didn't as they continued to wrap their disgusting forms around Inuyasha. They first constricted Inuyasha's feet and ankles so that he couldn't move. Next they wrapped themselves around his wrists, forcing him to drop his sword which automatically reverted back to its rusty form when it hit the ground. Thirdly, the wrapped themselves around his torso and legs, trying to consume him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried in horror. She tried to stand up but ended up stumbling while doing so. Tears of fear, not for herself but for him, escaped her eyes, as a heavy feeling in her chest seemed to crush her. "Inuyasha!"

Said hanyou growled loudly as he thrashed his arms and legs wildly about him. But no matter how much he tried the flesh just wouldn't stay off him. His molten eyes glared with so much spite that it could melt metal. "What in seven hells do you think you're doing?" he yelled angrily at him.

Naraku just continued to smirk and watched with amused yet angry eyes as his flesh started to consume him. "You're a troublesome brat, you know that?" he said resentfully. "You ruined this night. You were a thorn at my side the minute I knew your name. Your family has been a bother ever since the first generation was born," he snarled at him. "To you, worthless hanyou, I'm going to give you the honour of being apart of me."

His words made Inuyasha's eyes widen in disgust and he struggled with a newfound strength, using his claws and his teeth (reluctantly). But even with this he couldn't get free. Every second more of Naraku's fleshes continued to bind him; constrict him of air and vision. As the slimy flesh began to wrap around his face, his eyes glanced towards the distraught Kagome, kneeling on the ground trying to get up and save him. At that moment his golden eyes softened as they spoke more words then anything ever could.

As she watched him get covered Kagome tried to get up but kept on failing. "No!" she cried as tears poured out of her eyes. "Naraku, stop!" she pleaded.

"Why should I pet?" he asked with a sickening amusement in his eyes yet also deep anger. "He's been a problem for me ever since I can remember." His red eyes stared at Kagome with hidden anger, "He's captured your heart, Kagome, and I will make him pay for that."

Terrified, Kagome turned back to Inuyasha, almost completely consumed. "Inuyasha!" she yelled as she forced herself to stand up and walk a couple of steps towards him before she collapsed again. She was so useless, so damn weak. Maybe this was the why she killed, to make herself feel stronger than everyone else when she knew she was weak in the inside. This feeling… the feeling that made her angry and sad at the same time. She was useless, she couldn't do anything; like that time her father was killed. She couldn't save him; she was too weak to be of any help. "Inuyasha!" she cried louder than she ever heard herself yell. Because of her, her dad died. Because of her, her mother hated her and was now dead. Because of her, she has put everyone she ever cared about in danger. Because of her, Inuyasha was going to die.

Suddenly, from the corner of her eye, there was a trail of a purple light and headed right towards Naraku. The demon saw it, however, as he used one of his spare tentacles to block the attack. But by doing so the arrow hit it and completely disintegrated it to pure dust.

Naraku, Kagome and the half-covered face of Inuyasha, stared in shock, as Kikyo stood there in an archery position, her eyes stern and hard. "K-Kikyo?" Kagome stuttered.

The said woman walked besides her and gave her a hard stare. "Kagome." she acknowledged but her voice held disgust and loathing. "This is the person I lost Inuyasha to?" she asked in a heated disbelief. "This weakling who dared to call herself part demon?" she spat on the ground near Kagome. "All I see is a failure." She said harshly. "I can't believe I ever thought of you as a rival. All you really are is a weak, fragile human who can't even stand up for herself when it truly counts."

Her words ringed true in Kagome's ears and she felt herself getting put down. She bowed her head in shame and flinched at Kikyo's next words. "Weaklings like you shouldn't even have been born," she spat. "The people on this earth would have been better without you."

"Kikyo." Another voice interrupted. All heads turned to Naraku, even Inuyasha's. It seemed as if he stopped trying to absorb Inuyasha for this split moment. "What a pleasure to see you here." He hissed. "You shall pay for betraying me."

And with his word, a tentacle went straight for Kikyo so fast no one even realized it was there. It was only when it pierced through Kikyo's stomach did she react. By coughing and choking, her eyes widening with surprise.

Inuyasha and Kagome watched with horror as Kikyo fell to the ground, her eyes closed and Kagome's bow and arrow (the one she borrowed, remember? She doesn't have her own set) fall with a thud to the ground.

All four of them stayed silent for a few moments before Inuyasha broke it with his outraged roar. He began to fight with incredible strength to get free from Naraku's hold, his angered eyes so furious that a thunderous storm could be seen in them.

Once he was free, he forgot about the sword and charged straight for Naraku, his claws outstretched and his mouth twisted in a furious snarl. All Naraku did in response was smirk at the angered hanyou. To him, angry opponents were only easier to deal with because of their clouded mind. In less than a second, Naraku had Inuyasha once again constricted with more of his fleshy tentacles, holding Inuyasha up in the air.

He kicked and he clawed but it was no use, the flesh was already constricting his air supply and crushing his limbs. "I'd say it was nice knowing you," Naraku started with a smirk, "But I don't want to lie." He said before he squeezed Inuyasha like a doll.

He screamed loudly, blood spluttering out of his mouth and trickling down his chin. From up close you can hear many of his bones cracking under the pressure and the sound of Naraku's tentacles as they rubbed against each other.

From the sidelines Kagome was merely watching, her eyes wide with terror and her whole body shaking. For this moment her mind was blank and she couldn't think of anything but watch as Inuyasha was slowly squeezed to death.

A voice from beside her suddenly snapped her from her mindless state. "Kagome…" Kikyo whispered hoarsely from the ground. Kagome's head snapped towards her fearfully. "I can't believe I once envied you." Kikyo choked out, blood pouring from her mouth. There was a hole at her stomach, which Naraku's tentacle went through but somehow she stayed alive. "I once thought… that you were the strongest person… I've ever met." She said through ragged breaths. "You had an extremely tough childhood, you had put up with Naraku's tortures and words. You had come out of that with your spirits attached and strong, strong enough to talk back against him and refuse." Kikyo gave her a small, sad smile. "But I was wrong. The soul in front of me is broken, tattered in millions of pieces. You were only hiding it and that's what makes it worse."

"Kikyo," Kagome said with slight admiration in her eyes. "Kikyo, I…" she started but Kikyo interrupted her.

"Don't say anything." Kikyo snapped silently. "You can still win back my respect, Kagome." she said hoarsely. "I know what's inside you. You're not completely hopeless. That miko blood that you've been despising all your life. That miko blood you thought was weaker than your demon. Use it for it's way stronger than you believe. We mikos, we have suppressed powers within us that cannot be equal to any demon's. Those powers are pure, untainted and holy. Use them, Kagome." she coughed out. "Use them to finally finish off Naraku."

A scream was heard, interrupting their conversation. Kagome watched with growing terror as Kikyo's eyes closed slowly, her body becoming still. She forced her eyes away and she stared with blank eyes at Naraku and Inuyasha. The hanyou she loved was still getting the life squeezed out of him, various parts of him bleeding and the blood dripping towards the ground.

Naraku gave a very amused and hearty laugh. "You fool!" he cried. "You're all fools! To think you can ever defeat me! And this is all for, what? A pathetic neko hanyou who can't even stand!" he laughed evilly.

But then, at that moment, something stopped both of them in their tracks. At the corner of their eyes, they could see a very bright glow of a pure pink. Inuyasha turned his head rather painfully and was astonished to see Kagome, standing with a loaded bow, shining an unnatural pink. "K-Kagome?" he choked out, ignoring the pain in his lungs while doing so.

Kagome's chocolate brown eyes were glaring heatedly at Naraku, her pose perfect in the way of an archer even though she hasn't arched in her life. Her arrow was emitting a very bright pink, her entire being glowing slightly with her hair dancing behind her.

This was it. She wouldn't and couldn't take this any more. Her eyes were fixed on Naraku's stunned being, ablaze with years of anger and frustration. This time she will stand up. This time she will not hesitate and let others take that advantage. She will kill him. She will finally protect the people she loved and save them from this beast.

With all her love, hate and determination in this one arrow, Kagome released.

It seemed like an eternity passed as Kagome's arrow whizzed through the air and pierced Naraku's nonexistent heart. It seemed like an eternity when Naraku's frail screams were heard and the deafening cry left his mouth. The second Naraku was shot a completely pure light consumed him, purifying all his demonic energy and diminishing his being.

Bits of his body began to disintegrate, the flesh that wrapped Inuyasha suddenly turned into ash and he was let down, not too gently, on the ground. Inuyasha watched painfully as Naraku's scream suddenly ceased and the glow began to fade. When it was totally gone Inuyasha could see Naraku's disorientated body lying on the ground, his body hoarse and raspy and his eyes dull and rolled over. His body was burned and his hair was scorched. His real flesh was exposed, blood pouring out of his body like a river.

With a limp, Inuyasha went over and picked up his forgotten sword. It transformed immediately and Inuyasha's heated eyes glare angrily at what remained of Naraku. He held the sword above him, his golden eyes intent to kill. With a voice that sounded like a whisper, he said, "Die you bastard." And with a loud yell he cried. "Wind Scar!" as he brought the sword down.

Naraku's bleeding red eyes stared in horror as a demonic blast was sent forth from the sword and was coming right at him. With a deafening screech the attack went straight through him, this time his entire being turning to nothing but dust.

As the demonic power went away there was nothing left but a destructive path made by the Tetsusaiga. Naraku was dead. Finally.

The old sword reverted back to its rusted state as Inuyasha sheathed it. With a tremendous effort he made his way back to the collapsed Kagome. He knelt by her lying side and gently laid her head on his lap. Her eyes fluttered open and she gave him a tired smile. "Is he…?" she asked hoarsely.

Inuyasha nodded, his eyes no longer spiteful and resentful but showed relief that it was finally over. "Are you okay?" he asked with concern.

"Never felt better in my life." She said sarcastically but with a faint smile. She didn't notice it until Inuyasha touched her cheek that she was still crying. "She's dead, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered sadly, her smile completely gone. Her eyes shifted to Kikyo's body, which lay peacefully beside her. "Naraku killed her and it was all my fault." She cried.

Inuyasha drew her closer to him and rested his head on top of Kagome's head. "It's not your fault." He whispered soothingly. "It ain't ever your fault. It was the blasted Naraku's and he got what he deserved." He growled slightly.

Suddenly, Kagome burst into tears as she held Inuyasha's shirt tightly, sobbing onto his chest while Inuyasha wrapped his arms protectively around her. "I-I can't believe this has happened." She cried. "He's finally dead. I can't believe he's finally dead." She cried. Indeed, she couldn't believe Naraku was finally dead. She has seen him in her nightmares and has seen him in real life. It always seemed like she could never get away from him but here she was, free.

Free. The word sounded foreign to her. Is she really free or will Naraku come back again and make her life a living hell once more?

"He's gone, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered to her. "And with a great price. But he will not come back. If he ever does I'll make sure he'll forever regret it." he growled.

Again Kagome burst into tears, mourning with loss or relief, she didn't know which. She was sad that Kikyo was dead, unbelievingly sad. She didn't even know she cared about the older woman so much.

Inuyasha lifted her chin and made her look at him. Her teary eyes stared at him with confusion before he spoke. "I'd never…" he started as he wiped away some of her tears with his thumb. "I'd never saw you cry," he said softly. "I mean, really cry. This is the first time…"

Kagome choked and sobbed and gave him a very weak smile. "It's my human side." She managed to say through hiccups. "Makes me more mushy than I really am." She joked.

Finally, Inuyasha wrapped her in a crushing embrace and Kagome gave it back, crying on his shoulder. "I thought I lost you." He whispered. "I thought Naraku would have killed your or worse if I came too late."

"I thought I lost _you_." She sobbed lightly as she hugged him tighter. "I thought you were going to die…"

"Well it's over now," Inuyasha said as he pulled away. He gently placed his lips over Kagome's, no longer bleeding lips in a sweet chaste kiss. There was nothing rushed or lustful in this kiss. Just a small kiss that spoke volumes for both of them. He pulled away and gave Kagome a tired smile. "All we need to do is forget."

Kagome smiled back and they both pulled away so that they could openly stare as the sky began to turn orange and yellow. "Yes." She whispered as an orange ball began to slowly show itself shyly over the horizon. As the sun began to rise none of them even cared that Kagome's form began to change into her usual one. No one even noticed it as their eyes were too transfixed on the beautiful sunrise, indicating a brand new day.

"Tell me." Inuyasha suddenly asked, his arm around her waist as he watched the sun rise, "When you were an assassin. Why did you kill?" he asked. "Why did you kill your mother, your father's killer and those people who tried to kill you or hurt you, including Naraku?" he asked. Even though he delivered the last blast to finish him off he knew if they just left him there with Kagome's purifying powers still in effect; he would have died anyway. More slowly and painfully. What Inuyasha did showed mercy even though he didn't deserve it.

As the sun finally rose for all to see Kagome answered in a soft, meaningful voice. "I kill…" she started. "Besides Naraku from ordering me to do it… I need to kill because…" she paused for a second, a sad smile on her face. Her face was light and soft; different from the face she had before. She changed and everyone knew it.

But even though her face and her soul were lighter, a flow of sadness and grief was still around her.

Finally, she answered.

"Some people say to forgive and forget." She mused lightly. "For me, I can't do that. For me…" she paused, looking at the bright blue sky. "I need to kill… and… _forget_."

..x**X**x...

-x-

KazunaPikachu


End file.
